Master Over Death
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! All Harry wants is to settle down and live the rest of his immortal life in peace. Pity; peace was never an option when Harry's involved. SLASH/THREESOME-IN-MAKING! Enjoy! Book two now up!
1. The Mysterious Seer

**I CLAIM NOTHING THAT BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS OF EITHER FANDOMS. DON'T SUE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Seer**

* * *

The air was dry and it felt like their skin would melt off of them. When they decided to go south, they forgot to take into consideration that it was summertime and once they accepted the case in Texas they kinda forgot that roadhouses and gas stations were far and in between.

So when they parked in front of a small house they prayed to whatever deity that was listening that the owner of the place had a LARGE supply of water and ice.

"Sammy, remind me to stick to the Canadian border from now on." Dean said and for the first time EVER cursed the leather seats of his Impala. Sam groaned and opened the door.

"I'll remind you to install an A/C in this car first chance we get." Sam grumbled and got out. He had the feeling his very bones were screaming from the unbearable heat as he slammed the door closed and made his way to the house.

"Good idea. I'll tell Bobby to buy it and I can install it when we get back." Dean said and tossed his jacket on the back seat before he slammed the door closed and looked at the house in front of which they stood. It looked kind of nice.

It was white with big windows all around the left side of the entrance door but thick drapes made it impossible to see inside. On the right was a wooden porch with a single rocking chair and a tea table.

According to the townspeople, the guy that lived in that house moved into this town some 6 years ago. His name was Hadrian Prewitt and he was the town recluse. Whomever they asked told them the man kept to himself. Not only was he living in a house a 10 minutes drive away from the city but whenever he was seen he was in black clothes with the hood of his shirt pulled low over his face.

The townspeople never said they didn't like him. They just said they didn't bother him and that he didn't bother them but never the less, when the Winchester boys came asking questions they all told them the same thing - if anyone was to know anything about the recent murders it would be Hadrian Prewitt.

So that's how they found themselves in front of the small house trying to decide how to approach the situation.

"Well, we can't just stand here all day." Dean said and with a deep breath moved over to the porch closely followed by Sam. Dean didn't even have time to knock because the door opened seemingly on its own. Dean looked at Sam who pursed his lips and frowned in confusion.

Dean pulled out his gun and pushed the door slightly more ajar. Sam took his own gun and the two slowly entered the house. They were surprised with how dark it was inside. They didn't even enter fully when a small blob of light, not bigger than a grown man's fist appeared in front of them and danced in the air.

"What the fuck?" Dean muttered with a frown when the blob circled them and flew away before it took a sharp turn right and disappeared through a wall.

"Dean-"

"Get in." A voice came from deeper down the hall. "And close the door!" Dean looked at Sam and cocked his gun when all of a sudden the door slammed closed behind them and their guns vanished into thin air.

"You won't need those." The voice said again. "Move it. I don't like dawdling. Get over here so we can get this over with." Dean looked at Sam who shrugged and the two walked down the hallway and took a turn at the first door on the right. It was a kitchen they stumbled upon, just as dark as the hallway due to thick drapes on the windows. By the stove was a delicate looking man dressed in long baggy pants and a big cotton pullover that hung on the man's slight frame.

"Sit." The man said. "I'm not your enemy." The man said and finally turned to face the brothers who gasped.

The man was the epitome of beauty. His skin was as white as the freshest, purest snow and his chin long hair was as dark as night. High, delicate cheekbones accented slightly slanted, almond shaped eyes of the greenest color either has ever seen.

"Are you-" Dean's voice broke so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Are you Hadrian Prewitt?" The man snorted and looked to the side, but nodded slightly.

"Yes." He said and sat down at the table. The blob of light Dean and Sam saw in the hallway appeared again. It made a few wild circles around Hadrian's head before the man waved it off.

"Go settle somewhere, Grim. You don't need to be here." He said. Dean and Sam were still in the doorway, not really sure what to do.

"Do you plan to stand there all day? I'd rather we deal with this as quickly as possible so that you two can be on your merry way again." The man said and looked at them with those alluring eyes. Dean and Sam entered the kitchen and carefully sat down.

"Mr. Prewitt, I am-"

"Whatever story you're trying to sell me, don't." Hadrian said and leaned back in his chair. Only then did the two notice a strange ring on the man's right hand ring finger. It was a single black stone enveloped in thin golden strands. The brothers exchanged meaningful looks when Hadrian shot them a glare and lowered his hand effectively putting the ring out of sight.

"I know very well who you are and what you do." Dean gave Hadrian the smile that usually made both men and women cave, but it faltered when those viridian orbs suddenly became as cold as glaciers. Dean swallowed over a lump and looked at Sam.

"Mr. Prewitt-"

"Listen, Samuel Winchester." Sam and Dean pulled back slightly and their hands twitched to where their guns were supposed to be only for them to remember they have mysteriously lost their guns when they entered the house.

"I know who you are. I know what led you to this town. I know what you're hunting and I know why you're here." The man said and glared at Dean when the older hunter tried to reach for the knife he hid in his right boot.

"Trust me Dean, even if it came to you hunting me no knives, bullets, holy fires or sacred amulets would help you. I am beyond anything you have ever fought, so I suggest you just sit back, listen and then get as far away from me as possible." The forcefulness of the man's voice made the brothers flinch. "Am I making myself clear enough?"

Dean looked at Sam who nodded shortly. The man could stand as a threat even though he didn't exactly look like one, but the brothers just shared a look before looking at Hadrian again. They nodded and the man grunted lowly.

"The thing you're hunting has already moved past this city. I suggest you either hurry if you want to catch up with it or go back home and wait till it comes to you. Either way I don't care so long as it gets all of you out of my hair." Hadrian said. Sam frowned.

"But Mr. Prewitt-"

"The thing that killed those people is a first class Demon; the First One. She has her own plans; plans I want nothing to do with. You both know who I'm talking about. Now, you can both sit back and await the end of the world or you can try and fight back but I repeat; I want nothing to do with it. She came here to try and draw me out. So do yourselves a favor and get the fuck out of here and leave me alone. I'll much rather sit back and enjoy the show, than be forced to play a part in this."

"You know about Lilith?" Sam asked.

"Of course I know about _Lilith_." Hadrian spat out her name like it was poison. "But unlike you two I have better things to do than become her chess piece. You two better get your heads out of your respective behinds and start thinking before you even begin hoping that you'll find a way to stop her." Hadrian said and slowly stood up.

"You two have fallen too deep into her web to be able to pull back now. I suggest you go back home and regroup." He said and made his way towards the door. "And Samuel." Dean and Sam stood up and looked at Hadrian. Hadrian tilted his head back slightly and his eyes met Sam's. "Just because you have the blood of a Demon in you doesn't mean you are a Demon yourself, no matter what she told you. You should carefully consider your next step. Think about this. Is it really alright to lose your only family to reach something that may give birth to a greater evil in the longer run?" With that said Hadrian left the kitchen and the brothers were left alone.

"Great." Dean grunted. "We came here to get some answers only to be forced to leave with a gazillion of new questions and not one answer." With two 'clanks' their guns appeared on the table. Sam took his and put it in its holster.

"Come on, before we overstay our welcome." He said and practically jogged out. Dean flexed his jaw, grabbed his gun and walked with quick strides out of the house.

Before he entered the car he looked at the entrance door for one last time.

"Hadrian Prewitt." he muttered and placed his gun in its holster. He entered the car and started the engine.

"We have to find out who-what he is." Sam said as Dean turned the car around and started the drive back to the city.

"I'll call Bobby when we get to our room. For now its best we get the fuck out of here." Dean said and Sam chuckled.

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you were afraid, Dean." Sam said expecting a punch or some smart-ass insult. He got another shock of the day when Dean said nothing.

"Dean?" Sam looked at his older brother in confusion.

"I don't know, Sammy. Usually, if the situation was different, I would have shot him the moment we entered the kitchen. But the second we entered the house and that blob of light circled us it was like we walked into a goddamn twilight zone." Sam swallowed over a lump. He couldn't agree more.

"Who is he? How did he know all that?" Sam murmured.

"I don't know, Sammy, but we will find out."

* * *

The heavy drapes fell back into place as the black Impala disappeared down the road. Emerald eyes settled on a line of tarot cards spread on the small tea table in the middle of the living room.

The Fool - The beginning of something.

The Magician, Reversed - Confusion. Indecisiveness. Hesitation.

The Hierophant, Reversed – Lies and deception; distortion among family.

The Hermit, Reversed – Suspicion of others; refusal of help.

Wheel of fortune, Reversed – Unexpected bad luck.

The Devil, Reversed – True evil.

And Death.

Hadrian walked over to the table and took the Death card in his hand.

"A change?" He muttered and looked at the card. "Of course things will change. The world is about to end." He said and threw the card on the table only for it to land neatly at the end of the tarot spread.

Grim appeared over the cards and zigzagged through the air over to Hadrian. It spun a few times wildly around Hadrian's head before it settled into a calm float beside Hadrian's right shoulder.

"I don't want to have anything to do with it." He said and moved the drapes to the side slightly to look at the sky. Even though there was not a single cloud in the sky to Hadrian it looked as though a storm was coming.

Grim shivered in its place and Hadrian huffed.

"Death existed long before anything else, Grim. It cannot be destroyed." Grim fell through air before it made a few frantic circles around Hadrian and then stopped to titter before Hadrian's face, although the man didn't seem concerned at all.

"It doesn't matter, Grim. The end of the world cannot be without Death. If it comes to it then we'll think of something." Hadrian's lips were tugged into a small, empty smile.

"At least we can try going out with a bang." Grim glimmered and danced around lightly. Hadrian looked out again and a smirk touched his lips.

'Maybe the time will soon come when the Master Over Death will be called forth.' He thought and the drapes fell back into their place. Hadrian looked at the spread of cards with a small sneer.

Destiny or not; he was damned if he let that little bitch get one over him.

Even if that meant coming out again.


	2. The Oncoming Storm

**Chapter 2: The Oncoming Storm**

* * *

Dean almost jumped out of his skin when his cell rang. Beside him Sam jumped awake and groaned when the top of his head met the roof of the car. Dean took the cell and flipped it open.

"Yes?"

_"Dean, where are ya?"_ Bobby's gruff voice came from the other side of the line. Dean put him on speaker and put the phone down.

"We're going for South Dakota. We're somewhere in the middle of Kansas; some 20 miles from Topeka." Dean said. It was nighttime and he was tired, but he wanted to reach Bobby's as soon as possible. The moment he and Sam came back to their room they packed and cleaned up. Dean called Bobby and told him to find whatever he could on one Hadrian Prewitt. Within an hour they were in the Impala on their way to South Dakota.

_"Good. I asked around about the Prewitt guy you told me about."_ Dean looked at Sam who frowned.

"Did you find something?" Sam asked.

_"He's a phantom."_

"A what?" Dean hit the breaks and stopped on the side of the road. "Bobby, the guy WAS pale, but-"

_"No, ya idjit!"_ Bobby shouted. _"I mean that he's been appearing up and about for the past 10 years but there's no official record of a Hadrian Prewitt anywhere in the world."_

"What the fuck does that mean?" Dean asked and leaned back in his seat.

_"Either he uses an alias or he really is no one."_ Bobby said.

"Bobby, he was real. You should have seen him. He was-"

_"Boy, I don't need to hear you puppy-love descriptions! Ya idjit!"_ Bobby snapped and Sam flinched back with his eyebrows touching the line of his hair. _"He can be as real as he wants to be. The fact is that there's no data on him anywhere."_

"What about that blob of light? You find something on it?" Dean asked.

_"Not a goddamn clue."_ Bobby growled. _"Old folklore speaks of will-o'-the-wisps, also known as-"_

"Jack-o'-lantern, hinkypunk, hobby lantern and a few other names, I know." Sam interrupted Bobby. "It wasn't that. I mean it acted mischievous and shone brightly but it wasn't that."

_"Ya sure?"_ Bobby asked. _"Because English folklore says that blobs of light such as the one you two described can be mischievous souls of the dead meant to lead people astray in their paths."_

"I don't know Bobby. That blob of light-"

"Grim, Dean. Mr. Prewitt called it Grim." Sam said and Dean rolled his eyes earning himself a hit on his shoulder for his troubles.

"Alright, Grim. It was just floating around until Prewitt ordered it to go away. When we first saw it, it just circled us before flying away. And all of us know that dead souls don't take up forms like that. The only souls walking around this world are vengeful spirits." Dean said stubbornly and Sam rolled his eyes.

_"There's something else."_ Bobby said and the two brothers listened carefully. _"That name 'Grim'. I've searched around and found something you could find interesting. The Grim or the 'Church Grim' is said to be a guardian spirit. It can take many forms. Most often it takes the form of a big black dog, but there are rare sightings, very rare mind you, of a small, shining orb."_ Sam and Dean exchanged meaning-full glances. Dean leaned back and turned the car around.

"Dean?"

"We're going back." Dean said shortly.

"Dean, we can't just-"

"Leave it, Sammy." Dean growled and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, the townspeople all said that he kept away unless someone needed help. The murders started 6 months ago and he's been there for 6 years. You heard what he said. It was all Lilith!" Sam insisted.

"I don't know, Sammy. What I do know is that he has no records, no data and that he has a fucking Grim for a house pet. Now we're going back, we're questioning him and if need be we're killin' him." Dean said and Sam sighed in exasperation.

"Dean, you know very well what happened when we drew our guns the first time we went to see him. He knew we were coming so what makes you think he doesn't know that we're going back and that you want to kill him."

_"Dean, the Grim is just a protector, a guardian. That Prewitt guy could just be a lesser prophet or something."_ Bobby said and Sam glanced heavenwards.

"Thank God for a voice of reason!" He said.

"What would you have me do, Bobby? The guy could be working with Lilith for all we know!" Dean snapped.

_"Ya can't rush in with a hot head, ya idjit!"_ Bobby shouted and Dean snorted. _"Ya don't know who he is; ya don't know what he is, or what he can do!"_

"Dean if he wanted to, he could have killed us. He knew we were coming and he only talked with us. He told us he wanted nothing to do with all of this! He wants nothing to do with the Apocalypse!"

"Well, maybe he's one of the seals! He said Lilith wanted to draw him out!" Dean said.

_"She would have killed him then."_ Bobby said.

"And besides, he could be working for the Angels! For all we know he could be an Angel!" Sam said. "A very pissed off, angry Angel but an Angel never the less." He added after a second thought.

_"He told you that you never fought anything like him."_ Bobby said. _"I hate to say it boys, but he could be anything."_

"I say we go back to Bobby's and research all the possibilities. Or you could even ask Castiel! Maybe he'll know something!"

"Castiel isn't-"

"What?" It was the second time that night that the Impala swiveled to a stop when said Angel appeared in the back seat sitting as if he was always there.

"DAMN IT, man, don't DO that!" Dean spat and turned in his seat to look at Castiel while Sam was trying to catch his breath.

"Know what?" Castiel asked again, looking as clueless as ever.

_"The boys stumbled upon a phantom man."_ Bobby spoke over the line and Castiel looked at the phone with a frown. _"One Hadrian Prewitt. We were wondering if you could shake a few trees and see what falls out."_ Castiel frowned and Sam shook his head.

"He asks if you could ask around about Mr. Prewitt." He said and Castiel nodded.

"I'll bring you information about him as soon as I can." He said and vanished with the sound of fluttering wings.

"Damn it." Dean said and drove back onto the road, continuing on their way back to Texas.

"Dean, he's not a threat." Sam said.

"And how do you know that, Sammy?"

_"Calm down, ya idjit!"_ Bobby snapped and Dean gripped the wheel tighter. _"Cas'll get back at ya with more information. If ya want, go back. Just stay in touch, ya idjits!"_ The line broke and Sam chuckled for himself.

"What do you really think, Sammy?" Dean asked. Sam looked at his brother before he sighed and looked out the window.

"What I said, Dean. I don't think he's a threat to us. If he's really that powerful then he could have killed us already; or killed you and delivered me to Lilith. Did you see him, Dean? I mean, did you really look at him?" Dean looked at his brother.

"It was kinda hard not to, Sammy."

"No Dean, I don't mean his looks. I mean did you look in his eyes?" Dean frowned.

"Why would that be of any importance?"

"Because Dean, evil people don't have that look in their eyes; that look of sadness and inner pain. I found it hard to look in his eyes for long." Sam said and Dean ground his teeth together so hard his jaw hurt.

"You really don't think he's a threat." Dean said and Sam sighed.

"I don't know, Dean. I know looks are more than just deceiving. He's powerful. I could- I could feel it; an undercurrent of power waiting to burst. But it wasn't evil. Not in one moment did I feel endangered by him."

"I don't know, Sammy. He could be one of the things we hunt." Dean said. "I mean, I don't want to sound sexist or something but no man looks like that. He's-"

"Perfect?" Sam said when Dean hesitated with his choice of words.

"I've never seen someone that androgynous-"

"And yet distinctively male?" Sam said with a teasing smirk. Dean returned it with one of his own smirks.

"Any ideas?"

"A nymph? Or the son of a nymph and a human, since nymphs are always female. That could explain his androgynous looks." Sam answered and Dean pursed his lips and nodded, accepting the possible answer. "Although-"

"'Although' what?" Dean asked.

"Nymphs are creatures of nature; the very personifications of all things alive and beautiful." Sam said. "Mr. Prewitt is by far very beautiful but in a dark way; a very, very dark way." He said.

"Could he be a Demon?" Dean asked and Sam gave him a sharp look.

"Just askin', Sammy! He could be the son of a Demon, ya know?" Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"And he would let us live why exactly?" Sam asked. "I mean we were unarmed with no way of escaping him. He could have killed us and we wouldn't even have a chance to fight him."

"Could he be - I don't know, some kind of a pagan deity?" Dean asked. Sam frowned in thought.

"That's a good question, Dean. He could be." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"We'll just have to find out, right?" Dean said and gave Sam a rouge smirk. Sam rolled his eyes and settled in his seat.

"Yeah, yeah." He said and closed his eyes, preparing to go to sleep. Dean smiled slightly before he focused on the road again.

Hadrian Prewitt.

Dean was never as interested in someone as he was in that man right now.

Questions plagued his mind. Why didn't he feel threatened by him? He faced Lilith in a child's body and he had no problems wanting to kill her.

Hadrian was dangerous. Despite his looks Dean just knew the man was possibly more powerful than anything they have ever faced.

But Sammy was right.

Usually whatever they hunted, hunted them back. If Hadrian Prewitt really wasn't prey, than what was he?

* * *

1, 2, 3

Gather, shuffle, deal.

1, 2, 3.

Gather, shuffle, deal.

1, 2, 3.

Almost as if in a trance, Hadrian gathered, shuffled and dealt the tarot cards over and over again. No matter how many times he did this, no matter how he shuffled, how he dealt those three cards appeared over and over again. Same spread, same cards, same meaning.

Grim shimmered in the corner of the living room. The drapes were pulled tightly together. No light passed through.

Hadrian gathered the cards again and shuffled. His emerald eyes were staring at the surface of his living room table not really seeing it. It was as if his mind was far away and his body was just repeating a reflexive action.

Again and again.

Gather, shuffle, deal.

Gather, shuffle, deal.

And then he stopped.

His eyes cleared and he looked down. There was no change in the pattern. A frown appeared on his face and something glimmered in his eyes.

"It seems I can't avoid it." He said. Grim tittered and flew over to Hadrian's side. It circled over the cards before it settled over the card of the Moon, Reversed.

"No matter how much I don't want to, Lilith coming here made it impossible to stay out of it all." Grim shone brighter for a second before it tittered through the air again.

"I don't know, Grim. I don't want to fight but if Lucifer is freed he will release the 4 Horsemen and without Death the Apocalypse will never happen in full." Grim flinched back and flashed brighter.

"Of course I don't want the world to end!" Hadrian snapped. "It's not my damn fault! I'm not all-powerful!" Grim's light dimmed as if it was frightened. Hadrian closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Grim. It's just that-" Hadrian sighed and started shuffling the cards again. He placed three cards over the three cards from the first spread and shook his head. He gathered them all and started shuffling again.

"I don't want to get involved and yet it seems I'll be smack in the middle of it." He said. "Although my involvement could bring more harm than good." He muttered more from himself and dealt three more cards. With a sigh he gathered them, put them in the deck and placed it on the table.

A whisper passed through the air and the shadows in the room seemed to grow darker.

Hadrian frowned and looked at the drapes. He slowly stood up and approached them.

Grim's light dimmed in intensity when Hadrian's eyes started to flicker shut. His eyes turned completely white as he walked closer and closer to the drapes, his hand outstretched.

Grim started zigzagging all over the room in frantic moves as if trying to attract the attention of the dark haired man.

Just as the tips of his fingers touched the drapes the shadows dispersed and he drew in a sharp, short breath, his eyes snapping open.

"Oh, Merlin."

And thunder echoed through the night.


	3. Hounds On A Hunt

**Chapter 3: Hounds On A Hunt**

* * *

When Dean and Sam stopped in front of Hadrian's house the sight of the house was everything but what they expected.

The house was in ruins. The air was thick with the stench of sulfur and burned salt. There was no fire, but the stench was still there.

"God. What happened?" Sam asked, looking around in shock. Dean pursed his lips and walked forward. He kneeled before what was once the front door and picked up a burnt piece of wood. Even though the wood was charred he discerned a few engraved runes in it.

"He was either attacked or he burned the house down himself and ran away." Dean said and tossed the piece of wood away.

"What could be powerful enough to do this?" Sam asked.

"I think the stench of sulfur speaks for itself Sammy." Dean said and took a good look around. "Let's go back to town. Maybe someone saw something-" In that moment a blob of light Sam recognized as Grim collided with Dean and the older hunter ended up on the ground.

"Grim?" Sam asked and the blob started circling him frantically before it flashed brighter for a second and flew into the forest.

"What the fuck-"

"I think it wants us to follow it!" Sam said and started to run after Grim.

"Sam!" Dean snapped but when Sam didn't stop he got up and, rolled his eyes. "He's so gonna get himself killed." He grunted and ran after Sam.

They ran through the forest after Grim and both almost puked when the stench of sulfur attacked their senses.

The scene they stumbled upon was both terrifying and aw-striking at the same time.

Hadrian was surrounded by Hell Hounds that were growling and snapping their sharp teeth at him threateningly. He had a few wounds but he seemed to be holding his ground against the dozen Hell dogs quite well. In his right hand was a strange ornate stick and the way he used it seemed like it was just an extension of his arm. The Hell Hounds attacked him but he would just flick his wrist or wave the stick in sharp, yet strangely fluid motions and the Hounds would either burst in flames or they would be flung back into a tree or onto the ground quite unable to stand up again for a while.

"Dean-"

"I see it Sammy." Dean said and swallowed over a lump. 'Hell Hounds. I hate Hell Hounds.' He thought as memories he tried so hard to suppress threatened to overwhelm him.

Grim tittered before them and Dean was quick to grab his gun, followed by Sam. It seemed that Hadrian noticed them because all of a sudden he let go of a string of colorful curse.

**"Incidere caeli - Fiendfyre!"** Hadrian shouted and slashed the stick in a wide circle. A hoop of fire appeared around him and spread in a wave. The Hounds howled and burned away into nothing. Even though he was gasping for air, Hadrian ran towards Dean and Sam, grabbed their hands and pulled them along towards the ruins of his house.

"You bloody IDIOTS!" He shouted as they ran.

"I don't think that was called for!" Dean snapped back at Hadrian. The smaller man was surprisingly fast and kept up splendidly with Sam and Dean.

"Why are we running? You destroyed the Hounds!" Sam said.

"The Hounds can't be destroyed – DUCK!" Sam and Dean hit the ground while Hadrian spun on his heel and raise the stick again.

"Scutum ignis - Exuro tenebris!" Sam and Dean gapped when a tall wall of hellish fire appeared between them and the Hounds.

"Hurry! That won't hold them for long!" Hadrian said and the hunters quickly got on their feet.

"Where are we going?!" Dean asked.

"Back to the house! You parked your car there!" Hadrian said.

"You are NOT destroying MY CAR!" Dean snapped. The ruined house and the Impala came into sight just as the Hounds caught up with them. Sam and Dean almost tripped when Hadrian made a sharp stop and turned around. They stopped a few feet further back and turned around in time to see Hadrian be enveloped in a black dusty wind as he raised the stick again.

"Dictavit aequalitas!" In a flash of bright light a huge dome covered the three men and Dean and Sam could only gap as the Hounds bounced off of the dome. Once the Hounds realized they couldn't get in they started circling it.

"What in the name of-"

"Hurry, we have to get in the car." Hadrian said between gasps for breath. The Hunters saw he was barely standing. "I can't hold the Dome for long." Dean jumped into action. Contrary to popular belief he could discern when to ask questions and when to act even though he didn't trust Hadrian Prewitt as far as he could throw him.

"What is this? Some kind of a shield?" Sam on the other hand…

Hadrian grunted and Sam's eyes widened when the smaller man seemed to sink a few centimeters into the ground under a huge pressure. Sam turned around when he heard the engine of the Impala roar to life and saw Dean at the wheel.

Dean hit the pedal and Sam jumped aside when Dean stopped right beside him.

"Let's move it!" Dean shouted and Sam was about to run into the car. He hesitated and looked back at Hadrian. He looked back at Dean who was glaring at him and shaking his head.

Sam looked back at Hadrian and after a second ran over to his side, but before he could grab him Grim appeared between them and pushed against Sam's chest.

"Go." Hadrian hissed and Sam looked at him.

"No."

"Samuel, I can't hold this for much longer!" Hadrian snapped.

"Then hold it long enough to reach the car and get in!" Sam snapped right back at Hadrian and the smaller man looked at him over his shoulder.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted. The car was still running and Sam could almost see Dean sitting in it, one leg out, trying to decide whether to go and drag Sam in and leave Hadrian there, or drag Hadrian in so Sam would follow.

"We only need to reach a graveyard or a church! They can't walk on Holy Ground!" Sam said. Hadrian grunted again when the pressure made him sink deeper and his knees almost buckled.

The dome suddenly became smaller and the Hounds outside of it growled as if knowing that soon enough they would feast.

Grim shuddered, before it flew over to twist and turn in front of Hadrian.

"Damn it, Grim." Hadrian hissed and his voice broke. The dome shrunk even more and a few of the Hounds howled in Blood Thirst.

"Sam, get in the car!" Dean shouted.

"Not without Hadrian!" Sam shouted right back.

"Samuel, go." Hadrian said and Sam growled turning to look at Hadrian's back. He frowned when Hadrian walked backwards. His legs moved with more than just difficulties, and it seemed he would fold under the pressure any second.

The dome shrunk even more as Hadrian got closer to the car. Sam's lips quirked into a small smile before he ran over to the car.

He opened the door but didn't enter.

"Sam!" Dean shouted.

"Wait, Dean!" Sam snapped.

"Samuel, get in the car!" Hadrian shouted.

"But-"

"GET IN!" As if pushed by some invisible force Sam sat in the car and the door slammed closed. A second later, Dean closed his door and put the car in reverse.

"Dean, no!" But before Dean could answer both of them were left wide eyed and speechless. Hadrian turned into a black, dusty substance, similar to Demons, passed right through the front of the car only to materialize in the back of the car.

"Drive!" He snapped and the dome fell. Dean hit the pedal and they swiveled back.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean shouted but never the less drove as fast as his baby could go.

"Turn right the first chance you get. The road leads to a small abandoned church." Hadrian said, leaned back and relaxed as if they weren't driving down the road at neck-breaking speed with Hell Hounds nipping at their heels.

"You answer my question RIGHT now or I swear to GOD I'll fucking SHOOT you!" Dean snapped and took a sharp turn right.

"It's called Human Transfiguration! I change my body into a different substance and in that way I can pass through anything." Hadrian rasped out. Sam turned to look at him and frowned at Hadrian's tired and drained look. Something landed on the roof of the Impala and in the next moment a clawed paw pierced the roof trying to grab onto something. Sam and Dean ducked but Hadrian reached forward and grabbed Dean's gun from its holster.

He swallowed a scream of pain when those claws dug into his back.

"Hadrian!" Sam shouted and fired his gun at the roof. Hadrian screamed when the claws tore out of his skin. He was sure it made the wound worse than it was but he pulled back in time to avoid another swipe of those claws.

"Laudate praestanda erit Creator Vitae." He spoke, pulling on the last bits of strength.

"Hadrian!" The Hound was tearing at the roof, throwing chunks of it away, getting closer to hurting them each second.

"Exsurge supra tenebris. Fac creatione hominis-" The gun in his hand started to glow at the moment when the biggest piece of the roof was torn away by the Hell Hound.

"You fucking BASARD!" Dean shouted and floored the pedal. "You never, EVER-" He zigzagged down the road trying to shake the Hound off. The church was straight ahead but the road was blocked by a run down picked fence.

"DEAN!"

"- fuck with MY FUCKING CAR!"

"- digna proles gloriae tuae!" Just before they crashed with the fence, Hadrian raised the gun which was now glowing brightly and shot at the Hell Hound.

The beast screeched and burned away as they tore down the fence and came to a screeching stop.

Sam was sitting in his seat wide eyed, breathing as if he ran a marathon. Dean was practically steaming and griping the wheel as if it was the only thing stopping him from choking someone.

"Okay. Let's not do that again." Sam said. "Ever again." He finally caught his breath and calmed down enough to roll his eyes when Dean grumbled something that sounded awfully close to 'roasted Hell Hound for dinner'. Hoping he heard wrong he turned around to ask Hadrian how he was feeling only to lose his breath again.

Dean almost jumped out of his skin when Sam shouted Hadrian's name and practically kicked the door of the Impala open.

"What the fuck, Sam!" He shouted and turned around. He saw what had Sam panicking.

Hadrian looked as good as dead. Only then did Dean smell the stench of burned flesh. He turned around and kneeled on his seat.

"Prewitt? Hey man, don't do this!" He said and shook Hadrian's shoulder trying to get any sort of reaction out of him.

Sam finally managed to open the back door and leaned in.

"We have to get him out." He said.

"Sure. Let's go into the church. I'll call for Cas and then I'll contact Bobby. They need to know what happened and one of them might now what we should do next." Sam nodded and carefully gathered the smaller man into his arms. The moment he straightened something hit the ground. Dean rounded the car and kneeled.

"That's my gun." He said. When he tried to pick it up he hissed and pulled his hand back. "It's burning hot!" He said. Sam frowned and moved back a bit to look down. Dean flipped his cell open and used it to shine some light on the gun. He frowned when he saw several different Angel sigils practically burned into the metal and the handle of the gun.

"Sammy, did you see what happened to that Hell Hound?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"No Dean, I was too busy praying that we don't crash into the church and die." He said. Dean hummed and looked up. A small blob of light appeared out of no where and circled Sam before it settled over Hadrian's right hand.

"Goddamn it." He whispered when he saw that Hadrian's hand was burned so hard it wasn't even bleeding, his palm in a worse condition than the upper part of his hand.

"Get him in and lay him down somewhere. I'll bring the first aid kit." Dean said and Sam nodded. He didn't see what Dean saw, but his brother sounded seriously worried… or at least disturbed.

Sam had to kick the door open but it wasn't difficult to find the back room where a table was. He laid Hadrian down wincing when he groaned in pain. Sam took his jacket off and placed it under Hadrian's head. Grim was constantly floating around as if he was worried about Hadrian. Sam smiled slightly at the blob of light.

"You'll watch over him while I try to find some candles, right?" Grim halted in his floating as if considering Sam's words. A moment later Grim shot up and stopped just under the ceiling and a moment later Sam actually had to shield his eyes.

When his eyes adjusted his eyebrows shot up. The room was completely lit.

"Wow." Sam turned around and saw Dean rubbing his eyes. "What is that thing; a portable Sun?"

"Apparently Grim can control how brightly it shines." Dean snorted and shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say that we're a bit short on our 'patch up' supplies." He said and placed the first aid kit on the table beside Hadrian's legs. "On the other hand my gun is now relatively cool and you can use that brain of yours to try and figure out what our mystery man burned into it." Dean said with a clear note of displeasure in his voice.

"Dean-"

"And I'll call Castiel and-"

"Yes?"

"FUCK!" Dean and Sam jumped when said Angel spoke from behind them. "Cas don't DO that!" They said at the same time, only to have the Angel stare at them in utter confusion.

"You were about to tell me something." Castiel said.

"No, man, I was about to call you to tell you something!" Castiel frowned and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Tell me." He said, simply putting his confusion aside. Sam and Dean looked at each other. For a second it seemed like they were communicating in some way when they both shrugged at the same time and stepped aside making it possible for Castiel to see Hadrian.

"Castiel, meet Hadrian Prewitt." Sam spoke but his voice faded when he saw recognition shine in Castiel's eyes.

"Cas?" Dean drawled lowly and frowned when Castiel walked between him and Sam completely ignoring them. "Castiel." Dean spoke sharply and looked at Sam who was equally confused.

"This man." Castiel spoke and the brothers looked at his back. "What happened?" Castiel asked.

"We told you how we don't know who he is?" Dean said. "To make a long story short, we came back, he was attacked by Hell Hounds, we got involved and we got into the car and ran. A Hound tore the roof of my car into shreds." Those last words Dean growled through his teeth and Sam rolled his eyes.

"We'll fix the damn car." He muttered and earned himself a glare from his older brother.

All the while the brothers exchanged glares Castiel was looking down at Hadrian. With gentle fingers he took Hadrian's burned hand in his bigger hands and used his powers to heal the damaged skin.

"What happened then?" He asked when the low hisses the brothers were producing started to bother him.

"We don't know. Somehow in the whole commotion Prewitt got a hold of my gun, there was a flash of light, a shot and the Hound was gone." Dean said and Castiel frowned further.

He passed with his hand over Hadrian's body and a soft light emitted from him. Castiel sighed and moved back.

"I healed his body but I cannot restore his powers. He is greatly drained. It will take him a few days to fully recover." Castiel said and turned around to face the brothers who were looking at him with confusion written all over their faces.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"If you healed something we hunt then yes you did something wrong." Dean said and Castiel frowned further still.

"Why would you hunt him? He is not evil." He said. Dean's eyebrows jumped up while Sam gave Castiel a wide smile.

"You know who he is?" He asked.

"Yes." Castiel said. The silence that followed couldn't be described with words. Dean and Sam both carried expectant looks on their faces while Castiel looked as if he just told them the Sun came out every day.

"And?" Dean prompted and Castiel frowned.

"What?" He asked confused. Again.

"Hadrian Prewitt! Who is he?" Dean asked and Castiel tilted his head sideways in confusion.

"Hadrian Prewitt is no one. Hadrian Prewitt doesn't exist." He said and the brothers gapped at him in wonder.

"Then- then who is he?" Sam asked. Castiel's confused frown deepened.

"I just told you he doesn't exist. He can't be someone if he doesn't exist." Dean groaned and Sam looked heavenwards.

"Who is the man you just healed?" Sam asked and Castiel looked at the prone body on the table.

"He is the Master Over Death." Silence settled over the room again. Sam and Dean stared at Castiel as if he'd grown another head.

"The Master Over-"

"Death, yes." Castiel finished as if it was something one meets every day.

"You mean Death has a Master?" Sam asked.

"Yes.

"Yes-what?" Dean snapped.

"You just asked me-"

"I know what I just asked you, but how can Death have a Master!" Dean asked in outrage and Castiel frowned again.

"He was conquered." He said and Dean swallowed a scream of frustration.

"Cas do we have to fish the answers out of you, 'cause there's an easier way to do that!" Dean said.

"How do you mean he conquered Death? By the Horseman lore Death is the oldest and the most powerful Horseman. He can't be conquered." Sam said.

"This man gathered and mastered all the Deathly Hallows and became the Master Over Death." Castiel said as if it explained everything.

"Great, so what does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means nothing. Death is still Death; he just has a Master." Castiel said. He was confused.

He didn't know why the brothers were so upset. 'Maybe I should spend some more time among humans. They are more complex than I believed them to be.' He thought.

"Well, that's great." Dean said and Castiel frowned.

"How is it great?" He asked and Sam sighed.

"He was being sarcastic Cas." Sam said and Castiel nodded in understanding.

"So it's not great." Or not.

"No, Cas." Sam sighed. It was really hard to explain something to an Angel when said Angel had a completely different outlook on things than humans. "What Dean meant was-" Sam stopped, trying to find the right words.

Honestly, he didn't know what to think either. The man on the table if what Castiel said was true was the Master of the single thing everyone in the world feared and/or respected.

"So what, he can decide who dies and who lives?" Dean asked.

"No, the Master Over Death isn't Death. The Horseman serves him and will listen to his orders but the Master cannot bring back the Dead. He is simply the holder of the Three Markings of Death."

"Three Markings of Death?" Sam asked and Dean huffed in frustration.

"Look, this is all making less and less sense. What I want to know right now is if that guy is an enemy or not." Castiel looked at him with a frown.

"Why would he be an enemy? Before he became the Master Over Death he was the Savior of the English Wizarding Community." Sam choked on his saliva.

"THAT guy is- was- he was HARRY POTTER!" Dean looked at Sam with a frown.

"Harry who?" He asked.

"Harry Potter; only the most powerful natural born wizard since Merlin himself!" Sam said and Dean just stared at him in a way that said 'And I should care-because?'

Sam sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"Never mind, Dean." He said.

"Is that all or do you have any more questions?" Castiel asked. Sam sighed.

"Yeah, just one more thing." He said and took Dean's gun. "These sigils." He said and gave the gun to Castiel. "What do they mean?" Castiel looked at the gun with a frown.

"These are the sigils of the Archangels. More specifically Jehudiel, Sealtiel, Michael, Barahiel and Rafael. Together they make a powerful blessing. This gun could very well be able to kill Demons the way it is now." Dean looked at the gun with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean this Master Over Death just made me a new Colt?" Dean asked.

"He would be able to. As Master Over Death he is second in hierarchy only to God as Death is over us all. If he had an ounce of hope and belief in his heart in God and his Glory then he would be able to call upon such a blessing." Castiel said. Sam and Dean exchanged glances and Dean put his gun in its holster.

"Great, now we have a modern version of the Colt. Now what?" Castiel frowned.

"We must wait until he awakens. He may give us more answers than we have." He said.

"It could be days until sleeping beauty wakes up!"

"He fought against Hell Hounds, Dean and I found the mark of Lilith and Alastair on him." Dean and Sam frowned. "My guess is that they tried to recruit him and he fought them."

"We'll know when he wakes up." Sam said and Castiel nodded.

"I suggest you stay here until dawn or I can bring you to where you want to go. It'll put you and him in less danger."

"Can you port a car?" Dean asked and Castiel frowned but nodded.

"Good. Then you're taking us to Bobby's." Dean said and Sam nodded. "Sammy, you take sleeping beauty here. Let's go." Dean said and left the room without a glance back.

Sam watched him leave but when he turned to pick up Hadrian he halted when he saw the way Castiel was gazing at the sleeping man.

The Angel had a look of wonder on his face. There was some confusion but curiosity was the most profound emotion on Castiel's face.

"Cas?"

"It is strange." Castiel said. "I am the second Angel to actually see the Master Over Death face to face. He is… Not what I expected." Sam chuckled and raised his eyebrows shortly.

"Well, what did you expect?" Castiel frowned.

"I don't know. I expected someone less fragile; less delicate." Sam nodded in understanding.

"I guess power comes in small packages." Castiel frowned further.

"It could be. Looks are deceitful. If he is even half as powerful as the Angels say, he is quite a formidable opponent." Castiel said.

"GUYS, LET'S GO!" Dean's irritated voice came from outside and Sam rolled his eyes. He gently gathered Hadrian in his arms and smiled when Grim appeared as a small blob of light again. Castiel looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

"We think it's a Church Grim; a guardian of sorts." Sam said as they walked out into the main part of the Church and made their way out. The Hounds were still outside and Dean was standing before the Impala, glaring at them.

"Let's go." Dean growled and Sam and Castiel came closer.

"Just sit on the hood and I'll transport us all to the Salvage yard." Castiel said. Sam sat down on the hood, careful of the small man he held cradled in his arms. At the moment, Hadrian seemed even smaller than he really was. "Hold him tight." Castiel said and Sam nodded.

"Let's go. I'd rather face Bobby while there's a chance he'll be too low on caffeine to shoot straight." Dean said and sat down as well. Castiel frowned and Sam gave Dean a small, understanding, hesitant smile.

"Hope to get away with minor injuries?" He asked.

"Are ya kiddin'? I hope to get away with enough time to find someone to patch me up!" Dean said and Sam laughed while Castiel stared at them in confusion.

'I really need to spend more time among people.'

* * *

**The translation of Hadrian's Blessing**

Praise be given to the Creator of Life. Rise up above the Darkness. Make the creation of man a worthy scion of thy glory.


	4. Time For Stories

**Chapter 4: Time For Stories**

* * *

Bobby Singer liked to believe he was a reasonable man. Yes, he was somewhat crude and pretty easily annoyed but he liked to think it was because of what he did and who he worked with.

When you worked with two _boys _who _lived _to give you heart attacks and had more luck than brains, two _idjits_ who didn't even have the decency to call regularly, you were bound to have a short fuse.

And that is why he found his reactions to whatever the boys did quite justified.

So when they appeared in front of his house, their car practically in shreds with a clueless Angel and a half dead, bloody, comatose guy in Sam's arms it was entirely their fault he chewed them out like a couple of kids that ruined their Sunday clothes.

* * *

"Listen, Bobby-"

"Samuel Winchester! You will shut your trap right now!" Said man flinched back and looked down. He and Dean were seated on the couch, looking for all it was worth like two thieves caught in act.

Not even Dean dared say something.

Bobby was pissed and not the usual pissed. He was enraged and just like with dragons you don't unnerve him when he's pissed. You shut up, run for cover and pray it ends quickly.

"I knew you were idjits, but I thought I taught you better!"

"But, Bobby-"

"DON'T YOU 'BUT BOBBY' ME, DEAN WINCHESTER!" Dean looked back at the floor and did his very best to make himself smaller than dust.

"Hell Hounds! You go and get yourself SMACK in the middle of a HUNT!" Bobby shouted. "I thought you knew better!"

"They weren't after us!" Sam said.

"THEY WERE ON A HUNT!" Bobby shouted and the brothers could have sworn the house shook.

"Grim took us there-" Dean started but Bobby shot him through with a glare and Dean thought for a moment he would rather be faced with Bobby's double-barreled gun than with the man himself.

"And you followed an unidentified, possibly dangerous, supernatural, glowing blob of light! You're even bigger idjits than I thought!"

"The house was in ruins, Bobby! We thought he needed help!"

"He's a WIZARD! AND the Master Over Death!"

"We didn't know that!" Sam defended but by then realized that whatever they said wouldn't have much of an impact on Bobby right now.

"And you ran into the whole thing UNINFORMED!"

"Bobby-"

"What we did was stupid." Dean stopped Sam and looked up at Bobby, trying to look tough even though he was pretty upset (although he would never, ever admit it). "You know that, we know that. We didn't know the Hounds were there, we knew squat! But we're alive and in one piece." Bobby shot him a poisonous glare and huffed.

"One of these days your luck is gonna turn bad and no one will be there to pull you out of whatever shit you'll be neck deep in." He growled. Dean was about to say something when slow, heavy footsteps made the brothers stand up sharply and Bobby turned around in time to see the resident mystery come down the stairs.

"Hadrian."

"I heard shouting." Hadrian spoke and walked over to the couch while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with his right hand.

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked.

"Cas?" Hadrian muttered and took a seat. He stifled a yawn and leaned back. "Oh, the Angel." He said as if he remembered. "I woke up and there was no one in the room so he must have left." Bobby and Dean exchanged looks while Sam looked at Hadrian with a frown.

"If he left before you woke up then how do you know about him?"

"And that he's an Angel." Dean said and Hadrian looked at him with cold eyes.

"Watch your tone, Winchester." He said lowly. "You are not much younger than I am but when it comes to life, experience and knowledge you are so far below me that I could step over you and never notice it."

"Why you little-" Dean growled and moved forward only to find himself frozen in place.

"What-"

"Just because I'm not your enemy doesn't mean I'll hold back if you cross the line. I lived through too much shit to let a hunter speak to me like that no matter whose vessel he is." His words made the three men flinch back.

"You know a lot, kid."

"Not a kid, Mr. Singer. I do believe that when you're nearing 40 not many people consider you a kid."

"40?" All three men snapped in shock.

"You don't look a day over 20!" Sam said and Harry huffed and looked to the right.

"Price of Immortality. Of course no one mentioned _that_ when I decided to accept the Deathly Hallows into my Core."

"Castiel mentioned those. He said you are-were-"

"I was Harry Potter." Hadrian leaned back. "Boy-Who-Lived, Boy Wonder, Orphan, Savior, Scapegoat, Hero, Dark Lord trainee - pick one, they all apply." He said tiredly and closed his eyes.

"I heard about you." Sam said and Bobby and Dean looked at him. Sam shrugged.

"Jessica was a Muggle born Witch from London. She went to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 2 years before her parents pulled her out and they moved to America. She chose to go to College instead of finishing her Wizarding education here." Sam said and looked at Hadrian.

"I caught her using her wand to fix a problem with the plumbing in her room at the campus. Since we were together already she told me everything." Hadrian snorted.

"Did she tell you how they ostracized me? How I went from Savior to the next Dark Lord within a day? How they sent hunters after me?" Sam shifted in his place.

"No. She just told me that you were the Savior of the Wizarding world and that you were the most powerful Wizard alive." Hadrian snorted.

"Don't struggle Dean. You can't break my Binding Charm no matter how hard you try." Dean huffed.

"And if I told you I'd sit down?" Hadrian looked in his eyes and raised an eyebrow. With a flick of his wrist Dean was set free of the spell and almost fell, but managed to catch his balance. He sat down and placed his hands on his knees.

"That doesn't explain how you know everything you know or how you destroyed a Hound." Bobby said and Hadrian sighed.

"Sit down." Bobby frowned but sat down and Sam followed, taking a seat beside Dean on the couch. Something flickered behind Bobby and Grim floated over to Hadrian.

"Grim, I was wondering where you went." Hadrian said with a small smile. The blob of light shivered and danced around in front of Hadrian. "Don't worry, Grim. I'm alright. Lilith and Alastair took more out of me than the Hounds." Grim danced around frantically and the three hunters could only stare as Hadrian laughed at it. It sounded silent and subdued, but never the less it brightened his features immensely.

"Silly Grim, you worry too much." The blob of light flickered wildly as if annoyed and Hadrian laughed again.

"What is it?" Sam asked, no longer able to contain his curiosity.

"Grim?" Hadrian asked and Sam nodded. "The soul of my godfather."

"You turned the soul of your godfather into a floating light blub?" Dean asked, sounding slightly disturbed and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"No, I didn't. My godfather fell through the Veil of Death. By the time I found out I could pull him out both his body and spirit were reduced to a mass of memories and feelings. I pulled him out and put him back together the best I could and he refused to leave me. He became my anchor of sorts."

"How does one become Master Over Death?" Bobby asked. Hadrian looked at him and shrugged.

"By collecting and mastering the Three Markers of Death, also known as the Deathly Hallows."

"What are these Deathly Hallows? I never heard of them." Sam said.

"Neither of us did." Dean said.

"It's a long story." Hadrian muttered and leaned back in his armchair.

"We have time." Bobby said and Hadrian opened his eyes to look at him. He hummed lowly and tilted his head to the side.

"Many years ago, before Death was sealed away, there were three brothers." He said. "In their travels they came upon a river too treacherous to pass. As they were masters of the Magical Arts they simply made a bridge. Before they could cross it they found their path blocked by none other then Death. Irritated that the brothers managed to foil his plans Death thought of a way to trick them. He congratulated them and promised each a prize for being clever enough to evade him. The eldest brother asked for a Wand that could never be beaten. The second brother asked for the power to recall loved ones from the grave. The youngest brother, knowing that all things came with a price, asked for a way to walk away from that place without Death following him." Hadrian closed his eyes and Grim lowered to settle in Hadrian's lap.

"For the first brother Death carved a wand from a nearby Elder tree – The Elder Wand, the most powerful wand in the world. For the second brother, Death plucked a stone from the river and breathed into it the power to recall the dead from the grave. For the youngest brother he took off his very own cloak of Invisibility."

"The three Markings of Death." Sam concluded and Hadrian nodded.

"Yes. The Elder Wand, because Death is more powerful they any other creature. The Resurrection Stone, because Death is the only creature that can revive the dead, and the Cloak of Invisibility, for Death comes on swift wings, unseen and unheard."

"What happened to the brothers?" Dean asked.

"The eldest used the wand to kill a man that wronged him. The fool bragged and bragged about owning the most powerful wand. Another wizard killed him and took the Wand and so Death collected the first brother; the one that died for power." Hadrian answered Dean's question. "The second brother used the Stone to bring back his beloved. In time he realized his beloved was but a shadow. She was cold and sad; she did not belong to this world. He released her and Death came to collect the second brother; the one that died for love." Hadrian whispered and looked out the window.

"And what of the third brother; the one that got the Invisibility Cloak?" Sam asked and Hadrian looked at him.

"With the cloak he managed to hide from Death until he attained a great age. Then he took it off and gave it to his son. He greeted Death like an old friend and departed from this world."

"How did you get the Hallows?" Bobby asked and Hadrian's eyes turned sad again.

"The story repeated itself in a way." He said. "Dumbledore, my mentor and the Headmaster of the school I attended in Britain, acquired the Elder Wand when he killed the Heir of the man that killed the eldest brother. He found the Stone that was kept safe by the Gaunt Family and I inherited the Invisibility Cloak from my father, like he did from his father and so on." Hadrian said.

"I won't tell you the story of how I came to own the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone. What matters is that I mastered them and they accepted me thus making me Master Over Death, the Keeper of the Markers of Death. I can no more denounce that title than Death can stop being Death."

"That's awful." Sam said and Hadrian shrugged in an uncaring way, although his eyes told a different story.

"Great. So basically you pushed your nose where it didn't belong and got straddled with Items you didn't want." Dean said. "Like they say – curiosity killed the cat-" and in that moment Hadrian's eyes turned into raging orbs of vivid emerald. He was tired and Dean's comments and obvious dislike seriously grated on his nerves so he finally snapped.

"Don't you dare assume anything about me, Vessel?!" Hadrian hissed and it seemed thunder rolled outside as the sky darkened. "You think you have it so fucking hard, don't you Dean? So you died! Boo-hoo-big fucking deal! I have some newsflash for you, moron! The bastards you helped torture in hell? They fucking deserved it! That's why it's called Hell! They're there for a fucking reason!" Sam and Bobby could only stare at Hadrian in shock as he chewed out Dean like a pro.

"You think you can save the world without dirtying your hands? You think just because you killed a few monsters you're a hero? There's a bigger picture here, Winchester! Fate and Destiny are the biggest bitches in the universe, and you screwed them over, you idiot! You and your brother were chosen to be the Vessels the moment this whole fucking thing started; and trust me kiddies, this whole damn party has been going on for a long, long time. If you don't snap out of your stupidity soon you're due to get the butt-fuck of your goddamn lives!"

Sam and Dean could only stare at Hadrian in shock while Bobby stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point." He said and earned himself shocked and offended outcries from Sam and Dean. "What!" He snapped at the two. "He's right you now!" Bobby said and Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him. A moment later he shrugged in acceptance and settled back in the armchair.

"But, Bobby-"

"Listen, Dean. You're like sons to me and I hate everything you were forced to go through. But things are as they are and you should learn to deal with them." Bobby said. "Now, before I go to bed, _like I should have gone hours ago_, you answer a few more questions and we can all get some rest." Hadrian frowned.

"If you want to inquire about my knowledge the answer is simple. I'm a Seer, or better said, a Reader. Unless I get a vision I Read from cards and learn about the past, present and the possible future." Hadrian said and Bobby nodded.

"Fairly good explanation. What about Lilith and the Apocalypse?" Hadrian frowned.

"I never wanted to get involved in this but there is no escaping it. Lilith and Alastair made sure of it. Our destinies are now entwined. I can't stand aside and do nothing. Whether I want it or not, I'm already too deeply involved."

"Good." Bobby said and turned to look at Sam and Dean who were both still out of themselves.

"Oy, idjits!" Bobby snapped and the two jumped up. "Bed! Now!"

"Yes, sir!" The two said and were up the stairs before either Bobby or Hadrian could say a word.

"That's not usual for them." Hadrian said with a small smirk. One Bobby returned with a sly smirk.

"I think you managed to shock them quite well." Hadrian snorted.

"Yeah. I was always good at doing that." He said. Bobby sighed and took his cap off.

"Listen, about the boys-"

"Don't worry. I'll do my best to help them as much as I can." Bobby fixed his cap and put it back on.

"Good, good. You need anything?" Hadrian shook his head.

"No. I'll be fine." Bobby nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Bobby?" said man stopped at the first step, but didn't turn around. "I won't say a word to them but it's good to see you again. It's been a very long time." Bobby sighed.

"Yeah, a very long time indeed." He said and climbed the stairs. Hadrian sighed and Grim flew around him before he settled on the backrest of the couch as if watching over Hadrian.

"Things went from bad to worse in less than 24 hours, Grim. I don't think things will look up. Not for a long while."


	5. Of Reconciliations And Cleaning

**Chapter 5: Of Reconciliations And Cleaning**

* * *

Hadrian sighed as he placed water on the stove to boil. He got no sleep what so ever. The house was silent and he allowed himself to relax slightly.

The water boiled and Hadrian dug around Bobby's kitchen trying to locate some tea, only to growl when all he found was coffee; endless supplies of it.

"Merlin, Bobby your heart will stop one day from all that coffee." He said and flicked his wrist to transfigure the water into a Mint Tea. He cooled it down and took a sip.

"Not like the real thing but it will do." He said and moved back into the living room. Grim spun around him and Hadrian took a seat in an armchair. He summoned his Tarot deck and closed his eyes.

He exhaled and relaxed in the armchair. It seemed the very air-currents slowed down and the time stopped. His eyes started flickering slowly, every blink revealing orbs of pure white.

As if on impulse he started shuffling the deck. His eyes opened, back to normal, but he seemed far away. His eyes were open but they were dull and lifeless; as if his soul wasn't there.

He was still shuffling the cards as if his arms had a mind of their own.

That was the scene Sam stumbled upon, closely followed by Dean. Dean was about to say something but Sam stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. When Dean shot him a glare Sam just shook his head and squeezed his shoulder.

Both just looked back at Hadrian and waited. A second later Hadrian cut the cards and started to do a 7 card spread.

Once he was done Hadrian looked down with a frown. He gathered the cards and started to shuffle them again. He repeated the whole act five times. The fifth time he placed 3 more cards below the spread. With a deep breath life returned in Hadrian's eyes and his frown deepened.

Grim, who was still until then, flickered and Hadrian looked at him.

"No matter which spread I use, no matter how I shuffle the Reading is always the same." Hadrian muttered and gathered the cards. He shuffled them again and did a 3 card spread. With a hum he gathered the cards and left them on the table.

"You plan to stand there or do you plan to sit down?" Hadrian said and looked at Dean and Sam who seemed to snap out of a trance.

"You tell us." Dean said after a second. Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Sit. Coffee?" He asked and stood up. Sam and Dean sat down, Sam staring at the deck of cards with interest.

"Coffee." Dean said and stared after Hadrian.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Winchester!" Hadrian shouted from the kitchen and Sam smacked Dean over his head.

"What! I wasn't looking!" Dean defended himself.

"No, you were leering!" Sam hissed and Dean faked an innocent look. Too bad he was a bad actor.

"Can't I appreciate beauty?"

"NO!" Sam snapped in a hiss and Dean grinned.

"Leave it Samuel. He can't help himself." Hadrian said when he came back with two cups of coffee.

"Hey! You should take it as a compliment!" Dean said and gave Hadrian a rouge grin.

"Sorry hun, but I'm not your type." Hadrian said and sat back down in 'his' armchair.

"Oh and what _is_ my type?" Dean asked.

"Tall, blond and, ah, _naïve_." Hadrian said and Sam laughed while Dean rolled his eyes. It was obvious Hadrian wanted to say something else but decided to stay diplomatic.

"No need to be mean."

"Oh, you know you like it." Hadrian said and winked at Dean. Sam chuckled and stood up.

"I'll go see if Bobby has something to eat." He said and left for the kitchen, taking his cup of coffee with him.

"Don't get lost!" Hadrian said and sipped on his tea. His nose twitched and he placed it on the table with a displeased grunt.

"I'll have to buy some tea. This transfigured water is tasteless." He grumbled and Dean chuckled. Hadrian looked at Dean who looked anywhere but at Hadrian.

"You have something to tell me." Hadrian stated and Dean shot him a short sideways glance.

"You already know so why should I-"

"Dean, you know I don't particularly care how embarrassed you are, so spit it out." Hadrian said and Dean stood up and started pacing.

"You know, even though you look beautiful you're really, really, really-"

"Irritatingly right?"

"Annoying!" Dean snapped.

"Even if I'm annoying, you know I'm right." Hadrian said with a careless shrug.

"How can you be sure?" Dean asked and even though he sounded defiant Hadrian knew different. He could see it in Dean's eyes. The hunter was asking for proof, he was asking for confirmation, he was asking for something, anything that would reassure him that he was still human.

"There's no room for uncertainties, Dean. Every time you hesitate, every time you doubt you lose precious time; time you don't have." Hadrian said. "You're human Dean. Human life is too short for questioning."

"I just-" Dean stopped.

"The World will end, Dean." Said man looked at Hadrian wide eyed. "It could happen today, tomorrow, next month; it could take years, decades, millennia, but it will end." Hadrian said with a sad expression. "But as long as there's someone that will decide to fight then maybe there's a chance we can buy a little more time." Dean sniffed and flexed his jaw.

"So there is a chance."

"There's always a chance."

"Can't you do something? You're the Master Over Death, I'm sure-"

"I can't do anything." Hadrian said and Dean shivered when those soulful eyes looked at him. "I'm not God. I am Immortal, I can overrule Death but I cannot change the fate of this world. I can't stop something that has started long before either of our times." Dean growled and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Just like you, I can only fight and hope that it will be enough. I can try saving those that can be saved and help those that can be helped but I can do nothing when Fate and Destiny decide on something."

"So even though you're this all-powerful Wizard you're just as helpless as we are." Dean said and Hadrian sighed.

"I'm not all-powerful. I bleed, just like you. I hurt, just like you. I'm afraid, just like everyone is. I don't want the world to end, but everything I Saw, everything I witnessed…" Hadrian closed his eyes and leaned his head on his hands. "I never wanted to be a part of this, Dean. I had hoped someone else could save the world but I got involved again. I can only promise you I will do everything I can to help." Hadrian said and looked at Dean who nodded before looking to the side.

"I- I just wanted-" Dean started but it was hard to say what he knew he should say. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I was a right jerk-"

"It's alright." Hadrian said and a small smirk tugged on his lips. "I know you couldn't help yourself." Dean knew Hadrian understood and accepted the jibe for what it was.

"Yeah well, takes one to know one." He said and Hadrian chuckled.

"Go and eat something. Bobby will be up in half an hour." Hadrian said and Dean snorted. "And I know you're hungry, so go." Dean rolled his eyes and left for the kitchen. Hadrian watched after him with a small smirk. He sighed, sat back and looked at Grim.

"Maybe he isn't all that bad, right Grim?"

Dean walked into the kitchen and Sam looked up at him.

"You talked with him?" Dean rolled his eyes and opened the fridge.

"Yes, Samantha. We had a nice heart to heart and then we hugged and made up." Dean said and threw on the table everything he needed for a sandwich. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean-"

"He's not that bad, alright?" Dean said. "He is annoying, a know-it-all, bossy, crude-"

"Dean-"

"I mean, his looks are totally deceiving-"

"Dean."

"He could show a bit more grace and poise-"

"Dean!" Sam threw a bred-roll at Dean who caught it and bit into it. "I wouldn't tease him too much if I were you. I think he proved yesterday that he doesn't have a problem with chewing you out." Dean grinned around another bite.

"I think I managed to charm him." Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"I will enjoy watching him put you in your place." He said and Dean shrugged.

"As long as I get to annoy him!" Dean said and Sam shook his head.

"I swear you would annoy Lucifer to tears." Sam said and Dean grinned.

"Maybe I'll get the chance!" He said with a grin and toasted Sam with a glass of milk. Sam shook his head with a suffering sigh and returned to his sandwich. He frowned when he looked at it. 'It would be nice if we could eat something other than this.' He thought but since neither one of them could cook he made peace with the sandwich and tried to enjoy it.

* * *

Bobby, Sam and Dean just came back from the workshop where they tried to think of a way to fix Dean and Sam's Impala only to have their breath kicked out of them.

"Is this-?"

"Bobby's kitchen?" Sam finished when Dean couldn't. The scent of homemade stew had the three hunters drooling like dogs but more than that, they were out of themselves with shock with how the kitchen looked.

One could practically eat off of the surfaces! It was the cleanest Dean and Sam had ever seen it and Bobby was sure it wasn't even that clean when he bought it.

Hadrian walked into the kitchen wiping his hands clean. He snorted when he saw the three bewildered hunters.

"You plan to sit down and eat or stand in the doorway and stare?" Hadrian asked and the three looked at him in wonder.

"Is that stew?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Home-made?" Dean said barely stopping himself from drooling.

"In my kitchen?" Bobby spoke in surprise and Hadrian looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. I wouldn't _buy_ stew." Hadrian said and with a flick of his wrist the table was set. "And I definitely wouldn't make it in another kitchen so I had to clean this one up first." Hadrian said and placed the stew on the table. The three hunters approached the table as if they were approaching a sanctum.

Hadrian observed them with humor in his eyes.

"One would think you never had a home cooked meal." Hadrian said.

"Let's just say it's been a while." Sam said and accepted the plate Hadrian filled with the sweet smelling stew. Soon enough everyone was served but the hunters were still hesitant to eat.

"I didn't make it so you could stare at it." Hadrian droned as he observed them with a raised eyebrow. Dean shrugged and took a spoonful. Sam and Bobby observed him. As he swallowed he looked at Hadrian who looked at him with a smug look.

Dean's face went slack and his eyes widened.

"This-this is great!" he said and that was enough to have Bobby and Sam dig in. Soon enough Sammy was moaning in delight and Bobby was asking for seconds.

"You man, are my new god." Dean said and followed Bobby's example.

"God, this is good." Sam said. "Better then anything I've ever tasted." He said and Hadrian could only stare as the three Hunters devoured the stew with a small fond smile.

"You are so staying here." Dean said and leaned back when he ate his fill.

"'Course I am. Thank you but I have had enough of hunting things for my whole life. If you need anything I'll be there to help you but otherwise I'm staying right here and helping Bobby with his research." Hadrian said.

"How will we contact you?" Sam asked and Hadrian frowned for a second before he reached over the table and touched Sam's forehead with the tips of his index and middle finger. He closed his eyes and a small light flashed where his fingers touched Sam's forehead.

Sam gasped when he felt a wave of warmth pass over him.

"There." He said and moved back. Sam was still gasping slightly but Hadrian looked as though nothing happened. "Just like Dean's connected to Castiel you are now connected to me. I'll know when you need me to run in and save your sorry asses." Hadrian said and Sam nodded.

"And now, if you don't mind I'd like to get on with cleaning this _den_." He stood up and with a flick of his wrist the table was shining.

"Cleaning?" Bobby asked.

"Of course. I'm staying here and there's no way in hell I'll sleep among tons of books, amulets and salt packages." Hadrian said. "So if you have something you don't want me to clean or see you better take care of it yourself." Within a second the three hunters were out of the kitchen. Hadrian stood still for a second, his eyebrows meeting the line of his hair.

"They act like I don't already know what they're hiding. Silly." He said and made his way into the living room to start cleaning up. Occasionally one of the hunters would run beside him, more often than not carrying a carton box filled to the brim with something or another. Hadrian would only shake his head and continue cleaning.

"Leave my room for last!" Dean shouted carrying yet another box out, while Hadrian moved up the stairs.

"Screw you, Dean!" Sam shouted after him, coming out of his room with three boxes piled on top of each other. He met Hadrian half way and gave him a small grin. Hadrian returned it with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm. I think my room's tidy enough." Sam said. Hadrian leaned to the side to look around Sam. Indeed his room was somewhat tidy but Hadrian could smell the dust in it.

"Okay. I'll just clean out the dust and I'm done." He said and passed beside Sam who almost let go of his boxes.

"There's no need-" Sam swallowed his words when Hadrian just flicked his wrist and a small tornado-like wind passed over the room. When it stopped in front of Hadrian instead of a clear, white-ish color, it was dirty gray.

"That's all?" Sam asked.

"Of course!" Hadrian said and banished the little, tame tornado. "I had to make you clean up somehow. I think I know enough about each one of you without cleaning up your rooms and even though I'm all for creative disorder I'm surprised you three didn't get lost in the mess you made." Sam laughed when Hadrian shivered at the thought of the mess.

"Yeah, we kind of forget to put things back in place once we use them." Sam said and Hadrian shrugged.

"Do you think I should leave Dean for last? Let him stew for a little bit longer." Hadrian said and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"You really like torturing him." He said and Hadrian shrugged and smiled at Sam, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Before I met you my life was quite boring." Hadrian said with a wistful sigh that quickly turned into a positively evil grin. "But now I have a hobby." He said and practically skipped out of Sam's room, leaving Sam laughing in the middle of it.

"Bobby, I'm coming!" He heard Hadrian call out in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not ready yet, ya idjit!" Bobby snapped and Sam chuckled.

Not even a day has properly passed since having Hadrian in their lives and yet the change could already be seen.

Sam knew that Dean properly slept for the first time since he was pulled out of Hell. Dean's shoulders were straight again, as if a load was taken off his back, and Sam could say that he felt somewhat better as well.

He remembered what Hadrian said when he and Dean came to talk to him the first time.

_'Just because you have the blood of a Demon in you, doesn't mean you are a Demon yourself, no matter what she told you.'_

Maybe Hadrian was right. Maybe Ruby was wrong.

With Hadrian on their side, maybe he wouldn't need to - to do _that_.

Sam sighed and carried the boxes out into the trash bunk.

He had many questions and not many answers but if Dean, who trusted no one but him, Bobby and Castiel to an extent, could believe Hadrian's words than maybe, just maybe Sam could too.


	6. Of Angels, Close Calls And Being Brother

**Chapter 6: Of Angels, Close Calls And Being Brother**

* * *

Dean and Sam were in the middle of packing up. It's been four days and Dean wanted to get back on the road. Ever since he said that they were leaving Bobby went back to his usual silent, grumpy self and Sam went back to brooding.

Hadrian would sit for hours at the kitchen table shuffling the cards over and over and over again. He was restless; nervous.

He hadn't even teased Dean in the last 24 hours and that in on itself was strange. Dean managed to fix the Impala with Bobby's help and they were ready to take off.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked.

"Once we hit the road we'll decide. Sammy can sniff the net for any strange occurrences. I just can't sit back and wait for news anymore." Dean said just as Sam came down the stairs.

Hadrian stood in the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. Grim was floating beside Hadrian's head, his light somewhat dimmed.

"I'm ready to go." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Let's go then."

"Dean, wait for Sam in the car. I need to talk with him for a second." Hadrian said seriously and Dean looked at him. For a few seconds the two just stared at each other until Dean nodded, hugged Bobby and left.

"Bobby, could you excuse us for a second?" Hadrian asked and Bobby left, grumbling something as he went.

For a few seconds the two just stared at each other before Hadrian pushed himself away from the doorway he's been leaning on and took a few steps towards Sam.

"What do you need me for?" Sam asked. Hadrian sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Sam, you need to tell him." Hadrian said and Sam frowned.

"What are you-?"

"About Ruby, about what happened while he was gone. You need to tell him." Hadrian said and Sam took a step back.

"How do you-"

"The stain is on you, Sam. Your powers are growing but you're taking the wrong way." Hadrian said and Sam frowned, his eyes flashing in anger.

"I'm saving people-"

"At the cost of your own soul, Samuel!" Hadrian stopped Sam from justifying himself and Sam flinched back when Hadrian raised his voice at him. "Your powers are great, yes, but just like with everything else you can make them stronger with hard work and practice or you can take the easy way out and destroy yourself."

"My powers come from-"

"No Sam, your powers don't come from Azazel. You are a natural psychic. With enough practice you would be much, much stronger than you are now after she fed you her blood." Hadrian said. "She's using you Sam. I can't See for what but she's using you." Hadrian said in full conviction.

Sam swallowed over a lump in his throat. It was hard, incredibly hard to hear Hadrian speak like that.

"Ruby saved me Hadrian-" Hadrian sighed and shook his head.

"May be Sam but that doesn't mean she saved you for the right reasons."

"Hadrian, listen, she isn't like the other Demons-"

"What makes her different, Sam?"

"She remembers what it means to be human!" Sam said with wide eyes, begging for Hadrian to understand him, only to have the older man shake his head.

"Things don't go that way, Samuel. She is a Demon, and Demons are highly hierarchical beings." Hadrian said. "They literally can't go against orders. There is no free will for them. They are creatures meant to bring suffering, pain and destruction upon man-kind. At first it may seem like they're doing good but with time their true intentions come into the light." Sam pursed his lips and looked away from Hadrian.

While his mind screamed at him that Hadrian was wrong, his heart was telling him Hadrian's words were true. His heart, the heart that was telling him to ditch Ruby from the very start.

"You have to tell him Sam, before he finds out on his own." Hadrian said. Sam swallowed with difficulties.

"He'll hate me." He whispered and his eyes stung with unshed tears. A feeling of warmth passed over him when a small hand settled on his forearm. He looked down and was faced with an understanding, accepting look.

"He is your brother, Sam. He loves you. Yes he will shout, he'll be angry and at first he will be angry with you. But when he calms down and thinks about it he will be angry with himself and he will do anything and everything in his power to help you." Sam swallowed over the lump of guilt in his throat. He nodded.

"First chance I get. I promise I'll tell him." Hadrian gave him an encouraging smile.

"You'll be alright Sam. I'll do my best to help you; I swear." Sam nodded and took a deep breath.

"I shouldn't keep Dean waiting for much longer." Hadrian nodded.

"Go and take the route for Carthage, Missouri. You'll soon get a call from a fellow hunter." Hadrian said. "I can't tell what the call will be about but at least that's something." Sam nodded.

"Thanks. We'll stay in touch." Sam said and made his way out. Hadrian was left standing in the living room. He closed his eyes when he heard the Impala drive away.

"You should have told Dean yourself." Hadrian looked at Bobby who stood by the stairs, his eyes focused on Hadrian with an accusing look.

"Sam has to tell Dean himself, Bobby." Hadrian stated. Bobby grabbed his hat in a nervous gesture, took it off and put it back on, looking everywhere but at Hadrian.

"You were less complicated when you were 15." Bobby said. Hadrian chuckled.

"And you were a little kid with so little self-confidence that you couldn't even speak right in front of a professor." Bobby chuckled.

"We've both changed." He said. Hadrian smiled slightly and slowly approached Bobby. Once he was standing in front of Bobby he reached up with his hand and gently cupped Bobby's cheek.

Although he was obviously uncomfortable, Bobby allowed it. A part of him hated those knowing emerald eyes. It was a very, very small part of him, but it was there never the less.

"You should shave your beard. It makes you look older than you really are." Hadrian said. Bobby snorted.

"Physically I am older than I should be." He said and sadness colored Hadrian's eyes.

"Why didn't you call me? Why did you do it?" Bobby sighed and looked away from Hadrian's eyes.

"Karen- Luna-" He swallowed over a lump and closed his eyes, his eyebrows meeting in a frown. "She told me not to. She knew. We both knew what we were getting into. We knew once we lose our magic our life span would shorten, but we also knew what we were fighting for and why we were ready to lose everything." Hadrian sighed and turned around to walk away.

"I tried to keep tabs on you but I wasn't nearly as powerful then. I-I didn't-" Hadrian sighed and sat down on the couch. He leaned his elbow on the armrest and covered his face with his hand. "I hate this." He spoke. "All this power and knowledge and I'm still useless."

Bobby bit onto the inside of his bottom lip, his eyes focused on the floor.

"Weren't you the one who always said no one was useless?" He asked. Hadrian lowered his hand and looked at Bobby with a small, ironical smile on his face.

"Strange how most of teachings have a way of being thrown back at the teacher, isn't it?" He said and Bobby chuckled. He looked at Hadrian.

"It's good to have you back, Hadrian. Harry." Bobby said. Hadrian stood up and within a moment he was hugging Bobby close as if he would disappear any minute.

"I'm so glad to have found you again, Neville. I missed you so much." Hadrian whispered and Bobby hugged him tighter.

"We missed you too Harry." The two men parted and Hadrian looked up at him with a small, hesitant grin.

"I can't believe I was afraid of seeing you again. You changed so much that I-"

"I would have shouted, probably threatened you, made you go through some test but I would have welcomed you at any moment." Bobby said and Hadrian nodded.

"Thank you." Hadrian said and Bobby nodded. Uncomfortable silence settled between them in which Bobby looked everywhere but at Hadrian who had a small smile twitching in the corner of his lips.

"Okay." Bobby said and cleared his throat, fixing his hat again and Hadrian started chuckling when he saw a rosy tinge on Bobby's cheeks his beard couldn't cover completely. "I'm just gonna-" He said and practically ran for his study, leaving a laughing Hadrian in the living room.

Grim zigzagged through the living room over to Hadrian and made a few wild circles around him while Hadrian's laughter died down.

"I think he's worried about how out of character that was for him, don't you Grim?" Hadrian said and Grim flickered brightly a few times.

"Yeah. He changed a lot but his heart is still as big and as warm as it was before when we were both kids." Grim made a few circles in the air and Hadrian smiled.

"You're right, Grim. In a way I'm glad we're not alone anymore either."

* * *

It has been a few days since Sam and Dean left and Hadrian and Bobby were in the kitchen trying to find anything even remotely connected to the Seals. They were at it for a few hours when Hadrian tensed, looked up from the book he was reading and his eyes dulled for a second before going back to normal.

"Everything alright?" Bobby asked with a frown.

"The Angel-" Hadrian didn't even have the time to say it when Castiel showed up behind him and Bobby jumped in his chair.

"Damn it ya idjit, can't ya knock or something!" He snapped and Castiel tilted his head to the side in that all too familiar clueless way of his.

"I have to talk with the Master Over Death." Castiel said and Hadrian sighed.

"My name is Hadrian, Angel. Use it." Hadrian said and turned around in his chair to look at Castiel.

"You should be addressed by your proper title." Castiel said and Hadrian looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dean is the Sword of Michael. I didn't hear you addressing him that way." Hadrian said.

"He has yet to accept his role as Michael's vessel. Once he does I will address him accordingly." Hadrian snorted.

"Yeah, right. Now what do you want from me Angel?" Hadrian said and stood up, standing to his full (although quite unimpressive) height.

"My name is Castiel, not Angel." Castiel said with a confused look and Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him.

"You are an Angel and I'll address you as such until you deserve to be called by your name." Hadrian droned and Bobby choked on his saliva at Hadrian's daring tone of voice.

Castiel's frown deepened.

"Why did you come here Angel?" Hadrian asked.

"You know why I came here." Castiel said. "What you told Samuel-"

"Was the truth." Hadrian said before Castiel could say another word. "He is a natural psychic, specializing in telekinesis. With enough practice, he would be able to exorcize Demons out of people with the sheer power of his will. Demonic blood was often used as a stimulus. It can enhance any-ones abilities much faster than practice, which can take years." Castiel frowned.

"I wasn't told that." He said and Hadrian snorted.

"'Course you weren't. You were just told to kill Sam if he steps over the line, right?" Hadrian said. Bobby just kept to the back. He didn't like what he was hearing; not at all.

"Samuel used Demon blood to enhance his abilities. He has fallen under the influence of a Demon-"

"And that wouldn't have happened had he been under the right influence from the very start." Hadrian said. He didn't show an ounce of fear as he stood in front of Castiel with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sam has the potential to be powerful, much more powerful than many have been through the ages. He and Dean would have better chances at stopping Lilith if they were fully informed. Instead you keep them in the dark, putting before them an impossible task, hoping they would get lucky enough and stop the Apocalypse." Hadrian said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Castiel looked like he didn't know how to react to Hadrian's words.

"But I guess that's okay." Hadrian said ironically. "Because you, like good little soldiers, do whatever you're told to do, no questions asked and of course that is expected from everyone else."

"They are meant to be the vessels. It is their Destiny." Castiel said.

"And you're meant to be an asshole, so obviously this whole situation can't be helped!" Hadrian snapped and Castiel's eyes widened while Bobby choked on his saliva.

"You are much too daring considering your own situation." Castiel said. Hadrian's eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"My own situation?" Hadrian said. "Oh! You must mean my standing excommunication from the Wizarding world." He said. "I hate to break it to you Angel but I wouldn't go back if my life depended on it. They can all rot in hell for all I care." Castiel frowned.

"Am I confusing you Angel?" Hadrian said and Castiel looked in his eyes. "You and your fellow feathered brothers and sisters are just as bad as those bastards back home. To you everything's black and white; there's nothing in between. Well look around you, Angel. I hate to say it, but you and your family aren't as pure as you might think you are." Castiel took a step closer to Hadrian who looked up in the Angel's striking blue eyes.

"You are crossing your boundaries." Castiel spoke in a low growl and Hadrian scoffed at him.

"I'd like to see you try keeping me inside of them." Hadrian growled right back and Castiel frowned further when he felt a spark of something inside him that burned at Hadrian's outright defiance.

"Dean and Sam are destined to end this war." Castiel spoke and Hadrian smirked at him.

"Oh, they will end it." He said. "But at their own terms. And I'll make damn sure no one messes with their heads again." Hadrian growled and Castiel took a small step back when Hadrian's eyes flashed black for a second. "So you better listen to this little word of advice Angel. Get your head out of your ass and start using it."

The two were locked in a stare down and Bobby somehow hoped to be left out of it all just like he was until now.

"I'll tell you what I told Dean. If Sam steppes over the line either he will stop him or we will." Castiel said and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Arrogant prick." Hadrian growled and turned to look at Bobby.

"So Sam told Dean and Dean spoke to Castiel about it." Bobby said after he cleared his throat.

"Obviously. I hope Sam's alright." Hadrian said and Bobby fixed his hat mumbling something about those 'idjit brothers'.

Hadrian sighed and sat down.

"Dean will have to get over himself sooner or later. It is admirable that he wants to protect Sam but keeping everything from him won't help him much and Sam has to understand that he's not alone in all of this." Bobby snorted.

"Those idjits are losing their way." He said gruffly and Hadrian sighed.

"No Bobby, they already lost it and I'm afraid that without help they won't be able to find it again."

* * *

Bobby was sitting on the couch, surrounded by books. Every few minutes he would look at Hadrian who has fallen asleep some time ago in the armchair. He already placed a blanket over the Master Over Death and went back to his research.

Sometime around midnight he was torn away from his research when Hadrian woke up with a gasp and the book that rested on the armrest met the floor.

"Hadri-" He could only stare as Hadrian's eyes glowed pearly white as he stared straight ahead. He wasn't breathing and no sound was coming out of his slightly open mouth.

Just as soon as it happened it was over and with a blink and an intake of breath Hadrian snapped back into reality.

"Sam is calling. I'll come back as soon as I can." Hadrian said and in a swirl of black sand he was gone.

The scene he stumbled upon was everything but nice. Dean was lying on a glass tea table and a man covered in blood was slowly getting closer. He could hear Sam frantically trying to break a door down and Hadrian acted on instinct.

With a wave of his hand the blood covered man was flung away from Dean and into a wall. Once Hadrian made sure the man wouldn't get away he ran over to the door Sam was locked behind and opened them only to meet the floor when Sam fell on him.

"Hadrian!" Sam shouted in relief while Hadrian tried to breathe.

"Sam- heavy-" He gasped out and Sam realized he was crushing Hadrian.

"Oh, sorry!" He said and helped Hadrian up. He looked over and saw Dean on the table. "Dean?"

"He's fine. The creature didn't hurt him." Hadrian said as Sam ran over to Dean's side and got him off the table and on the floor, turning him on his back.

"Let me down!" Hadrian looked at the disfigured man he bound to the wall. A part of him felt sorry for him.

"We can't help him, can we?" Sam asked while he helped Dean up. Hadrian sighed.

"I could make him unable to look at a human, or a human's blood, but he would no longer be able to live among humans. With time he would go insane and die of hunger." Hadrian said, looking the man in the eyes. "That is not the fate I would wish upon anyone."

Silence settled over the room and only the man's strained breathing disrupted it.

"Kill me." The two hunters and Hadrian looked at the man. His head was bowed and his fists were clenched tightly.

"Kill me and let me be done with it." He whispered. Hadrian nodded and walked over to him. Once he stood right in front of him the man looked in his eyes.

"Die with the knowledge that you kept a great piece of your humanity intact." Hadrian whispered to him with a compassionate look and gently touched the man's forehead. The man closed his eyes and Hadrian followed. "Avada Kedavra." He whispered and the man gurgled his last breath, soon hanging limp against the wall. "Goodbye." Hadrian whispered in his ear and moved back.

He turned around and looked at the brothers. Dean looked a bit drowsy while Sam looked somewhat pained and even though the brothers stood close there seemed to be a wall between them. Hadrian sighed.

"Go back to your hotel room. I'll go tell Bobby what happened and then meet up with you there." He said and disappeared in a whirlwind of black sand.

* * *

Sam almost jumped out of his skin when Hadrian appeared in his and Dean's room at the hotel.

Both had cleaned up but the cuts were still there. Hadrian clicked his tongue and approached Sam.

"Let me see that." He said and Sam bowed his head.

"It's not bad. Dean's worse." He said and felt that familiar warmth pass over him. Hadrian rolled his eyes and moved back to look at his handy work. He nodded his head and then looked at Dean who was sitting on the bed, staring at nothing, almost petulantly ignoring both Sam and Hadrian.

"Real mature Winchester." Hadrian said and practically marched over to Dean's side. Dean looked up at him with a suspicious look.

"What?" He asked and Hadrian scoffed.

"What! What – he says!" He spat and smacked Dean's head hurting him and healing him at the same time.

"Hey! That wasn't necessary!"

"'Course it was! You're acting like an idiot!" Hadrian said.

"Well according to you I'm acting like an idiot all the time so why would this time be any different!" Dean snapped back at Hadrian and stood up.

"Dean, Hadrian – please don't fight." Sam tried to stand between the two but despite his superior height he somehow failed.

"This time you're actually hurting Sam!" Hadrian told Dean.

"He was doping up on Demon blood!" Dean shouted.

"Because there was no one there to help him, you idiot! You were in Hell if I remember correctly!" Hadrian shouted right back and Dean swallowed something he wanted to say.

"Ruby is trying to prepare Sam for something! Yes I know-killing Lilith; but did it ever cross your mind that Ruby could be working under someone's orders! Lilith wrongs you two and lo and behold a Demon that wants to kill Lilith appears to pull Sam out of his depression and buff him up to kill Lilith! Maybe she was sent on a higher Demon's order! Maybe killing Lilith is somehow connected to Lucifer's freedom!" The two brothers found themselves trying to be smaller than a grain of sand.

Again.

"So Dean get your head out of your ass! He's your brother! He needs your support! And you won't be able to keep the Angels at bay alone." Hadrian said, his tone lowering steadily.

Sam and Dean stood side by side. Almost at the same time they looked at Hadrian.

"Can you help?" Dean asked and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"I already said I would."

"No, with Sammy's powers." Hadrian looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Sammy told me you said his powers were natural. If its so he can learn to use them without the help of Demon blood right?" Hadrian had to control himself a lot not to gap at Dean.

Sam had no such qualms. He was staring at Dean with his mouth open and eyes wide.

"I- Sure." Hadrian said. Dean nodded.

"Good. It would be better if you traveled with us then." Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want me to travel with you?" He asked dully and Dean glared at him.

"Sam needs your help in learning how to control his powers. If you want to constantly go back and forth be my guest." Hadrian's eyebrows touched the line of his hair.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this. He muttered. "But you're right. That way at least I'll be able to keep a close eye on the both of you." Dean pursed his lips in annoyance and Hadrian smirked at him.

"Go and talk with Bobby. Sammy and I will get ready for take off." Dean said and Hadrian nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said and vanished.

Dean immediately moved to gather their things but Sam grabbed his elbow and stopped him.

"Dean, I-"

"No Sam. Hadrian was right. I am your big brother!" Dean said with a grin. "And no matter what you're my baby brother. Whether you're normal or green and furry it's my job to stand by you and protect you. I just-I lost sight of it." Sam felt tears sting at his eyes and he nodded his head.

"Thank you Dean. I'm - I'm sorry I lied to you." Dean nodded his head.

"It's okay, Sammy. Let's just try to get out of this alive." Dean said and Sam nodded, for the first time in a very, very long time gifting Dean with a true smile.

"Kay."


	7. Of Lessons, Blank Cards

**Chapter 7: Of Lessons, Blank Cards, Anti-Climatic Hunts and Sexual Orientations**

* * *

"Relax, Sam. Try to think of nothing. Breathe." Hadrian spoke in low, reassuring tones. He and Sam were seated on the bed facing each other.

They were in Pennsylvania momentarily. Dean insisted they took this case because (Hadrian thought) he was eager to kill something and this vampire may be just that.

"That's it, Sam." Hadrian encouraged. "Deep even breaths." He was at the moment teaching Sam how to meditate since meditating in the car with Dean playing his music was impossible at best.

Hadrian had to remind himself at least a hundred times so far that he agreed to travel with them to help Sam get a better control over his powers. He was also hoping that Ruby would seek out Sam again and Hadrian would get the chance to have a little heart to heart with her.

Hadrian took a good look at Sam and noted the Hunter was relaxed now. His shoulders were slightly hunched but he was breathing properly and there was no tension in the lines of his face.

"You with me, Sam?" Hadrian asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." Hadrian spoke and with practiced ease entered a meditative state.

"Focus on yourself. Focus on everything you are. Imagine yourself in your mind." Sam frowned and Hadrian chuckled lowly.

"Don't try too hard. Relax. You have time." Hadrian instructed and Sam relaxed again. "You mustn't force anything. It will come to you in its own time. First you have to know yourself completely. Your strengths and weaknesses must be clear to you as water. You must see yourself as you truly are. All illusions and false conceptions must be erased if you wish to progress. Progress can be achieved only by little steps." Hadrian spoke gently and Sam continued to breathe and listen to Hadrian's suiting, guiding voice.

"Once you have a complete vision of yourself as you are, you will look over all your strengths." Sam frowned again. "Go slow. Don't rush. Carefully take note of them all. You must know them perfectly. Whether your strength is courage or your intellectual prowess, instincts, compassion, patience, you must know them and accept them for what they are." Hadrian took a deeper breath and opened his eyes.

He looked at Sam as the man tensed. A frown settled on Sam's face and Hadrian knew that they were done for today.

"Sam, I want you to slowly pull back. Don't rush. Keep breathing deeply. Store what you found in your mind and slowly come back." Ever so slowly Sam came back. A few minutes later he opened his eyes and gave Hadrian a tired look.

"This is harder than I thought it would be." Sam said and Hadrian gave him an understanding smile.

"Contrary to the popular belief meditation is a difficult art to learn. The younger you start the better. Grown men have too much regrets and too many preconceived notions about themselves and the world. Meditation requires peace with one's self and that can only be achieved through acceptance."

"I just-" Sam started but sighed and his shoulders hunched further.

"Sam, I know you want to learn everything as quickly as possible but some things you can't learn over night. You must go slow, step by step. Besides, once you get meditation down it'll come as easy as breathing. Consequentially, you will break all the stoppers on your powers and then it'll come to the point of learning how to use them."

"Can I somehow speed up the process?" Sam asked with a small, hesitant smile causing Hadrian to laugh.

"You can repeat this exercise before you fall asleep. It actually helps against nightmares and helps you get a deeper, less fitful sleep." Sam nodded and stood up to stretch his legs.

"Well, that's a good thing." He said and Hadrian nodded with a chuckle.

"Yes. It also helps to control your emotions better and helps you remember things quicker." Sam nodded.

"How long did it take for you to learn?" Sam asked as Hadrian stood up and stretched.

"Well the first time I got stuck with a man that hated me screaming _'clear you mind'_ and _mind-raping _me with this mind reading spell. I was supposed to learn how to close my mind against said spell. You can assume it didn't end well." Sam's lips twitched when Hadrian shivered openly.

"The second time around I actually taught myself. I read as many books on the subject of meditation as I could and practiced. It was difficult without help, but I had it down squat in 4 months." Sam nodded.

"How long do you think it'll take me?" Hadrian shrugged.

"I don't know, Sam. If you practice every day you could learn it in under 2 months. Depends entirely on your will." Sam nodded and in that moment the doors were kicked open. Dean marched in with a few paper bags and a grin on his face.

"Ya done with lessons?" He asked and dumped the bags on the table.

"For today. What did you bring?" Sam asked while Hadrian sat down at the table and out of habit started shuffling his deck.

"Lunch! And then we're going out to ask about this vampire guy." Dean said and started taking out the burgers and fries he bought together with a six pack of some beer. Hadrian looked at it all with a raised eyebrow.

"Next time we're getting a suite with a kitchen. If I'm traveling with you there's no way I'll eat _that_ every day." He said.

"What, princess needs to watch not to gain too much weight?" Dean said with a teasing smirk.

"No. Unlike you I don't need to be afraid of being a bit _pudgy_ once I reach a certain age." Hadrian said and raised a challenging eyebrow. Dean, who was in the middle of a bite, looked at him over his burger.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked and Hadrian shrugged.

"I don't know, Dean but you _are_ a bit on the short side. One day all that grease you're stuffing yourself with could turn all that muscle into fat. You never know." Hadrian said and popped a fry into his mouth. Dean was staring at him wide-eyed and Sam stuffed half of his burger into his mouth to stop himself from laughing at his brother out loud.

Dean rolled his eyes when Hadrian started laughing.

"Funny. Very funny, Prewitt."

"Oh, come on Winchester! Can't you take a joke?" Hadrian asked and Dean snorted before he went back to his burger. Hadrian winked at Sam who finally managed to continue eating without the danger of choking on a bite while laughing.

"Anyway, did you learn something? Or were you just buying this wanna-be-food." Hadrian asked. Dean shot him a poisonous glare and swallowed.

"I asked around but it's Oktoberfest. All kind of people come and go every day. The chief said to ask in a pub. Said that the waitresses have better memory than he does." Dean said with a small smirk earning himself raised eyebrows from his brother and Hadrian.

"Seriously, Dean?" Sam said and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"I stand by what I said. You are an idiot-"

"Hey!"

"And a man-whore."

"HEY!"

* * *

Hadrian, Dean and Sam stared in growing fascination at the twitching man that sat before them. This Eddie guy was twitchy and seemed like he needed a good dose of a calming draught, if Hadrian was asked.

"He looked like Dracula." Sam stated dubiously.

"Yes. The-the cloak and even that funky medallion on a ribbon - cord - thingy." The man said and took another sip from the huge pint before him.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. Hadrian was too busy being completely and utterly disgusted by the man to actually take his words seriously. The man looked like he was _waaay_ past a nervous break down.

"Yeah! He even - even had that accent."

"Accent." Hadrian stated dumbly.

"Yeah! He said something like: The night belongz too meee!" Eddie said giving them a poor imitation of a Romanian accent.

"Well. Thank you. Sir." Sam said and got out of the booth they were sitting in followed by Dean and Hadrian.

"So. Just a wanna-be-vampire-psycho-killer?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"Seems so." He said and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Great. We came all this way so Dean could scratch his trigger-happy itchy fingers only to come up with nothing." He grumbled.

"Well at least it's not a total loss." Dean said and barely stopped himself from sticking out his tongue at Hadrian.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Come on, guys! It's Oktoberfest!" He said. "The room is paid for and there's enough beer and women for everyone! Even you, shrimp!" Dean said and grinned when he saw a nerve beside Hadrian's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Like I said. Man-whore." He growled. "You have fun. I'm going back to the room." He said and with a small wave at Sam left the pub. Sam looked at Dean, unimpressed.

"Seriously, Dean?" Said man grinned.

"Do I ever mess around when women are in question?" He asked with a shit-eating grin and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Why am I even trying?"

* * *

Hadrian found a small, dark alleyway and apparated back to their room. With an irritated sigh he sat down at the table, shuffled his cards and did a three card spread only to frown at the last card.

"A blank card?" He wondered. "I don't even have a blank card in my deck."

* * *

When Sam and Dean returned to the room they were taken back by the scene they saw. The table and the chairs were gone and Hadrian was standing over his cards that were spread systematically on the floor.

A pissed of expression was on his face and he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest tapping with his foot quickly in annoyance.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I did 25 spreads. I did a 1 card spread, 2 card, 3 card, 7 card, the Celtic spread, I even did the damn Relationship spread and the Answer spread and I repeated some several times and each and every damn time a blank card appears and I _know_ I don't have a _damn blank card_ in my _damn deck_!" Hadrian growled.

Sam and Dean looked over the spread cards and indeed; there was no blank card.

"Maybe you saw wrong." Dean said and Hadrian shot him an annoyed glare. With a flick of his wrist the cards gathered in his hand and he shuffled them. With another flick the table and the chairs came back and Hadrian walked over. He cut the cards and randomly took one turning it over on the table.

It was blank. He took the card back, shuffled and picked another random card, placing it on the table. This one turned out blank again.

Sam and Dean could only stare with their eyebrows touching the line of their hair.

"Either we all have eyesight problems or something's messing with my cards." Hadrian growled and put the card back in.

"Did that ever happen before?" Sam asked. Hadrian placed the cards on the table and rubbed his face with his hands before he ran them through his hair.

"No, which is why I have no damn idea what it could mean." He growled.

"You? The all-knowing-one?" Dean asked with a teasing smirk only to be forced to duck when a purplish light flew at him. It hit the wall behind him and a small burn mark appeared where it hit.

"You could have killed me!"

"I _knew_ you would dodge!" Hadrian spat at him and threw himself in a chair almost petulantly.

"Guys let's not fight. Obviously this case is a complete mess so let's all just get some sleep and tomorrow we'll think, okay?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Dean said and made his way into the bathroom. Hadrian sighed and rubbed his face with his hands again with an annoyed growl.

"Hadrian-"

"I don't know, Sam. Maybe I just need some sleep." Hadrian said and Sam nodded.

"Where's Grim? I haven't seen him all day." Hadrian shrugged.

"He's at Bobby's. I told Bobby to find me a few books and Grim will bring them over to me once Bobby finds them."

"He can do that? Isn't he just a blob of light?" Sam asked and Hadrian chuckled.

"It's magic, Sam. A lot of things can be done with magic and Sirius-Grim was a wizard. His very being is made out of it so it's not really all that strange." Sam nodded. Hadrian sighed, stood up and with a wave of his hand the couch was transfigured into a comfortable bed.

"Now that's handy." Dean, who just came out of the bathroom, said.

"You have no idea." Hadrian said and fell on the bed falling asleep almost instantly.

Dean snorted and Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

"One day he's gonna magic your head off." Sam said on his way to the bathroom and Dean snorted again.

"Yeah right."

* * *

The three men were yet again left staring speechless. The woman before them was slurping away on her smoothie as if it held all the answers to her drama.

"A werewolf." Hadrian deadpanned and the woman nodded around the straw.

"A big, harry werewolf - with a black nose. Just like in the old movies." She said. Dean and Sam exchanged looks over Hadrian's head, while the wizard did the famous face-palm. They honestly couldn't believe what they were hearing.

First the movie Dracula and now Wolf-man?

"Erm. Thank you, miss." Sam said and the three stood up making their way to the pub.

"This is insane." Dean growled. "First Dracula, now Wolf-man. What will be next? A mummy?" Hadrian snorted.

"It wasn't a werewolf that's for sure and it sure as hell wasn't a vampire. My cards would have shown it."

"Well I think it's safe to say your cards aren't exactly trustworthy right now." Dean said, earning himself a slap to the back of his head.

"Just because I can't interpret something doesn't mean my cards are lying." Hadrian said while Dean rubbed the back of his head.

For such a small guy Hadrian could pack a punch.

"Okay, so what is it then?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I'll go back to our room and call Bobby. Maybe he'll have an idea." Hadrian said. Sam and Dean nodded.

"Alright. Sammy, you and I will go to the morgue. We'll try to find something there." Dean said and Hadrian sighed.

"Just be careful. I hate not knowing what to expect." He growled, looked around and when he saw no one was looking vanished with a pop, leaving Sam and Dean alone.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

_"So, you say that whatever spread you do one card is always blank."_

"Yes and it's always the card I put in the place of the Danger." Hadrian spoke into the speaker. He could still hear Bobby typing away on his keypad.

_"I'm coming up with nothing here."_ Bobby said. _"Maybe you're not supposed to know? Did ya think of that?"_ Hadrian sighed and rubbed his face with one hand.

"The cards can't hide anything, Bobby, you know that."

_"Well, could this thing you're facing there be something we never faced before?"_

"I doubt it. The cards would have told me that much. But in all the spreads besides the 1 card spread, another card comes out every time."

_"Which one?"_

"The magician, which could be interpreted in many ways." Hadrian said and frowned. "Most of them are very good, but if it appears in tandem with the danger card it represents a trickster; someone with a very profound skill at deceiving people." And in that moment something popped in Hadrian's mind.

_"I may have not seen you in a long time, but I know that when you're silent at the end of a rant you usually have an idea." _Bobby said and Hadrian hummed.

"I think I may know why the danger card is blank, Bobby."

_"Why?"_

"I think we're dealing with a shape-shifter here. A creature with no form unless it adopts another's; a master deceiver."

_"Could be. Tell the boys. They will know how to take care of it."_

"Alright. Bye." Hadrian said and broke the line. He dialed Sam's number and waited for Sam to answer.

_"Yes?"_

"Sam I think I know what we're dealing with. Where are you now?" Hadrian asked.

_"At the museum. We had another kill."_ Hadrian frowned.

"Who? Better yet, what?"

_"A mummy killed the guard. I saw the security footage. What's funny is that the whole thing was staged and there's no trace of the mummy."_ Hadrian hummed.

"Dean's with you?"

_"No."_ Sam snorted. _"He went to meet that blond waitress."_

"Does he think with anything but his **dick**?!" Hadrian snapped and Sam chuckled.

_"That's Dean we're talking about, right?"_ Hadrian sighed.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, Sam. We'll meet up on the main square in 10 minutes. Do you know if Dean has his gun with him?"

_"Always. I think he's even fonder of it since you turned it into a new Colt."_

"Good. I'll see you soon, Sam. And please be careful. We're dealing with a shape-shifter." Hadrian said.

_"Alright. I'll see you soon."_

* * *

Hadrian looked around the empty square, waiting for Sam. He felt like hopping in his place but managed to control himself.

Running footsteps caught his attention and he turned around to see Sam running towards him.

"Did you see Dean?" Sam asked, while trying to catch his breath.

"No. I just got here." Hadrian said and gave Sam his gun.

"Where do we start looking?" Sam asked and in that moment a scream broke the silence of the night.

"That would be a good starting place." Hadrian commented and both started running towards the place the scream came from.

It took them a few minutes but soon enough they were at the scene of the crime.

They both gaped when they saw Dracula slam Dean against a wall. Thankfully both reacted fast enough and Dracula had to dodge a bullet and a flash of red light.

"Dean!"

"Yu vill not foil my planz!" Dracula shouted and charged at them. Sam and Hadrian jumped aside and Sam fired his gun again.

"Dean, use your gun!" Hadrian shouted firing again at Dracula.

"With pleasure!" Dean shouted right back and pulled out his gun. Dracula hissed at them and tried to run away but a well aimed curse from Hadrian made him freeze in mid run and Dean shot.

Dracula fell on the ground with a groan of pain. He lay on the ground gasping his last breaths when Dean, Sam and Hadrian approached him.

"How - how can this be? This was supposed to be my monster movie." Dracula - the shape-shifter gasped out.

"Didn't you know? The monster always dies at the hand of a hero." Dean said and the shape-shifter gave one last gasping breath before he stilled. The three men all gave sighs of relief.

"That was surprisingly climatic." Sam said and Hadrian chuckled.

"Yes, well most hunts are; at least in my experience." He said and rolled his shoulders. At distressed weeping they turned around and saw the waitress crouched against a wall, looking as though she was close to a nervous break down.

"Well, someone needs comforting." Dean said with a rouge grin and Hadrian and Sam rolled their eyes.

"I can't believe this-" Sam spoke.

"I'll say it again. Man-whore!"

* * *

Sam and Hadrian looked up from their breakfast when Dean joined them at their table with a self-satisfied grin on his face.

He was met with two disinterested looks.

"What?"

"Seriously, Dean?" Sam deadpanned.

"What! I just did my duty as a gentleman. She needed comfort and I offered it!" Dean said and snatched a few fries off of Sam's plate.

"I think you offered much more than comfort, Dean, but I would like not to spoil my breakfast, so I would appreciate it if you either stopped grinning like a loon or removed yourself from my presence." Hadrian drawled.

"Aw, come on man! Don't tell me you wouldn't tap that!" Dean said and Hadrian dropped his fork on the table with a growl.

"No, Dean. I wouldn't _tap_ that as you so kindly put it." Hadrian said. "Thankfully, women do for me as much as a brick wall." Dean and Sam were left staring. "What?" Hadrian growled with a glare.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Sam said.

"Whatever floats your boat, man." Dean said and raised his hands in surrender. "As long as you're not eying my ass-"

"Luckily you are not my type." Hadrian said and finished his omelet.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked with a frown.

"Nothing, Dean. Absolutely nothing. I'll wait for you by the car." Hadrian said and left enough money on the table to cover his and Sam's breakfast with a hefty tip. With a wink at a tall, dark-haired man at the bar he left the pub.

The brothers could only stare at him in complete shock.

"Hey, what did he mean by I'm not his type?"

"DEAN!"


	8. Of Fevers, Ghosts

**Chapter 8: Of Fevers, Ghosts, Teasing, Snakes and Threats**

* * *

Rock Ridge, Colorado.

It was actually a nice town. The people were nice enough and they didn't charge the suite too much and Hadrian would have enjoyed the atmosphere had he not had a bad feeling ever since they stumbled upon this town.

Really, either his war time paranoia was coming back or something very, very bad was about to happen and he didn't like the thought of that one bit.

Hadrian sighed and looked at the clock. Dean and Sam were in town asking around about the strange case of three heart attacks in a row, all happening to younger, healthy men.

He got up and went into the kitchen. He already made lunch and ate so right now he had nothing to do.

With another sigh he closed his eyes and sought out Sam.

'Sam, can you hear me?'

'JESUS CHRIST, Hadrian!' Hadrian winced at the frequency of Sam's inner voice. 'Warn me next time.'

'Constant vigilance, Sammy.' Hadrian thought teasingly. 'I'm really proud of you. I didn't think we'd be able to communicate this way for at least a month or so. You've been practicing.' Hadrian could almost see the blush on Sam's face and the way he swelled with pride because of Hadrian's praise. 'Anyway, where are you?'

'We were just in the morgue. We're coming back to the suite to clean up. I've got spleen juice all over my face.' Hadrian chuckled at the mental image he got from Sam.

'Alright. What did you find out?'

'It's exactly like we thought. It wasn't a heart attack. Their hearts simply stopped. What from, we don't know.' Hadrian hummed and nodded for himself.

'Alright. Come back and we'll think of something.' Hadrian thought to Sam. 'I'll see you soon.' And with that he broke the connection. He frowned when he felt another presence in the room.

"It would do you well to remember to knock next time, Angel." He said and turned around to face Castiel. The Angel looked as indifferent as ever although there was something in his eyes Hadrian didn't see the last time he talked with him.

"I need to speak with you." Castiel said and Hadrian raised an eyebrow at him.

"About what?" He droned. Castiel flexed his jaw and looked away from Hadrian, shifting his weight.

"The last time we spoke you said we, the Angels - you said that we aren't as pure as I thought we were." Hadrian's eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"And?" Castiel cleared his throat.

"I thought about your words. And I think you may be right." If Hadrian's eyebrows could go any higher they would have.

"It seems you took my advice to heart. What made you think that?" Hadrian asked and Castiel looked at him with a frown.

"I have been listening. There are some Angels that believe that bringing Lucifer out of his prison and bringing upon the Apocalypse would be a good thing." Castiel said and sadness colored his eyes. Hadrian hummed.

"And what do you think?" He asked and Castiel gave him a sharp look.

"My Father wouldn't want the human race to be exterminated. When He created humans He ordered us to love them as we love Him. I will not go against my Father's orders." Hadrian sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Again with the orders, Angel! I asked what you think and feel, not what someone else told you to." Castiel frowned and looked at the ground.

"I - I don't want the Apocalypse to happen." Castiel said and Hadrian nodded.

"Why? To you it would be of no consequence."

"No! It would be." Castiel said and looked at Hadrian. "I - I love humans. Even though they are flawed and there is much evil in their hearts many of them strive to be better. I do not wish for them to be destroyed. And I do not wish for Lucifer to rise." Hadrian nodded.

"Why did you bring Dean out of Hell?" Hadrian asked and Castiel frowned.

"I was told to. I was told that he was the only one that could stop Lucifer from rising." Castiel said and Hadrian snorted.

"Because he is the Sword of Michael?"

"Yes." Castiel answered and Hadrian shook his head.

"I suggest you talk with Michael then. I can't see much when Angels and Demons are concerned, but I can tell you this." Hadrian said and looked up in Castiel's eyes. "I know they are your brothers and I know you love them, but sometimes even Angels lose sight of who they are and what they are supposed to do. Even those that should be the epitome of all that is good has darkness hidden somewhere deep inside." Castiel frowned and looked at the ground again.

"Go. Think about what I said. You're on a good way." Hadrian said and Castiel looked at him.

"Why do you insist on calling me Angel?" Hadrian gave him a small smirk.

"I told you; I'll call you by your name when you deserve it." He said and Castiel frowned in confusion.

"But why?" Hadrian approached him with slow even steps. He was less than a foot away from Castiel when he looked in the taller man's blue eyes.

"Because. As long as you don't use your own head, listen to your own conscience you are just another Angel to me." Castiel looked deep in Hadrian's eyes and tried to read him but found himself confused when all he found was a blank page. He frowned when Hadrian smirked at him.

"That won't work, Angel. I suggest that when you want to learn something about me, you ask." Castiel frowned further.

"Why? Why are you telling me all of this? What are you trying to achieve? Are you trying to turn me against my Family?" Hadrian sighed and shook his head.

"No. I'm trying to open your eyes and maybe get another ally for Sam and Dean. I don't hate the Angels, not all of them, but I don't like people who don't know how to think for themselves." Hadrian said and stepped away from Castiel.

"But our Father told us that we had to follow orders."

"Whose orders, Angel?" Hadrian asked. "Think about it. Whose orders did he tell you to follow?" Castiel frowned and Hadrian smiled for himself. He heard the door unlock and with the sound of fluttering wings Castiel was gone.

"I'm telling you, Dean. Something scared them all to death." Sam said as he and Dean entered the room.

"Yeah and we both know that it could have been at least a dozen things that could have done it. How's it goin', Andy?" Dean said with a teasing smile and Hadrian dolled his eyes.

"Peachy." He answered. Ever since he told them he preferred the rougher sex Dean insisted on giving him nicknames. Good thing was that Hadrian was a very patient man who could take a few jibes. Bad thing was that Dean didn't know Hadrian was feeling less and less patient.

"We just got ourselves a case!" Dean said with a huge grin and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Danger junkie." He mumbled.

"Tranny." Dean answered with a challenging grin.

"Here we go again." Sam muttered and rolled his eyes going for the kitchen.

"Man-whore." Hadrian growled at Dean.

"Bitch."

"Trollope."

"Bent."

"Bimbo."

"Nancy."

"Loafer." The two were now head to head and Sam sighed and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered if the two realized how they looked when they were locked into one of their name calling contest.

"Pillow bitter."

"Dead last."

"Bugger."

"Git."

"Limey."

"Lard-ass!"

"Nerd!"

"Louse!"

"Guys-" Sam, who had finally had enough, tried to stop the two but it seemed he was overheard as the two simply continued.

"Crack-pot!"

"Wanker!"

"Guys!" Sam tried louder but again it was in vain.

"Toff!"

"Twerp!"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!" Hadrian and Dean shouted at the same time and turned to look at Sam who took a step back and raised his hands with an uneasy smile on his face.

"Easy, you two. As much fun as it is watching you two having a go at each other I do believe we have a case to solve." He said. Hadrian sighed and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Right. What did you find out?" He said and walked over to the couch with Dean following him with a self satisfied smirk.

He loved to irk the smaller man just because it was so much fun to see him annoyed or pissed. When they met Hadrian seemed locked away in his own world but ever since he joined them he seemed to have livened up a bit.

Even though Hadrian was older than him and more powerful (much more powerful) he felt the need to protect him somehow. While they were on the road he got the chance to see Hadrian asleep a few times. The concern-lines never left Hadrian's face, not even in his sleep but when Dean annoyed him, just for a few moments, Hadrian's expression would change and Dean could see that Hadrian enjoyed their little insult exchanges as much as he did.

Dean knew he wasn't much for talking. Honestly, chick-flick moments scared the crap out of him but he knew he was good at distracting people and that was the skill he sharpened on Hadrian.

"So. You're telling me that there's something out there that makes people go from antsy to terrified-to-death within 48 hours and that we have to find out what it is and kill it before it takes another life." Hadrian summarized.

"In a nutshell? Yeah." Sam said and Hadrian sighed.

"Great. Who was the last man that saw Frank alive?" Hadrian asked. While he talked with Sam, Dean went to the kitchenette to grab himself some beer.

"His neighbor." Sam said and Hadrian nodded.

"Good. You and Dean go and look into the archive for any strange deaths and I'll go talk with the neighbor." Hadrian said and turned to say something to Dean only to almost choke on his words.

"Dean why are you drinking beer out of a paper glass?" He asked and Dean gave him an incredulous look.

"I could trip on something, break the glass and cut myself!" Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world leaving the other two speechless.

"Dean. Seriously?" Sam said, dumbfounded.

"Okay. That was strange." Dean said with an uneasy smile.

Hadrian frowned and approached Dean slowly. Dean's smile turned even more uneasy as Hadrian got closer.

"Dean, are you feeling alright?" Hadrian asked.

"Yeah! Why?" Dean asked and Hadrian frowned further.

"No reason. Sam, you two go. I'm going to talk with that neighbor." Sam and Dean nodded and left the suite. Hadrian stood there for another moment.

Something was wrong with Dean. He would have to watch out for him more closely.

* * *

Sam and Dean were back in the suite waiting for Hadrian. Dean was on the couch, scratching the inside of his forearm and it was slowly grating on Sam's nerves.

"Dean, would you stop that?" He snapped and Dean stopped. He gave Sam an uneasy smile and Sam sighed.

"When do you think Hadrian will come back?" Dean asked and Sam shrugged.

"He could come back any minute now." As if on cue a cloud of black dust entered the room and materialized into Hadrian.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed and jumped away at the sight of a black snake around Hadrian's shoulders.

"What the hell, Dean!" Sam snapped and Hadrian looked at Dean with raised eyebrows.

"That's a snake!"

"It's perfectly harmless, Dean." Hadrian said.

"Where did you get it?" Sam asked throwing Dean a confused glance.

"The neighbor-Mark gave it to me!" Hadrian said with a small happy smile. With gentle hands he gathered the snake. It wrapped itself around Hadrian's left forearm and he caressed the snake's head with the tips of his right hand fingers.

The brothers gaped when Hadrian actually hissed at the snake and the creature hissed right back.

"I think I'll make her my familiar." Hadrian said making the two brothers gap even more.

"Hadrian, did you just-"

"I talked with a snake. It's called Parseltongue. It's a language just like any other only you are born knowing it or in my case you, in a way, inherit it." He tried to explain. "It's a long story." He said and Sam and Dean nodded.

"Just keep that thing away from me." Dean said and Hadrian frowned at him.

"I didn't know you were afraid of snakes, Dean." Hadrian said.

"Neither did I." Sam said, looking at Dean with a deep frown.

"Well apparently I am." Dean said making the other two frown even more.

"Sam, I think I have a theory." Hadrian said. The small snake slithered under Hadrian's shirt and settled around Hadrian's neck to nap.

"What is it?"

"Frank's neighbor told me that before his wife died Frank was different. In short he was a jerk. When I asked him about the other two guys he said they were Frank's best friends and that in High School they were bullies. Do you know what bullies use the most as their tool?" Hadrian asked.

"Fear." Sam said and realization appeared in his eyes.

"Exactly. What we're dealing here with is Ghost Sickness." Hadrian said and moved over to sit down but stopped when Dean edged away from him. "We stumbled upon what the Japanese call the Buru Buru."

"A Buru-what?" Dean asked.

"It's a Ghost created out of fear. It in on itself is fear. Unlike other ghosts it infects people. The infection manifests as gradually growing fear until the victim's heart stops." Hadrian said. "And if we take all facts into consideration, Frank was the first one who died so that means he carried the original virus."

"Patient Zero." Sam concluded.

"That's right. Once it's starts spreading it acts like a normal virus." Hadrian hesitated. "Only it seems to target only a certain type of people."

"Bullies. People who use fear on others." Sam concluded.

"But - but why was I infected!" Dean asked and the two looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well, Dean-"

"You're a jerk." Hadrian stated when Sam hesitated.

"Hadrian." Sam sighed and Hadrian shrugged.

"What? It's the truth! Dean may not be a bully but more often than not he does strike fear into those he hunts. That may not be the same but the sickness doesn't pick an' choose."

"So - so what! I'll die!" Dean said.

"No, you won't." Hadrian said. "Sam, what did you two find?" Sam took a deep breath.

"Well, the only thing we found was a small article about a man that died while being dragged down a road. The perpetrator tied a chain around the man's neck and attached it to his car." Hadrian nodded.

"What was the name of the victim?"

"Luther Garland." Sam said and Hadrian nodded.

"Alright." You go back to the police station and I'll go and pick up Bobby. Someone must always be with Dean. You two find out exactly where the poor guy died. If he was dragged all over the place his bones must be in shambles."

"Great, so salt an' burn won't work." Dean muttered. He was almost insanely scratching his arm.

"Dean, stop picking on that and calm down. Getting agitated will only speed up the process." Hadrian said. "And as for shattered bones; well. You're lucky you have a wizard on your side." Hadrian said with a smirk.

"Let's go. We don't have time to waste."

* * *

Sam returned into the suite looking as if he just faced something that scared the shit out of him. Bobby and Hadrian were sitting in the living room and Grim was floating around Hadrian's head.

"Where's Dean?" Hadrian asked and in that moment Dean ran into the apartment, slamming the door closed behind himself. He looked terrified, he was covered in sweat and breathing like he ran a marathon.

"What happened?" Hadrian asked and walked over to Dean who slid down on the floor, unable to catch his breath. Hadrian kneeled beside him and placed his hand on Dean's chest. He frowned and a white light appeared under his hand.

Ever so slowly Dean calmed down.

"What happened?" Bobby asked.

"Dean had an episode." Sam said. "But we have the file." He said and gave the file of Luther Garland to Bobby who opened it and started to read through it.

"Seems he worked at a Lumber Mill and he died there as well." Bobby said and closed the file. "Who will go take care of him?" he asked.

"Sam and I will. Bobby, you stay with Dean." Hadrian said and helped Dean up. Dean seemed somewhat drowsy.

"What did you do to him?" Bobby asked when Dean gave him a dopy, sleepy smile. Hadrian chuckled.

"I put a calming spell on him. He should be alright as long as nothing upsets him." Hadrian said and Bobby snorted.

"Idjit." He murmured.

"Sam, let's go. We have to gather the salt and move out. The clock is ticking." Hadrian said and Sam nodded.

"Sure. Let's go."

* * *

Hadrian felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight of the Lumber Mill factory. It didn't help that he and Sam were about to kill a Ghost.

"You alright?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Let's do this." Hadrian said and the Elder Wand materialized in his hand.

"That's the Elder Wand?" Sam asked. "It's beautiful." He said and Hadrian looked at the wand with a sad smile.

"Yes." He said. "I'll need you to be quiet for a moment." Sam nodded and took a step back. The little snake slithered down from around Hadrian's neck under his shirt and down his right leg. It slithered a good few meters away from Hadrian who watched her go.

"Smart little thing. I think I'll call her Athena."

"Good name." Sam said and took a few more steps away from Hadrian.

Hadrian took a deep breath and relaxed and Sam could only stare and gap as the very air currents started to shift around Hadrian.

"Accio Luther Garland's bones!" Hadrian spoke in a strong, commanding tone, one Sam had yet to hear from him and the tip of the Elder Wand glowed blue. A round wave spread from the tip and Sam stumbled back.

For a second nothing happened but a moment later different sized bones started to fly towards Hadrian to gather on the ground at Hadrian's feet.

Soon enough it was over and Hadrian pointed the Wand at the pile of bones.

"Reparo. Convenire in ordine." He said and the bones started to move around stopping in their proper place. Once they stopped moving Hadrian took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Everything's here, now all we have to do is-" A sharp hiss made Hadrian turn around. All Sam saw was Hadrian flying back into an old pile of wood before the see-through form of Luther Garland appeared before Sam and he could only hope it wouldn't hurt much.

"SAM, RUN!" Hadrian shouted and Sam moved into action. He ducked when the Ghost reached for him, turned around and ran for the car wishing he remembered to take one of the guns or rifles with him.

"DIMINUENTES IGNI!" He heard Hadrian shout and a moment later fire burst behind Sam and he heard a pained scream came from the ghost. Sam turned around and saw a circle of fire around the ghost.

"Sam, hurry!" Hadrian shouted and Sam made a run for the salt bags they prepared. He hurried to cover Luther's bones with it.

"I'm done!" Sam shouted and looked at Hadrian who nodded sharply.

"Get away from them!" Sam almost tripped over his own feet in his tries to get away from the salted bones. The fire suddenly vanished and the ghost turned to face them.

"Rest in peace, Luther." Hadrian muttered before he pointed his wand at the bones.

"Inflamare." He said and the bones burst into flames. Sam looked at the ghost and for a moment, as it disappeared into thin air, he thought he saw a small smile on Luther Garland's face.

Soon enough everything was over and Sam walked over to Hadrian who just sat down on the floor taking deep breaths. Sam sat down beside him and pulled his legs up to rest his elbows on his knees.

"That was rather anticlimatic." He said and Hadrian looked at him with a raised eyebrow. A second later a chuckle escaped him before it turned into all out laughing ad Sam couldn't help but join in.

* * *

When the two came back they found a messed up suite with Dean and Bobby sitting on the couch, each holding a beer bottle, looking as though nothing happened.

"What the hell happened here?" Hadrian asked completely bewildered.

"The Sheriff came over thinking we were here to arrest him for covering Frank O'Brien's murder of Luther Garland. He was sick with the Ghost sickness as well. He tried to kill Dean and his heart stopped before we could subdue him. This idjit here almost quacked as well but I guess you two burned the bastard before Dean could die." Bobby said and Dean rolled his eyes at the way the older Hunter retold what happened.

"And what happened to the suite?" Hadrian asked looking around with wide eyes.

"Well, there was a fight." Dean said. "Oh, and the invoice's on the table." He shot Hadrian a wide grin and drank from the bottle.

"You know what, Dean?" Hadrian spoke in a low threatening voice and Sam started to move away from him. Even Grim, who was until now floating beside Bobby's head, took cover behind a couch while Bobby decided to discreetly disappear.

"What Andy?" Dean asked, innocently drinking his beer.

"I give you exactly 5 seconds to get out of my sight or I will turn you into a mouse and feed you to Athena." Hadrian spoke and Dean laughed.

"Come on, Hadrian! If you have the money to afford a suite you can sure cover the damage."

"5!" Hadrian snapped.

"Come ooon." Dean said with a grin which slowly started to fade when he saw how serious Hadrian was. "You're not serious."

"4!" Hadrian growled.

"Shit." Dean murmured and his eyes widened.

"3!"

"You are serious!" He spat and jumped on his feet running for the door.

"You are dead meat, Dean Winchester!"

"I STILL HAVE TWO SECONDS!"

"THEY ARE OUT!" Hadrian ran after Dean, leaving Bobby, Sam and Grim alone in the suite.

"Should we help Dean?" Sam asked and Bobby looked like he was actually considering it.

"Nah, that idjit deserves it." He said and left to finish his beer. Sam watched after him for a moment before he shrugged and joined Bobby.

"You're right. He does deserve it."


	9. Of Memories, Sacrifices

**Chapter 9: Of Memories, Sacrifices, Angels and Kidnappings**

* * *

Sam and Dean were at a loss.

Ever since a few days ago, Hadrian practically stopped speaking. He answered if he was asked something directly, but otherwise he would just stare at a point somewhere in the distance. Even Grim's light seemed somewhat dimmer. He was just floating around aimlessly, reflecting Hadrian's mood and Athena was resting around Hadrian's neck, moving only to catch herself something to eat.

Hadrian didn't even answer to Dean's jibes! And Dean tried everything! He would just sigh, turn his head away and continue to sit in silence.

Needless to say the two brothers were more than just uneasy. So far they only had to face Hadrian when he was mischievous, irritated and calm. They had no idea how to face a melancholic Hadrian.

Dean was all for leaving him alone. He hated emotional situations and seriously wanted to just let it go.

Sam on the other hand wanted to make Hadrian talk.

Problem was - how.

After they settled in a suite Hadrian rented for them, Hadrian just sat down in an armchair by the window, pulled his legs up, hugged them to his chest and continued to gaze out the window. Grim shuddered for a second before he settled on the backrest over Hadrian's head and Athena slithered down to go and catch herself something to eat.

Sam and Dean looked at Hadrian from the other side of the suite and Sam sighed.

"Dean, we have to do something. We can't let it go on like this!" Sam whispered and looked at Dean imploringly. Dean shifted his weight and huffed.

"What, Sam? I have no idea what to do! And there's no way I'm talkin'!" Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Then I'll talk with him. Anyway, this has to stop." Dean snorted and his upper lip twitched in untold contempt.

"Girls." He muttered. "I'm going to town." He said and left the room leaving Sam and Hadrian alone in the suite.

Sam took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever Hadrian threw at him, and walked over. He sat down on the bed facing Hadrian and for a second just gazed at him.

"Hadrian? Are you feeling alright?" Sam asked and Hadrian looked at him. His emerald eyes were glimmering with tears that were never cried, filled with regret and sorrow and sadness.

"I'm fine, Sam." Hadrian said, lowered his legs and leaned back into the armchair. "I'm just reminiscing." He said and looked out the window again.

"About what?" Sam asked and Hadrian sighed. For a moment it seemed there would be no answer but when Hadrian relaxed a bit more and closed his eyes, he started talking in a quiet, monotone voice.

"Did Jessica tell you about my youth?" Hadrian asked and Sam frowned.

"No. She told me nothing about you." Hadrian hummed.

"I grew up with my mother's Muggle sister and her husband. They hated anything abnormal so you can only guess how they felt about having a wizard in their care." Hadrian opened his eyes and looked out the window again.

"I spent the first 10 years of my life in a cupboard under the stairs. I was doing all the chores in the house and outside of it. I possessed nothing that was actually mine. All I possessed were my cousin's hand-me-downs and his broken toys. Damn it, I didn't even know my name until grade school. I was the little freak they took in after he was orphaned out of the goodness of their hearts." Hadrian snorted and a small, bitter smile tilted his lips.

"They told me my parents died in a car crash. I didn't even know I was a wizard until I got my Hogwarts letter." The smile was gone again but the bitterness was still there. "I thought I finally found a place where I belonged but even there I was just another sort of a freak. I was celebrated for something I didn't even remember doing, something that cost my parents their lives." Hadrian said and Sam frowned.

He only knew Hadrian was the most powerful wizard in existence; celebrated for destroying the most powerful Dark Wizard in the last 100 years. Jessica could tell him nothing else.

"What happened to them?" Sam asked.

"They died to keep me alive." Hadrian said. "My mother sacrificed her life to save me when Voldemort came to kill me. He wanted me dead because some damned prophecy said I was the only one who could vanquish the Dark Lord." Hadrian snorted in irony. "In the end I was the one to kill him but so many people died." Hadrian muttered and his eyes grew distant. "So many people I loved."

Sam looked at the ground. He could understand how Hadrian was feeling. Many times he questioned himself. If he was never born would his parents still be alive?

"I know my parents are proud of me. I know that if given the chance they would do the same thing again." Hadrian said and chuckled sadly. "I guess that's just what real parents do. But I can't help but ask myself all these questions this time a year." Sam looked at Hadrian again and saw a small sad smile.

"I can't help but wonder how everything would be if someone else destroyed Voldemort before he became too strong, before he found out about the prophecy, before he killed my parents. Sometimes I just wonder what kind of a man I would be now if I had parents that loved me, a father to teach me everything he knew, a mother to comfort me when I had nightmares." Sam felt his heart constrict.

John wasn't the best example of a father, but he did teach Sam and Dean how to live; he did teach them that family came first. He was their father even though he was almost never there.

To hear Hadrian didn't even have that made Sam feel even sorrier for distancing himself from his father.

"I'm sorry for being like this, Sam. I just can't help myself around Halloween." Hadrian said and Sam looked at him.

"Why Halloween?" Hadrian looked at him with a small sad smile.

"Because it was on Halloween that Voldemort killed my parents. It was on Halloween that I lost everything in life worth having."

* * *

It was nighttime and Dean and Sam were fast asleep in their beds. Hadrian was sitting at the table shuffling his cards. Grim was lazily floating in front of him and Athena was resting in his lap.

Every few minutes Hadrian would gaze at the sleeping brothers, observe them for a few seconds and look back at the table again. He stopped shuffling, cut the cards and moved to do a spread when he suddenly stopped and his breath caught in his throat.

His eyes rolled back and his eyelids started flickering shut. Grim shuddered in panic and flew over to the beds. He started bumping into Sam, trying to wake him up, not easing down when Sam tried to swat him away.

"Five more minutes, Grim." Sam muttered, but Grim took a better momentum and hit Sam right in the head. "AUCH, Grim, what the hell!" Sam snapped and sat up. Dean snorted and woke up as well.

"Where's the fire?" He snapped and gapped when he looked at Hadrian. Sam looked at the Wizard as well and frowned in confusion.

"Hadrian?" He called out but got no answer. Hadrian was completely still. There was no sign of him breathing and his eyes were flickering at incredible speed. "Hadrian!" Sam snapped and got out of bed, closely followed by Dean.

"Hadrian, answer me!" Sam snapped and kneeled beside Hadrian, shaking his shoulder, but it had no effect. "Dean, he's not breathing." Sam said to Dean who was standing behind him, his lake green eyes showing worry.

"Sam, move." He said and Sam did so even though he shot Dean a suspicious look. Dean moved closer, grabbed the collar of Hadrian's shirt and pulled him up. Hadrian's cards scattered under his feet when his arms fell to hang limply by his sides. "Snap out of it!" He shouted commandingly, but Hadrian hung limply against him, still not showing any sign of life, aside from his eyes. "Hadrian!" Dean shouted and shook Hadrian sharply, but it had no results. He swallowed over the growing feeling of regret and raised his free hand. "I'm sorry for this." He muttered and hit Hadrian with everything he had. Hadrian's head snapped back and Sam feared Dean did more damage than necessary but both almost choked on their breaths when Hadrian drew in a deep, rasping breath and his eyes snapped open, back to normal.

"What-" He gasped and looked at Dean, who was staring at him with wide eyes, filled with shock and residuals of fear. Hadrian frowned when he realized his feet were barely touching the ground and that his left cheek was pulsating with pain. "Dean, what are you doing?" He asked.

"You - you were-" Dean stuttered and Hadrian frowned further.

"I was having a vision." Hadrian stated, a nerve beside his eye twitching because Dean had yet to let him go.

"A vision?" Sam asked. He was still quite breathless.

"Yes, a vision." Hadrian said. "Dean, would you be as kind as to let me down." He growled, but almost fell when Dean let him go and jumped back as if burned.

"Sorry-" Dean said. Hadrian found his footing and raised his left hand to rub his stinging cheek. "I didn't know what else to do." Dean said and Hadrian snorted. With a wave of his hand the cards disappeared and he shot Dean a small glare.

"Admit it, you enjoyed it." Hadrian said and Dean's shoulders relaxed when he saw a small, teasing shine in Hadrian's eyes.

"Well, since we're not supposed to lie-" Dean said with a small smirk and Hadrian snorted.

"Sure. You could have held back a bit. I was gonna snap out of it sooner or later." Hadrian said.

"Are you serious?" Sam snapped. His eyes were wide with fear and shock. "We had no idea what was going on! You weren't breathing and your eyes were flickering like mad!"

"I'm sorry to have frightened you, Sam, but I can't exactly control when it happens." Hadrian said and shot Sam an apologizing look. "Anyway, we have a new case on our hands." Almost instantly Dean was grinning at him. Sam rolled his eyes, sighed and sat down at the table.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"A witch will try to raise Samhain." Hadrian said and the two stared at him with confused looks.

"She will try to raise- whom?" Dean deadpanned and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Samhain? A Demon with an ability to summon ghosts and zombies?" Hadrian spoke and with his every word the brothers gave him duller looks. Hadrian sighed and prepared to teach the kiddies another lesson.

"Samhain is the Demon behind the Halloween tradition. During the time he walked the Earth, on All Hallows Eve people hid their children from him, wore masks to hide from him, carved pumpkins to worship him and left sweets at their doors to appease him. All those rituals have been kept to these days, but now they have a very different meaning since Samhain has been sealed away some 600 years ago." Sam nodded in understand while Dean pursed his lips.

"So some witch will try to bring him back and we have to find that witch and stop her before she tries anything." He summarized and Hadrian nodded.

"Yes. Not to mention that the unsealing of Samhain could be one of the 66 seals so we have to hurry."

"Why? These rituals take days." Sam said but the hopeful feeling he had vanished when Hadrian shot him a dark look.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Sam, but Samhain can be unsealed only on Halloween every six hundred years." Sam and Dean paled. "So that means we have three days to locate the witch and kill her."

* * *

"Did I ever tell you that I hate when you're right?" Dean said. They were in front of the house in which a man died from bleeding out after he swallowed some razor blades. Hadrian snorted and straightened his suit. He checked his inside pocket for his false FBI badge and shrugged his shoulders.

"Several times and yet it makes no difference." He answered Dean's question. Sam snorted and almost choked when he tried to cover a laugh. Dean shot him a glare and Hadrian chuckled. "Let's go." He said and the three men made their way into the house. There were policemen and forensics all around.

"I'll talk with the wife. You two check the kitchen." Hadrian said and looked around, spotting the woman in the living room being interviewed by a policeman.

"I'll take over now, if you don't mind." He said and the two looked at him.

The policeman frowned. The man before him was on the short side and the suit couldn't hide his lithe physic. His face was oval and those emerald eyes, obscured by silver-rimmed glasses seemed empty of emotions.

He stood up and even though he was taller than Hadrian he somehow felt smaller.

"And you are?" He asked and Hadrian gave him an empty smile.

"Agent Evans, F.B.I." He said and showed the man his badge. "My colleagues, Agents Seger and Dealer are in the kitchen. If you have any questions you can ask them." Hadrian said and gave the policeman a small, polite but clearly fake smile. The man shifted uncomfortably and nodded.

"She's all yours." He said and turned to face the woman. "Mrs. Wallace." He nodded his head to her and left. Hadrian nodded at him as he walked away before he looked at Mrs. Wallace. She looked at him, shifting in her place uncomfortably, before she looked down at her hands.

"Mrs. Wallace, please accept my sincere condolences." He said and the woman looked surprised at the compassion in his eyes and the lines of his face.

"Thank you, Agent Evans. Please, sit." She said and Hadrian nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you, ma'am." He sat down and unbuttoned his suit. He crossed his legs, took out a small notebook and a pen. "Ma'am, I understand that you're in no condition to answer many questions so I'll try to be quick with it, alright?" She nodded and blew her nose in a handkerchief.

"Sure." She said and Hadrian nodded.

"Tell me, your family status is good?" She nodded.

"Yes, my husband has - he had a well paying job." She said and a few new tears escaped her eyes and Hadrian looked at her with pity.

"Did he have any problems? Depression perhaps?" She shook her head.

"No - no he was a good man. We were - we were happy." She said and Hadrian nodded.

"Could you name all the people who had access to your home?" He asked and she took a moment to think.

"Joyce Heartnet, the gardener and Tracy Davis. She looked after my son when my husband and I went to work." Hadrian nodded. He was about to ask another question when Dean and Sam came out of the kitchen and Dean discreetly showed him a small brown hex bag.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wallace." He said and stood up. "Goodbye." He bowed his head and left, followed by Sam and Dean. They walked over to the Impala and took their seats. There was silence while they drove down the street. They rounded a corner when Dean looked at Hadrian through the reflection in the rearview mirror.

"You know, I really, really hate it when you're right." He said and Hadrian snorted.

"Trust me, Dean. There are times when I hate being right."

* * *

Sam was in his bed reading a book Bobby sent over Grim on Samhain. Dean was cleaning his guns and Hadrian was out. He went to talk with the gardener and Ms. Davis.

"Dean, do you think we should tell Hadrian to go and visit his parents' graves on Halloween?" Sam asked and Dean looked at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Sammy. Remember? He was excommunicated." Dean said and went back to cleaning.

"I know, but he's a wizard, I'm sure he can alter his looks." Sam said.

"I don't know, Sammy. If he doesn't want to go then he has to have a reason."

"But they were his parents. And if there are graves then he should at least visit them on the day they died." Dean sighed and put the gun he finished cleaning down.

"Sam, you said yourself that they died when he was a baby. He doesn't even remember them." Sam looked at the book he was reading.

"I don't know, Dean." Sam muttered and Dean cursed under his breath.

"Look, Sammy. After we deal with this witch we'll talk with him, alright?" Sam looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Dean." At that moment the door opened and Hadrian walked in. He was frowning in thought.

"Andy?" Sam inquired and Hadrian shot him a small glare on which Sam shrugged as if to say 'it's catchy'. Hadrian rolled his eyes and sighed in resignation.

"It's not the gardener. He's a 70 year old man with a green thumb that rivals a Wizard who specialized in Herbology." He said and sat down in the armchair by the window. Dean almost jumped out of his chair when Athena slithered out of no where and passed between his legs on her way to Hadrian.

Just like always Hadrian didn't even flinch when she slithered up his leg and under his shirt.

He shot Dean an amused look and Dean barely stopped himself from sticking his tongue out.

"What about Tracy Davis?" Sam asked and Hadrian shrugged his shoulder.

"I couldn't find her in her room at the campus and the school is closed for the day. Maybe tomorrow I'll have more luck." Hadrian said and rubbed his face.

"It's Halloween tomorrow." Dean said and Hadrian growled.

"I know, Dean." Hadrian said. "I know it without you reminding me." He sighed and relaxed in the armchair.

"According to the lore, she needs two more victims." Sam said and Hadrian nodded.

"One has to be done two days before Halloween - that was Mr. Wallace yesterday. The second must be done today and the last one tomorrow. With the last sacrifice, Samhain will rise." Hadrian said.

"I could cast a locating charm, but I can't very well run around town with my wand in my hand." Hadrian said and Dean and Sam snorted.

"Great, so all we can do is wait, huh?" Sam asked and Hadrian sighed.

"Sadly, yes."

* * *

Sam and Dean winced when they saw the sad look enter Hadrian's eyes at the sight of the dead young girl.

"You two search the room. I'll talk with the witnesses." Hadrian said and Sam and Dean moved. Hadrian took a deep breath and walked forward. He walked past the basin filled with water and apples. He barely stopped himself from frowning when he felt the dark, magical residue around it. He stopped in front the policemen and two teens.

"Agent Evans, F.B.I. I need to have a word with these two." He said and the policemen nodded and left. He looked at the two with a small, kind smile.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"It - it was all so weird! The water in the tub wasn't even hot! I was just in there myself!" The girl said and Hadrian nodded.

"It seemed like something was holding her down. She was fighting it but she couldn't pull her head out." The boy said and shivered in fear. Hadrian nodded.

"I'll just need your names." He said and the teens nodded. The boy told him his name and Hadrian wrote it down. He looked at the girl over the rims of his glasses. She was giving him a strange look.

"Miss?" He inquired.

"Tracy. Tracy Davis." She said and Hadrian hesitated in writing it down.

"Did your friend have anything to do with the Wallace family?" He asked.

"No. We don't even know who they are." Tracy said and Hadrian looked at her. He saw Sam show Dean the hex bag and the two brothers looked at him.

"You know, miss, that's really strange." He said and took of his glasses to place them in the inside pocket of his suite. "Because Mrs. Wallace named you as her babysitter." Tracy's eyes widened and what came next was a blur of motions. Hadrian was suddenly flung back. He hit the wall and met the ground with a groan of pain.

"GET HER!" He shouted when Tracy ran beside him. He got up in time to see Dean and Sam run after her.

"Bloody bitch." He growled and ran after them leaving the confused crowd behind. He caught up fast and growled when he caught sight of Tracy.

Dean and Sam could only stare in wonder when Hadrian ran past them.

"Christ! He's fast!" Dean spat and pushed himself to run faster, Sam following close behind.

They ran into the graveyard and had to duck when she turned and fired a black ball at them.

"Stupid bitch!" Dean spat and took out his gun. He fired at the same time as Sam but their bullets just bounced off of the shield she conjured.

"You can't hurt me, hunters! I'm over 600 years old! You can't measure up to my knowledge!" She said with a maniacal grin.

"Wanna bet?" Hadrian growled and the Elder Wand appeared in his hand. Tracy's eyes widened before she sneered at him.

"A wizard." She hissed as Hadrian moved forward, wand at the ready. They faced each other off, standing some 6 meters apart, with nothing between them.

"Not just any wizard." He growled and light caught on the ring on his finger. Her eyes widened.

"Impossible." She muttered.

"Quite possible, cailleach." (1) Hadrian said and the witch hissed at him with rage filled eyes.

"You will die!" She shouted and fired at him. Sam and Dean could only gaze in wonder. Seeing Hadrian locked in a magical duel was both beautiful and frightening. There was so much power in every blow that even though Tracy managed to put up a shield she was pushed back every time.

He looked like a man in his own element, perfectly focused and graceful; as if he was dancing and not fighting in a life or death duel.

"DIE, DAMN IT!" The witch screamed and she fired a particularly large black ball at Hadrian.

"HADRIAN!" Sam and Dean shouted when Hadrian didn't even attempt to dodge it. His green eyes flashed and he raised his wand.

"Apage!" He said and the ball vanished as if it was sucked inside Hadrian's wand. Sam and Dean were gaping at him while the witch's knees met the ground.

"Impossible." She muttered as Hadrian started to approach her slowly. "I am the most powerful witch in the world." She spoke, close to tears as Hadrian moved closer and closer with easy, measured steps. "I was the one supposed to raise Samhain." She whimpered and looked up when Harry stopped a foot in front of her.

"Not going to happen, cailleach." He spoke lowly.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"You'll know once you meet Death." He said and raised his wand. He aimed it to the middle of her forehead and her eyes widened. Her mouth hung open and her breathing was shallow and fast.

"No - Please - No - "

"I hope you suffer in Hell for all the lives you took." He growled and his eyes filled with hate and disgust. "Avada Kedavra!" He spat and she screamed before she fell.

For a moment no one moved. Dean and Sam were completely shocked. They had yet to see Hadrian act like that. If they had to be honest, they were more than just slightly spooked.

Hadrian took a deep breath and exhaled. The Elder Wand vanished again and he looked at Dean and Sam with sad eyes.

At the sight of the two brothers Hadrian bowed his head.

"Let's go back to the suite."

They went back to the Impala and got in. The ride back to their suite was quiet and filled with tension. When Dean parked the car, no one moved.

"I'll understand if you two don't want me to stay." Hadrian rasped out and the two brothers looked at each other with matching frowns. Dean turned around in his seat and looked at Hadrian.

"Why wouldn't we want you to stay? Sure, you scared the crap out of us, but as long as you don't go all pissed off on us like that I don't see why you wouldn't stay." He said and looked at Sam who nodded. Hadrian chuckled and shook his head.

"You've seen nothing yet." Hadrian said and looked at him. "That was only a small piece of what I can do." Dean stared at him for a moment before he shrugged and turned around to get out of the car.

"Then I hope as hell we'll never see." He muttered and got out. "'Cause that was some crazy shit." Sam and Hadrian got out as well and Sam smiled down at Hadrian.

"You've just thrown us off a bit." He said. "Everything's alright." Hadrian gave him a small smile and they followed Dean to their suite. Just as Dean was about to open the door Hadrian grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Someone's in there." He whispered and pushed Dean back, summoning the Elder Wand in his hand again. Dean pulled out his gun and Sam followed the lead. Hadrian opened the door and walked in, wand at the ready, only to stop at the sight before him.

"Angel?" He inquired and heard two relieved sighs behind himself.

"Hadrian." Castiel nodded at him but whatever he was about to say he had to swallow because when Hadrian looked past him, at the other man in the room, those emerald eyes turned into swirling orbs of rage and despise.

"You." Hadrian growled and the man by the window turned around. "I thought I told you never to show your face in front of me again." Hadrian spoke in a low growl.

"You have no rule over me, Master Over Death."

"Uriel." Castiel spoke in a low, warning tone while Hadrian hissed and the brothers flinched.

"Don't think that just because you're an Archangel, you bastard, you're above dying. I'll be more than happy to prove you wrong." Hadrian said and everyone could see that even though Uriel tried to put up a front he was afraid of the small Master Over Death.

"So I'll ask again nicely, one more time; what are you doing here." Hadrian asked.

"We came to tell you to leave this town immediately." Castiel said and Hadrian looked at him in wonder before realization shone in his eyes. It was quickly replaced by fury and he glared at Uriel again who couldn't hide a flinch this time.

"I can't believe it." Hadrian growled.

"What? What is going on?" Sam asked.

"This son of a bitch is here to smite the whole damn town!" Hadrian snapped and Uriel frowned.

"Watch your tongue-"

"I'll say whatever the hell I want you emotionless, self-righteous bastard!" Hadrian snapped. "The cailleach is dead! Samhain won't rise!"

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked and Hadrian snapped around to look at him. He looked in the Angel's eyes and frowned. 'What in the-'

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Sam and Dean's eyebrows jumped up when Hadrian's tone did a 180.

"There is another witch." Castiel said and Hadrian frowned. "The brother of the witch you killed." Hadrian nodded.

"I can locate him tonight and kill him." He said and turned back and glared at Uriel.

"And if I see your ugly mug anywhere near myself, Dean or Sam, I swear on the Deathly Hallows you will meet your end." Uriel sneered at Hadrian.

"I will never understand why your existence was allowed. You are an abomination." Uriel said and Hadrian snorted.

"Ask your God, Archangel. Maybe it was time for someone to knock you off your high horse." Uriel growled and in a flash he was in front of Hadrian who didn't even flinch back. "I dare you, Archangel. I dare you to try anything." Hadrian growled up in Uriel's face and the tall, bulky man growled.

"I will enjoy watching you struggle if Lucifer is freed because of your idiocy." Uriel spoke in a low growl.

"Trust me, Archangel, if that day comes you will be the first to go." Uriel was about to say something when all 5 men turned around at the sound of the door being kicked open. A black cloud appeared in the room and they were brought down to their knees, their eyes watering and their throats burning.

"You will all burn." They heard a voice and a slamming of the door.

"Castiel! Do something!" Dean shouted in between coughing and a few seconds later the air was clear again.

"Damn it, what was that?" Dean asked slowly gathering himself off the floor.

"A smoke screen." Sam rasped out and opened his eyes finally able to see again only to have his breath hitch in his throat.

"Hadrian?" He called. Dean, Castiel and Uriel looked around only to realize that Hadrian was gone. "Where is he?!" Sam asked, taken over by panic.

Castiel frowned and looked at Uriel.

"The witch. He must have taken him to use him as the last sacrifice." He said.

"What? We have to find him!" Sam snapped.

"Easy, Sammy, we will. We'll search everything."

"I'll stay and help you." Castiel said.

"Castiel!" Uriel spoke in a warning tone and frowned when Castiel turned around and looked at him indifferently.

"I will stay and help them." He said and Uriel sneered.

"Suit yourself." He spat and was gone in a second.

"We'll split up. Sam, you said Andy can communicate with you mentally. Listen carefully, alright? Castiel, you don't have a cell, so you're coming with me. Sam, I'll leave you at the west end of the town and Castiel and I can take the east. Search wherever it seems suspicious, alright?" Sam nodded.

"Alright, let's go." He said and the three moved out.

'We're coming, Andy. We're coming.'

* * *

(1) By etymology Cailleach is the Winter Witch, or Hag, but I'm using it as an offensive name for a Witch.


	10. Of Searches, Summonings

**Chapter 10: Of Searches, Summonings and Confused Angels**

* * *

Hadrian groaned as he slowly woke up. Usually he was instantly aware of everything, but the slow-coming awareness that came with him waking up this time told him someone drugged him.

He didn't like it.

He didn't like it at all.

He tried to move and realized he was actually hanging by his hands. His eyes came into focus and he looked around a basement of some sort. He looked down. He couldn't touch the ground.

Below him was a big Invocation Circle and when he managed to turn around he saw an altar dedicated to Samhain.

"Oh, fucking brilliant." He muttered. "Great job, Prewitt. You go and get yourself kidnapped. Some Seer you are." He spat and looked up at the bindings around his hands. Ropes with containment runes. Great.

"Nice touch, isn't it?" He looked down at a man in a white button up shirt, caring a maniacal smile on his face.

"I know it won't hold you for long but it will hold you for long enough."

"Don Harding, Tracy's art teacher. I thought there was something about you." Hadrian murmured and Don laughed.

"It was a perfect cover up, wasn't it!" Don spoke excitedly. "My sister was too proud, too eager! She couldn't wait! So her sacrifices were too public; she was easy to catch. Me? I did my sacrifices in secret. I sacrificed people no one would miss, in a non-suspicious way. And I chose you to be my last sacrifice. I will summon Samhain and let him inhabit your body." The leer the man looked at Hadrian with almost made him puke.

"You will make a perfect vessel for Samhain. I will be his master and I will enjoy your body immensely." Hadrian's eyes widened when the man approached him and cupped his cheek before he leaned forward as if to kiss him. Hadrian reeled his head back and head-butted the man with all the momentum he could take. It hurt but seeing the man hold his forehead and curse in pain made it worth it.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Hadrian growled. "But I won't be a vessel to anyone, especially not some Demonic asshole." That earned him a fist in his face. He grunted but looked at the man defiantly once he stopped swinging.

"We'll see about that." Don said. "The clock is ticking and you won't recover your powers in time." with that said the man turned around and left the basement.

When the doors slammed closed Hadrian sighed and closed his eyes.

'Great.' He thought focusing inwards. His Magic was there but it was drowsy and slow. It was recovering quickly though, but not as quickly as he would like.

Don must have slipped him a power suppressant.

'Perfect. Can't even contact Sam.' He thought with a growl. A small hiss made his eyes snap open. His heart jumped with joy when Athena slithered from under his pants and on to the floor. 'She must have wrapped herself around my ankle.' Hadrian thought with a grin.

"Good girl." He muttered as she coiled on the floor and looked up at him as if awaiting orders.

_"I need a favor, Athena."_ He hissed and she bobbed her head.

_"I'll do whatever you wisssssssshhhh, masssster."_ She hissed back and Hadrian nodded.

_"Have you memorissssed the sssscent of the brothersss living with me?"_

_"Yesssss, do you wisssshhh for me to findssss themmmm?"_ Hadrian heaved a relieved sigh and nodded.

_"Yessss. Find them, and bring them here."_ Athena bobbed her head again and slithered away. Hadrian sighed and relaxed.

'Now I can only wait and hope Dean follows her if she finds him first.'

* * *

Sam cursed. This was the third abandoned place he searched through and found no trace of Hadrian. Noon has long ago come and gone. Dean called two hours ago. He and Castiel had no more luck than he had.

"Damn it." He cursed and looked around.

Where to go next? The town wasn't big but if someone wanted to hide something there were enough places to do so.

His phone rang and he answered.

_"Sam, any luck?"_ Dean asked.

"No. I hate to say this but in this case the town is just too big." Sam said.

_"Son of a bitch."_ Dean muttered and sighed. _"Listen, Cas and I are going back to the suite. We're getting no where with this merry goose chase."_

"Dean, we have to find him." Sam said.

_"We have no idea where to look, Sammy. He could be anywhere."_

"If only we knew the name of that bastard." Sam said and it was like something hit him over the head. "Dean, meet me at the local library. I think I found a way." Sam said and a small grin tugged at his lips.

_"You have an idea?"_

"Yes and I think it's our best shot."

_"Alright. Meet you there in an hour."_

"See ya there." Sam said. He put his phone in his pocket and looked around. He took the map of the city from his other pocket and spread it. 'Library, library, library, a-ha!' He found it, grinned and folded the map. 'Hold on, Andy. We're coming.'

* * *

Hadrian cursed when he felt blood seep from the burn marks on his wrists. The damn cailleach must have enchanted the ropes somehow, because the more he struggled the tighter they got.

He took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. He sought out his magic again and found it flowing more fluently, but it was still not at its peek.

He opened his eyes and sighed.

'Why didn't Magic warn me about this in that vision?' He thought and sighed again. 'Probably wanted to have a bit of fun again.' He thought ironically.

"I hope you choke on laughter." He growled and winced. His hands hurt like a bitch and his shoulders were growing stiff. The cailleach could have at least tied him to a bloody chair!

He looked out the small window and noted that the Sun will set in about and hour.

'Sam. Dean. Hurry.'

* * *

Sam was practically hopping in his place. He was at the entrance of the library. He looked at his wristwatch. 5 more minutes. He looked at the door of the library. More and more people were coming out.

"Perfect." He muttered.

"Sam!" He turned around and saw Dean and Castiel running towards him.

"The library is closing in 15 minutes. Should we wait until then?" Sam asked when the two stopped beside him.

"How long will you need?" Dean asked.

"At least half an hour. I need to hack into the local high school's database." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"How will that help us?" Castiel asked with a frown.

"Tracy introduced herself as a high school kid. She needs to have a guardian and that person is listed in her data. I'll bet you a 20 it's her brother." Dean nodded.

"Worth a shot. Let's sit in that café there. We have a clear view of the library from the window seat." Sam and Castiel nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sam snorted when he hacked into the school's database.

"One would think they protected their students better." Sam muttered as he looked for Tracy Davis' file.

"Well that goes in our favor. What does it say?" Dean asked. Castiel was standing by the window, looking at the setting sun.

"We must hurry. The witch will start the ritual at sundown." He spoke in a low monotone. Sam and Dean looked at him, both swallowing over a lump of worry in their throats.

"Sure." Sam said and looked at the screen.

"Tracy Davis; parents deceased. Guardian - Don Harding." Sam shut down the database and opened the phone book site. "He lives in 47 Ebony Road."(1)

"Damn it. Where the hell is that place?" Dean asked in a growl. The two brothers jumped in their places when a hiss came from beneath the table.

"Athena?" Sam asked and the snake hissed as if she was answering him.

"She must know where Hadrian is." Castiel said and the snake looked at him. She slithered over to him and Castiel bowed down and stuck his hand out. "She can lead us." He said and looked at the brothers who were giving him strange looks.

"Only if you understand her." Sam said and Castiel frowned.

"Angels understand all living creatures." Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's move it then." Dean said and Sam nodded, shutting down the program.

'Please. Let us get there in time.'

* * *

The door opened and Don entered the basement with a mocking smirk on his face.

"It's time." He said and Hadrian gave him a leveled look.

"You know that your chances of success are slim." He said and Don laughed at him.

"Trust me, Wizard. No one will find us here. And if anyone does it'll already be too late." He said and approached the altar. He turned to look at Hadrian one last time with a smirk.

"Enjoy the show." He said and turned around.

"Audire mihi, Samhain, invocator daemonorum."(2a) He started chanting and Hadrian swallowed over a lump. 'Damn it! Sam, Dean, where the fuck are you!'

"Oriuntur ex te quidquid iubebat carcerem. Ambulare etiam apud ille indigna conspectu tuam. Duo sacrificiis datum tibi placet. Cum novissima sacrifficium te resurgent ad serviendum meam voluntatem." (2b)Don took a ritual knife and turned around to face Hadrian who even though looked calm at first sight would have given anything right now to be at the suite bickering with Sam and Dean or even talking with Castiel.

"Prepare to die, wizard." Don said and Hadrian smirked at him.

"I'm afraid you'll soon find out-" Hadrian whispered and the smirk grew when he felt something surge through his body as if a dam was broken. "-that I'm not that easy to kill." Don sneered at him and raised the knife and in that moment Hadrian moved.

"Thanks for coming close enough." He spat and using his hands as leverage raised himself and kicked Don over the head with his legs. The man stumbled back and met the floor. Hadrian let go of an uncontrolled magical burst and the runes in the ropes holding him dissolved setting him free. He met the floor and at the same time the door behind him burst open.

"What took you so long!" He shouted and turned around to look at Dean, Sam and - Castiel?

Hadrian's thoughts came to a stop when he saw the Angel. Castiel's baby blue eyes met his and Hadrian knew that what he saw in them back at the suite wasn't just a fluke.

The Angel has rebelled.

"Hadrian, watch out!" Sam shouted.

"DEAN, DON'T SHOOT!" But Hadrian's warning came too late. Dean shot and Don gurgled and met the floor. Hadrian looked back and almost screamed when he was suddenly pulled out of the Invocation circle by Castiel and Sam.

The ground shook and tore apart; Samhain was coming out.

The seal was broken.

"Shit." Dean whispered and the 4 could only watch as Samhain rose to possess the dead body of Don Harding. Sam stood up while Castiel remained kneeling beside Hadrian who unconsciously sought out Castiel's firm presence. Castiel's arm rested around Hadrian's shoulders protectively while his baby blue eyes watched Samhain rise.

White orbs glared at the four men.

It was as if time stopped.

"An Angel, a wizard and two hunters." Samhain spoke with a small grin. "Are you here to try and stop me?" He asked.

"We're not here to try anything, you son of a bitch." Dean spat and raised his gun. "We're here to send you back." He cocked the gun but before he managed to fire it he was flung back into a wall. He fell down into an unconscious heap and the gun rolled away.

Sam moved to grab the gun while Hadrian and Castiel jumped to engage Samhain into a fight. Not a moment later Castiel was flung into a wall and he let go of a grunt when he realized he couldn't move.

Hadrian choked on air when Samhain appeared before him and wrapped his hands around Hadrian's delicate neck.

"Hadrian!" Sam and Castiel shouted and Samhain grinned at them.

"I suggest you put that gun down, Hunter. You don't want to kill your friend, do you?" Samhain said and Sam growled at him.

"S-sam." Hadrian rasped out and Samhain focused on him again. He looked down at Hadrian's hands. They were red and blue, covered in crusted blood.

"With hands like those you can't use your wand, Wizard." Samhain said and squeezed tighter.

"Sam. Remember. A week ago." Hadrian rasped out as Samhain squeezed tighter. "You - you can do it. Focus. Relax." He whispered as his eyes started to close. Samhain grinned in blood thirst.

"Goodbye wizard." He hissed as Hadrian went lax, rasping out his last breath. He didn't see Sam raise his hand and close his eyes but he did feel the slowly building pressure. Ever so slowly he started choking and the force he was holding Hadrian with eased up.

Castiel stared at Sam in confusion. The traces of the stain were so small they were impossible to spot. Sam was using his own will, his own strength and he was overpowering a Demon of Samhain's rang.

Hadrian's body met the floor and Samhain stumbled back.

"How - how is this possible?" He choked out as black smoke started coming out of his mouth. Sam's eyes snapped open and he glared at Samhain.

"With a good teacher." He growled and Samhain's knees hit the floor. In a matter of moments it was over. Dean who woke up moments ago, stared at his younger brother with both awe and pride.

Castiel managed to land on his feet, still looking at Sam, contemplating him.

Sam was breathing hard. Exorcising Samhain took a lot out of him but he did it. He did it with his own power not Ruby's blood.

In the next moment it was as if a veil was raised and Sam's eyes widened.

"Hadrian!" He shouted and ran to Hadrian's side. Castiel approached him slowly while Dean pushed himself up, picking up his gun on the way over.

Sam kneeled beside Hadrian's prone body and tried to shake him awake.

"Hadrian? Come on! Wake up!" He called.

"Sam." Castiel spoke and Dean looked away. 'Damn it. DAMN IT!'

"Can't you do something, Cas? You're an Angel! You healed him last time!" Sam said, close to tears.

"I'm sorry Sam." Castiel said and looked down with a frown.

"No!" Sam shouted in denial. "No." He looked down at Hadrian again. With gentle hands he turned Hadrian on his back. Athena slithered out from Castiel's pocket and on the ground.

Sam hugged Hadrian's upper body to his chest and ran his fingers through Hadrian's hair.

Athena slithered to Hadrian's hand and flicked her tongue out to taste him. She raised her head up and hissed lowly.

Castiel frowned. He was about to say something when, with a sharp intake of breath Hadrian tore out of Sam's hold and then fell back into Sam's awaiting arms, taking deep breaths.

"Ha - Hadrian?" Sam asked in complete shock. Hadrian looked up at him and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Hey. Told you I was hard to kill." He said. For a moment everyone just stared at him, before Sam and Dean broke into chuckles. Soon enough they were laughing. Hadrian chuckled before he looked at Castiel. The Angel was standing in the back, looking quite uncomfortable and yet there was a small glow in his eyes that wasn't there before.

Their eyes met and Hadrian smiled at him.

*Thank you.* He mouthed and the Angel frowned slightly. *Castiel.* Surprise entered Castiel's eyes and Hadrian gave him a smug smirk. Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

Something was stirring in him; something that appeared the first time he laid eyes on Hadrian.

He wasn't sure what it was.

But since he already rebelled against a direct order and decided to stay here, then he was sure he would have the time to find out exactly what it was.

* * *

(1) Made it up.

(2 a+b) Hear me, Samhain, invocator of Demons. Arise from your Earthly prison. Walk again among those unworthy of your presence. Two sacrifices were given to please you. With the last sacrifice you shall rise again to serve my will.


	11. Of Trust, Rage

**Chapter 11: Of Trust, Rage, Power And Awakening Emotions**

* * *

The silence in the car was almost deafening. Sam and Dean sat in the front while Hadrian and Castiel took the back.

Sam, Dean and Castiel were wide awake. Hadrian was out like a light.

Sometime during the ride he fell asleep and sometime later he fell to the side ending up leaning on Castiel's shoulder.

Everything was fine until Dean noticed. Soon enough Sam noticed and then the silence became unbearable.

"Cas, you know you can wake him up?" Dean asked and Castiel frowned in confusion.

"Why would I? He is tired. He needs sleep." He stated.

"He's using you as a pillow." Sam stated and Castiel frowned further.

"He fell when Dean took a turn. He can't control what he's doing while he's asleep."

"He wouldn't mind if you woke him up if it bothered you." Dean said and Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Why would it bother me?" Castiel asked and the brothers exchanged glances.

"Well-" Sam tried to find an explanation but couldn't find one.

"Sometimes it bothers people." Dean said and Castiel frowned further.

"Why would it bother anyone? He is a war-veteran. He doesn't trust people easily and it's hard for him to sleep around people he doesn't trust. The fact that he can sleep around me shows that he trusts me to a certain level. It is a compliment." Castiel explained as if it was a completely normal thing and the brothers looked at each other.

To them it explained a few things.

Castiel did his homework. He asked around about Hadrian and found out a lot.

Hadrian's reaction to Uriel was the one thing he couldn't explain, though. Uriel was difficult, but he was just following orders.

'But whose orders did he follow?' A voice spoke in Castiel's mind and it sounded strangely like Hadrian's.

Castiel knew his rebellion wouldn't go unpunished but he was surprised with how little he actually cared about the consequences.

His lack of reaction surprised him and concerned him.

But while they were in that basement and Hadrian looked at him; when Hadrian mouthed his name something in him simply accepted it all.

Why? He didn't know but he knew that ever since he first looked at Hadrian something started stirring in him and it would burst every time Hadrian would talk to him.

A look was enough to make something in him shift.

He didn't know if he made a right choice when he rebelled. He knew there was a great chance he would lose his Grace but something in him was whispering to him that it was alright; that it was worth of having the Master Over Death smile at him and call him by his name.

"Cas? Castiel!" Said man looked up and met Dean's eyes through the rearview mirror.

"You alright, man?" Dean asked and Castiel frowned.

"Concerning the situation I am."

"Castiel, I've been wondering." Sam hesitated. "Why did you do it? Why did you disobey Uriel?" Castiel frowned and looked down. His eyes were drawn to Hadrian's sleeping face.

"I don't know why exactly." He said and the brothers exchanged glances. "But I believe Hadrian had a great influence on my decision. And I don't want the humans to die." Castiel said and looked out the window. The brothers knew the conversation was over and Dean focused on the road. Sam looked back at Hadrian's sleeping face and couldn't help but smile.

The smaller man looked at peace.

He turned around again and looked back at the road.

They had the Master Over Death and a God's Angel on their side.

Maybe they even had a chance.

* * *

Hadrian shook his head in exasperation while Castiel just continued watching in confusion. Dean left a second ago to help along Sam's act.

"So they are cheating?" Castiel asked and Hadrian looked at him. The confused look on the Angel's face made Hadrian smile lightly.

"In a way they are. They are hustling. Basically, Sam acted he was drunk and by doing so he led his opponent to think he was an easy target. Once Dean gets involved, he'll bet all his money and show his opponent his real skills. It's a risky game they're playing but it wins them money." Hadrian said.

"I don't understand. Didn't you offer to finance the hotels and the food?" Castiel asked and looked at Hadrian who shrugged and took a sip from his glass.

"Yeah, but Dean's too proud to accept it all. Sam goes along with all of this for the fun of it." Castiel frowned and looked back at the boys.

"I still don't understand." Hadrian laughed and Castiel looked at him, his eyes slightly wide.

"Trust me; a few more weeks among humans and you'll understand a whole deal more." Hadrian said and Castiel nodded, although he was still frowning in confusion. Hadrian would have laughed again had he not felt someone, better yet some_thing_ enter the pub.

"A Demon." Castiel said and looked towards the entrance.

"Ruby." Hadrian confirmed and his eyes flashed black. Castiel looked at Hadrian with a frown. "Go and tell the brothers not to act. I'll take care of her." Hadrian said and stood up.

"I'll go with you-"

"No. Go to Dean and Sam. Tell them not to interfere." Hadrian said and left. Castiel watched as the smaller man stopped the she-demon before she managed to sit at the bar. He saw the expression of slight discomfort on her face before she nodded her head and followed Hadrian out.

Castiel stood up and walked over to the pool table.

"Cas? Where is Hadrian?" Dean asked and looked behind Castiel. When he saw that their table was empty, he frowned and looked at the Angel.

"The Demon entered the pub. He says not to follow. He'll take care of it." He said and Dean frowned.

"The Demon?" He asked.

"He called her Ruby."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean snapped attracting Sam's attention.

"Dean?" He asked, forgetting about the act.

"Hadrian's gone after Ruby!" Dean snapped and Sam's eyes widened.

"Keep the money." He said to his opponent and ran towards the exit, followed closely by Dean and Castiel. "What does he think he's doing?!" Sam snapped.

"I'll tear his head off if he get's himself killed again." Dean growled while Castiel walked behind them wide eyed.

"He wanted for the two of you not to interfere." He said. They reached the Impala and Dean opened the trunk.

"Bullshit!" Dean snapped and tossed Sam a rifle. "She's a fucking Demon! What is he thinking going of to face her on his merry own!"

"He only wishes to protect you." Castiel spoke reasonably but found himself target of two heated glares.

"We faced other Demons before." Sam said.

"Maybe, but besides Azazel you had no connection to them." Castiel said and Sam looked to the ground. He felt like Castiel slapped him. A hand on his shoulder made him look into Dean's eyes.

"That's behind us, Sammy. You're clean and your powers are your own. Now let's go an' kill that bitch." Dean said and Sam nodded he's head. Castiel frowned.

"But Hadrian-"

"You can stay back if you want!" Dean said and waived his hand. Castiel frowned and looked around. Go with them or stay there? 'Well. He did say that I should follow my own orders.' He thought and ran after Sam and Dean.

They reached a hidden alleyway in time to see Ruby meet the wall and tumble down.

"Hadrian!" Sam called and the man turned around. Sam and Dean flinched back at the deadly look in Hadrian's eyes. Castiel tensed when those eyes met his.

"I thought I told you to keep them back." Hadrian growled and Castiel frowned.

"I couldn't stop them." He said and Hadrian snorted.

"Then they might as well watch when they can't follow advice." He growled and turned back to look at Ruby. "Now. Where were we, darling?" He hissed and Ruby whimpered.

"I already told you. I only want Lilith dead!" She cried out and screamed when something grabbed her around her throat and she flew up to dangle some 10 feet above the ground.

"And I told you I can _smell_ the lie on you!" Hadrian snapped and Ruby whimpered. "Who sent you?!" He shouted and his voice was like thunder. Ruby cried out.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU! THEY'LL KILL ME!" Hadrian growled. Sam could only gap. He trusted Hadrian when he told him Ruby was working under someone's order, but to hear it first hand…

Ruby screamed when Hadrian let go of her and she met the floor. She whimpered as she tried to raise herself up. Hadrian walked over. He crouched beside her and pulled her head back by her hair.

"They'll kill you, but I'll do something much, much worse." He growled.

"You-you can't! You're supposed to be the good guy!" She screamed and Sam and Dean shivered at the sinister look on Hadrian's face.

"Death is neither good nor evil, darling. What more do you expect from the man that Mastered it." He spoke and Ruby whimpered again. "I'll ask you one more time; who sent you and why?" He growled and Ruby squeezed her mouth shut but screamed when the Elder Wand appeared in Hadrian's hand and he pressed the tip against her neck.

"It was Lilith!"

"Why?!"

"BECAUSE SHE IS THE LAST SEAL!" Silence settled over the street. The only thing that broke it was Ruby's whimpers. "You kill Lilith and Lucifer runs free." Hadrian frowned. He stood up and walked a few feet back, his wand still aimed at Ruby.

"Please. Please! I'll leave! You'll never see me again! Just don't-" Hadrian tsk-ed.

"You deceived Sam. You tried to turn him against his brother. You tried to con him into killing Lilith and you expect of me to just let you go?" Ruby whimpered.

"Please-"

"I don't think so. Who says you won't come back?" He asked her.

"I won't! I won't. Just - just don't kill me!" She whimpered and looked at Sam. "Sam! Sammy, please. Tell him. Tell him I never hurt you. Please-" She begged and Sam looked at her with disgust.

"It's true then." He murmured and took a step back. He looked away from her and Dean threw her a glance before he took his place by Sam's side. Ruby looked at Castiel who gazed at her indifferently.

"You are an Angel of the Lord." She spoke. "Don't you know mercy?" She whimpered and Castiel's eyes hardened.

"There is no mercy for Demons." He said and in that moment Ruby knew she was done for. In a last attempt to save herself she abandoned the body.

"Continere." Hadrian spoke and the black dust that was Ruby was quickly contained in a big, see-through orb.

"Hadrian-"

"Castiel, take them back to the hotel." Hadrian stopped Sam from saying anything. His voice sounded dead and tired and he had yet to look at them.

"Hadrian, listen-"

"Castiel!" Hadrian snapped before Dean got the chance to finish his thought. Castiel placed his hands on the brothers' shoulders and they vanished. Hadrian sighed and looked at the body of the young woman on the ground and then at Ruby. "This time you're not getting away." He growled.

"**Avada Kedavra**!"

* * *

The three men appeared in their room. Castiel barely had enough time to step back when the brothers rounded on him.

"Take us back." Dean said.

"He told me to take you here." Castiel answered Dean's request.

"Castiel, please-"

"No, Sam. I should have done this immediately." Castiel said with a frown.

"Okay, we get it, he's strong enough not to need us in a fight against a Demon." Dean said. "But it's over now and we want to go back."

"He's angry. You don't want to face him when he's angry." Castiel said and looked at the ground with a frown.

"He's angry with us! If there'll be a fight, there'll be a fight! We can't avoid it, so we better get it over with right now!" Sam said and Dean nodded his head.

"You don't understand. He isn't angry with you." Castiel said.

"He can't be angry with you. It was two against one." Dean said and Castiel threw him a dark look.

"He's angry with himself for letting you see that side of him." Castiel said and the brothers frowned.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked. Castiel frowned and looked to the side, looking for the right words.

"Usually, I can't read him but right then he was so angry that his thoughts projected very, very clearly." He said and the brothers frowned. "He didn't want you seeing him like that. He didn't want you to see him lose control."

"But why?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"It would have happened sooner or later. Sure it wasn't pretty and it scared the crap out of us but it wasn't like it wasn't justified." He said and Castiel looked at them.

"You really don't understand, do you?"

"What?" The brothers asked. Castiel looked at the side.

"What you saw was pure, unrefined Magic. The Heads of the Wizarding World feared that power, they feared him going Dark. Most of the Wizarding World thinks he left them to escape his responsibilities, but those at the top know the truth. They sent hunters after him and his closest to either kill him or chase him out of England. They feared his power which was only growing at that time. You think all wizards are as powerful as he is? That all of them can transfigure things with a flick of their wrist? That all of them can conjure a house in the middle of no where? That all of them can go head to head against a witch or a Demon?"

"We haven't exactly met a whole lot of Natural born wizards, Cas." Dean said.

"Harry Potter isn't known as the most powerful wizard alive for no reason. He can singlehandedly destroy a whole city with a single thought and that is without the aid of the Elder Wand." Castiel said. "That is why Uriel yielded before him; he has yet to try it but there is a possibility that he can kill an Angel just as easily as he can kill a Demon." Sam and Dean exchanged looks. It seemed they were communicating silently and Castiel could only observe them with a confused frown.

"It doesn't matter to us." Sam said and Dean gave Castiel a rogue grin.

"Yeah, he's one of us. Sure, he's scary as hell when he's pissed." Dean ouffed when Sam hit him with a well aimed elbow to the ribs. Dean shot him a glare and Sam gave him a small crooked smile.

"What I mean to say is that we don't mind." Dean said and Castiel nodded. "So why don't we pack up while you go and get him back for us." Castiel frowned and nodded.

"Very well." And before the brothers could say another word he was gone.

"Are we really alright?" Sam asked after a moment of silence and Dean sighed.

"A while ago I would be all for killin' him. He's way too dangerous." He said and ran his hand through his short hair. "But somehow he grew in on me and he's a good guy, despite his dark side." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Could have gone without the Star Wars allusion." He said and Dean smacked his shoulder with a fist.

"Come on. I want to be ready for take off when they get back." Sam chuckled and shook his head.

"Sure."

* * *

Hadrian sighed and leaned his chin on his crossed arms. He was sitting on the ledge of the tallest building, overlooking the city, his legs pulled up and his crossed arms resting on his knees.

_"Masssster, therrrre you arrreee."_ Hadrian looked to the side and saw Athena, curled up beside him.

_"Howww did you findsss mee, litttle onnnee?"_ He hissed back at her and she gave him a snake version of a reprimanding look.

_"I aaam your familliarrr, massssterr. I can findsss youu and your ownssss where everrr you arre."_ Hadrian chuckled and looked back at the city. He felt a wave of warmth wash over him and a sad smile tugged at his lips.

"I thought I told you to knock next time, Castiel." He said but didn't turn around to look at the Angel.

"There are no doors here." Castiel deadpanned and Hadrian chuckled.

"Right." He said and fell silent again.

Castiel didn't know what to do. He had no experience with comforting anyone, so he decided to follow his instincts. He walked forward and took a seat beside Hadrian, his legs dangling over the edge.

"They aren't afraid of you." He said and Hadrian scoffed. Castiel frowned. 'Maybe that was the wrong thing to say?' He asked himself, but before he could think of something else Hadrian spoke up.

"I didn't want them to see me like that. Not after what happened back _home._" Castiel looked at him with a confused frown.

"They accept you." He said.

"Only because they don't know the extent of my true powers." Hadrian said.

"I told them. They want you to come back." Hadrian looked at Castiel and the Angel almost shivered at the hopeful look hidden behind already experienced fear of rejection and pain.

"How can they? I'm a monster." Hadrian said and looked away again. "A _freak_." Castiel frowned in confusion and looked at his knees.

"You are powerful beyond comprehension. You are above what is considered average. That does not make you a freak." Castiel said, fighting to find the right words. Hadrian gazed at him from the corner of his eye.

"You really think that or is it that everlasting acceptance you Angels supposedly have?" Hadrian asked, his voice filled with hope cleverly hidden behind bitterness. Castiel looked in his eyes and Hadrian's bottom lip quivered.

"Angels cannot accept anything that is evil or dark. You are neither." Castiel said. "Just like any human you have the potential to be both." He said and Hadrian's eyes softened. "And I really don't think you're a freak." He said. There was something else. Something else he wanted to say that rested at his very lips, but what was it? And what was that warmth that spread through his insides at the smile Hadrian gave him?

Before Castiel had a chance to question himself further he saw Hadrian pale and his face turned into an expression of fear.

"Cas-" Before he could finish he tensed up and his eyes rolled back.

"Hadrian!" Castiel's arms moved on their own and grabbed Hadrian tightly when the smaller man moved towards the edge. Hadrian's eyes were flickering shut and he wasn't breathing. Athena hissed and Castiel looked at her.

"Come." He told her and offered his hand to her. He looked at Hadrian, who rested in his arms. With a breath of wind they disappeared only to appear in the hotel room.

Sam and Dean jumped out of their skin when they appeared on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Hadrian!" Sam shouted and ran over.

"He just became like this." Castiel said.

"Another vision?" Dean asked and kneeled beside Hadrian, on Castiel's right. Sam was to Castiel's left, running his hand through Hadrian's hair, not knowing what else to do.

"Hate this." Sam whispered. He hated seeing Hadrian like this and being so helpless.

"Damn. Is it me or is this taking longer than last time?" Dean asked. His whole body was almost vibrating with expectation and pieces of fear.

Sam was about to say something when Hadrian took a deep, gasping breath and his eyes snapped open. They were unfocused and he was frantically looking around.

"Easy, easy Andy. You're fine. It's alright." Sam said. Castiel, not knowing what else to do, placed his hand on Hadrian's quickly rising and falling chest, over his heart and slowly started to push in his healing powers, aiming to calm the shivering man in his arms.

"Alistair. He's after a girl - Anna Milton."

"Calm down." Castiel said and Hadrian looked up at him with a small frown. Ever so slowly his breathing slowed down.

"What-"

"Sleep. Rest." Castiel said and Hadrian's eyes closed while Sam and Dean watched.

"Why did you do that?" Dean asked.

"He needs to rest. His mind is in disarray. He would have gone into shock." Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"Alright. Sam, grab your laptop. Cas, get Andy in the car. We're moving out." Sam immediately jumped into action, leaving a confused Castiel with a sleeping Hadrian in his arms and a snoozing snake around his neck.

"Cas! Move it!" Dean called and Castiel frowned further. He gathered Hadrian in his arms and stood up only to look down again when Hadrian's head lolled to the side to rest on Castiel's shoulder.

The Angel frowned in confusion at the feeling of warmth that over took him at the sight of the smaller man.

"CAS!" He snapped out of it and looked up. "Will ya?" Dean, who was standing by the door keeping them open, asked expectantly. Castiel moved and walked out.

In a matter of minutes they were in the car and Castiel settled so that Hadrian was lying over the seats using Castiel's chest as a pillow. Castiel wound one arm around Hadrian's shoulders to keep him steady. Dean entered and started the engine. Sam followed. He was about to close the door when he looked back and hesitated.

"Wait a sec." He said and left. He ran back to the hotel and was gone for about 5 minutes. He ran back out and Castiel and Dean frowned when they saw Sam with something brown in his arms. He opened the back door and unraveled the brown thing, revealing it to be a blanket. Dean looked at him with raised eyebrows and Sam returned it with a shrug.

"What? We needed one anyway." He said and after he made sure Hadrian was well covered closed the door and took his seat. He shut his door and looked at Dean expectantly. Dean snorted and shook his head.

"Softy." He muttered and they drove down the parking lot.

Castiel looked down when Hadrian shifted closer to him. He had no idea about that thing that was stirring inside him but one thing he knew.

Hadrian was the center of it.

And maybe soon, he would know just what it was.


	12. Of Demons, Pin-cushions

**Chapter 12: Of Demons, Pin-cushions** **and Fallen Angels**

* * *

Hadrian sighed as he rolled over in bed.

Wait a second.

Bed?

He frowned and opened his eyes. He was in an unfamiliar room in an unfamiliar bed, alone.

What was worse, the last thing he remembered were a pair of concerned baby blue eyes and a voice telling him to sleep and rest. Everything else was engrossed in darkness.

"You're awake." Hadrian jumped up in bed and turned to face the owner of the voice. Castiel was standing in the kitchen doorway. Gone were the trench coat and the tie. His shirt had the first two buttons undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"Castiel? What happened?" Hadrian asked and pushed the cover down. He got out of bed and looked around for his shoes. He found them by the bed and pulled them on.

"You had a vision and after it ended you were going into shock. I made you sleep so you could rest. Dean and Sam are investigating the case your vision was about." Castiel said. Hadrian nodded and stretched. He felt rested in a way he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"Where's Athena?" He asked.

"She left to catch herself something to eat and said she would find us if we had to leave." Hadrian hummed and wrinkled his nose when he smelled his clothes.

"Alright. I'll go and take a shower. You alright on your own?" He asked and Castiel nodded slightly. Hadrian gave him a small smile. He located the bathroom and went in. With a flick of his wrist his clothes were gone and the shower was running. He entered the tub and stood under the fall of the scalding hot water. With a sigh he relaxed. He tilted his head back and let the water run down his face.

How long has it been?

How long has it been since he felt like this; like he belonged?

How long has it been since he had people he could count on; since he could face a new day knowing he had more than just Grim to keep him company and watch over him; since he could fall asleep knowing that when he woke up he wouldn't be alone?

He opened his eyes and looked at the tiled ceiling.

'Too long. Too damn long.' He thought and took the bottle of the hotel shampoo. He scrubbed himself clean, his skin turning red from the hot water. But he didn't mind. It helped him forget; helped him feel clean.

This isn't what he wanted to become. He never wanted this power; this knowledge.

He would give anything, give up everything just to be normal.

Just a man close to his forties, with a normal 9 to 5 job, a small house somewhere in a nice little city, a group of normal friends that gathered over the weekend to have fun and to talk.

But he couldn't have it. He could have none of it.

A job was out of question. Soon enough people would notice he was stuck in a body of a 20 year old, never growing old, never changing. Soon enough people would start asking questions. And he was tired of questions.

He was tired of hiding.

Dean and Sam.

They gave him something he never thought he would have. He felt like he could trust them; trust them not to turn their backs on him.

And he wanted to help them. He truly, honestly wanted to help them. Problem was he didn't know how. He was a pile of questions and doubts himself. When he was teaching Sam to meditate he had it hard avoiding his own Demons; his own doubts.

He knew he was far from being fine. He knew he was a time-bomb waiting to blow up. Honestly? He didn't know what was keeping him together. Although he had a feeling the two brothers had something to do with it.

Dean; the older brother with a tough exterior and a good head on his shoulders with a heart of gold. A man taught and toughened up by the harsh life of a Hunter. The big brother who would give up the world for his family.

And Sam; the younger brother whose visions of a better world were destroyed. A man with little self-confidence and such a capacity for compassion and sympathy that it drew a smile on Hadrian's face. He loved watching the brothers interact.

He loved his spats with Dean because it made him feel young and carefree. He loved working with Sam on his powers because it made him feel useful.

And even though he didn't like hunting, with the two of them it felt like he could do it forever. Because when he was with them he felt at home.

He loved watching over them. He loved making sure they were alright.

He loved helping them grow.

They were his boys.

And even though he looked younger than the both of them and it would never seem like that, he loved them like they were his own.

And Castiel. The new addition to their team.

The Angel has shown a lot of progress in so little time.

Hadrian smiled a little for himself. Castiel was so cute when he was confused. He had such a strong sense of loyalty, such a big heart that it threw Hadrian off a bit.

His experience with Uriel made him think that Angels were self-righteous bastards, but ever since the first time he saw Castiel in his visions, the way the Angel watched over Dean and Sam even though he thought Sam would turn evil, something in Hadrian responded to the Angel.

Even before they met face to face he saw something in that Angel; a potential for being something greater than just a pawn to Fate and Destiny and something else; something he couldn't quite place.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the water turning cold. He hissed and turned it off. He got out of the tub and dried himself with a flick of his wrist. Another flick and he was dressed in black jeans and a black turtleneck with black tennis shoes. He cleaned to mirror and looked at his reflection.

His cheeks were rosy from the shock of the temperature change and his eyes weren't the dull green they were before anymore.

He was changing.

Dean and Sam were changing him.

A small smile tugged at his lips and he shook his head at himself.

'Maybe I haven't lost myself as much as I thought I have.' He thought and got out of the bathroom. He smiled when he saw Castiel sitting on the couch, watching TV. He was watching something on Discovery Channel. Two small tiger cubs were rolling in the dirt under the careful watch of a tigress.

"They are magnificent, aren't they?" He asked and Castiel looked at him. "They are animals. They only live by instincts of protecting their territory and their own and yet they are the perfect example of what life should be." Castiel looked back at the screen with a small, thoughtful frown.

"Humans were like that a long time ago." Castiel said and Hadrian nodded.

"Yes. Before we lost ourselves to greed and illusions of omnipotence. In this day it's rare to see people who only live their lives, striving to live a good life without harming others." Castiel turned off the TV and stood up. He turned around to face Hadrian who was gazing out the window with a far away look on his face.

"Those people are rare but never the less there are many." Castiel said and Hadrian looked at him. For a second they just stared in each others eyes.

"Is that why you rebelled; those people that strive to be more than just human?" Hadrian asked and Castiel frowned, trying to find an answer.

"Maybe, but I don't know if I would have done so if you hadn't told me all those things." Hadrian smiled slightly.

"I doubt it. With Dean around you would have seen the truth sooner or later." He said and Castiel looked at him.

"You have a lot of faith in Dean and Sam." Hadrian shrugged.

"I see in them something I haven't seen in humans for a very, very long time. And even with all the knowledge I was granted as the Master Over Death I find myself having hope again; hope that this world has a chance to be saved." Castiel nodded in understanding.

"I didn't think I would be so at peace even though my Rebellion could result in me losing my Grace." Hadrian frowned.

"Why would you, Castiel? You were given a choice and you chose the side to fight on. The only way for you to lose your Grace would be if you went against God's direct order. You said He ordered you to love Humans as much as you love Him. Isn't your Rebellion against those who wish to bring harm upon Humans big enough proof of your love towards them?" Castiel frowned and looked at the ground in confusion.

"Michael and Uriel may not think so." Castiel said and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Those Archangels think they are so above everything just because they are the firstborns. They are not gods and they cannot decide nor order other Angels what to feel." Hadrian said and Castiel looked at him with a contemplative look in his eyes. Hadrian even though he didn't know why, blushed under that searching look.

"Don't look at me like that." Hadrian said and Castiel took a few steps closer. Hadrian crossed his arms over his chest and took a small step back. He looked at the ground and tensed when Castiel stopped just a small distance away from him, although he was close enough for Hadrian to smell him. Nature and purity and something completely undefined. 'So that is the scent of an Angel?' He thought and a small gasp escaped him when Castiel reached out and touched his cheek with the tips of his fingers. His head snapped up and their eyes met and Hadrian could feel his shields fall as if they had a mind of their own.

Castiel frowned at the mass of images and thoughts that overwhelmed him.

In that small hotel suite time seemed to stop while the two gazed in each others eyes.

Hadrian's breath hitched in his throat and he shivered when his mind was filled with images and thoughts and memories.

Castiel frowned and the images stopped causing Hadrian to gasp in a deep breath and sway in his place. He would have fallen had Castiel not reached forward and stopped him by placing his hands on Hadrian's elbows.

"You are a complex being, Hadrian Prewitt." Castiel said and Hadrian looked up at him with a questioning look. "You are unlike anyone I've ever met." Hadrian gave Castiel a small smile but before he could say anything light flashed behind his eyes and Sam's desperate call echoed through his conscience.

Castiel frowned in worry when Hadrian gasped in pain and closed his eyes. He held the smaller man up when he swayed again, frowning further when Hadrian groaned in pain again.

"What's wrong?" Castiel asked.

"Sam is calling. They're in trouble." Hadrian said and Castiel nodded.

"Let's go." He said and before Hadrian could say anything they vanished from the room.

* * *

Castiel and Hadrian appeared in what appeared to be a Church attic and almost immediately they had to duck.

"Sam! Dean!" Hadrian called when Castiel pulled him down to hide behind a statue of the Holy Mother whose face was smeared with bloody tears.

"Was about fucking time!" Dean shouted from somewhere up front. Hadrian looked around and saw Sam with the girl, Anna, hiding behind a corner.

"You can't fight me forever, Dean!" Hadrian looked around and saw Dean and Alastair locked in a fist to fist duel with Dean barely holding his ground.

"Castiel, you take Sam and Anna out of here. I'll take care of Alastair and make sure Dean's alright." Hadrian said and Castiel nodded. Hadrian summoned the Elder Wand into his hand and spared the Angel one last look. He nodded at him.

"Run." With that said he jumped out of their cover.

"Reicio!" He shouted and pointed his wand at Alastair, hitting him smack in the middle of his back. Alastair shouted in pain and turned around to face him. The sneer that covered the man's face was anything but nice.

"You." He growled and Hadrian gave him a big smile.

"Hello, Alastair! Miss me?" He asked and the Demon growled. Dean tilted his head to the side and looked at Hadrian.

"What did you do to piss him off like that? I never managed that!" He said and Alastair shot him a glare, followed up with a hateful growl.

"Let's just say I managed to get on his bad side." Hadrian said rounding Alastair, his wand aimed at him. The Demon growled at him.

"I will enjoy torturing you." He growled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Alastair. Getting a bit ahead of yourself, aren't you?" He teased as he slowly led the Demon away from Dean. "Last time you couldn't even catch me. What makes you think you'll ever get the chance to torture me?" Alastair growled.

"Oh trust me, I'll get you." He said and Hadrian snorted.

"Dean, wait for me in the car." Hadrian said and Dean nodded.

"Hurry up, aright?" Dean said and Hadrian smiled at him.

"Sure." Dean left and Hadrian looked at Alastair. The Demon frowned and Hadrian gave him a dark sinister grin.

"Let's dance." He said and with a war cry Alastair fired at him a white orb. Hadrian evaded and slashed his wand in a wide arc sending a wind blade at Alastair who barely stepped out of its way.

Their fight turned into a well synchronized dance of evading and firing attacks and Hadrian thought that a part of him actually missed the thrill of battle.

"Stand still!" Alastair shouted and Hadrian ducked behind a pillar.

"Why don't _you _stand still?!" He said and Alastair growled at him.

"You damn human." Hadrian chuckled and took a look around. He knew he couldn't keep Dean waiting for much longer. The hot headed Hunter would come up again. "You don't get it, do you? We'll free Lucifer one way or another! You won't stop us!" Hadrian resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Keep dreaming, Demon." He muttered and was forced to leave his hideout when the pillar exploded.

The two faced of and Hadrian smirked at Alastair.

"I don't think you fully understand the whole situation, Demon." Hadrian said and Alastair frowned. "You see, even if Lucifer by some chance rises we will fight him and I will personally make sure that if that happens he is sealed back deeper and under so many seals not even God will be able to unseal him." Alastair growled in rage and raised his hand.

"DIE!"

"DEICIO!" They shouted at the same time and their attacks met in the middle. The explosion was so hard that it flung Hadrian back and through the painted window behind him. He met the ground with a shout of pain. He got up and winced when he felt the glass shards in his back. He looked up in time to see Alastair limp over. The two looked at each other and Alastair sneered at him before he walked away.

"Andy!" Hadrian looked around and winced. Dean ran over to him and looked over him with worry. "Damn it, your back looks like a pin-cushion." He said and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. Let's go. Sam must be worried sick about us." Dean snorted.

"Yeah, and we can't leave Cas alone with him for long. Wouldn't want the poor guy to be overwhelmed." Hadrian snorted and shook his head.

"Jerk."

"Tranny."

* * *

Sam almost ran over when Dean and Hadrian entered the hotel room. He stopped when he saw the limp Hadrian walked with.

"Don't worry so much, it's just glass shards. And your brother' driving." Hadrian said and threw Dean a poisonous glare.

"Hey, I couldn't have you bleed all over my baby." Dean said on his way to the bathroom and Hadrian and Sam rolled their eyes.

"Priorities Dean, priorities." Sam said and Dean waved him off. Sam helped Hadrian over to the kitchen table. Hadrian sat backwards on a chair and looked up when Anna entered the room. He frowned.

There was something strange about her.

He looked to the side when Sam placed the first aid kit on the table and looked at Hadrian with a sigh.

"Shirt. Off." He said and Hadrian looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't we being bossy?" He drawled and Anna giggled.

"He certainly doesn't seem the type." She said and Hadrian spared her a glance.

"No, he doesn't." He said and with a snap of his fingers his shirt was gone. Anna's eyes widened.

"You-"

"I'm a wizard." He said and leaned forward. He hugged the back of the chair and Sam turned on the light. Anna walked over and winced when she saw Hadrian's back.

"Damn it, Andy. Your back's like a-"

"Pin-cushion. I know." He stated and Sam chuckled.

"You have many scars." Anna commented.

"I know." Hadrian said and leaned his chin on the back of the char.

"Can I help?" Anna asked Sam.

"No. It's okay." He said and Anna walked around to take a seat in front of Hadrian. Hadrian looked at her and frowned again. There was something familiar about her and yet he couldn't say what.

She smiled at him and his lips twitched. She looked like a pretty nice girl.

He winced when Sam started working on his back.

"Where is Castiel?" Hadrian asked.

"I sent him out to get us something for dinner." Sam said and Hadrian nodded, wincing when another stab of pain followed Sam taking out another piece of glass.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"Alastair and I dueled, our attacks met and the explosion threw me out of a window." Hadrian spoke through clenched teeth. "I hope you disinfected that." He growled when he felt the instrument Sam was using dig into his skin. Sam chuckled.

"With how many times Dean and I had to do this I'm sure I could become a doctor by now." Hadrian chuckled.

"Sure." He winced and twitched closer to the back of the chair when Sam plucked out a bigger piece. Hadrian shivered when he felt blood flow down his back.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"It's fine." Hadrian answered and Anna gave him a compassionate smile.

"Damn it, man. It's worse than I thought." Dean, who just came out of the bathroom commented and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"You're not helping." He growled and winced again.

"Heh! Nancy."

"Jerk."

"Guys." Sam interfered and Hadrian and Dean scoffed. Anna smiled and Hadrian looked at her again. She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked and Hadrian hummed.

"There's something familiar about you. I just can't place it." He said and hissed. Sam winced in sympathy and Dean shivered.

"Not cool." He said and went to the kitchen to grab himself a beer. The door opened and Castiel entered.

"You were quick." Sam said and went back to cleaning Hadrian's back.

"What happened?" Castiel asked and placed the paper bags on the table.

"Fell through a window." Hadrian said and looked at him and in that moment it clicked.

Sam stopped working when Hadrian tensed.

"Hadrian? What's wrong?" Sam asked and Dean came back from the kitchen. He frowned when he saw Hadrian look at Castiel and then at Anna again.

"Andy?" He asked and Hadrian frowned. He looked at Anna who swallowed over a lump.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked and tried to make herself one with the chair. Hadrian looked at Castiel again and the Angel gave him a knowing look.

"Hadrian, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"She's an Angel." Hadrian said and Sam and Dean froze in their places. Anna paled and Hadrian looked at her again with a dark look.

"She's a Fallen Angel."


	13. Of Missing Graces

**Chapter 13: Of Missing Graces** **And Self-righteous Archangels**

* * *

"She's an Angel. A Fallen Angel." Hadrian said. Sam and Dean looked at Anna who paled and looked around in shock and confusion.

"What?" She gasped out. "No. No, that's not possible!" She stressed and stood up. She looked at Hadrian who looked up in her eyes. "I am Anna Milton! Daughter of-"

"You are a Fallen Angel." Castiel said and Anna looked at him. She was shifting her weight constantly and she was breathing hard.

"No. No, it can't be."

"Sure can, Anna." Hadrian said.

"Why didn't you say something, Cas?" Dean asked.

"I wanted to confirm it with Hadrian first. I wasn't sure." Castiel said and gave Dean a sideways glance.

"So. What now?" Sam asked. Anna was frantically looking around.

"We can't let the Demons have her." Castiel said and Anna looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, honey." She looked at Hadrian who was giving her a leveled look. "The moment they realize you're not only tuned in with the Angels but are one of them, Grace or no Grace they will try and get you and I don't think you want to know what they'll want to do to you." Anna swallowed over a lump. Castiel looked at Hadrian with a look of slight confusion.

"We could hand her over to the Angels." Castiel said and Hadrian looked at him.

"She would face the Trial, Castiel. You and I both know what happens to Angels that deny their true nature."

"Maybe if you two stopped speaking in code, Dean and I could help you find a solution." Sam interrupted Hadrian's and Castiel's stare down and Dean nodded.

"What is this trial you're talking about?" Dean asked. Anna looked at him with hope, but found herself target of two indifferent lake-green orbs. Hadrian shifted and winced.

"Oh sorry, Andy." Sam said. "There are just a few more left."

"Take them out then, please." Hadrian spoke, his jaw clenched in pain. "Cas-"

"The Fallen Angels aren't Demons. They are Angels that have for some reason lost their Grace. You face a Trial if you did something that went against a direct order from God, or you face the trial for denying who you are by forcefully removing your Grace." Castiel said.

"No. You guys must be wrong." Anna said and everyone looked at her.

"We have irrefutable proof." Hadrian said and finally relaxed when Sam tapped his shoulder, signalizing he was done.

"And what proof is that?" Anna asked looking at Hadrian with wide eyes.

"Angels are beings of pure light and energy. Looking at them can burn your eyes out; hearing them speak can make you go deaf." Castiel spoke.

"You have been listening in on Angels for a few months now and you're not deaf. No human being would be able to handle it." Hadrian said.

"Maybe she's just special." Sam said and Hadrian sighed. He stood up and winced when his back muscles stretched and Castiel frowned.

"No one is that special, Sam. And besides, she's the same as Castiel minus the Grace thing." Hadrian said and conjured a shirt for himself, trying to ignore the confused looks he was given by the guys and Anna's shivering presence.

"What do you mean by that?" Anna asked and Hadrian shrugged, wincing again. The stinging pain was quite annoying and he could practically feel the bruises forming already.

"Your scent is almost the same only your scent is tainted by the human smell." Hadrian said.

"You can smell her?" Sam asked and Dean wrinkled his nose.

"How do we smell?" He asked and Hadrian gave him a leveled look. Dean raised his hands and mouthed a 'sorry' and Hadrian shook his head with a sigh.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked and Hadrian looked at Castiel who was looking at him, still having that confused look on his handsome face.

"Castiel?"

"She will die one way or another." Castiel stated.

"What? NO!" Anna shouted and took a step back.

"We can't just let her die!" Sam said.

"Why would the Angels want to kill her?" Dean asked.

"Because she no longer has a place in Heaven. She wanted to be human and forgot to take into consideration that once she is and her powers start manifesting she would be targeted by Demons and trust me, we can't let them have her." Hadrian said.

"Wait. Wait!" Anna shouted and everyone looked at her.

"I'm not an Angel. I'm not!" She shouted and Hadrian raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just because you don't remember being an Angel doesn't mean you aren't one, Anna." He said and Anna shook her head.

"No." She muttered. "I am Anna Milton, born on 13th of December 1985. I was raised by-"

"You are an Angel, Anna." Castiel said and Anna looked at him. Their eyes met and Anna paled.

"No." Hadrian sighed.

"Well there is one way we can be a 100% sure." He said.

"How?" Dean asked and Hadrian looked at Castiel first.

"I could try to reach the memories that were suppressed when she Fell." Castiel frowned.

"That could be possible, but that is not our only problem." He said and everyone looked at him confused.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"When she Fell her Grace Fell with her. It must still be somewhere." Castiel said and Dean frowned.

"Why would that be a problem?" He asked.

"Because, if Demons found it already-" Sam said and Hadrian nodded.

"To put it in the nicest way possible; we'd be screwed." He said and looked at Anna.

"Sit." He said and was about to grab his chair to place it in front of Anna when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"I said it could be possible, not that you should do it." Hadrian looked up in Castiel's eyes.

"Castiel, I know the risk, but don't you think we're lacking the choice right now?" Hadrian asked.

"When an Angel Falls it's visible to humans. There could be other ways to find out where she Fell."

"But this is the fastest way." Hadrian said.

"And what if you end up blind?" Castiel asked and frowned. He didn't know why he was stopping Hadrian from doing something he had to do, but the mere thought that something would happen to the Master Over Death that would render him blind or in any way hurt him made Castiel feel uneasy.

Hadrian at first looked at Castiel in surprise and then he tilted his head to the side.

"You'll be here the whole time, right?" Castiel frowned as if offended.

"Of course." He said and Hadrian nodded his head.

"Then I don't have to worry. You'll be able to stop it all before any serious harm is done to me." Castiel let go of Hadrian's wrist and took a step back.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Both noticed that Castiel was acting strange and that Hadrian seemed somehow lighter. Castiel spoke more and showed more emotion than they thought was possible for an Angel.

"Anna, sit down." Hadrian said and placed the chair down, facing Anna's; he sat down and was about to lean back when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up and to the side and saw Castiel.

"Your back."

"Oh, forgot about that." Hadrian said and shivered when warmth spread down his back and the tension he did his best to ignore disappeared. Even when the warmth was gone, Castiel still didn't remove his hand from Hadrian's shoulder.

"Just in case you need me." Castiel said and Hadrian nodded. He turned around and looked at Anna who was looking at the chair as if it would kill her the moment she sat down.

"Anna, don't make me repeat myself." Hadrian spoke lowly and Anna shook and looked at him.

"The Angels spoke about you too." She said. "I - I just couldn't make the connection. They said that the Master Over Death is traveling with the Winchesters, but you looked so frail, so week. You couldn't be-"

"Looks are often deceiving, Anna." Hadrian spoke lowly. "Sit." He ordered and Anna slipped into her seat. Hadrian sighed and shook his head.

"This would be so much easier if you could relax." He muttered and lifted his hands up. He cupped Anna's face, touching her temples with his thumbs. Anna looked at him with fearful eyes while Hadrian closed his and relaxed.

For a second nothing happened and then Hadrian's eyes snapped open, revealing pure white orbs. Anna gasped and her eyes went blank and lifeless.

"Damn, that's scary." Dean muttered and looked at his brother when Sam walked over.

A few moments everything was calm when all of a sudden the lights started flickering and Anna's breathing became irregular.

"No. No!" She muttered and started to shake.

"Hadrian." Castiel spoke and Sam and Dean looked at said man. Blood started to come from his nose and from the corners of his eyes.

"Cas!" Dean shouted and Castiel acted. He squeezed Hadrian's shoulder tighter and pushed in him his power. Hadrian gasped in a deep breath and almost jumped away from Anna who just slumped in her chair.

"Fuck!" Hadrian cursed and covered his eyes with his hands. "Damn it, that hurts." He growled.

"Let me see." Castiel said and kneeled in front of Hadrian who had yet to lower his hands. He gently grasped Hadrian's wrists and moved Hadrian's hands away from his blood stained face.

"How bad is it?" Dean asked while Sam walked over to Anna who had yet to say something.

"Everything's blurry, but I can see. The capillaries must have snapped from pressure." Hadrian said. Castiel frowned and reached up.

"Don't." Hadrian stopped Castiel when the Angel tried to heal his eyes. "You need to save your strength for more important things. I'll be fine in a day or two." Castiel frowned but after a moment nodded his head.

"You have to rest your eyes. Dean, bring me a few wet towels." Castiel said and stood up. He pulled Hadrian up by his hands and led him over to the couch.

"Why is Anna not responding?" Sam asked.

"She's locked within her own mind. I'll pull her out later. I didn't want her up and leaving before we decided on what to do." Hadrian said as Castiel helped him lie down.

"We can't just let her die." Sam said while Dean came out of the bathroom with a basin of cold water and a few towels over his forearm. He placed them beside Castiel who was sitting on the tea table.

"I can wash my face, Castiel." Hadrian said when Castiel took a towel and started to clean the blood away.

"You shouldn't strain yourself." Castiel said and Hadrian was about to argue, but closed his mouth and eyes.

"Guys-"

"Sammy, we can't hide her forever. Sooner or later the Demons will find her and what then?" Dean said.

"But if we give her over to the Angels they'll kill her!" Sam said.

"She denied her true nature. She denounced her Angelic legacy and tried to be something that she is not." Hadrian spoke up. "Wanting to be something else is not a crime punishable by death but the only way for her to be able to enter Heaven is for her to accept her Grace again and become an Angel." Hadrian said.

"And for that we have to find it." Castiel said and took a clean towel when he finished cleaning Hadrian's face and hands. He squeezed out the excess water and placed the towel over Hadrian's eyes. Hadrian sighed in relief and rested his head back in the couch pillow.

"Better?" Dean asked.

"M-hm. Now, if my head wasn't pounding I'd be great." Hadrian murmured and Sam smiled fondly at him. Castiel frowned and touched Hadrian's forehead with the tips of his index and middle finger. Hadrian hummed.

"Cas." He murmured. "I already told you-"

"This I can do without much of an effort. Sleep. We'll take care of the rest." Castiel said and soon Hadrian's breathing deepened and slowed down. Sam walked over to his bed and took the blanked he bought at the last hotel they stayed in and covered Hadrian with it.

"What next?" He asked and looked up at Dean. Castiel looked over at Anna. He stood up and walked over. He stopped in front of her and just touched her forehead. With a deep breath she blinked and came to awareness.

She looked up at Castiel and her eyes widened for a moment.

"Castiel." She muttered. "Are you here to hand me over?" She said.

"So, not denying it anymore?" Dean asked and Anna looked at him.

"My memory is back." She said and looked at Hadrian. She noted his covered eyes and frowned in worry. "His eyes-"

"Will be alright." Castiel said and Anna looked at him.

"Once my memories started coming back he must have caught sight of my real form. You pulled him out in time." She said and looked up at Castiel. "So Castiel, what will you do? Be a good little soldier and hand me over to Michael? Or better yet Uriel?" Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion while Sam and Dean cleared their throats, shifting in their places.

"What?" Anna asked with a frown and looked up at Castiel.

"I have Rebelled." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world and Anna's eyes widened.

"You? The most loyal of Michael's soldiers? Castiel, the Lieutenant of the 1 Division, has Rebelled against Heaven!" Anna laughed. "Oh, this is rich!" She said. Castiel frowned and anger flashed in his eyes.

"I haven't Rebelled against Heaven but against those that wish the humans to die." He said and Anna took a better look at him. She frowned.

"Why haven't you lost your Grace?" She asked and Castiel tilted his head to the side.

"I never went against our Father." He said and Anna almost sneered at him.

"What will happen then? You know as well as I do that there is no place for me on Earth I could stay hidden in." She said and Castiel nodded.

"I know."

"We could send her back to Heaven." Sam said.

"I would face the Trial." She said and glared at Sam.

"And if we got your Grace back?" Dean asked and Anna frowned. Castiel looked at Dean with a thoughtful look.

"She Fell because she forcefully removed her Grace and _denied her Angelic legacy_." Dean said and rolled his eyes. "If she accepted her Grace back she would be able to go back to Heaven." He concluded and Sam nodded.

"It makes sense. And Demons can't get her in Heaven." Sam said. Castiel frowned and looked at the floor.

"That could be possible." He said.

"I know where it is." Anna said. "Castiel can read it from my memories and take me over to where I Fell and then I can take my Grace back." Castiel looked at her and then at Hadrian.

He wished he left Hadrian awake a few more moments. He wanted to ask him what he thought they should do. But then again all they _could_ do was make sure the Demons don't get Anna and the only way to do that is to get Anna back to Heaven.

"Alright." Castiel said and stood up. He walked over to Anna and she looked up in his eyes. For a moment they were still. Soon enough Castiel took a step back and nodded. "Let's go."

"I'm going with you." Dean said and Castiel turned around to look at him. "Just in case."

"And I'll stay with Hadrian." Sam said. A hiss made them look down and Athena slithered between them. Anna flinched.

"A snake?" She asked.

"Athena is Hadrian's familiar." Castiel said and approached Anna. "Dean." Castiel said and Dean walked over. He looked at Sam again and after a moment of hesitation took his gun. He threw it over at Sam who caught it, only to look at Dean in confusion.

"Just in case. I'll soon have two Angels with me and even though I wouldn't put it past Andy to be able to protect himself even in his sleep I'd feel better if you had that with you." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Thanks. Be careful." He said. Castiel and Dean nodded and in the next moment they were gone. Sam sighed and looked at Hadrian. Athena was curled up and snoozing on Hadrian's chest that was rising and falling steadily with every breath he took.

Sam sat down in an armchair opposite of Hadrian and closed his eyes. It's been over 32 hours since he meditated. He could use it.

And with a few deep, relaxing breaths Sam's mind was calm and he retreated into his mind.

* * *

A sharp hiss made Sam snap out of it and he looked at Hadrian. At first he could see nothing wrong when he realized Hadrian wasn't breathing.

"Shit!" Sam snapped and jumped over to Hadrian's side. The moment he wanted to remove the towel from over Hadrian's eyes the wizard breath in a deep breath and pushed himself sharply up into a sitting position.

"Andy-"

"S-sam?" Hadrian looked at him as the towel fell down with his fast movement. Hadrian looked down when Athena hissed at him soothingly. Sam frowned when he realized Hadrian's eyes weren't focusing on anything. The white of his eyes was blood-red and the skin around them seemed irritated and there was some dried blood in the corners of his eyes.

"Can you-"

"I can see but everything's blurry." Hadrian said and reached for Sam's hand. "But that's beside the point. Sam we have to get out of here." Sam frowned.

"Why?"

"Uriel is coming over."

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"He wants Anna. He's coming to kill her." Hadrian said.

"She is with Castiel and Dean! She went to take her Grace back." Hadrian frowned.

"That's impossible because Uriel has it already." He said and Sam cursed.

"We have to get out of here. You're in no condition to-"

"You are not going anywhere, Samuel Winchester." Uriel's voice made both Hadrian and Sam jump in their places.

"Uriel." Hadrian growled and slowly stood up, turning around in the direction of Uriel's voice. Sam took Dean's gun and the safety clicked.

"Where is Anna?" Uriel asked.

"She's with Castiel and Dean." Sam said and Uriel sneered.

"With that Traitor-"

"Castiel betrayed no one." Hadrian spoke up, glaring at Uriel even though his sight still wasn't as good as it should be.

"He defied the orders from his superiors." Uriel spoke.

"The only true superior he has is God and His orders he can't defy." Hadrian countered and Sam actually felt Hadrian's magic gather around them.

"You-" Uriel hissed and Hadrian grabbed Sam's hand.

'Sam you have to get out of here.' Hadrian spoke over their link.

'I can't leave you alone!'

'You can't go against Uriel and I'm not sure Dean's gun is affective against an Angel. When I tell you to, run for the door.' Hadrian said and Sam glared at him. Uriel growled.

"I will not let you foil our plans, Master Over Death or not." He said and Hadrian turned in his general direction again.

"And I won't let you endanger the human race anymore." Hadrian said and his magic burst around him. Sam lost his balance, Uriel growled and Hadrian had to raise a shield under the assault of the Archangel's power.

"Sam, GO!" Hadrian shouted and Sam, even though he hesitated ran for the door.

"You really think you can fight me with your eyesight as it is?" Uriel spoke with a sneer, taken back when Hadrian sneered right back at him.

"I could fight you blind if I had to." Hadrian said and summoned the Elder Wand. Uriel frowned and took a good look at Hadrian. His eyes widened when he saw a snake wrapped safely around Hadrian's neck.

"Impossible." Uriel muttered.

"Maybe I can't see right at the moment, but Athena is a perfect helper. She'll smell you before you even move." Hadrian said with a smirk.

"You have more luck than a cat!" Uriel shouted and moved.

_"He'sssss coming sssstraight at youuu."_ Hadrian nodded and got ready. Uriel obviously chose to attack Hadrian physically because in the next moment Hadrian had to raise his hands to shield himself from Uriel's fists.

_"Watccccchhhh out for the cccouccchhh behinsssss youuu."_ Hadrian pushed Uriel away with an uncontrolled burst of magic. Uriel was flung back over an armchair.

_"He'ssss down. Go for the door; at two o'clock."_ Hadrian moved and almost tripped over a chair, but he managed to get to the door. He was about to open them when Athena hissed frantically.

_"Sssssshield!"_ But it was too late and Hadrian first hit the door and then was flung back into the opposite wall.

"I won't let you get away. You will not get in our way again." Uriel said and with his powers raised Hadrian into the air. Ever so slowly he squeezed the air out of Hadrian's lungs.

Lights and colors flashed before Hadrian's eyes. He felt Athena slither down his body and he felt fear for his little familiar.

"A-the-na-"

"Your snake can't help you now." Uriel said and smirked when Hadrian's eyes widened and he choked a breath. "Today you will die and you will STAY DEAD!"

Sam ran out of the hotel and grabbed his cell. He pressed Dean's number and called him.

"Come on Dean - answer. Answer, damn it!"

_"Yes?"_

"Dean! You have to come back! It's Uriel-"

_"Sammy! Sammy, calm down-"_

"I can't! Uriel came for Anna! He's fighting Hadrian! You have to come back immediately!"

_"We'll be there in a second."_ The line broke and Sam didn't even have the time to put the cell back in his pocket because the three appeared in front of him.

"Where are they?" Castiel asked and Sam was surprised by the amount of worry Castiel showed and judging by the expressions on the faces of Dean and Anna, they were as well. "Where are they!" Castiel snapped, obviously thinking Sam wouldn't answer.

"In the suite!" Sam said and Castiel ran. Dean, Anna and Sam ran after him and almost fell over each other when Castiel stopped in his tracks and bowed down.

"Athena." Castiel muttered. She hissed at him and Castiel stood up and ran faster.

"Castiel!" Sam and Dean shouted.

The moment Castiel reached the door he slammed them open with his powers.

"URIEL!" He roared in rage and the Archangel turned around sharply. Hadrian fell, breaking the tea table that was under him.

"Traitor!" Uriel shouted and tried to attack Castiel. The Angel reacted quickly and returned the attack.

"Castiel!" Sam and Dean ran in.

"Get Hadrian!" Castiel answered. A moment later Anna ran in.

"Uriel." She muttered and the Archangel looked at her.

"Anna, have you found your Grace?" Uriel asked with a smirk. Dean ran beside him and only Castiel's attack on Uriel stopped the Archangel from reacting.

"It is not where it should be." She said and Uriel's smirk widened. He reached into his suit and pulled out a small glass container. Anna's eyes widened and Castiel frowned. Inside the container was Anna's Grace.

"You will come with me and you will face the Trial." Uriel said with a smirk.

"She won't." Sam said.

"Just because you're an Archangel doesn't mean you can order everyone around." Dean said. Hadrian was in his arms and Dean was cradling him protectively while he coughed, trying to bring enough air in his lungs.

"Be quet, vessel." Uriel spat.

"Leave, Uriel." Castiel said. For the first time ever everyone saw real anger in the Angel's eyes.

"You dare order me, Castiel?" Uriel growled and looked at the Angel.

"I will not let you hurt them, Uriel. They will stop Lucifer. You are wrong in what you do. You are wrong in thinking humans evil."

"They are below us in EVERYTHING!" Uriel roared.

"No, they're not." Everyone looked at Hadrian who finally managed to catch his breath. His eyes were focused on Uriel, meaning his vision was getting better. "Humans are better than you are. Humans see their mistakes; they accept them as a part of them. You don't. You think yourself so perfect and yet you're not. You're just as flawed, just as weak as we are."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Uriel shouted and in that moment two things happened. Sam drew Dean's gun and fired and Anna moved forward.

Uriel shouted in pain and Anna grabbed the container that was still in Uriel's hand.

"COVER YOUR EYES!" Anna shouted and the container met the floor. Everyone closed their eyes as bright light shone in the small hotel suite.

Moments later they opened their eyes. Anna was gone and so was Uriel, but where he stood were drops of blood.

Sam ran over to Hadrian and Dean while Castiel followed at a slower pace.

"Andy-"

"I'm alright. Don't worry so much." Hadrian said and smiled at Sam.

"Your eyes-"

"Are better. Not a 100% but I'm getting there." Hadrian said and tried to sit up only to have Dean stop him.

"No you won't." He said. Hadrian looked at him sharply but Dean returned it with a strict look. "Uriel almost choked you. And you're still out of it because of whatever you did with Anna. We're getting another room and you're getting the rest you need." Hadrian frowned.

"Are you ordering me around, Dean Winchester?" Hadrian growled.

"For your own good." Dean growled right back. A moment later they were broken from their glaring match by Sam bursting out in laughter. Both looked at him. He was sitting on the floor, holding his stomach, laughing so hard tears were running down his face.

"Sammy? Are you alright?" Dean asked and Sam barely managed to stop laughing so hard. Chuckles were still shaking his body when he opened his eyes and looked at his brother and friend.

"I'm fine! I just-" And he started laughing again.

"Sam-" Hadrian started.

"You two are funny when you argue!" Sam said and Hadrian looked at Dean while Dean looked at him, just as confused as Hadrian was.

A moment later Hadrian chuckled. When Dean smiled Hadrian broke out into laughter quickly fallowed by Dean.

One person in the room wasn't laughing. Castiel stood to the side too confused by his feelings.

When he thought Uriel would kill Hadrian he felt such rage. He felt as though he could kill Uriel for trying to hurt Hadrian, and just now, when he saw how Dean held Hadrian, something in him wanted to hurt Dean, something in him wanted him to be the one who held Hadrian like that.

What was going on with him?

What was Hadrian doing to him?

And why? Why did he find it right, when a small, very small part of him was telling him that it shouldn't be.


	14. Of Possessed Doll Shops

**Chapter 14: Of Possessed Doll Shops And Annoying Little Brothers**

* * *

Castiel frowned. It was midnight and everyone was asleep but him. They were in Salem now, and they have been staying there for a few days.

They contacted Bobby yesterday since Sam and Dean couldn't find a case anywhere, so they hoped Bobby would have more luck. Castiel on the other hand, wasn't in a hurry.

He turned around and looked at the couch-turned-bed Hadrian slept in. He was tucked under the comforter up to his chin and he looked so peaceful.

Castiel frowned when he remembered what happened with Anna and Uriel. Neither were anywhere to be found and he was uneasy. Dean said not to worry and Sam agreed. Hadrian just shrugged his shoulders and said that they would all try to be ready for whatever happened. Castiel saw Hadrian use his cards before he went to sleep, but they told him nothing.

Castiel was worried.

He didn't know what to make out of all these feelings he was experiencing. Dean and Sam were alright. He felt towards them what he felt for the Angels from his Garrison; camaraderie and companionship.

But Hadrian was a different story. What he felt when he saw how Dean held him he couldn't describe with words. When Hadrian talked with him Castiel felt at peace. When Hadrian smiled for him something would burst within him and every time he had to use every single ounce of his self-control not to smile back. Whenever he touched Hadrian something would pass all over his body, something like a shiver; not cold, but warm, almost incredibly so.

Castiel wasn't sure what it was. A small, very small part of him was telling him that it wasn't time yet; it was telling him to wait.

But there was this big, enormous part of him, telling him that it was right. It was telling him to go with it.

But go with what?

He looked away from Hadrian's sleeping form and out the window at the star covered sky.

He had no idea what was going on with him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to figure it out on his own. He would have to talk about it with someone, but with whom?

* * *

Hadrian sighed and leaned back into the rocking chair. On the high tea table beside him was a cup of warm mint tea. The sky above him was covered in stars and the sounds of the night were a comforting music to his ears.

He knew he was dreaming. This was his safe place - the house at Godric's Hallow. The way it should have been.

He felt at peace. Every night he would come here and simply be. He needed no other rest but this perfect calm.

A warm wind caressed his face and he shivered, a smile tugging on his lips.

All of a sudden two hands rested on his shoulders and he jumped in his place.

"Easy, hot-stuff. Why so jumpy?" A voice he couldn't place but one that sounded so familiar, spoke from behind him and those hands started to rub small, suiting circles into his shoulders. Unwillingly he relaxed although his mind was going a hundred miles a second. 'This is not my usual dream.'

"Relax. You can't be hurt here, remember?" The voice spoke and Hadrian relaxed completely. 'Who is he?' He thought and tried to lean back. The man's face was shrouded in shadows and all Hadrian could discern was a pair of silver eyes.

The man chuckled and ran his hands down Hadrian's chest and Hadrian's eyes closed involuntarily. A sigh escaped him when those gentle arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders and the man rested his chin on Hadrian's shoulder.

Hadrian shivered when the man's hot breath teased his ear.

"You know, I find myself wishing this was real." The man spoke and Hadrian opened his eyes only to frown. Before he managed to say something the man chuckled and kissed Hadrian's neck. Hadrian's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Who are you?" Hadrian rasped out and the man chuckled again. His warm breath on Hadrian's neck made the Master Over Death shiver again.

"It doesn't matter right now." The man spoke and Hadrian frowned.

"What are you doing in my dream?" He asked.

"I couldn't wait any more. I couldn't wait to finally meet you, little Death." Hadrian frowned at the endearment.

"What are you-"

"All questions will be answered in time, little Death."

"Why are you calling me little Death?" The man chuckled.

"You _are_ little Death, aren't you?" Hadrian frowned.

"I don't understand." He muttered and the man chuckled again.

"You don't need to understand it right now. Like I said; everything will be answered in time." Hadrian hummed lowly.

"Why are you here if not to answer questions? You knew I would ask them." The man moved back before circling Hadrian and stopping in front of him. Hadrian looked up but the only thing he could discern about the man were his silvery eyes; mischievous as the moonlight and old as the very foundations of the Earth.

Hadrian's eyes widened when all of a sudden the man's lips were on his, stealing his breath away and making his magic burst in his veins.

"I may not be around to see you for a while more, but remember, little Death." The man spoke into Hadrian's ear his warmth and scent engraving themselves in Hadrian's mind. "You belong to us. You belong to me. Nothing will ever change that." In that moment everything started to get blurry and everything disappeared.

"It's time to wake up now, little Death. Don't forget."

* * *

Hadrian woke up slowly. At first he thought it was just a dream, but the taste of melted chocolate and spring on his lips spoke differently.

"You awake?" Hadrian jumped into a sitting position and looked at Dean who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Yes. Yes I am." Hadrian said and ran his hands over his face, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sure slept like a log. Sam tripped over a chair on his way out and you didn't even budge." Dean said and Hadrian's cheeks reddened.

"Was I - Did I - "

"What?" Dean asked and frowned. He walked over to Hadrian and the smaller man leaned back when Dean leaned over him. "Are you alright?" Dean asked. Hadrian was doing a good impression of a fish and his eyes widened even more when Dean reached up and touched his forehead with the back of his hand. Dean frowned and his lake-green eyes filled with worry.

"You're a bit warm. How do you feel?" He asked and Hadrian stuttered.

"I'm fine! Just fine." Hadrian said and Dean hummed.

"I don't know. Maybe we should take you to see a doctor. Your eyes are glassy and you have a slight fever." Hadrian swatted Dean's hand away.

"I'm fine, Dean. My eyes are healed and I'm just - I don't know. Maybe I'm coming down with something. It's probably nothing." Hadrian said and quickly rounded Dean, going for the bathroom.

"Where are Sam and Castiel?" Hadrian asked closing the door of the bathroom.

"They went to buy supplies!" Dean shouted to him.

"When?" Hadrian asked and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were red and his eyes were shining and - "Fuck…" He muttered. His lips were slightly swollen.

"An hour ago! They should be back soon!" Dean answered.

"Alright!" Hadrian said and with a flick of his wrist the shower started. He jumped under the cold water and stifled a groan.

The dream was still clear in his mind and he was still shivering from the man's touch. The man's taste was still on his tongue, the man's voice still made a shiver run down his body.

_"Don't forget."_

Hadrian scoffed.

"How the hell am I supposed to forget?" He muttered and furiously scrubbed himself clean. He felt like a damn girl.

He quickly finished with the shower and dried himself off. He charmed himself a black turtleneck and trousers, together with black dress-shoes and got out in time to see the door of the suite open and Sam and Castiel walk in.

"I'm telling you, Cas. There was something strange with that shop." Sam said.

"What shop?" Hadrian asked and Sam looked at him with a big smile.

"Morning to you too, sleepyhead." He said and Hadrian slapped his shoulder on his way to the table, where Castiel was unpacking the paper bags they brought in.

"Answer the question, Sasquatch." Hadrian said with a small smile.

"A porcelain doll shop." Castiel said and Hadrian looked at him. When their eyes met Hadrian smiled. Castiel looked away from him immediately.

"What was strange about it?" Dean asked and took a seat at the table. While Castiel emptied the bags Dean took it upon himself to arrange everything so it'll be easier to pack later.

"No one was in there and all the mothers with their children would avoid even looking at it no matter how much the children wanted to go in." Sam said. Hadrian frowned.

"Why?" He muttered.

"According to the few thoughts I overheard-" Castiel said and stopped when Hadrian chuckled. Castiel looked at him with a small, confused frown.

"Thoughts you overheard, Castiel?" Hadrian asked with a small smirk. Castiel suddenly blushed, cleared his throat and went back to emptying the bags.

"Yes. It seems a lot of children went missing there through the ages. No one knows who holds that shop as it never worked and no one lives there. But it seems to be the opinion of a lot of people that the place is haunted." Castiel said. Hadrian looked at Dean who stopped working and looked at him.

"Could it be true?" He asked and Hadrian shrugged.

"I won't know unless I see it for myself." He said. "Besides we're in Salem. Everything here is haunted." He said and shivered. Sam chuckled and Dean smirked at him.

"You do know that the Salem witch trials are over, right? The only witches hunted now are those that make a deal with a Demon." Dean said and Hadrian shrugged.

"I know. But the trials are the reason that you have only one magical community in America and that one is so far south that it's ridiculous." Hadrian said. "Anyway. I'd like to check out that shop. Sam?"

"Sure. You want to go now?" Sam asked and Hadrian nodded.

"You two pack us up. I want to leave as soon as possible if this place is a fluke." Hadrian said.

"Sure, scaredy-cat." Dean said with a teasing grin and Hadrian shot him a glare.

"Yankee."

"Chicken."

"Trigger-happy dick."

"Baby."

"Alright, alright!" Sam said and covered Hadrian's mouth with his hand to stop him from answering to Dean's new jibe. Dean grinned and Castiel frowned looking between them, completely confused. "We're going now. You two get everything ready." He said and stirred Hadrian towards the door. Once they were out, Sam closed the door and let go of Hadrian.

"One day I'll stick his tongue to his palate." Hadrian growled and started to walk (more like stomp) down the hall. Sam sighed and shook his head with a fond smile.

'Those two act like brothers more and more each day.' He thought and warmth spread through his heart. 'Well, one can never have too many brothers, I guess.' He thought and ran after Hadrian.

He fell into step with the smaller man and hung his arm around Hadrian's shoulders. Hadrian looked up at him with a suspicious look and Sam grinned down at him.

"What." Hadrian growled lowly and Sam's grin widened.

"Nothing, Andy. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

Hadrian shivered when he and Sam stopped at the door of the shop. The glass was smudgy and the wood looked old and worn out.

"I don't feel good." Sam muttered and Hadrian nodded.

"Me neither." He said and reached for the door knob. He tried to open the door, but it didn't even budge. Sam looked around and frowned when he caught sight of something in the window of the shop. He walked over while Hadrian cast a wordless and wandless Alohomora on the door. Nothing.

"Strange." Sam said and Hadrian looked at him.

"What is?" He asked.

"This doll. I don't remember seeing it here earlier this day." Sam said and Hadrian frowned.

"We can't enter it. We should go back to the hotel. Maybe we'll think of something with Castiel's and Dean's help." Hadrian said and turned around to walk away, but he hesitated when Sam gave him a smug smirk.

"What?"

"What-what?" Sam countered and Hadrian rolled his eyes. They walked out onto the main street.

"Sam-"

"Alright, alright." Sam said and rolled his eyes. "I just - I noticed how you look at Castiel." He said and Hadrian almost tripped over his own feet. Sam laughed while Hadrian glared at him.

"Oh, really? And how pray tell am I looking at him?" Hadrian asked and Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just - the way you smile at him, the way you talk to him; it seems different." Sam said and Hadrian frowned. Alright, he admitted he liked Castiel. He always appreciated the tall, brooding types and Castiel was cute in a way; in a clueless, utterly confused way.

Sam grinned when he saw a small smile tug at the corner of Hadrian's lips.

"HA! I knew it! You like Castiel!" Sam said and Hadrian shushed him frantically.

"Shut up, you big dolt!" He said while Sam continued grinning like a loon. "Yes, I like him. But he's a friend!" Hadrian said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"A friend you want to do naughty things with!" He teased smugly and grinned when Hadrian blushed.

"NO I do NOT!" Hadrian stressed. He was obviously upset, because usually his British accent was nonexistent and now it was as though he was always speaking with it.

"Yes you do!" Sam said in a sing-song voice and Hadrian growled.

"I do not." He spoke through clenched teeth although he was blushing so hard his ears were red. "And besides, he's an Angel." He said and Sam's smile vanished when he saw a sad look color Hadrian's eyes. "Even if I wanted something with him it wouldn't be possible." He said and Sam sighed.

"Don't be like that, Andy. I didn't want to make you sad." Sam said and Hadrian looked up at him giving him a small smile.

"It's alright, Sammy. I'm fine." He said. 'Besides, if there was any truth to my dream last night, if it wasn't just a dream, maybe there's someone waiting for me out there somewhere.' Hadrian thought.

Sam tilted his head to the side when a small wistful smile appeared on Hadrian's face.

"Hadrian?" Said man looked up at him. "You know that if you need to talk I'm here." Sam said and Hadrian gave him a wider smile; one that actually touched his eyes.

"Yes, I know." Hadrian said and Sam smiled. In that moment both had to jump to the side when a kid on a tricycle drove between them.

"Be careful, kid!" Sam shouted while Hadrian chuckled.

"Let her be, Sam." Hadrian said and the two continued walking down the road.

"Sure." Sam said with a frown. There was something familiar about that kid.

"Let's turn here, I can apparate us back." Hadrian said and Sam nodded. As they took a turn it was like something hit Sam over the head and he stopped in his tracks.

"Sam?"

"That girl! The girl on the tricycle!" Hadrian frowned at the frightened look in Sam's eyes.

"What with her?"

"She looked just like the new doll in the window of that shop." Hadrian paled and in a second decision the two ran out and down the street, back towards the shop.

"Faster Sam!" Hadrian shouted and Sam pushed himself to his limits. They ran into the street in time to see the little girl open the door and enter.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" Hadrian shouted but the doors slammed closed and Hadrian and Sam ran over. Hadrian grabbed the handle and shook the door with everything he had, failing to open them. The little girl inside seemed ignorant of anyone trying to open the door.

"Hey! Little girl!" Sam shouted and hit the door a few times with his fist but the little girl didn't respond.

"Sam move back." Hadrian said and Sam took a few steps back. The Elder wand materialized in Hadrian's hand and he took a step back.

"Bombarda!" He snapped and a white ball hit the door. Dust covered the street and the force of the explosion flung both of them into the opposite wall.

"Hadrian!"

"I'm fine!" Hadrian said and ran forward. The door was still in place and he could only watch in desperation as the little girl reached up for the doll that looked just like her and in a blink - she was gone.

"No." He muttered. In that moment his eyes widened as the shape of a sad young woman materialized in the middle of the room. Hadrian's breath hitched as the woman bowed her head and vanished.

"Hadrian!" Sam's frantic voice woke him up from his daze and Hadrian looked at him.

"We have to go back. I think I know what we're dealing with." He said and before Sam could say anything they disappeared in a gust of black sand.

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean shouted when the two appeared in the room. He was about to say something else when Hadrian spoke.

"Sam, get your laptop. I need you to research everything you can about that shop." Sam nodded.

"What happened?" Castiel, who was until then sitting quietly at the table, asked. Hadrian was shocked when Grim appeared out of no where and circled him wildly a few times.

"Grim?"

"He delivered those books for you. Now what's going on?" Dean asked. Hadrian looked around and indeed the table in front of the couch-turned-bed was covered in books of all ages, colors and sizes.

"Perfect." Hadrian muttered. "Castiel, I need your help." Castiel moved over immediately while Dean growled and snapped.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is GOING ON!" He shouted and everyone turned to look at him.

"That shop is possessed. Somehow it creates dolls that are just like the children that look at the shop. It attracts them in and then turns the children into dolls." Hadrian said and Dean frowned.

"A vengeful spirit?" He asked. Hadrian turned the bed back into a couch again and sat down grabbing the first book under his fingers.

"No, I saw it. She seemed more sad and desperate than vengeful." Hadrian said and looked at Castiel when the Angel sat beside him and took a book.

"What could it be?" Asked Dean and sat down in an armchair.

"I think someone or something bound her spirit to that shop. Now I can't be sure, so read through the books. Try to find anything that sounds even remotely similar. Sam-"

"On it." Sam said. His laptop was already on the table and he was typing quickly. Grim made a few wild circles around the room. Athena slithered out from Castiel's pocket and Hadrian looked at her.

"She came back while you were gone and hid inside my pocket when Dean almost shot her when she took him by surprise." Castiel said and Hadrian glared at Dean.

"I was about to sit and didn't know she decided to sleep on the chair I wanted to sit on!" Dean said and Hadrian glared at him.

"I'll deal with you later." He growled and went back to reading.

'Please, please let us find something quickly.'

* * *

"FOUND IT!" Sam shouted and the other three looked at him. Grim flickered above Sam's head wildly and jumped up and down in the air. "It's in the town's urban legends part." He said and the three ran over.

"Apparently, one Evangeline Sawyer was the owner of that shop." Sam said. "She lived during the time of the Trials. Her husband died 5 years after they got married and left her alone to care for the shop. It seems she desperately wanted to have a child, but she couldn't have one. She made the dolls but refused to sell them. With time she started to fade." Sam frowned.

"It says here that one day a little girl entered her shop and Evangeline fell in love with the child. Says the little girl looked so much like her she could have been her daughter. Evangeline made a doll that looked exactly like the little girl. A few days later the little girl disappeared. Evangeline seemed to have livened up a bit." Hadrian looked at Dean and Castiel with a frown.

"That sounds a lot like something I've read." Dean said and left to find the book.

"Sam." Hadrian said and exchanged a look with Castiel. Sam nodded and continued reading.

"She made more and more dolls that looked like the children from the village and every child disappeared. It also says that she was tried as a witch. She was burned." Sam said. Hadrian frowned.

"Her spirit must somehow be locked to that shop and those dolls." Castiel said. "It doesn't sound like it was willing either." Hadrian nodded.

"Found it!" Dean said and ran over.

"We all know that when those dolls started coming out that there was this story that said if a doll was created with something that belonged to that person the doll contained a part of their soul, right?" Dean asked and the other three nodded.

"Yes, but what does it -"

"This." Dean said. He opened the book and placed it on the table.

"A voodoo doll?" Sam asked. Grim made a few wide circles around the book and Castiel and Hadrian frowned.

"Not a voodoo doll per sei, but close enough." Hadrian said.

"Hadrian?" Castiel muttered and Hadrian looked up in Castiel's worried eyes. The silver eyes from his dream flashed before his eyes and Hadrian shook his head. Castiel frowned and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"It seems they actually caught themselves a real witch that time." Hadrian said and Grim shone brighter.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"Well." Hadrian looked for the right words. "Magic here in USA is wild and uncontrolled because there are almost no wizards to harness it. Magic is a sentient entity. It is possible that Evangeline's wish to have a child was so big that Magic fulfilled her wish; in a twisted, sick way." Hadrian said.

"A woman that wants a child desperately will do anything for it." Castiel said and Hadrian nodded.

"Evangeline must have lost herself, all alone and surrounded by dolls. Her wish must have driven her insane. It twisted the Magic and caused this."

"So how do we stop it?" Sam asked. "How do we get the children back?"

"Well we have to set Evangeline free, that's for sure." Hadrian said.

"But she was burned-"

"And we have no way to enter the shop." Sam said.

"That too." Dean finished his thought.

"Castiel-"

"I can try." Castiel said and Hadrian smiled at him.

"And I don't doubt that you can do it." The smile turned into a frown when Hadrian looked down again. "The problem is - we don't know what her soul is attached to. Salt and burn is the easy part, finding the object will be the hardest." Hadrian said.

"The first doll." Sam muttered. "But there are so many of them." The four men fell silent lost in their thoughts.

_"Massssterr, Maybeee I can hhhelppppp."_ Hadrian and Castiel looked at Athena, who slithered up the table. Grim glimmered and started to fly around. Hadrian looked at Grim.

_"How?"_ He asked.

"What? What are they talking about?" Dean asked and Castiel looked at him.

"Athena thinks she can help us find the original doll." Castiel said and Athena bobbed her head.

_"The ssssscentttt-"_ She hissed and Hadrian's eyes widened.

"She can smell it." He whispered and looked first at Castiel and then at the brothers. "Each doll was made at a different moment. She can smell the oldest one." He said and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Seems we have a plan." Dean said. Grim glimmered wildly and Hadrian chuckled.

"Sure you can come along, Grim." Hadrian said and Grim flew around him wildly. Hadrian looked around and nodded.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Hadrian shivered at the sight of the shop. Night has fallen and the three men, one Angel, one snake and one Grim were getting ready to fight yet another nightmare.

"Castiel." Hadrian spoke and the Angel nodded.

"Stand back." Castiel said and took his place before the door. He raised his hand and focused. Athena slithered down from around Hadrian's neck and Grim flew lower to float above her. He would tail her and fly to lead Hadrian to her once she found the doll.

Hadrian shivered when he felt a wave of power wash over him and he looked at Castiel. With a soft 'click' the door of the shop opened and Castiel lowered his arm.

"Let's go." He said. Dean and Sam took deep breaths while Hadrian stood taller. He summoned the Elder Wand in case he needed it and moved forward. Athena slithered in, Grim hot on her trail. Nothing moved as the four men entered the shop. Hadrian's hands felt sweaty and he saw Dean reach for his gun.

"Remember, many of these dolls are centuries old." Hadrian spoke lowly.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"So, could be some vengeful spirits here after all. We might as well burn the whole place down." Dean said.

"No, there may be younger kids here." Hadrian said as he walked deeper. He caught something move from the corner of his eye and turned in time to have a big, disfigured doll jump at him.

"REPULSO!" He shouted and the doll flew back, hitting the wall and bursting into thousands of pieces. That attack triggered an avalanche because all of a sudden all four of them were up to their necks in dolls.

"Any sight of Grim?" Dean shouted and shot another doll.

"No!" Hadrian answered and waved his wand again to remove a doll that managed to attack Sam from behind. He looked around and noted that Castiel was holding his own.

All of a sudden Grim flew over and collided with Hadrian.

"Grim!" The blob of light circled Hadrian a few times wildly before it stopped before Hadrian and flickered a few times.

"Lead the way!" Hadrian shouted and ran after Grim.

"Hadrian!" Sam shouted.

"And off he goes alone again!" Dean snapped.

"I'm going after him!" Castiel shouted and ran after Hadrian. Sam smiled and Dean frowned.

"I don't think there's anything funny about this situation, Sammy!" He said.

"Trust me, Dean. If you knew what I know you'd be laughing your ass off!" Dean rolled his eyes and shot another doll down.

"Smart-ass."

* * *

"Hadrian!" Castiel called when he caught up with Hadrian. They were in the basement under the shop and first thing Castiel had to do when he came down was defend himself from another doll.

"Hadrian!"

"I'm over here!" Castiel looked up and ran for a small doorway. He ran in, barely fitting through the passage and immediately had to shield his face from a cutting gust of wind.

He managed to look between his raised arms and saw a beautiful doll in a small rocking chair. A ghost of a woman was in front of the doll, and she was enraged.

_'I won't let you take them from me!'_ Her distorted voice echoed through the room. _'I won't let you take my children from me!' _She screamed and Castiel's eyes widened when Hadrian, who was in front of him, was pushed back by the strong wind.

"Evangeline!" Hadrian called but was pushed back. "Evangeline, listen to me! FUCK!" He would have met the wall had Castiel not stood behind him and caught him. Castiel raised a shield to cover the both of them against Evangeline's attacks.

"She's completely lost!" Castiel said and Hadrian nodded.

"Grim has the salt, gasoline and a box of matches! I'll distract her and you burn the doll!" Castiel frowned.

"Maybe I should distract her!" He said and Hadrian looked up at him. For a moment Castiel thought he saw something flash in Hadrian's eyes when Hadrian smiled at him.

"No. You'll be quicker!" He said and Castiel frowned. Hadrian gripped the Elder Wand tighter and gave Castiel a small smirk.

"GO!" And Castiel moved. He ported himself over to the doll and Evangeline followed him. When she wanted to attack him Hadrian threw a ball of fire at her and she turned around.

_'I won't let you hurt them!'_ She screamed.

"Grim!" Castiel spoke keeping an eye on Hadrian who was holding his own. Grim flew over to Castiel and with a brighter flash a container of salt, gasoline and a box of matches appeared before Castiel. "Thank you." He said and quickly grabbed the two objects. Athena slithered from under the doll and up Castiel's leg to hide in the pocket of his trench coat.

He opened the container and spread the salt over the doll and poured the gasoline over it. He heard Evangeline scream and saw Hadrian lock her within a circle of a containing fire. Castiel opened the match box and took one. He looked at the ghost of Evangeline Sawyer with a sad look.

"May you find peace at last." He spoke, lit the match and tossed it at the doll. In a second the doll burst into flames and loud screams shook the building.

"Castiel!" Hadrian shouted and Castiel ported over to him. Both fell on the ground when fire burst around them. Castiel pulled Hadrian closer and shielded him with his body. He raised a shield around them and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the horrible screams that shook the building.

* * *

"Cas! Andy! You there?" Dean shouted as they walked down into the basement, Sam hot on his trail.

"Guys? We're done!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah! We had at least 8 kids running out of the store, screaming for their mommies!" Dean shouted.

"Where could they be?" Sam asked. The basement was in disarray.

"Sam! Dean! You alright?" the brothers turned around and saw a few supportive logs blocking a small passage. They must have fallen from the roof during the whole thing.

"We're fine! A few cuts and bruises!" Dean said.

"We can't seem to get out." Castiel's flat voice came from the other side and Sam chuckled.

"That's because your way out is blocked."

"Oh, then just - " Hadrian's sentence was cut and the two suddenly appeared before Dean and Sam. "- step aside - Cas!" Hadrian rounded on Castiel who just looked at him.

"I didn't know if the room was completely destroyed." Castiel said as if it explained everything. Grim flew out of the chamber and circled Hadrian a few times.

"So, we're done here?" Sam asked and Hadrian nodded.

"Sure are." Hadrian said and smiled at Castiel.

"Cas, you take Dean back to the hotel suite. I'll go with Hadrian." Sam said. Castiel frowned at him but nodded after a minute. He touched Dean and they were gone in a second. Hadrian was about to do the same when Sam took a step back.

"Na-ah, first you'll tell me what happened when prince Charming ran after you." He said and Hadrian blushed to the roots of his hair so fast Sam thought he would faint.

"Nothing, Sam! I distracted her and he burned the doll!" Hadrian said and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"M-hm, tell that to Dean. He'll actually believe you." Hadrian whined and looked heavenwards.

"Saaaaam." Hadrian whined and Sam rolled his eyes.

"All I want is for you to admit what happened!"

"Nothin happened, you big dolt! We burned her, she exploded and he shielded the both of us! Nothing! Happened!" Hadrian ranted and Sam grinned.

"He shielded the both of you? How? Did he sweep you up in his arms? Did he use his own body to shield you?" He asked with a grin and Hadrian looked close to a frustrated nervous breakdown.

"Samuel Winchester, I swear you're like a dog with a bone!" Hadrian snapped.

"So something did happen!" Sam said with a grin.

"Oh, you know what? You can walk back!" Hadrian snapped and Sam laughed making Hadrian blush even harder.

"Jerk." He muttered and pouted. Sam chuckled and hugged Hadrian.

"Aw, come on, Andy. You know I'm just teasin' you." Sam said and Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He said and landed a weak hit in the middle of Sam's chest. "Let's go back before Castiel comes back for us." Hadrian said and glared at Sam before the bigger man could say another word. Hadrian took Sam's hand in his but missed the grin that covered Sam's face.

"So, will you run in his arms and kiss him once we get back? 'Cause I'd like to see the look on Dean's face when it happens."

"SAM!"


	15. Of Solved Mysteries

**Chapter 15: Of Solved Mysteries, Conflicting Emotions and Demons**

* * *

"Who are you?" Hadrian asked. He was in the dream again. The man was there. They were sitting together on the couch in the living room. Fire was roaring in the fire place, the room was cast in shadows and Hadrian still couldn't see the man's face.

The man chuckled and turned to look at the fire.

"Who do you think I am?" He asked. Hadrian sighed and looked at the fire again.

"I have no idea." Hadrian said and the man chuckled.

"Why don't you use that pretty head of yours and try to guess." He said teasingly and Hadrian glared at him.

"What if I guess right? Will you tell me your name then?" He asked and those silver eyes looked at him.

"If you guess everything right? Yes." The man said and Hadrian frowned in thought. He kneeled on the couch, facing the man completely. He was just sitting there, observing Hadrian thoughtfully, while the smaller man kept taking him in. The man raised an eyebrow when Hadrian leaned closer and sniffed him much like a dog would. 'No, not a dog. A wolf.'

"You're not human. You have the scent of humanity on you but you're not human, although you do spend a lot of time among them." Hadrian said and the man nodded.

"Go on."

"You smell like sweets, but it's not a part of you. You have a sweet tooth!" Hadrian said and a small smile tugged on his lips. The man laughed.

"Correct. Go on." He said and Hadrian smiled at the man. This was the third night in a row the man visited his dreams. Last two times they didn't talk. The man would just come and sit with him. He said that for now that was enough.

"There's something more. You smell like nature; like purity." Hadrian said and frowned. He remembered thinking that not too long ago, but it wasn't connected to this man.

It was connected to Castiel.

"You're an Angel." Hadrian whispered and those eyes suddenly turned serious and sad.

"Didn't think you'd come up with that so fast." The man said and Hadrian's eyes widened for a second before he looked at the fire and shifted in his place.

"If I didn't live with an Angel I wouldn't have made the connection." Hadrian said. He crossed his arms over his chest and pulled away from the man.

"You live with an Angel?" The man said and Hadrian could hear the genuine interest in the man's voice.

"Yes."

"The Angel - his name wouldn't perhaps be Castiel?" Hadrian jumped to his feet.

"I think I should better wake up." He said but the man stood up and grabbed Hadrian's hand.

"No, don't go. I would never be able to hurt either one of you." The man said and Hadrian looked up in his eyes. He tried to find any sort of deception in them but frowned when he found none.

"Why are you here then?" Hadrian asked and the man sighed. He reached up and gently caressed Hadrian's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Because I'm trying to figure out if you guys are right. I'm trying to figure out if my brothers don't have to kill one another for all of this to be over."

"What?" Hadrian whispered with a frown until realization dawned. "You're not just an Angel." He muttered. The man gave him a sad smile. Hadrian took a step back and placed some distance between himself and the man. "You're an Archangel." The man chuckled lowly although his eyes were sad.

"Right you are." He said and Hadrian swallowed over a lump that appeared from nowhere in his throat. "Calm down, little Death. I already told you I could never hurt you. All I want is to find a way to finally end all of this." Hadrian snorted.

"Yeah, right. With how things are going I know of two sorts of Angels; the ones that want Lucifer to rise so he and Michael can have a showdown and those who want Lucifer to stay good and locked in Hell." Hadrian said and the Archangel sighed.

"I just want it all to be over, Hadrian. You don't understand how it is for me."

"I don't understand how it is for you?!" Hadrian shouted and the man frowned. "You Angels don't care what your wars do to man-kind! Ever since God has gone quiet you've lost your heads!" Hadrian shouted and the man frowned further. "All He gave you was one order! One simple order; to love humans as you love Him! And you couldn't even follow that!"

"Don't talk like you know what's going on!" The man shouted and Hadrian growled.

"Oh, I know what's going on!" He shouted right back. "Lucifer rebelled against God's orders and Michael, the ever loyal son didn't. This whole damn thing isn't even about the end of the World! It's about two idiotic brothers, two morons that think that just because of their little family spat they can destroy the whole world!" The man was suddenly right in front of Hadrian and those silver eyes looked down at him with fury.

"Don't talk about my family like that." The man said and Hadrian glared at him.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat anything." Hadrian hissed. "So which one are you? Rafael? Sealtiel? Gabriel?" The man winced and Hadrian huffed.

"So, the youngest brother." He murmured and Gabriel looked away from him. Hadrian scoffed at him. "You're pathetic you know, instead of trying to stop your brothers from doing this you go around acting like a little martyr-"

"Hadrian." Said man looked at Gabriel and the Archangel flinched at the indifferent gaze he was faced with. "I just want it to be over. I don't want the humans to suffer the consequences, but-"

"If we are the price you have to pay so that you wouldn't have to do anything then it's fine, right?" Hadrian said and Gabriel found himself at a loss for words. Hadrian scoffed and shook his head.

"You're pathetic. You're all so pathetic." He said and closed his eyes. "Don't come again. I don't think you'll like the consequences."

"Hadrian, please." Gabriel spoke and Hadrian looked at him. He seemed so lost, but the bitterness Hadrian felt overruled any sympathy he might have felt for the Archangel.

"Go. Just go." Gabriel sighed.

"Alright. If that is what you want." He said and faded away. Hadrian, left alone in his dream again, sighed and closed his eyes.

Things weren't so complicated when he was a kid, not even with the war and constant death threats.

Ever so slowly the room started to fade and Hadrian woke up.

* * *

"What's got you frowning so hard?" Hadrian looked up at Dean in the reflection of the rearview mirror.

All four of them were in the car, driving for Iowa since Bobby found a case for them there. Athena was snoozing around Hadrian's neck and Grim was innocently floating beside Hadrian's head.

"Nothing Dean." Hadrian said. Castiel looked at him from his place on Hadrian's right and frowned when he saw the sad look in Hadrian's eyes.

"Something happened." He said and Hadrian looked at him. The Angel seemed worried and Hadrian felt bad for making Castiel feel that way.

"Yeah. Something happened." He said and looked away and out the side window again.

"You know you can tell us, right?" Sam asked. "If there's anything we can do-" Sam said and Hadrian sighed.

"Not this time, Sammy. I'm afraid that this time you can't do a thing." Hadrian said. Sam and Dean exchanged looks, Grim's light dimmed slightly and Castiel frowned in confusion. For the last few days Hadrian looked so at peace. He was well rested and calm and there was a small smile in the corners of his lips.

This morning when he woke up he looked as if he got no sleep at all. He looked almost angry.

Was someone appearing in Hadrian's dreams?

'Talk to him, Castiel. Talk to him.' A voice whispered at the very edges of Castiel's consciousness, the very same voice that told him to follow his emotions, but also to wait. The voice that was constantly telling him that even though what he felt for Hadrian was right, there was something missing. A big part was still missing.

'Make him talk to you. Make him tell you what happened.'

"Would you guys mind if we stayed in a motel over night?" Hadrian asked. "We have at least another days drive to Iowa." He said and Dean looked at him.

"Sure. I guess we're not in a hurry." Dean said. "We'll reach a motel in a few hours." Hadrian nodded and lowered in his seat.

Castiel frowned and looked out the window. Maybe he'll get the chance to talk with Hadrian tonight or he had a feeling that little voice won't let him have peace.

* * *

"Don't forget-"

"To salt the windows and the door, I know, Dean." Hadrian said. The motel only had two bedrooms, two beds each. Sam and Dean took one while Hadrian and Castiel took the room down the hall from Dean and Sam.

"Just-"

"Be careful." Hadrian said and raised an eyebrow at Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Know-it-all." Dean muttered and Sam chuckled.

"Let's go, Castiel." Hadrian said and waved at Sam. They walked down the hall and to their room. The moment they entered Hadrian took the salt containers he shrunk and put in his pockets. He enlarged them and gave two to Castiel.

"You know the routine." He said and Castiel nodded. They worked in silence and once they were done Hadrian sighed and laid down on the bed closest to the window. Castiel stood in the middle of the room for a moment, frowning in thought before he looked at Hadrian. The dark haired man was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Athena slithered from around his neck and left, hissing about lunch and maybe even dinner if the motel 'service' was good. Grim flickered and disappeared and Hadrian huffed.

"Silly old man." He muttered and Castiel frowned.

"What happened?"

"Grim decided that I was too boring right now and left to see if he could prank the motel guests." Castiel nodded, although he was frowning and Hadrian looked at him.

"Is something wrong, Castiel?" He asked and Castiel looked at him.

"You. Something happened." He said. "I am… worried." Hadrian just observed him for a second before he sighed and sat up in bed.

"It's nothing." He said and Castiel frowned.

"It's not nothing." He said and Hadrian looked up at him, silently observing him for a few long moments.

"Why can't all Angels be like you, Castiel?" Hadrian said and Castiel frowned in confusion.

"Father created us different-"

"No." Hadrian said and chuckled although his eyes were still sad. "I meant - why can't all Angels be more - I don't know, _active_. You decided to fight. You decided to get involved." Hadrian said. Castiel frowned and hesitatingly walked over. He sat down beside Hadrian, their thighs almost touching and the smaller man felt warmth spread all over his body and he had to do his best to suppress a blush that threatened to color his cheeks.

"What happened?" Castiel asked and looked at Hadrian. Said man sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"While we were in Salem a man appeared in my dream." He spoke. "I know, usually it's nothing to worry about, by my mind walls make me able to control my dreams so they're always the same." Castiel nodded and Hadrian continued.

"I couldn't see his face, but I could touch him, I could smell him and I could see his eyes." A small wistful smile tugged on Hadrian's lips. "They were as silver as the moonlight and just as mischievous, but old; so very old." He said and Castiel frowned.

"That first night he-" Hadrian cleared his throat and Castiel frowned when a small blush covered Hadrian's cheeks. "It doesn't matter what he did, but he told me some things; things I never even thought about. Not since my last relationship and that was ages ago." Castiel nodded.

"After Salem, while we were on the road, he didn't appear. But three nights ago, while we were in Minnesota he came back. For two nights he was just there. I felt at peace. We would just sit quietly in front of the fireplace and I was at peace. I couldn't see his face, I didn't know who he was, but he felt so familiar." Castiel frowned when Hadrian looked at him. "Much like you." He said and Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"And last night?" Castiel asked and Hadrian frowned.

"I found out who he is." He said bitterly and a depreciating smile stretched his lips. "Tell me, Castiel, do you know what happened to Gabriel?" Castiel was taken back by the question but answered never the less.

"He disappeared eons ago." Castiel said. "No one knows where he-" And then it dawned on him. The look in Hadrian's eyes told him everything. Castiel felt a pang of something in his heart and he frowned.

"What happened?" He spoke lowly and Hadrian snorted.

"He's a coward; that's what happened. He said he just wanted all of this to be over. He wants Lucifer and Michael to fight it out and for the whole thing to be done, no matter the consequences." Castiel looked at the ground with a frown.

"Gabriel is the youngest of the Archangels, even though he is the strongest after Michael and Lucifer. Uriel, Rafael and the rest can't hold a candle to him. But like I said, he disappeared eons ago." Hadrian snorted.

"Probably couldn't find the strength to stand up to his brothers so he thought it would be better if he up an' left." Castiel frowned. "And yet I can't find it justifying." Hadrian said and lay down covering his eyes with his right forearm.

Castiel turned slightly and looked at him.

"I can't find myself blaming him." He said. "Gabriel is the youngest Archangel. We all know how much he loves his brothers and how much he loves our Father. It was difficult for us to see Lucifer and Michael fight. I cannot imagine how it was for him. I cannot say that if I was in his position I wouldn't have done the same." Castiel said and Hadrian sighed.

"Maybe I was too hard on him." he muttered. Castiel turned around a bit and their legs bumped. Hadrian's breath hitched in his throat when a burst of warmth spread through his body from where their legs were touching. He felt the bed dip when Castiel leaned on his forearm and Hadrian moved the arm he was covering his eyes with up a bit to look in Castiel's eyes.

"Gabriel contacted you for a reason." Castiel said and Hadrian scoffed.

"I don't know what that reason might be." Hadrian said.

'He's ours.' A voice spoke from the corners of Castiel's mind and Hadrian shivered when Castiel's baby blue eyes darkened.

"Did you try to look into your cards?" Castiel asked. Neither noticed Castiel was leaning closer and closer nor that Hadrian's arm now rested above his head.

"I have, but you know that I can see very little when it comes to Angels and Demons. They couldn't even tell me who he is." Hadrian said and Castiel nodded his head.

"Will you talk to him again?" Castiel asked and Hadrian sighed. By now their heads were just a few inches apart.

"I don't know. I kind of told him to leave." Castiel frowned. Hadrian's scent was so inviting and that little voice was quiet.

"He'll come back." Castiel said.

'Mint tea and ice.' He thought and a shiver shook his body.

'He smells beautiful.' The voice whispered again. 'And tastes even better.' Castiel ignored the voice as his eyes settled on Hadrian's inviting lips.

"Maybe." Hadrian whispered. He was shivering from Castiel's closeness. It was almost the same as with Gabriel; almost.

But it felt equally right.

"And maybe he'll stay away. I might have angered him." He whispered and their eyes met.

"He will forgive you." Castiel said. They were a breath apart and Hadrian's breathing quickened.

"Maybe he will-" Their lips almost touched when someone kicked the door open and Hadrian and Castiel jumped apart. Castiel popped over to the other side of the room while Hadrian sat up in bed, the proof of what almost happened visible on his burning cheeks.

"Ooookaaay." Dean said. His eyes were wide while he took turns first looking at Hadrian and then at Castiel. Sam was trying not to laugh behind Dean. "Awkward." Dean said and Sam burst into laughter.

Hadrian cleared his throat and stood up straightening the creases on his clothes.

"Dean, what was it that you wanted?" Hadrian said and his voice broke.

"We wanted to go down to the pub; have a few drinks." Sam, who finally put himself into a semblance of order said. "But if we interrupted something-"

"No!" Hadrian said quickly. "Nothing! Castiel and I were-"

"Talking." Castiel said and Hadrian looked at him. Castiel's eyes were glimmering but Hadrian couldn't read him.

"Yeah, talking, right." Sam said. Dean looked at his brother and then at Hadrian and Castiel.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked and Sam laughed while Hadrian ran his hand through his hair and Castiel frowned at Dean.

"No, Dean. You're not missing anything. And that drink sounds great." Hadrian said and Dean grinned.

'Great attention span, Dean.' Hadrian thought.

"Let's go then! If they have a pool, maybe we can even hustle some cash!" Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Sure, Dean." He said.

"Come on, Cas! Time for you to meet one of the blessings of humanity. Alcohol!" Dean said and led Castiel out of the room and into the hallway. Hadrian rubbed his face with his hands and Sam chuckled, grinning when Hadrian glared at him.

"Not a word, Sam."

"I won't say anything!" Sam said and Hadrian raised a sarcastic eyebrow, accompanied with a pout.

"Yeah, right." Sam grinned and Hadrian walked over so they could go after Dean and Castiel.

"Except one thing." Sam said and Hadrian groaned looking heavenwards. "I sooooo told you so."

"SAM!"

* * *

Hadrian couldn't help but laugh at the face Castiel made after he drank the thing Dean ordered for them all. Black Crow was good but Hadrian preferred something lighter than that.

"You'll get used to it." Dean said and drank his in one go. "I'm going for another round and we can brave the pool table in half an hour." He said and was gone before anyone could say anything. Hadrian shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm going to the men's room before Dean comes back." He said and Sam snorted.

"Smart idea. You know how he is when he's on a roll." Sam said and Castiel looked at him with a confused frown. Hadrian shook his head and left their table.

He entered the bathroom and went for the sink. He looked at his reflection. The blush was gone but he felt like his cheeks were burning. With a sigh he bowed down and turned on the cold water. He splashed his face with it, thinking about Castiel and the kiss that almost happened.

He found himself not bothered at all. Surprisingly he was bothered because it _didn't_ happen!

Something in him was stirring ever since he first met Castiel, and just this afternoon it seemed to have grown exponentially. He washed his face again and looked up.

In that moment his heart stopped.

"Alastair."

"Hello, Hadrian." And then everything went black.

* * *

"He sure is taking his sweet time." Dean said. It's been half an hour since Hadrian left for the men's room and Dean came back with their drinks.

"Something happened." Castiel said and stood up.

"Whoa, whoa, Castiel! Hold your horses!" Dean said and stood up.

"Dean, something happened!" Castiel said and without another word hastened for the men's room. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and ran after Castiel. They entered the men's room and found it empty.

"Andy!" Sam called. Castiel looked down and frowned. He walked over to the sink and kneeled.

He picked up something black, revealing it to be Hadrian's wallet. He took the wallet into his other hand and smelled his fingers.

He frowned and looked at Dean and Sam who couldn't stop the feeling of dread from growing.

"Sulfur. Demons." Castiel said and looked around using his powers to try and identify which one it was. He looked at Dean and Sam who paled at the dark look in Castiel's eyes. "It was Alastair. He must have caught Hadrian off guard."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean shouted and Sam cursed.

"Where are they?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I can't locate him. He's beyond my sight." Castiel said.

"We're going back to our room and calling Bobby. I swear when we find him I'll kill the little bastard!" Dean shouted. "And when he comes back to life he won't even go alone to the bathroom!" Sam and Castiel followed Dean out of the pub. Castiel never felt such anger.

'He'll be fine. You'll find him.' The voice he was slowly getting used to whispered and Castiel felt his determination grow.

'I will find him. And if only one hair is missing from his head Alastair will pay.'


	16. Of Torture And Rescue Missions

**Chapter 16: Of Torture And Rescue Missions**

* * *

With a groan Hadrian woke up. Everything was swimming before his eyes, his stomach was twisting and turning, and he felt like his mouth was filled with cotton wool. His head was pounding and he would have killed for a drop of water.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He slowly came to understand that he was kneeling on a cold, stone floor. His arms were spread to the sides and when he managed to take a look he realized there were metal shackles around his wrists.

Demon sigils were on them and Hadrian recognized them as sealing and containing sigils. He looked down and frowned. He was in the middle of a circle he couldn't recognize.

He looked up and almost immediately regretted it since his head spun and he almost puked.

"Feeling at home?" Hadrian looked to the side and resentment and disgust burst in his heart.

"Alastair." He rasped out. The Demon smiled at him and walked over. He carefully stepped over the lines of the circle to kneel in front of Hadrian.

"Told you I would catch you some day, Master Over Death." He said with a small smile and Hadrian snorted.

"You caught me on a bad day. Don't celebrate too much." Hadrian said and Alastair nodded almost regrettably.

"Yes, I won't be able to brag about catching you, but I'm sure I'll survive the shame." He said and Hadrian growled at him. "Especially once I break another Seal." Hadrian frowned.

"Didn't you know?" The Demon said with a happy smile. "Just a few more! Just a few more seals and Lucifer will walk free again. And then it will come down to that Winchester boy accepting him and the Apocalypse can start." Hadrian sneered at him.

"Keep on dreaming." He said and Alastair laughed.

"Soon enough it won't be a dream anymore. And once I kill you and break one of the final seals." The Demons eyes turned white and he grinned at Hadrian. "Well, I guess you'll see." Hadrian sneered at him and growled.

"You know?" He muttered. "If my mouth wasn't so dry I'd spit in your face." He said and Alastair laughed.

"Sure, darling." He said. "But since you can't and you have to sit here and wait for a few days until the sacrifice can be done." He tapped Hadrian's cheek two times and Hadrian almost puked when he tried to get away and the room spun again. Alastair chuckled and stood up. He straightened his suit. "I think I'll enjoy myself a bit." He said and snapped his fingers. Two men entered the room carrying between themselves a table.

'Oh, fuck.' Hadrian thought.

"You sick bastard." He muttered and Alastair laughed at him.

"Oh you have no idea, hun. You have no idea." He said. The men put the table in front of Hadrian and Alastair took of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Hadrian delved into himself. His magic was there, bursting at the seams, but he couldn't use it; the damn sigils held his magic locked in.

"Take his shirt off." Alastair said and turned his back on Hadrian who tried to struggle when the two came over. One of them hit Hadrian in the stomach with his knee and Hadrian would have doubled over if his arms weren't stretched to the sides. The two practically ripped his shirt off and Hadrian growled.

"You know what will happen, Alastair. Even if you kill me and it breaks the Seal, you know I'll just come right back." Hadrian said and in that moment Alastair turned around. He held a whip in his hands and he was salting the leather straps. Hadrian noted that each of the straps had a small metal hook at the tip.

'Great. Fucking brilliant.' He thought but looked at Alastair defiantly.

"You know, I usually tie my, ah, patients so that they can't move or scream. But with you?" He walked over with a sinister grin and rounded Hadrian. "I will enjoy hearing you scream."

Hadrian swallowed over a lump and focused on a small smudge on the table in front of him. He closed his eyes and got ready. He survived Voldemort and his group; he would survive this as well.

'Sam. Dean. Castiel. Please.' The first hit landed and Hadrian swallowed a scream when the hooks dug into his skin. 'Please hurry.'

* * *

"So you're saying there's no way to find him?" Dean asked and Sam cursed. They were in their room, talking with Bobby over the phone. Grim was floating in the air beside Castiel, who was leaning on a wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a murderous look on his usually blank face.

_"I'm sorry, Dean. You know I would do anything to help you, but I can't. My hands are tied."_ Dean growled and rubbed his face.

"Thank you, Bobby." He said and broke the line. He snapped the cell closed and breathed hard for a second before he snapped.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted and threw the cell into the opposite wall. "How the fuck does he always land in these situations!" He shouted and Sam snorted.

"Fucked up luck, if you ask me." He said and sat down on the bed. "How are we supposed to find him? I mean, he could be half way across the country for all we know." Sam said.

"He must be hidden under Demonic sigils." Castiel said. "Otherwise I would be able to find him."

"Well, we're fucked." Dean said and practically threw himself in an armchair. "Why would he even want Hadrian? Except to torture him, but that's beside the point. Isn't he busy breaking Seals?" Castiel's eyes widened and he looked at Dean.

"Castiel?" Sam asked and Dean looked at the Angel with a frown.

"He plans to sacrifice Hadrian to break a Seal." Castiel said.

"WHAT!" Sam and Dean were on their feet in a second.

"I have heard that killing two Reapers would break a seal, but finding and capturing a Reaper is difficult." Castiel said and Dean growled.

"But Hadrian isn't a Reaper -"

"No." Castiel said and gave Dean a dark look. "But he is the Master Over Death." Sam swallowed over a lump and Dean paled.

"Fuck." He cursed and ran his hands through his hair.

"But Hadrian can't be killed."

"Correction." All three men jumped around and their jaws hit the floor.

"Anna?" The female Angel stood before them in all her glory. She smiled at them, but her smile disappeared quickly.

"The Master Over Death can die, but he can't stay dead. He would come back to life again." She said.

"But a sacrifice is still a sacrifice." Castiel said and Anna nodded.

"Anna, how come you're here?" Sam asked and Anna shrugged.

"They can do nothing to me in Heaven because I repented when I accepted my Grace back. That doesn't mean I'm actually welcome up there." She said. "So I thought I would stick around you for a bit and it seems I came just in time." She looked at Castiel who was staring at her with piercing eyes.

"Castiel?" Said Angel just nodded his head.

"We need all the help we can get." He said and Anna smiled again.

"It would be great if you could find us a way to locate Hadrian." Dean said.

"Can't Hadrian's snake find him?" She asked and looked around. Castiel frowned and the brothers shared a look.

"If Hadrian is somewhere close, yes." Sam said.

"Not if he's miles away and he could be anywhere." Castiel said and Anna frowned.

"So basically we have no place to start from and only three days to find him." She said.

"Why three days?" Sam asked and Anna looked at him.

"Because the sacrifice must be done at midnight on the first night of the sickle moon." The three men exchanged looks.

"Great." Dean muttered. "That's just fucking brilliant!"

* * *

Hadrian opened his eyes and swallowed, although his mouth was dry. His back was killing him and the dried blood annoyed him to no end. The room was dark and the air stunk of blood and sweat.

"Great going, Hadrian." He muttered. His voice was broken and raspy. "Once they rescue you, you'll be happy if they'll let you out of Bobby's house." He sighed and tried to shift without making his back hurt more then it already did. He was sure his back looked like a spider's web and that his wrists were bleeding just as much from those damned shackles.

He thought about Castiel, Sam and Dean.

Were they on their way? Would they get to him in time?

Hadrian snorted. He wasn't afraid of dying. Hell, he died so many times he was practically an expert! It was coming back to life he hated. Dying was easy most of the time, but coming back to life hurt like a fucking bitch.

No, Hadrian knew he wouldn't stay dead for long. It was the breaking of the Seal he was worried about.

All of a sudden the lights were flicked on and his eyes burned.

"Damn it, you sick fuck!" He snapped. "Isn't it enough that you rip my back apart you have to make me blind as well!" Alastair chuckled and Hadrian opened his eyes. The Demon was smirking at him openly and Hadrian's nose wrinkled.

"Maybe later." He said and rolled up his sleeves again. Hadrian suddenly felt something go around his neck and his head was pulled back. He couldn't move a muscle. He could only watch as Alastair took a small scalpel and smiled down at him almost lovingly.

"I said I would make you scream, Master Over Death. Let's see if this will work."

"I scream for no one, you sorry piece of shit." Hadrian muttered and Alastair smirked. He moved over to Hadrian's right arm. Hadrian looked up and the ceiling and bit into his lips. 'Try as much as you want you, fucking bastard.' He thought and swallowed. 'I won't give you that pleasure.' And pain blinded him.

* * *

"Bobby, we have to do something!" Sam said and Bobby slammed his hat against his working table.

"I know that, ya idjit!" He shouted. "I want to save him as much as you do, but I'm not a damn wizard!" 'Not anymore.' He thought and growled. Castiel frowned and looked at the ground while Dean drank a glassful of whiskey and practically threw the glass on the table.

"We have less than 24 hours to locate him." He said. Anna appeared in the room.

"Anything?" Sam asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing." She said. "Everyone's quiet."

"Son of a bitch." Dean growled and leaned back on the couch. He covered his face with his hands.

"We should have seen this coming." Sam said.

"You couldn't have known." Castiel said. He thought the same things Sam said at least a hundred times by now, but no matter if he believed it or not, they could have done nothing.

"Guys-" Sam was interrupted by someone knocking on the front door. Everyone looked at Bobby when said man took his Winchester rifle and checked for the ammo.

"Wait here." He told everyone. Sam looked at Grim who glimmered and followed after Bobby. They heard muffled voices but soon enough they became clearer.

"Frankly, at this moment, we'll accept any help we can get." Bobby walked in and Sam and Dean stood up almost immediately.

"Pamela-" Sam gasped.

"I have a message for you all, from a Reaper named Tessa." She said and everyone frowned.

"Tessa?" Dean asked.

"She said you wouldn't remember her, but that it didn't matter anyway." The blind woman said.

"What is the message?" Castiel asked and Pamela turned in his general direction.

"I see you found yourself a meat suit, Angel." Castiel frowned and Pamela snorted.

"Anyway." She said and turned towards Dean and Sam again. "She says that the one you seek is in Greybull, Wyoming." Dean looked at Sam and Castiel and Anna shared a look. Grim appeared out of no where and danced happily around. Athena chose that moment to slither in. She slithered over to Castiel who bowed down and offered his hand to her.

"She didn't tell me where exactly but at least you have a lead." She said.

"I can get us there in under 20 hours if we stop for nothing." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Or we could port ourselves there." Anna said.

"No." Pamela said. "The town is filled to the brim with Demons. They will feel your power the moment you set foot there. This way if you hide your power, you'll buy yourselves enough time to find the Master Over Death." Dean nodded.

"Let's move it then." He said.

"But how will you find him? Greybull isn't exactly small." Bobby asked and Athena hissed from around Castiel's neck and the Angel looked at Bobby.

"She will lead our way." He said and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Snakes. He and his snakes." He muttered and Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks.

"Bobby?" Said man tensed and looked at the brothers. For a moment he just stood there until he frowned.

"Don't just stand there, ya idjits! That other idjit needs ya!" Sam and Dean jumped back when Bobby shouted and the four immediately jumped into action. Grim attached himself to Sam as the four ran out of the house and for the Impala. Pamela giggled and turned in Bobby's general direction.

"Great distraction technique, Uncle Neville." She said and he looked at her.

"How are you holding up, Pam?" He asked. Pamela shrugged.

"So, so. Mom says hi and that she's sorry you can't find time for a lunch date. She said, and I quote, just because you don't have your magic anymore doesn't mean you aren't one of us." Bobby chuckled.

"Yeah. That sounds like something Hermione would say." He said and Pamela smiled. "Greet them for me, will ya?" She nodded and made her way out. Bobby frowned and looked out the window.

'Be quick, boys. I don't think Harry can handle much more.'

* * *

Anna and Castiel could have sworn on their Grace never to sit in a car with Dean Winchester at the wheel again. Sam on the other hand looked almost perfectly fine.

"Your driving's gotten better." Sam commented and Dean snorted and rolled his eyes. They parked the Impala a little outside of town and got out.

'I think I'll rather port back once all of this is over.' Anna said to Castiel.

'Actually, Sam is right.' Castiel thought back to her and Anna looked at him with wide eyes. 'Usually he drives worse.'

"Come on guys, we have less than 3 hours to find Andy and kill that son of a bitch." Dean said and cocked his gun.

"You do mean Alastair, don't you?" Sam asked while he walked around the car and pulled out two guns and a rifle. Dean snorted.

"'Course." He said and smirked slightly. Sam rolled his eyes. Grim tittered above them and Athena slithered down Castiel's body on the ground. She raised her head up and flicked her tongue to taste the air. In a few moments she hissed something and the brothers looked at Anna and Castiel.

"This way." The two said and Castiel picked Athena up. Sam and Dean nodded and followed after them.

'Hold on, Hadrian. We're coming.'

* * *

Hadrian took in a raspy breath. There was not a place on his body that didn't hurt. He couldn't open his eyes. He was too weak to do so. He lost count of how long Alastair tortured him.

He hated this; hated it all with a passion.

How could he hope to save anyone when he couldn't even save himself?

'Hold on, little Death.' A voice whispered in his mind and Hadrian's breath hitched in his throat.

"Gabriel?" He rasped out and tried to raise his head.

'I can't find you, but your friends are coming.' Gabriel spoke to him and a small smile tugged on Hadrian's lips.

"Sorry for - for being - so rough - on you." He muttered and heard a chuckle.

'You were right to be angry. We'll meet again soon, little Death. Hold on.' The door opened and the lights were turned on. Hadrian groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's time." Hadrian barely managed to open his eyes and raise his head enough to look at Alastair. The Demon stood in front of him with a ritual knife in his hand. The Demon smiled down at him and entered the circle, careful of the lines. He kneeled in front of Hadrian and looked into his unfocused eyes.

"After Lucifer is free and your precious friends are killed-" Alastair whispered almost lovingly. "-I'll get to torture you again, my sweet. And maybe then you'll give me the pleasure of hearing you scream." Hadrian gave his all to smirk at Alastair.

"Thought I told you already, you sorry excuse for a Demon." Alastair frowned and Hadrian's smirk grew. "I scream for no one." Alastair's nose wrinkled in distaste and he stood up. A few men entered the room and placed black candles around Hadrian in their places. They lit the candelas and left, turning the light off.

'Guys, where the fuck are you!'

* * *

"Where the fuck are they all coming from!" Dean shouted as he shot down another Demon. They were in the entrance of the City Hall and they knew Hadrian was in the basement, but possessed people were practically coming out of everywhere.

"We're getting nowhere this way!" Sam shouted.

"Castiel! You and Dean go! Sam and I will take care of them!" Anna shouted and Sam nodded in agreement. Castiel looked at Dean who nodded.

"Let's go!" He shouted and ran. They followed after Athena and Grim praying in their hearts they made it in time.

"Where in such a hurry?" A few young men appeared out of nowhere and Dean took his gun.

"Castiel, run!" Dean shouted and stopped to take care of the possessed men. Castiel spared him a look and ran.

'Hurry! You have to hurry!' The voice shouted in his head.

'I'm coming, Hadrian!'

* * *

'Guys, where the fuck are you!' Hadrian thought.

'They are coming, Hadrian! Castiel is practically at the door!' Gabriel's voice echoed through his mind and Hadrian's heart skipped a beat.

'Castiel.'

Alastair spread his hands and the ritual knife glimmered in the candlelight.

"Lucifer, magna Hatred. Ego offerat hoc sacrificium ut et vos potest resurgent, et nos inducas apud gloria tua." (1) Hadrian looked up at Alastair and the man smiled down at him. The city church sounded midnight and Alastair entered the circle.

"Now, you die." He said and before Hadrian could get ready the blade dug into his skin and pierced his heart.

The last thing he saw was Alastair's grinning face.

The last thing he heard was Castiel's desperate call.

And then there was no more pain.

* * *

"Hadrian, no!" Castiel shouted but it was too late. Alastair looked at him with a grin and yanked the ritual blade out of Hadrian's limp body. The ground shook and the ritual circle under Hadrian glowed. The ground broke apart and the air was filled with the stench of sulfur.

Castiel faced off with Alastair who was grinning like a madman.

"You were too late, Angel. The sacrifice was done. Just two more seals and Lucifer will rise." Castiel said nothing but raised his hand and attacked Alastair who could only shield himself under the Angel's furious attack.

"You die tonight, Demon." Castiel growled and his eyes darkened to a Prussian blue and Alastair actually believed him.

The Demon could barely stand his ground against the infuriated Angel. Castiel gave him no time to return the attack as he pushed him back.

He couldn't think. His eyesight was focused on the disgusting creature before him. He couldn't get the picture of Hadrian's tortured body out of his head and the thought that Alastair did that to the Master Over Death made Castiel's heart burn with resentment and hate for that Demon.

Alastair was against the wall, screaming under the attack of the Angel.

"You will face the Trial of Heaven, Demon." Castiel said and Alastair looked up at him. "And you will burn forever." Castiel used everything he had and Alastair screamed.

In that moment Dean, Sam and Anna ran in. They had to shield their eyes against the light emanating from Castiel. Moments later it was all over.

"Hadrian!" Sam shouted and ran over to Hadrian's side. He almost puked at the sight of Hadrian's cut up torso and whipped back, but he swallowed over the lump in his throat and tried to take off the shackles.

"Sam, step aside!" Dean said and Sam looked back only to jump aside when he saw Dean aim his gun. With two gun shots Hadrian was free and Sam caught him before he hit the ground. He lay him down gently and Anna and Castiel kneeled beside him.

"Move." Castiel said sharply and Sam moved over to his brother.

"There are too many wounds, Castiel. We can't heal them all." Anna said looking over Hadrian.

"We will heal the fatal one and take him to a hospital." Anna nodded and looked at Sam and Dean. The brothers stood side by side afraid, worried and angry; angry for not making it there sooner; angry for allowing their friend, their brother to be hurt like this.

"You two go and drive the Impala to the North Big Horn hospital. We'll wait for you there." Anna said and the two brothers ran out. Athena slithered forward followed by Grim who was flickering in worry.

"Let's do this." Castiel said and placed his hands on Hadrian's chest. Anna placed her hands on his and the two closed their eyes. Light filled the room for a mere moment. When the light vanished the two Angels were breathing hard and Hadrian's unmoving body was as bloody as it was before. Castiel leaned forward and touched Hadrian's forehead. He caressed the blood covered face with the tips of his fingers.

"Come on, Hadrian." He muttered and Anna looked at him with a frown. "Come on." He encouraged and caressed Hadrian's cheek with the back of his fingers. "Wake up. Please." And in that moment Hadrian's eyes snapped open, he arched off the floor and gasped in a deep, painful breath.

"Easy. Easy." Castiel spoke, running his fingers through Hadrian's hair. Anna could just sit back and watch as the Angel, famous for his stoicism and overall lack of emotions, worried over a gasping man.

"Cas - Castiel." Hadrian rasped out. His eyes were unfocused and he was twitching in pain.

"Easy. We're taking you to a hospital right away. Grim take Athena to Bobby's place. Wait for us there." Castiel said and a moment later Grim and Athena were gone.

"Anna." Castiel said and looked at her. She stood up while Castiel took his trench coat off and gave it to Anna. He gathered Hadrian in his arms and Anna covered him with Castiel's coat.

"Let's go." Castiel said and the two vanished with a flutter of wings.

They appeared a little way in front of the hospital and luckily no one was around to see them. They ran in with Anna running forward.

"Help! We need a doctor!" She shouted and a nurse ran over to her.

"Miss, no shouting in the - oh my God!" The Nurse gasped when she saw Castiel with Hadrian in his arms. Hadrian's blood was on Castiel's shirt and hands and it seeped through Castiel's trench coat. The nurse ran around the reception desk and took the microphone.

"Prepare the E.R. We have an emergency! I repeat; we have an emergency!" She spoke. Two nurses came out of a side room and both paled and flinched when they saw the expression on Castiel's face.

"Hurry up you two!" Anna shouted and the two hurried to bring over a hospital bed. Castiel lay Hadrian down and a female doctor came out from behind a set of double doors.

"What's the emergency?" She asked and Castiel removed his coat. The doctor's eyes widened at first and then she frowned.

"Page Doctor Stone, bring this man into the E.R." She said and the two nurses started pushing the bed towards the E.R.

"Who are you?" The doctor asked and Anna jumped forward.

"We're his friends. I am Anna Milton, from the Greybull police department and this is - Misha Collins, P.I." (2) The doctor nodded.

"Does he have any family?"

"Two brothers. We already informed them. They're on their way." Anna said and the doctor nodded.

"Alright. Sit in the waiting room. I'll come to you once I have something to inform you of." She said and left leaving the two in the hall of the hospital. Anna turned to look at Castiel and frowned when he was no where to be found. She looked around and found the Angel sitting in the corner of the waiting room, looking at his blood covered hands.

Anna slowly approached him. She stood a few feet in front of him.

"We were too late." He said. Anna sighed.

"Listen Castiel, if we stop Lilith from being killed Lucifer won't rise-"

"No." Castiel said and fisted his hands so hard his knuckles turned white. "He had to live through all of that because we were too slow." He looked up at her and Anna flinched back when she saw the sadness in Castiel's eyes. "How much more, Anna? How much more will he have to suffer until he is left in peace?" He asked and Anna sighed. She sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, Brother. I don't know." She whispered and took his hand in hers, getting ready for a long wait.

* * *

For the second time that night the doors of the North Big Horn hospital were slammed open and Sam and Dean ran in.

"Where is he?" Dean asked and walked over. Anna and Castiel stood up, Castiel looking all stoic again.

"He's in the E.R. The doctor said she would come for us. I gave them my real name and said I worked for the Greybull police. Castiel is Misha Collins, a P.I." She said and Sam and Dean wrinkled their noses.

_"Misha?"_ Sam asked.

"What kind of a name is Misha?" Dean asked and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that we come up with a believable story." She said and Dean looked at Sam.

"What did you say about Hadrian?" Sam asked.

"We didn't give them his name, but we said you two are his brothers." Sam nodded.

"In short. He disappeared three days ago and we asked you two to find them. Castiel - Misha, was there first, took care of the perpetrator." Sam said.

"What if they ask who did this and why?" Anna asked.

"Well, we just tell them he's gay." Everyone looked at Dean who raised an eyebrow at them "What? A group of homophobes found out he was gay and wanted to 'convert' him." Anna raised an eyebrow and looked at Sam who shrugged his shoulders.

"Good enough." He said.

"Great." Dean said and sighed. "Now we wait."

* * *

Sam just dozed off when the double door of the E.R. opened and the female doctor came out. She looked at them and walked over.

"Ms. Milton, Mr. Collins and-"

"I'm Jared." Sam spoke. "And this is my brother Jensen Prewitt. Is Hadrian-" The doctor sighed.

"He suffered severe blood-loss, dehydration and hypothermia. Aside from that, three cracked ribs, numerous lacerations and whip marks." She said and sighed. "We did what we could so there would be minimal scarring, but the damage was severe. We also found shackle wounds on his wrists." She said and looked at them. "It looks like he was brutally tortured." The brothers looked down and the doctor frowned when she saw hatred flash in their eyes.

"Whoever did this-"

"The perpetrator was dealt with." Castiel growled out and the doctor looked at him. She frowned when she saw his blood stained shirt.

"Do you need medical assistance?" She asked and swallowed over a lump when those burning blues dove into her hazel eyes.

"None of this blood is mine." He said and she nodded.

"Please, leave his data at the reception and I'll take you to him. He's in his own room and we'll keep him for a few days on observation."

"I'll fill up the paperwork. Jensen?" Sam said and Dean wrinkled his nose.

"Sure, _Jared_. Anna, Misha, let's go." Dean said and the three followed after the doctor.

"Don't upset him and don't make him move around. He's asleep right now, but he could wake up any moment now." She said and led them into a room.

"Thank you, Doctor." Dean said and the doctor left with a nod. Dean turned around and halted sharply.

Hadrian's usually pale skin was chalk-white and sickly looking. His lips were cracked and he was wrapped up to his neck in bandages. A nasal-respirator was helping him breathe and the infusion was dripping almost in time with the heart monitor.

"God." Dean whispered and walked over to the bed. He sat down carefully and barely stopped himself from grabbing Hadrian's hand. Sam walked in, in that moment and his jaw clenched at the sight.

"I swear I'm locking him up in Bobby's panic room. He ain't going anywhere for at least 10 years." Dean growled. Sam walked around the bed and sat down in a chair by the headrest. He looked at Castiel who was standing at the foot of the bed and Anna who stood by the door.

"I don't think he'd ever forgive you if you ever did that." Sam said and gently took Hadrian's hand in his.

"And he'd probably just magic himself out." Dean muttered. "Although the idea _is_ inviting." Sam chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's inviting."

"What do we do now?" Anna asked and Dean sighed.

"There's no sense in all of us staying here. They'll make us leave soon anyway." He said.

"I suggest we go back to Bobby's. Castiel can stay here with Hadrian and he can tell us over Anna when Hadrian's released. We can stay at Bobby's until he's healed." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Good idea. Anna?"

"I agree." She said and Dean sighed.

"Let's move it then. Cas, we're counting on you." Castiel shot a dark look at Dean, who snorted and shook his head.

"We interrupted nothing, my ass." He muttered on his way out. Sam shook his head and stood up. He looked at Hadrian with a small smile and then at Castiel. On his way out he placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder and squeezed.

"He'll be fine, Cas." He said and with another squeeze left the room. Castiel looked at Hadrian and his heart clenched. He walked over to the bedside and carefully sat down. He gently took Hadrian's hand in his, careful of the infusion, and looked at Hadrian's sleeping face.

"I promise you." He whispered. "For as long as it is in my power I promise to protect you." He said and swallowed over the pile of guilt in his throat.

"I promise."

* * *

Castiel didn't know how long he sat there but when the small hand he held in his bigger one twitched and Hadrian moaned in pain he looked up in time to see those emerald eyes open.

"Castiel?" Hadrian rasped out.

"Sshh. It's alright." Castiel said and took the glass of water from the bedside table and a straw. He helped Hadrian drink some water before helping the smaller man settle back in bed.

"What happened?" Hadrian asked and looked at Castiel with tired eyes.

"You should be resting." Castiel said and Hadrian frowned at him.

"Cas, what happened?" Castiel frowned and looked down.

"The Seal was broken. I killed Alastair. We healed your heart and brought you in this hospital." Hadrian nodded. Silence settled over them in which Castiel was stubbornly looking at the floor and Hadrian was looking at him.

"Cas? What's wrong?" He asked. Castiel fisted his hands.

"We couldn't find you in time to save you." Castiel said and his knuckles turned white. "We were late." He looked up when a small, warm hand settled on his fisted one. He looked up at Hadrian's face and frowned in confusion when Hadrian tried to smile from him, even though his eyes were shadowed with pain.

"You were just in time." He said. Their eyes locked onto each other and Hadrian shivered at the intense look in Castiel's eyes.

'Go on.' The voice whispered in Castiel's mind. 'Kiss him. He needs it just as much as you do.' Ever so slowly Castiel leaned forward and Hadrian's breath hitched in his throat. Castiel looked over Hadrian's face, sealing it in his memory.

"I think we were interrupted three days ago." Castiel said not at all concerned with how out of character he was acting. Every part of his being screamed it was right and if he was completely honest with himself a part of him wanted to taste those lips ever since the first time he laid eyes on them. Hadrian's breath came out as a shiver.

"I think we were." He whispered. Castiel reached up and gently brushed a few wild strands away from Hadrian's face. He felt the heat of Hadrian's skin under his fingers and frowned in worry.

"Someone might come in." Hadrian whispered and Castiel looked deep in his eyes. The doors closed with a bang and the key turned, locking them inside.

"Now they can't." Castiel said and Hadrian's breath hitched in his throat.

"I'm not a good man to get involved with, Castiel." He rasped out, tears glimmering in his eyes. Castiel frowned.

"Why do you say that?" A lone tear trailed down Hadrian's cheek.

"All I've ever brought to anyone is sorrow, worry and pain." He whispered and Castiel shook his head.

"No. That's not true."

"Castiel-"

"You've set us all free and I swear I'll find a way to set you free as well." Hadrian swallowed a whimper and Castiel cupped his cheek in his hand gently wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"I'll never be free." Hadrian whispered.

"You will." Castiel swore. "You will." And in that moment, when Castiel leaned closer and their lips met somewhere deep in his heart Hadrian actually thought he might come to believe his words.

* * *

(1) Lucifer, great Light-bringer. I offer this sacrifice so that you may rise again, and lead us in your glory.

(2) I know, I know… just find his real name really cute… Misha… hihi… CUTE! Same reason I used Jared and Jensen.


	17. Of Magic, Weapons and Choices

**Chapter 17: Of Magic, Weapons and Choices**

* * *

The house was silent. Grim was floating around aimlessly, Athena was snoozing by the radiator and Bobby was reading a book at his work table while Dean and Sam sat at the kitchen table they brought into the living room. Sam was at his laptop while Dean was reading a book. Anna was sitting in an armchair, her eyes closed.

According to what she said she would do, she was listening in on Angels.

Hadrian was released from the hospital yesterday when Sam and Dean forced the doctor to discharge him. He was healing faster than humans do and no one wanted questions to be asked.

Even though his wounds were healing rapidly he was still very tired. That was why he was upstairs in what used to be Sam's room sleeping and Castiel was with him, keeping quiet watch on Hadrian's bedside.

It was strange for all of them to see how the Angel has changed over the course of the past weeks. Castiel was slowly getting in touch with his humanity. He was becoming more open with his emotions and he was showing more and more reactions every day.

Hadrian on the other hand was getting worse every day. The weight on his shoulders seemed to have tripled. He was the only one to have changed for the worst.

Even Sam and Dean passed their fair share of changes.

Dean was actually sleeping. His experiences from Hell were still weighting down on him but he was slowly getting over it. Hadrian's words had a strong impact on him, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He was still as hard headed as ever, but it seemed he remembered that the world wasn't always black and white and that there was a story behind everything.

Sam has finally grown out of his lack of self-confidence. He stood straighter, was calmer and he could finally voice his thoughts in the presence of his brother without doubting himself. He found his own strength. He was no longer afraid to show his playfulness and mischievousness. He admitted to himself that he should have listened to what his mind and heart were telling him from the very start.

Sam and Dean were closer than ever. They were finally acting like real brothers with all the cons and pros of brotherhood.

And even though the rising of Lucifer was hanging over their heads, now more than ever, somehow they hadn't yet faltered.

They had each other and hopefully that would be enough.

* * *

Castiel looked down when Hadrian snuggled closer to him. He was leaning against the headboard of the bed and Hadrian was lying against him, his head on Castiel's chest. Castiel had one arm wrapped around Hadrian's shoulders and Hadrian wrapped his right arm around Castiel's waist.

Castiel was content in a way he never was before and yet there was something missing; something that would make this whole situation so much better.

Hadrian's closeness was as beautiful and as comforting almost as much as it was torturing.

Castiel had emotions raging in him he never felt before.

These feelings he couldn't describe with words and a part of him knew that they were never meant to be described.

He guessed humans used the word 'love' to describe those feelings, but Castiel thought the word to be too weak. Its meaning didn't cover the extent of the feelings he felt.

It was enough for Hadrian to simply enter a room or look at Castiel and Castiel felt as if he was back in Heaven, before the Civil war, before the Angels lost sight of themselves.

Castiel looked over Hadrian's body. The bandages were gone. Hadrian said they annoyed him and he could see the angry red marks; all that was left of the torture wounds that Demon inflicted.

A wave of anger passed over Castiel and he squeezed Hadrian closer, making the smaller man murmur something in his sleep.

Castiel has caught himself numerous times in the past days thinking he shouldn't have killed Alastair so fast. He should have made him suffer; made him feel the pain he inflicted on Hadrian.

But each time Hadrian would look at Castiel, the Angel would forget about his anger and his whole being would focus on the small, powerful, incredibly strong man in front of him.

For Castiel, it was enough to be in Hadrian's presence and everything seemed right with the world.

Castiel felt a small smile tug on his lips when Hadrian frowned in his sleep and his emerald eyes fluttered open.

"Cas?" Hadrian muttered and looked up at him.

"Yes?" He asked and smiled lightly when Hadrian yawned and covered his mouth with his hand.

'Adorable. Absolutely perfect.' The voice Castiel still didn't know where it came from whispered in the back of Castiel's mind.

"How long was I asleep?" Hadrian asked and rested his head on Castiel's chest again.

"Almost 10 hours." Hadrian frowned and looked up at him.

"You weren't with me the whole time, were you?" He asked.

"I was. You were sleeping and I had no desire to move or leave you." Castiel said honestly and Hadrian blushed to the roots of his hair.

"Doesn't your back hurt?" Hadrian asked, looking anywhere but at Castiel.

"It's insignificant compared to being able to hold you." Castiel said and Hadrian blushed harder. It was sweet and absolutely adorable how honest Castiel was, but it didn't help with Hadrian's blushing problem.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked with a worried frown.

"Yes! Yes! I'm fine!" Hadrian said and looked up at Castiel. He still didn't manage to fight off his blush.

'We should always make sure he has that blush on his face. It suits him.' The voice whispered and Hadrian gulped when Castiel's eyes darkened and the arm that was around Hadrian's shoulders lowered to his waist.

"Cas?" Hadrian asked surprised how small his voice sounded.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking." Castiel said and with surprising and slightly worrying ease lifted Hadrian so that the smaller man was sitting in his lap.

'He is light; too light. We will have to make sure he eats right.' Castiel couldn't agree more with the voice. Hadrian tilted his head slightly to the side when Castiel's eyes dulled for a second.

"Cas?" The Angel looked at him and gently cupped one pale cheek.

"It's nothing." Castiel said and pulled Hadrian into a kiss. Hadrian sighed and relaxed against the Angel.

Just like with Gabriel this felt so incredibly right.

And just like with Gabriel something was missing.

"We should wait." Castiel said and Hadrian nodded, swallowing over a lump in his throat.

"Yes. We should." Hadrian whispered and opened his eyes to look in Castiel's passion darkened orbs.

"It is strange. I never thought myself capable to share." He said. "And yet I will not mind sharing you with him." Hadrian tilted his head to the side. He said nothing, only quietly observed the lines of Castiel's face, cutting them into his memory.

"I never thought I would find anyone." He said honestly and Castiel frowned.

"Why did you think you wouldn't find anyone?" Castiel asked. "You are a good man and very beautiful. I find it difficult to believe you wouldn't be able to find someone to love you." Hadrian shrugged and looked at a point beside Castiel's head.

"When I was 17 I thought I found someone. Her name was Ginny Weasley. You could say we were childhood sweethearts because, even though most of our innocence was lost due to the war a part of us was still holding onto some of it. We both thought our love was real, we were engaged even, but when the Ministry asked of me to make sure the Deathly Hallows never fell into wrong hands again, and then later, when they realized what they created, I guess her love for me wasn't stronger than her fear of me." Castiel frowned.

'So she is the one. I'll find her. And I think I'll have some fun with her.' The voice spoke and Castiel agreed whole-heartedly.

"You are powerful." He spoke. "You are kind, wise, smart, beautiful, inspiring, fiery, hard-headed and strong beyond anyone I've ever met." Hadrian looked up at Castiel with wide eyes.

"But you are _not_ a monster." Castiel stressed out and Hadrian flinched. "You are not a freak. You deserve respect and your enemies should fear your wrath, but you are not an abomination. You are the Master Over Death. You are a Savior and a Hero and there is nothing monstrous about that." Castiel said.

'Wouldn't have said it better myself, bro.' The voice whispered.

"Castiel-"

"You know better than I do how proud your parents are of you; how Sirius and Remus are proud of you." Castiel said. "And you have no idea how honored I am to be allowed to hold you; to watch over you and be allowed to protect you." Before Hadrian had a chance to object Castiel leaned down and their lips met in a warm, chest kiss. It lacked neither passion nor desire, although it was just a gentle meeting of lips.

Hadrian sighed when they parted and Castiel slowly rolled to the side.

"Come, you must eat something." Castiel said and Hadrian rolled his eyes with a small smile.

"Great, a mother-hen." He muttered but never the less stood up and pulled on his shoes.

Castiel was waiting for him at the doorway, his eyes taking in every move Hadrian made, looking for any signs of discomfort. Hadrian rolled his eyes when he saw the frown on Castiel's face.

"If you continue frowning your face will be stuck like that." Hadrian said and Castiel further frowned in confusion.

"I am not frowning." Castiel said and the two made their way into the hallway and towards the stairs.

"You're always frowning, Cas." Hadrian said in exasperation. "You're frowning when you're confused, you're frowning when you're angry and you're frowning when you're upset or wondering about something. The only time when you're not frowning is when you smile or when you're indifferent." They just got down the stairs when Hadrian finished his little rant. Anna's eyes snapped open and Bobby, Sam and Dean looked up. Hadrian just continued on his way to the kitchen, leaving a confused Castiel at the foot of the stairs.

"What are you frowning about, Cas?" Anna asked and the Angel looked at her.

"Am I really always frowning?"

"Yes."

"No." Sam's answer stood out and the other three looked at him. "Well he doesn't frown when he looks at Hadrian, or when he's indifferent, or when he smiles." Sam said and Bobby, Dean and Anna frowned in confusion.

"He smiles?" The three asked at once and Sam rolled his eyes.

"He smiles every time Hadrian looks at him." He said and earned himself three raised eyebrows and a confused frown from Castiel.

"Hadn't noticed that." Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Please, Dean. If it's not food, a girl, a case or the Impala you hardly notice anything."

"Hey! I do notice other things!" Dean defended.

"He is right, Dean." Anna said and Bobby nodded making Dean roll his eyes.

"Not you too Bobby!" He said.

"You can't blame the man for being right." Bobby said and returned to his book. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I do notice other things." Dean said almost petulantly and Anna and Sam snorted.

"Only if they smack you in the face." Hadrian, who just came out of the kitchen with a sandwich and a cup of tea, said. He sat down on the couch and Castiel walked over to sit beside him. Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"I will eat it all, Cas." He said and the Angel frowned at him.

"You should. You're too light as it is." He said and Hadrian blushed making everyone in the room besides him and Castiel laugh.

"It's not my damn fault." Hadrian mumbled and bit into his sandwich.

"Castiel is right. You should eat more." Sam said in an 'as-a-matter-of-facts' tone and Hadrian glared at him.

"My body is frozen this way. I can change it with magic, but bottom line I will forever look like this." Hadrian said.

"Is that why your wounds heal so fast?" Anna asked and Hadrian nodded while he was swallowing a bite he took.

"Yes. If you and Castiel hadn't healed my heart it would have taken me a few hours to come back. My body will always return to how it was when I accepted the Hallows into my core."

"So basically, there is no way to actually kill you?" Dean said. "I mean, whatever wound you receive, whether a fatal one or any other, it will just heal with time, right?" Hadrian swallowed another bite and shrugged.

"There is a possibility that I can be, erm, _permanently_ killed, but I have no knowledge of what could do that. I am technically beyond Death. I am guessing that there is a possibility I could be killed with an Angelic War Weapon but that was never confirmed." Hadrian said and went back to his sandwich.

"And it never will be." Castiel spoke in such a dark, threatening voice everyone looked at him in shock and surprise. He looked up at them and the sinister look was almost immediately replaced by one of confusion. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing; absolutely nothing, Cas." Dean said.

"I don't remember ever hearing you sound so dangerous." Anna said. Sam and Dean snorted.

"You hadn't seen him when we realized Hadrian was kidnapped." Sam said.

"Scary." Dean said with an open shiver. Anna giggled while Bobby looked up from his book. Grim suddenly shone brighter making everyone look at him. Athena raised her head and looked at Hadrian with a hiss.

"Hadrian?" Castiel inquired. The half eaten sandwich suddenly met the floor and Hadrian gasped out a sharp breath.

"Cas-" He whispered and in that moment his eyes rolled back.

"A vision!" Sam shouted. Castiel grabbed Hadrian as he fell back while the others jumped to their feet. Athena pulled back while Grim started making wide circles around the room. Hadrian's eyes were completely white and his breath was quickening.

"This isn't right." The moment Sam said that Hadrian convulsed and his eyes snapped shut. He bit into his lips to stop himself from screaming.

"Lay him down!" Bobby shouted. The tea table was suddenly flung away by Castiel's powers and he barely managed to lay Hadrian down on the floor. The smaller man was convulsing and fighting Castiel, but the Angel managed to hold him down.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dean shouted. Anna was watching with wide, fearful eyes while Sam seemed to be torn between running over to help and standing still in shock and fear.

All of a sudden the most horrible, pain filled scream left Hadrian's lips, his eyes snapped open and he arched off the floor. A burst of uncontrolled power flung everyone against the walls and Castiel barely managed to hold on.

"Castiel, do something!" Anna shouted. She pressed her hands over her ears and pushed herself closer to the walls.

"I can't!" Castiel shouted back. Bobby was behind his table his hands pressed over his ears. Dean and Sam were against the walls they hit their hands over their ears as well. Grim was frantically flying all around, obviously lost, while Athena slithered under the couch.

All of a sudden it felt like all that magic that burst out of Hadrian returned back in a mighty wave and the screaming stopped. His eyes went back to normal, but there was no light in them. He was breathing but it was slow and shallow.

"Hadrian?" Castiel whispered. The others slowly approached the Angel and the Master Over Death. Grim flew over almost hesitatingly and Athena slowly slithered out from under the couch. There were papers everywhere and the air was heavy.

"Hadrian, answer me." Castiel spoke. His voice was wavering and his eyes were filled with fear.

Hadrian's open eyes were filled with horror.

**"The 65th seal was broken."** Hadrian spoke. His voice was distorted and silent. It sounded like thousands of little voices speaking all at once. Castiel frowned and slowly sat back. Those emerald eyes followed him and only then did everyone notice there was something strange about them. They weren't their usual vibrant emerald. There was a silver sheen to them, almost like a thin film over the irises.

"You are not Hadrian." Castiel said and stood up. Hadrian slowly pushed himself up and his eyes locked on Castiel.

"Cas?" Dean asked. Each one of them took a step back as Hadrian, or whoever it was, eyed each of them respectfully. It looked like a wind was dancing around him, ruffling his hair and clothes.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked threateningly.

**"Calm Angel. You shall not be harmed."** Not-Hadrian spoke again. **"I could not reach my Child in any other way. I hate to inflict pain upon him, but this time it was necessary."** The voice spoke from Hadrian again and Castiel frowned further.

"Who. Are. You." He stressed in a low growl.

**"I am the wind and I am the water. The very Earth you walk on. The very air you breathe. I am the very first Creation."** Castiel took a step back. Sam, Dean and Bobby exchanged looks.

"You are the Earth?" Anna asked. Those eyes focused on her and she flinched back.

**"I am the Soul of this World. The Guardian of all that lives. I am 'Magic'. I am God's Miracle."** Castiel frowned when blue veins started to spread over what was visible of Hadrian's skin.

"What is happening to Hadrian?" He asked and 'Magic' looked at him again.

**"No one is able to stand my presence. If I stay in his body for too long I might destroy him."**

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for!" Dean snapped. "Leave him!" 'Magic' looked at him.

**"I would never have done this if it wasn't necessary. I love him as if he is my own Child and I wish no harm to come upon him, but I could not step in contact with him. The Demons are blocking everything. This was my only chance."** 'Magic' spoke sorrowfully while the blue veins spread.

"Then speak." Castiel spoke in a low growl and 'Magic' looked back at him. "Say what you've come here to say and leave."

**"The 65th Seal was broken. An Archangel was killed by the Traitor. Sealtiel is gone."** Castiel's and Anna's eyes widened. 'Magic' looked at the ground.

**"I cannot get directly involved. I've only come to tell you how to fight the First One. She will do whatever it takes to free Lucifer. Whatever path you take will inevitably lead to Lucifer's rising."**

"You mean it's hopeless?" Sam asked and 'Magic' looked at him.

**"Nothing is ever hopeless, Child. You must know that the only constants in this world are Choice and Change. You have all made a Choice. As long as someone makes it there is always Hope."**

"What choice was it?" Bobby asked.

**"To fight. You have the will and I have come to give you a Weapon."** A single bloody tear drop ran down Hadrian's cheek and Castiel flinched and pulled back almost as if he wanted to touch Hadrian, but stopped himself.

"Say it and get out of him." He said.

**"When Lucifer gets out of his cage, he will summon forth the 4 Horsemen. They will bring destruction upon this world and prepare it for the Final Day. The Rings of the Four can Seal Lucifer back into his dungeon."** 'Magic' spoke.

"But can't anything be done? Can't we stop Lucifer from rising?" Sam asked.

"You said we chose to fight. That means that we can still stop Lucifer." Bobby said. 'Magic' turned around and Castiel frowned further. It seemed every single wound that was inflicted upon Hadrian by Alastair reopened and the blood was seeping through Hadrian's white button up shirt.

**"I cannot See that, my Child. The future is made out of Choices."**

"But we chose to stop him!" Dean snapped.

**"Choices change according to the situation, Child. I cannot See beyond Choices the ones who made them cannot understand."** 'Magic' said.

"That means that we chose not to stop Lucifer, right?" Anna asked and 'Magic' looked at her.

**"In a way, yes."**

"No, that's not possible. We all chose to stop him!" Dean said.

**"Like I said, Child. Choices depend on situations. You have already made your choice. Now all that is left is for you to understand why you made it. Soon enough you will understand."** 'Magic' turned back to look at Castiel.

**"The Third will soon join you, but He will be too late to change anything."** Castiel nodded shortly.

"You said what you had to, now get out of him." Castiel said and a small sad smile tugged on Hadrian's face.

**"You, the Third, the Brothers and the Old Friend will be the only ones standing between my Child and Death. Do not let him be lost to the Eternal Death. He has yet to learn what it means to truly have something to live for. Help him."** And with that said a wave of Magic threw them all off their feet. Castiel jumped forward to catch Hadrian when his knees folded under him.

He kneeled on the ground cradling Hadrian to his chest.

"How is he?" Sam asked and crawled over as if afraid of yet another burst of uncontrolled magic. Castiel was about to say something when the blue veins on Hadrian's skin started to vanish and the reopened wounds knitted themselves together, not even leaving a mark in their wake. Castiel frowned.

"First she almost kills him and then she heals him. Talk about SPD." Anna muttered and Dean and Bobby snorted. With a small groan Hadrian frowned and slowly opened his eyes.

Cas?" He whispered and looked up.

"I'm here." Castiel said and Hadrian sighed, leaning his head against Castiel's shoulder.

"God. My head is killing me." He muttered.

"Do you remember what happened?" Sam asked gently.

"Bits and pieces. I remember enough." Hadrian said. "Damn. I should really stop putting myself into painful situations." He muttered and Dean, Bobby, Sam and Anna chuckled. Athena hissed and Grim tittered slightly.

"That's an understatement." Dean muttered and Hadrian chuckled lowly. Castiel reached up and brushed his fingers through Hadrian's hair making the smaller man sigh in relief.

"Rest. We'll talk when you wake up." He said and Hadrian slowly fell asleep.

"I'll take him up in his room. You clean up. We must talk." Castiel said and gathered Hadrian in his arms. He left up the stairs, leaving the other four alone. Sam and Anna moved immediately to gather the scattered papers while Bobby and Dean brought the tea table back to its place.

"Castiel has changed." Anna commented. She was kneeling among some papers, gathering them in her arms.

"A lot." Sam agreed. "I never thought I'd see so many emotions coming from him. I thought he would forcefully remove Magic from Hadrian the way he was glaring." Sam said and Dean snorted.

"He would have been right to do that." He said. "She could have found another way to contact us."

"She was probably desperate." Bobby said. He was cleaning up his work table, throwing away papers he found useless. "You saw that she completely healed him after she left. She would never intentionally hurt her Child." Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"Bobby, do you have something to tell us?" Sam asked and Bobby looked at him from under his cap.

"It's nothing important." Bobby said and Sam looked at his older brother.

"Bobby-"

"Listen, ya idjits." Bobby looked at them sharply. "It was a damn long time ago. Right now it doesn't matter. So suck it up and let's try to find a way to get out of this damn situation, preferably all in one piece." In that moment Castiel came back down and took a look around the room.

"He's asleep." He said and went over to sit down at the table Dean and Sam brought earlier from the kitchen. Anna placed the papers she gathered on Bobby's worktable and joined Castiel at the table. Grim who was until now just floating around flew over to Castiel, did a few circles around him and then flew up the stairs.

"Where's he going?" Bobby asked.

"He'll watch over Hadrian in case something happens." Castiel said. Sam and Dean took a seat on the couch while Bobby went to sit on his chair.

"So, Sealtiel is dead." Anna whispered her eyes focused on the floor. Castiel frowned.

"The only known way to kill an Angel is with an Angelic War Weapon. This means an Angel killed him." Castiel said. "But which one?"

"Obviously it's someone who wants Lucifer out." Bobby said.

"Great, it's like trying to find a black pin among millions of silver ones." Sam said.

"Michael must be furious." Anna whispered and Castiel nodded.

"Sealtiel, Jehudiel and Rafael were the ones who helped him seal Lucifer when he rebelled." Castiel said. "I can only imagine how he feels with Gabriel gone and Uriel doing everything on his own."

"Well at least he'll be kicked off his high horse a bit." Dean muttered. "We have other things to worry about."

"If what Magic said is true then Lucifer will rise no matter what we do." Sam said.

"What I don't understand is when we chose to set him free?" Dean growled and covered his mouth with his fist.

"She said that choices change with situations." Bobby said. "Maybe something will happen that will make us kill Lilith and set Lucifer free?"

"I don't see what could lead us to it." Anna said and Castiel snorted.

"I can." He said and everyone looked at him. He raised his head and his eyes darkened to stormy blue. "I would kill her if she laid a finger on Hadrian." Dean and Sam exchanged looks while Bobby and Anna nodded their heads.

"I would do the same if she tried anything with either one of you." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Me too." He said. Bobby grunted.

"So what do we do?" Anna asked. "Besides Angels you three and Hadrian are the only ones I know who actually have the means to kill Lilith."

"We must find the Traitor." Castiel said. "We must lower the possibilities to a minimum." He said.

"That is the only thing we can do." Sam said. "Although, after what Magic told us, we would just be postponing the inevitable."

"We can't just give up, Sammy." Dean said.

"I know, Dean, but what can we do? Let's face it, when it comes to luck Hadrian drew the short straw in everything and we can't keep him locked up."

"Who says we can't?" Dean and Castiel said at the same time and the hunter threw the Angel a rouge smirk.

"I say we lock him up in the panic room. I think I've had enough of him dying and coming back to life for a long, long time." Dean said and Castiel agreed wholeheartedly.

"You can scratch that idea." Bobby said and everyone looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" Anna asked and Bobby snorted.

"Trust me. No matter how bad his luck is or what the situation is, Hadrian will rather die a hundred times over than let anyone he considers his own suffer."

"Fricking masochist." Dean growled. "So what? We just sit back and wait?" Castiel hummed and looked at the floor.

"We could draw her out; lock her away so that she can never be harmed." Anna said. "Seal her away somewhere where no one will ever find her." Everyone looked at her in interest.

"That's a good idea." Dean said. "But we can't forget that she's the strongest Demon. She's the First One. In a fight I doubt all of us together would be able to subdue her."

"With Hadrian it could be more than possible." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"I don't think that's a smart idea." Castiel said.

"Cas, I think we can safely say you're biased." Dean said.

"No." Castiel said and looked at Dean. "We would be putting all four of you in unnecessary danger. She could leave her vessel at any moment and possess one of you. In that situation we would be at a loss." Everyone frowned and looked down at his words. Low hissing had them looking down. Athena slithered over to Castiel. Anna frowned and looked at her fellow Angel.

"She could be right. Anyway, we can't do anything else." She said.

"What did she say?" Sam asked.

"She suggested that we simply stick together and that either Anna or I go back to Heaven and try to find the Traitor." Castiel said.

"Or we could let the traitor come to us." Bobby said and everyone looked at him. Athena hissed lowly and bobbed her head. "Technically they only need one of us to bring Lucifer out of the cage. They may still come after us to lower the chances of being stopped by us."

"You're right." Sam said. "However it is we're supposed to stick together." Anna and Castiel nodded.

"No one goes anywhere without either Castiel or me. Let's just hope we're not forced to make that choice Magic talked about."

"Apropos her words, who is this Third she was talking about?" Sam asked and looked at Castiel who frowned.

"I don't know if Hadrian would want me to tell you." He said.

"Come on, we'll find out sooner or later." Dean said and Castiel nodded after a minute.

"It seems that Hadrian isn't destined only for me." Castiel said and a deafening silence settled over the room. Dean looked a bit green, while Sam couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping him, a chuckle he tried to cover when his brother looked at him incredulously.

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asked and Castiel gave him a confused look.

"Why would I be joking with something like that?" Castiel asked.

"Well, who is he?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" Dean and Bobby snapped at the youngest. Sam looked at them innocently.

"What? I just want to know who he is!"

"Hadrian and I think it is Gabriel." Castiel said and everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Gabriel?" Anna muttered. "But he's been missing for eons! No one even knows if he's alive!"

"He has been talking with Hadrian in his dreams. He is trying to locate us without coming out into the open as we speak." Castiel said and Dean snorted.

"Good luck with that. He's an Archangel. The moment he steps foot anywhere near a Demon they'll be at his neck."

"Don't underestimate Gabriel." Anna said and Castiel nodded.

"Just because he is the youngest Archangel doesn't mean he is the weakest. On the contrary; he could possibly be on par with Michael and Lucifer." He said.

"That means that with his help we could actually stand a chance." Sam said hopefully.

"I doubt it. Gabriel could never go against his brothers." Anna said. "He just loves them too much."

"That is why he left." Castiel said. "He could no longer watch Lucifer and Michael hurt each other." Sam looked at Dean and nodded.

"Somehow, I can relate to it." He said and Dean nodded.

"Let's just try to stick together. It seems we can do nothing right now and putting ourselves into unnecessary danger is out of question." Anna said. "Castiel and I can listen in on the Angels. Maybe we hear something that can give us a clue." Dean, Sam and Bobby nodded.

"Great, of all the times for us to be helpless it's now." Dean muttered and Sam sighed.

"It was bound to happen eventually." Sam said. "I'm going to get some sleep."

"Good idea. Bobby?" Dean agreed. Bobby snorted and shook his head.

"Maybe later." He said and went back to the book he was reading. Anna moved over to the armchair and closed her eyes. Castiel stood up and without a word walked up the stairs and into Hadrian's room.

Sam and Dean watched him go and Sam sighed.

"It's still strange to see him so worried."

"Tell me about it." Dean agreed and covered a yawn. "I'm hitting the sack. See you in the morning." He said and walked up the stairs. Sam looked at Bobby.

"Bobby, you know what ever it is- we would never hold it against you." Sam said and Bobby looked up at him. "You're like a father to us, Bobby. I just wanted you to know that." Bobby's eyes glimmered with a strange shine and he nodded.

"Get some rest, kid." He grumbled lowly and Sam nodded. With a small smile he walked away. He passed beside Hadrian's room, stopped and took a step back to peek in. A small smile tugged at his lips at the sight before him. Castiel was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, watching over Hadrian as the smaller man slept.

Sam smiled for himself and left for his room. He was glad Hadrian had Castiel and if Gabriel was really his Second then it was even better.

'Maybe when they're all together we won't have to worry about Hadrian so much. At least then he'll have an Angel and an Archangel to watch over him.' He thought as he took off his shirt and shoes and threw himself on his bed.

Ever so slowly he fell asleep.

Silence settled over the house.

Unfortunately, no one in it was aware that someone was watching, observing, taking everything in.

Not one of them was aware that things were about to get even more complicated; no matter how unbelievable that very thought was.


	18. Of Mice, Plans and Breakdowns

**Chapter 18: Of Mice, Plans and Breakdowns**

* * *

The silence in the room was overbearing. Sam, Anna and Bobby, who were sitting around the tea-table, would occasionally throw careful looks at Hadrian who was sitting at Bobby's desk and Castiel who was casually standing behind him, reading over Hadrian's shoulder.

The reason behind that situation was sitting on the table in front of Hadrian.

It was a mouse; a mouse the size of a grown man's fist with brownish blond fur. He was sitting on its back legs his small front legs crossed over its small chest and its tail tapping in annoyance. The mouse was actually glaring at Hadrian who paid him no heed.

So, you must be wondering by now what's wrong with that mouse?

What mouse would sit back with 'arms' crossed and its tail tapping in annoyance against the surface of the table?

What mouse can 'glare'?

Now, you must have noticed that Dean was no where to be found?

Yes, yes, keep going. You're on a good way.

Correct.

That mouse is Dean.

Now; you must be wondering how exactly Dean ended up as a mouse?

Let me tell you, it's a funny story.

* * *

**Earlier that morning**

* * *

Castiel looked down when Hadrian sighed and snuggled closer to him. Hadrian hugged him tighter and Castiel smiled lightly, his heart warming up when Hadrian opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey, Cas." He muttered.

"Hey." Castiel answered and bowed down when Hadrian leaned up to kiss him. Hadrian shivered when Castiel cupped his cheek with his big, warm hand and the kiss deepened.

Hadrian dragged his hands lazily up Castiel's chest making a shiver run down the Angel's body. Hadrian smiled against Castiel's lips.

"Cas?" He spoke warningly when the Angel started to lay kisses down his neckline.

"Yes?" Castiel asked in his low, husky voice, sending a shiver down Hadrian's body.

"We really shouldn't." Hadrian said and Castiel growled lowly making Hadrian chuckle.

"Brother or not, if it takes any longer I will personally drag him here." Castiel spoke in a growl and Hadrian laughed lightly.

"He is doing it this way so the Demons wouldn't follow him, Cas. We don't need that to happen." Castiel sighed and nodded his head, settling back against the headboard. Hadrian lay his head on Castiel's chest and sighed in content.

"What did you talk about after I fell asleep?" Hadrian asked after a few minutes. Castiel sighed.

"We tried to find a solution. Sadly, we found none." He said and Hadrian hummed, snuggling closer to Castiel.

"I wish I could do more. I wish I could stop Lucifer." Hadrian whispered. "But I don't know what to do. The only thing coming to mind is sealing Lilith, but that would be too dangerous. And killing her would bring out Lucifer." Hadrian muttered and Castiel hugged him tighter.

"I don't want her anywhere near you." He spoke. "After Samhain and Alastair-"

"Sshh." Hadrian shushed Castiel and lifted himself up. He placed his fingers gently on Castiel's lips and looked down at him with a strict, but gentle look. "It was my own fault. I practically let them catch me and I'm fine." He said and smiled at Castiel. "I'll always be fine." Castiel frowned and reached up to brush a few wild strands of Hadrian's hair behind his ear.

"There is only so much a man can handle and you've already been through too much." Hadrian frowned and looked away before leaning his head on Castiel's chest.

"Luckily I am no ordinary man, love. I'm the Master Over Death." Hadrian looked up at Castiel and offered him a rouge grin. "That's gotta count for somethin'." Hadrian said in a Texas accent and Castiel chuckled. He looked down at Hadrian and the Master Over Death smiled at him. He reached up and gently cupped Castiel's cheek in his hand. They were about to kiss when -

"OKAAAY! Rise and shine- WHOA!" Dean shouted and Hadrian jumped off of Castiel, ending up on the floor with a grunt.

"I saw nothing! I swear I saw nothing!" Dean said and ran out of the room.

"DEEEEAAAAAN!" Hadrian shouted and ran out, leaving a confused Castiel on the bed.

Downstairs Sam dropped the four cups of coffee he was carrying to the living room when Dean ran beside him and jumped back when a half dressed Hadrian ran after Dean, a murderous look on his face.

"What did the idjit do now?" Bobby asked from behind his desk and Anna walked out of the kitchen. She rolled her eyes when she saw the mess on the floor and went right back to get the sweeper and a rag to clean it up.

"I have no idea." Sam said.

"He walked in on Hadrian and me." Castiel spoke from behind Sam, making the tall hunter jump in shock.

"Cas, man, don't do that!" He said and Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Cough, sneeze, breathe, just _please_ _make a sound_!" Sam said, holding his hand over his heart.

"What did he walk into for Hadrian to be so pissed at him?" Anna said when she came out. "Shoo, Sasquatch." She said and waved Sam, who was still catching his breath, off.

"I don't think I should tell you." Castiel said and made his way over to the couch. He sat down calmly, his eyes focused on the wall in front of him, his hands on his knees. Sam looked at Bobby who just raised an eyebrow and went back to his work.

Sam was about to say something when Hadrian walked in. In his left hand he was holding a mouse by its tail.

"Andy?" Sam asked with a suspicious look.

"Athena! Breakfast!" Hadrian shouted and Sam's eyes widened.

"Hadrian, that is not-"

"Athena!" Hadrian snapped and the snake slithered from the kitchen followed by a merrily twinkling Grim. Hadrian gave her a positively evil grin and let go of the mouse. The creature squeaked and ran off, closely followed by the snake. Bobby, Sam and Anna were looking at him with different expressions of shock and fear, while Castiel continues sitting calmly on the couch in the same position, not moving a muscle.

"Well." Hadrian said and with a wave of his hand changed his clothes into a comfortable looking pair of trousers and a pullover; black of course. "I'm up for breakfast." He said and made his way into the kitchen as if nothing was wrong. Everyone exchanged confused looks; everyone but Castiel, that is.

"Was that - Did he - A mouse?" Sam asked and Bobby shrugged.

"I ain't askin'." He said and focused on the book, although there was a new sense of awareness around him.

"Remind me not to get on his bad side." Anna muttered and Sam looked at her. She gave him the sweeper, the bag with the cup pieces and the rag and Sam looked at it all with a frown.

"What?" He asked.

"You take that into the kitchen. I'm not going in as long as he's in there." Anna said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hell, no." Sam said and took a few steps back. "No way."

"So you'll send _me_ to face the dragon; a woman." She said sarcastically.

"You're the Angel! You're chances of survival are bigger!" Sam said and Anna looked at him incredulously.

"Which only means my suffering will last longer!" She said.

"But - but - you're older!" Sam shouted and Anna's eyes widened.

"Wrong thing to say, kid." Bobby muttered and Sam looked at him. He looked at Castiel next and the Angel shot him a glance.

"Cas, please-"

"He won't hurt you." Castiel stated and Sam knew he would get no support from him. He looked at Anna who was still holding out the tools at him expectantly. Sam groaned and gave her a puppy-dog look, hoping it would work on her as good as it worked on everyone else. All besides Castiel jumped in their places when mouse-Dean skidded through the room, closely followed by Athena and a happily glowing Grim.

Anna was about to say something when Hadrian appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Anna, Sam, I need you to jump over to the store for some mint tea." He said casually. The two were staring at him terrified.

"Of course! How much! A box, two, hundred?" Anna asked.

"No problem at all!" Sam agreed with a huge grin. Hadrian frowned and looked at Anna. The she-angel jumped back when Hadrian flicked his wrist and the things she held vanished.

"Just another box." Hadrian said. "Oh, and look at the expiration date. And see if there are any fresh apples. I'm in the mood for a pie." He said and gave the two his wallet. "And try to be quick." Sam snatched the wallet out of Hadrian's hand.

"Sure, we'll be back before you know it." Sam said and Anna nodded her head with a huge grin.

"Before you know it, right! Tha!" She said, put her hand on Sam's shoulder and they were gone with a pop, leaving Hadrian standing in the kitchen doorway with raised eyebrows.

"What's got them so jumpy?" He asked.

"They were afraid of you turning them into mice or killing them." Castiel said flatly and Bobby choked on a snort. Hadrian snorted and shrugged his shoulders. Mouse-Dean skidded across the room again, Athena and Grim hot on his trail and Hadrian shot Dean a glare.

"I'm going back to breakfast." He muttered. "Bobby, what do you think about a full English?" Hadrian asked, already in the kitchen.

"Perfect!" Bobby shouted after him.

'Things were never boring with Harry - Hadrian around.' He thought almost fondly before he had to push away from his desk and raise his feet when mouse-Dean ran under him.

"Prewitt!"

* * *

Athena was lounging on an armchair, tired from hunting Dean around and Grim was floating over her happily.

Hadrian turned another page of the book he was reading and the trio on the couch looked at him again. Mouse-Dean seemed to have given up on glaring and now he was lying lifelessly on the desk, in front of Hadrian, all his extremities spread to the sides.

Castiel shifted and leaned closer. He placed his hands on a page and Hadrian frowned.

"This might help." Castiel said.

"What are you two looking for, anyway?" Bobby asked.

"A way to locate Lilith without having to use anything that belonged to her." Hadrian said. He looked at mouse-Dean when said creature gave a squeak/sigh. Sam sighed and stood up.

"He's been like that for 3 hours now, Andy. I think he learned his lesion." He said and Hadrian hummed.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I'm overly inclined to turn him back." He spoke in a low growl and mouse-Dean squeaked.

"He says he got the point and that he will knock from now on." Castiel translated and Hadrian snorted. Mouse-Dean rolled his eyes.

"He says that you should stop acting like a prick and change him back." Castiel said and Hadrian's eyebrows jumped up a bit.

"You have no idea how great of a prick I can be, Winchester." He said and mouse-Dean flinched back. He squeaked again and Anna giggled.

"He says that he will even apologize and do everything you tell him to do for a week if you just change him back." Castiel said and Hadrian's eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"Everything?" Hadrian asked and Dean squeaked.

"Everything." Castiel translated and Hadrian hummed. With a flick of his wrist mouse-Dean was flung back and human-Dean met the floor with a bang.

"Thank God!" Dean said and got himself up from the floor. Hadrian snorted and Sam, Anna and Bobby covered their own chuckles. Dean glared at them and Sam gave him an apologizing look.

"Sorry, Dean, but you brought it upon yourself." He said.

"Yeah right. Not cool, man." Dean said and looked at Hadrian. "Totally not cool." Hadrian shrugged.

"_I_ may not be cool, but _you_ will go and make me some tea. Mine has grown cold already." Hadrian said and raised his half full cup of tea, not even looking at Dean.

"Oh, come on! Can't you warm it up or something?" Dean said.

"You want to be a mouse again?" Hadrian asked his eyes on the book. In a second the cup was gone and Dean was in the kitchen. Sam was laughing his ass off and Anna was giggling like mad. Bobby snorted a chuckle while Grim shimmered in mirth.

Castiel smirked a bit before he focused on the book again.

"So what did you find?" Sam asked.

"A ritual." Hadrian answered. "Problem is its considered dark magic; very dark magic." He said and Bobby snorted.

"I don't remember you ever having a problem with what's considered light or dark magic." He said and earned himself a confused look from Sam and a glance from Hadrian, but before Sam had the time to say anything Hadrian spoke up.

"The ritual is based on Blood Magic, Bobby. Blood magic asks for a sacrifice." Bobby frowned and Sam looked at Hadrian sharply.

"What kind of Sacrifice?" He asked.

"What kind of a sacrifice is there, Sammy?" Dean came back into the room with a cup of tea. Hadrian gave him a fake smile when he placed the cup on the desk.

"Thanks, Dean." He said and the Hunter wrinkled his nose. He hn-ed and walked over to take a seat on the couch. Sam was leaning against the kitchen doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and Bobby and Anna shifted in their places on the couch.

"So, there's no way we can use that ritual." Sam said and Hadrian shot him a look.

"Not exactly. The sacrifice is made by the performer of the ritual. It's based on the 'last drop of blood'." Hadrian said. "Once the last drop of blood is spilled, the performer enters the Astral planes. With just a little concentration he can find anyone. Of course, the problem is getting back, but I don't think I would have that problem." Hadrian said.

"No." Castiel growled.

"No way." Sam agreed.

"Absolutely, no way." Bobby snapped.

"Are you insane?" Dean said.

"That's too great of a risk." Anna agreed. Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to stop Lilith or not?!" Hadrian asked and everyone shut up.

"You could get stuck on the Astral planes." Castiel said and Hadrian sighed.

"That's why there would be someone performing the ritual with me." He said and Castiel frowned. "Please, Castiel. Our only shot is to seal Lilith away. That way no one will be able to get her. That way she would be out of anyone's reach and we would be able to stop Lucifer from rising." Castiel frowned and looked down.

"I don't - you would have to die." He said. Hadrian placed his smaller hand on his and their eyes met.

"I would come back, Castiel." He said in full conviction. "I will always come back."

"That doesn't mean we have to like it, Hadrian." Dean said and Hadrian looked at them. All of them were looking sober and gloomy. Even Athena's and Grim's spirits seemed to have fallen.

"It would be the third time." Sam muttered. "And even though you came back, every time it hurt more."

"Sam-"

"Just because you can't stay dead, ya idjit, doesn't mean you have to get yourself killed over and over again." Bobby said and Hadrian looked at him. "Even though we all know you would come back to life it damn well hurts to see you dead." Bobby said and Hadrian looked at the book with the ritual. For a few moments everyone was silent.

"It's not like I want to die." Hadrian finally spoke up. "I mean, dying in on itself isn't all that bad; it's coming back to life that generally hurts like a bitch." He said and shivered. "But I feel so damn useless. I feel like I should have done something already; stopped Lilith before it went so far. I knew what she was planning and I chose to just let it be. I chose to let someone else fight this battle. I wanted to stay out of it. Now, I would give anything to be able to go back and stop her before it was too late." Hadrian said and tensed when Castiel placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You aren't the only one who didn't act in time." Castiel said. "A lot of things could have been done ages ago to stop this, but they weren't done in time. We are where we are and we will work with what we were given to work with. We'll find a way." Hadrian looked at him and after a moment sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright. But still, there has to be something we can do." He said.

"Our only option right now is to make sure no one can get us." Anna said. "Dean will never agree to be Michael's vessel that much we all know." Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock." He muttered and Anna smiled at him.

"Considering you are the only ones with the means to kill Lilith besides the Angels we have to make sure we aren't led into a situation where we would be forced to kill her." Anna said and Hadrian nodded.

"It would be stupid to lock ourselves in and always going out in pairs may become difficult over time." Sam said.

"Especially if both Cas and Anna are otherwise occupied." Dean added.

"Ain't there some spell we could use?" Bobby asked. "I don't know, some amulet or talisman or something?" Hadrian looked at Bobby with wide eyes.

"Bobby, I could kiss you." Hadrian said and Castiel's eyes widened while Bobby choked. "Cas, we're going out." Hadrian said and stood up.

"Where?" Castiel asked.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley; a Wizarding shopping center of sorts." Hadrian said and looked up at Castiel. "There are a few things I have to buy. I can make us all emergency portkeys and I can make them into protection amulets. They can serve both against the Demon powers and against possession. We'd all be protected to a level." Hadrian said.

"Will you be safe?" Sam asked. "You were excommunicated-"

"I doubt anyone would recognize me." Hadrian said. "I've changed a lot and many years have passed. If I use a hood to cover my eyes-"

"You can't just walk into Diagon Alley, Hadrian." Bobby said and everyone looked at him. He was looking at Hadrian with a strict look. "You said it yourself. Many years have passed. You don't know what could be waiting for you there."

"No one else can go, Bobby." Hadrian said.

"You can make a list, ya idjit!" Bobby snapped. "Castiel and Anna can go and get whatever you need."

"Bobby-"

"I agree with Bobby." Dean said. "Knowing you and your luck you'll get kidnapped again."

"You really like being a mouse, don't you Dean?" Hadrian growled with a venomous glare.

"No, Andy." Sam pushed away from the doorway he's been leaning on and faced Hadrian. "Dean and Bobby are right."

"Sam-"

"Going there on your own is too great of a risk."

"I wouldn't go on my own, Sam! Castiel would go with me!" Hadrian said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"And it would take a second for someone to distract him and you would be gone! Maybe even for good this time!" Hadrian stared at Sam wide eyed.

"Sammy-"

"The Demons know about you and the Angels know about you as well." Sam said. Hadrian looked first at Castiel and then at Anna who nodded at him before she looked at the ground. "One of the Angels killed Sealtiel. Nothing guarantees us that he wouldn't come after you." Dean and Bobby nodded.

"I'm not exactly helpless, guys." Hadrian said.

"We know you aren't." Dean said. "But you have to admit that you have the stupidest luck." Hadrian sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Guys, we're running out of options here. If we continue rejecting each and every one of them, soon we'll end up having no options at all." He said.

"What if Anna and I went?" Castiel asked and Hadrian looked at him. "You can write down everything you need and we would go and buy it." Hadrian sighed and crossed his arms.

"Most of the ingredients need to be fresh. I guess Anna would know how to bargain with the salesmen. I have most of the things I need to make a potion with me. As for the stones for the amulets, I guess you could take them from my vaults at Gringotts." Hadrian said.

"Write everything down then." Anna said and stood up. "Castiel and I will go." Castiel nodded and Hadrian sighed.

"Alright, but promise me you'll be careful." He said, looking up at Castiel with pleading eyes. Castiel reached up and gently caressed Hadrian's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"We will be." He said. Hadrian sighed and sat back down. He took some papers and a pen.

"The stones have to be connected to our astrological signs. Dean-"

"I'm an Aquarius." Dean said and Hadrian nodded.

"That means Amethyst would work best for you. Sammy-"

"Taurus."

"Rose Quartz then." Hadrian said and wrote it down. "Bobby, yours is citrine, right?"

"Yes." Hadrian nodded and marked it on the paper. "Anna, Cas, you two are Angels so regular semiprecious stones won't work for you. You will have to buy some white gold from the Goblins. It will be expensive, but I'll write you a note for them; they still owe me a favor or two." Bobby snorted.

"More like a hundred favors plus a life debt." He muttered and Sam and Dean looked at him with matching frowns. Hadrian snorted and shook his head.

"Yeah. Anyway, once you're done at Gringotts, you have to go to the apothecary." Hadrian said and wrote down everything he'll need quickly. He took another paper and scribbled down a note for the Goblins. He summoned a knife and made a small cut on his index finger, letting two drops of his blood fall on the paper. "Anna, you still remember how to bargain?" Hadrian asked as he folded the papers. It was Anna's turn to snort.

"Do I remember? Please, I was a teenager. Bargaining was the only way to get out and have some fun." She said and Hadrian chuckled.

"Great, then you won't have a problem." He said and finished the list. "Take double of everything and make sure they sell you the freshest ingredients they have. Pay them double if need be, but accept nothing less." Hadrian said and gave the list to Castiel. The Angel nodded his head and they rounded the table. Hadrian took a deep breath and rubbed his hands against his trousers in a nervous gesture.

"Grim will go with you to guide you. Don't make detours, don't make unnecessary stops and don't talk to anyone. If someone even looks at you funny, come back immediately. The Wizarding world has changed since I was last there and I can't say if it changed for better or for worse." He said and Anna and Castiel nodded.

"Alright. We'll try to be as quick as possible." Castiel said and Hadrian nodded. Grim flew over and disappeared in the pocket of Anna's jacket.

"Good luck." Hadrian said and the Angels disappeared with a flutter of wings. Hadrian sighed and rubbed his face with his right hand before he brushed it through his hair.

"Damn it. Now I'm gonna eat myself with worry until they get back." He growled and Bobby snorted.

"They are Angels, ya idjit. They can take care of themselves." He said and Hadrian looked at him.

"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean I like sending them out." Bobby shook his head.

"You never liked sending anyone out." He said. "Were it your way you would have fought the war all on your merry own." Sam and Dean frowned.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Sam asked and the two older men looked at him.

"Nothing special, Sam." Bobby said.

"Bullshit!" Dean snapped. "I think it's time you told us the truth, Bobby." The older hunter frowned and Hadrian sighed and looked at the floor.

"What truth, kid?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, it's nothing big." Hadrian said and looked at the hunter. "And it's nothing to be ashamed of." Bobby looked at the ground when Hadrian looked at him with those soulful eyes.

Hadrian sighed and made his way to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some lunch. You talk it out." Hadrian said and left the 3 hunters alone in the room. Athena woke up and slithered after Hadrian into the kitchen.

"Well?" Sam asked and Bobby sighed.

"Bobby-"

"I wasn't born Robert Singer." Bobby said and stood up. He walked over to his desk and leaned back on it. He looked at Dean and Sam who were observing him with caution. "I was born on 30th of July 1980, same as Hadrian, and my real name is Neville Longbottom. I was born a wizard; a Pure-blood wizard." Sam and Dean could only gap at him in shock. Bobby cleared his throat and shifted his weight.

"W-what happened?" Sam asked.

"Well, some 20 years ago, Harry-Hadrian defeated Voldemort and our world was facing a milestone of sorts. We would either return to how we were before or everything would change. Hadrian and I were friends; we grew closer after the war, especially when he became the center of everyone's attention. He was working day in and day out helping people. He got engaged to a girl, Ginny Weasley. He helped wherever his help was needed. In the span of two years he went from a school boy to a politician. Some of us stood by him; others thought he had no place in politics. I don't know exactly what happened, but word got out that the Deathly Hallows reappeared. As much as I know Hadrian was the one who found them. The government asked him to make sure they would never be used by anyone again. I guess he did just that." Bobby said and looked out the window with a sigh.

"Not long after that, word got out that the engagements were off. Everyone who was even remotely close to Hadrian started getting threats. My wife Luna - Karen, we were among those people." Sam and Dean frowned.

"Why?" Dean asked and Bobby shrugged.

"Hadrian was one of the few people who fought for the rights of the Creatures. Werewolves, Vampires, Centaurs; there were not many who opposed him, but those few who did had enough power to sway the Wizarding world. We thought Hadrian disappeared because he wanted to get away from it all." Bobby snorted and shook his head.

"Personally, I thought it was bloody time." Sam and Dean frowned and Bobby rolled his eyes at them. "He had and still has a damn hero-complex. If there's anyone in need of saving he'll be there to save them. I thought he finally realized he couldn't save everybody and that he ran off to start a normal life somewhere far away. A few months later my wife found out it wasn't so. We found out the Government chased him away under the threat of killing all those he held dear. I suppose they knew they couldn't kill him but they were still afraid of him so he left, but that was not the end of it. Those threats started to come more often. Hadrian may have left but we continued his fight. Soon enough we realized we were fighting a losing battle but we didn't want to stop."

"There were some who got out in time." Bobby said and shrugged his shoulders. "Hadrian's old friends, Ron and his wife Hermione packed up and left when their daughter was endangered by a raid. There were raids everywhere. The government announced an open season on all creatures and those who were helping them. My wife and I were hiding a family of second generation werewolves in our home." Bobby's eyes grew distant and he leaned back more.

"They killed the family on the spot and they took Luna and me into Azkaban. Three days later, without a trial, our magic was taken from us and we were exiled from the Wizarding world." Bobby swallowed over a lump and looked at the boys. "We moved here, changed our names and hoped we would be able to live the rest of our lives in peace."

"Bobby." Sam whispered.

"And you know the rest of the story." Bobby said and raised a hand to rub his eyes with his fingers.

"Damn." Dean cursed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Bobby, if there's anything we can do-"

"You can do nothing but watch out for yourselves, ya idjits!" Bobby snapped and looked at the Winchesters. "Both Hadrian and I have lost enough loved ones to last us several lifetimes and you two dunderheads are going to get yourselves killed if you go back to how you were before Hadrian joined us." The brothers gave Bobby uneasy smiles.

"We'll try to take better care of ourselves, Bobby." Sam said and Dean nodded with a rouge grin.

"Word as a Winchester." He said and Bobby snorted and rolled his eyes.

"After knowin' your father I have problems believing that word." Bobby said and Sam scoffed. He walked over and leaned on the desk beside Bobby, bumping his shoulder against the older man's. Dean followed his example and leaned on the table on the other side of the older hunter.

"How about our word as your sons?" Dean asked. Both felt it when the older hunter tensed and shivered.

"I - I might trust that." Bobby said in a tight voice. Sam and Dean leaned on Bobby and not another word was spoken for a while.

Hidden behind the wall of the kitchen doorway, Hadrian shivered and squeezed his eyes tightly shut as tears threatened to fall; tears he never wanted to cry. Tears he knew were useless.

He pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to the sink. He swallowed a gasp of pain and sorrow and let cold water flow. He washed his face and calmed himself.

There was no use from feeling sorry; no use from mourning when it was too late to mourn.

'It is never too late to mourn, little Death.' Gabriel whispered to him and Hadrian's heart clenched.

'I'm afraid it is too late for anything now, Gabriel. It's too late to save them, but it's not too late to save those that can be saved and this time nothing and no one will stop me.'

'It wasn't your fault, little Death. It was never your fault.' Hadrian squeezed his eyes shut.

'Wrong, Gabriel. It was my fault. But maybe - maybe I still have a chance to make some things right.' Hadrian thought and nodded his head. The tears dried and he let go of a heavy sigh. 'And for as long as there's a chance I'll be able to find a way. No matter what.'

* * *

"You were distressed." Hadrian almost jumped out of his skin when Castiel appeared on the edge of his bed with a lot of plastic bags at his feet.

"Damn it, Cas. You'll give me a heart attack one day." Hadrian said with his hand over his quickly beating heart. Castiel frowned and Hadrian sighed, knowing he wouldn't get out of explaining himself to the Angel.

"I was just remembering some things, Cas; nothing else." Hadrian said and slowly got out of bed. Castiel stood up and grabbed Hadrian's forearm before the smaller man managed to leave the room.

"It felt like your heart was breaking; screaming in pain." Hadrian closed his eyes and bowed his head when tears started to sting his eyes again.

"I was remembering, Castiel. I was remembering all that I lost; all that I couldn't save. All that was destroyed because I was too weak to act." He said. He shivered when Castiel pulled him close. He buried his face in Castiel's chest and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist.

"We will get through this and then we will have all the time we need to convince you that it wasn't your fault." Castiel said and Hadrian hugged him tighter.

"Might take a long time." He whispered.

"We will have eternity." Castiel said and kissed the crown of Hadrian's head. Hadrian chuckled and pushed back a little.

"How come you're like this with me and when we're all together you're this confused little Angel?" Hadrian rasped out to change the subject.

"With you the emotions and reactions come almost naturally." Castiel said and Hadrian looked up at him with a small smile. "With them it's a little bit more difficult." Hadrian nodded and after a sigh he rounded Castiel and looked at the plastic bags behind him.

"Did you manage to get everything?" He asked and Castiel nodded.

"Yes. Anna managed to frighten the salesman into selling us the best merchandise they had." Hadrian checked everything over and nodded.

"Good. I can start working on the potions right away. They have to simmer for three days before they can be finished." Hadrian said.

"Can I help?" Castiel asked and Hadrian nodded.

"Sure. You can help me prepare the ingredients." He said and the two made their way down. "I just have to get my cauldrons and find a place where I can make the potions." Hadrian said as they walked down the stairs. Bobby looked up from his work table where he was reading through another book and Sam and Dean were at the kitchen table eating while Anna was sorting through the things she bought on the tea table.

"Anna, are the stones with your or in these bags?" Hadrian asked and Anna turned around.

"They are here. Will you need anything else besides the stones?" She asked.

"I'll need leather straps but I'm sure I have some of those in my stash." Hadrian said and placed the bags Castiel brought on the couch. He sighed and looked around the room. "I guess I'll just have to make the potions in the kitchen." He muttered and Bobby's head snapped up.

"And stink up the whole house?" Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather have me making them in here?" He asked and Bobby's eyes widened.

"Where will you cook?" Dean asked with wide eyes and Hadrian raised his eyes heavenwards.

"God, do you guys think with anything but with your stomachs?" He asked.

"Ever since you started cooking?" Sam asked. "Most of the time - no." Hadrian snorted.

"Well, they do say that the way to a man's heart is through their stomach." He muttered.

"And you managed to win all our hearts." Dean said with a huge grin as he emptied his plate. Hadrian shook his head.

"One track mind, I say; one track mind." He said and left for the kitchen. Castiel followed him with his eyes.

'You know you can eat, right?' The voice - alright Gabriel, spoke from the edges of Castiel's mind and Castiel felt warmth spread through him.

'So you finally decided to acknowledge me brother?' Castiel frowned.

'I have always acknowledged you.' Castiel thought and Gabriel chuckled.

'Maybe, but you only now accepted that it was truly me.'

'Where are you?' Castiel thought.

'I'm coming. Stay close to little Death, Cas. He's putting up a strong front but all of this is weighting down on him more then he would ever admit.' Castiel nodded for himself.

'I will. Don't take your time. We need your help.'

'I'm trying to be fast Cas. I'm trying.' Castiel nodded and walked over into the kitchen. His eyebrows met the line of his hair when he realized the kitchen doubled in size. One side had all the old kitchen cabinets, while the other side had a big, oak table against a wall. There were three cauldrons on one side, all filled with water with fire burning under them. Hadrian was on the other end of the table putting all the different ingredients around in their proper order.

"What can I do?" Castiel asked. Hadrian looked up at him and smiled.

"You can start cutting up these." Hadrian said and moved to the side giving Castiel a small curved knife. Castiel frowned slightly and looked at the pieces Hadrian already cut up. He nodded and placed the knife down. He took of his trench coat and his suit-jacket. He rolled his sleeves up and from the corner of his eyes caught Hadrian wetting his lips. A small smirk tugged on his lips and Hadrian blushed brightly before going back to preparing another ingredient.

"You already started?" Bobby asked when he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah." Hadrian answered.

"Can we help somehow?" Sam asked, coming after Bobby. He was soon followed by Anna and Dean. Hadrian's eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"Sure." He said. With a flick of his wrist he transfigured another table in the middle of the room and from a bag by the cauldrons pulled out another set of tools.

"Anna you'll be cutting up the belladonna. Try to cut it as small as you can, but don't grind it, alright?" Anna nodded and accepted the small, sharp knife from Hadrian.

"Dean, I need you to crush the dragon scales."

"Dragon scales?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows and Sam looked at Hadrian in wonder.

"Yes, dragon scales." Hadrian stated, confused.

"You mean - dragons are real?" Sam asked with a huge grin.

"Yes, although they are very well hidden. If we ever get a chance I'll take you to see them." Hadrian said and placed a few dragon scales the size of Dean's hand in front of the hunter on the table. "Now Dean, you need to grind them to dust, literally. And be very careful not to spill any on the floor or you'll be gathering yourself off of it for ages. They are extremely slippery and a bitch to clean up." He said and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Know it from experience?" Dean asked with a teasing grin.

"Sadly, yes." Hadrian said and turned to Sam.

"Sam, your job will be a bit disgusting. I need you to squeeze the juice out of the flobberworms." Sam wrinkled his nose but accepted the bag of worms and a little, dull, rounded knife Hadrian gave him.

"Bobby, you'll cut up the hellebore for me, alright?" Hadrian said and the hunter nodded, getting closer to the table to start working. Hadrian looked around and something warmed his heart when he looked at the complete picture. He looked at Castiel and walked over to see the Angel working diligently on his task. Hadrian felt a smile tug at his lips as he took a few Jobberknoll feathers to cut up.

Castiel took a second to look at Hadrian and a small smile tugged at his lips. Hadrian looked at peace. He wasn't happy, per sei, but he was at peace. His eyes still held sadness and sorrow in them, but Castiel thought them to be remnants of Hadrian's earlier distress. Hadrian's full lips were pulled into a small smile and his shoulders were relaxed for once.

'He'll be fine. We'll have a lot to work on, but he'll be fine.' Gabriel told him and Castiel went back to work.

'Yes. He'll be alright.'

Hadrian sighed as he added the last ingredients into the third cauldron and stirred it 5 times counter and 6 time clockwise.

"That's it. Now we leave them to simmer for three days and then we finish them." He said and wiped his hands clean.

"Which one's for what?" Sam asked while he washed his hands.

"The colorless one is a protective potion. It will make sure you can't be possessed. I won't be dipping Castiel's and Anna's amulet in them because I'm afraid they would be kicked out of their vessels. The one in the middle will protect you against magical attacks and the last one will make you able to see through illusions." Hadrian explained and charmed a bubble over every cauldron to make sure nothing fell in them on accident and ruined the potion.

"What will we do for three days?" Dean asked and Hadrian shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm going to get the stones ready, cut the runes into the straps and the stones and adapt the gold Anna and Castiel bought from the goblins. You'll just have to figure out what to do on your own." Hadrian said and left the kitchen and everyone followed after him.

"I'm gonna hit the sack then." Sam said and tried to cover up a yawn.

"You do that. Dean, Bobby; you should get some sleep as well." Hadrian said and Bobby snorted.

"Look who's talking." He said. "We have three days to waste. Try to catch up on some rest as well." He said and Hadrian shrugged.

"I want to prepare those stones in time. Once finished the potions can't wait for long."

"Can we help with those in any way?" Anna asked and Hadrian shook his head.

"No. I have to impart my magic into each rune I cut into the straps and the stones for them to work. I'm afraid that this part of the job I have to do alone." He said and Anna nodded.

"That doesn't mean you should exhaust yourself." Castiel said and Hadrian looked at him with a small smile.

"I'll be fine. I got over 20 hours of sleep in the last 3 days. I think I can be awake for a few more hours before feeling the strain." He said and walked over to the couch.

"Well then, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Sam said and Dean followed after him after he waved at them. Bobby walked over to his desk while Anna took her place on the couch. Grim appeared out of no where and circled Hadrian's head a few times.

"Where have you been, Grim?" Hadrian asked with a warm smile. The blob of light danced around him for a few minutes and Hadrian chuckled.

"Go and play with Athena some more. I don't want you to get bored too soon." He said and Grim glowed brighter before he disappeared again. Castiel sat down beside him and Hadrian smiled at him before he summoned the Elder wand into his hand. He took the stones and summoned the leather straps from his bag in the kitchen and a small, see through bag filled with mercury colored strands.

"What is that?" Anna asked.

"Unicorn hair; willingly given of course." Hadrian said. "I'll sow it along the seams of the straps to make it even harder to break. Plus, the magic of the Unicorns will serve as added protection from Demonic attacks." Anna nodded and sat back in her armchair. Castiel settled back to watch Hadrian work.

Hours went by, the silence being broken only by Bobby turning the pages of his book and Hadrian shifting whenever he would finish with a strap.

He was about to start working on the stones when Grim flew in followed by Athena.

"Grim? What's wrong?" Hadrian asked and let go of everything. Grim was frantically shimmering and dancing around in the air and Hadrian frowned.

"A man at the front?" He asked and stood up, followed by Castiel, Bobby and Anna. He walked over to the window and his frown deepened. Under the lamp in the backyard he saw a man. He looked somewhat ragged. His hair was tussled and he had a beard; both were light brown, colored by blond strands.

He was just standing there with his hands tucked into the pockets of his brown leather jacket.

"You stay inside." Bobby said and took his rifle from beside the door. Before Bobby even managed to get to the door, within a blink of an eye, the man was gone.

"Where did he go?" Anna asked and came closer. Bobby grunted and went for the door. Hadrian, Castiel and Anna followed close.

Bobby opened the door and walked out, Anna following after him over to the place where the man stood.

"I can feel no one." Castiel said. He and Hadrian stood on the porch, looking around, but they could see nothing. Hadrian hummed and started to slowly track over.

"We found something!" Anna shouted and Hadrian and Castiel looked over. Bobby kneeled down and Hadrian saw a piece of paper on the ground. He let a burst of magic cover the perimeter of the salvage yard and when it came back his eyes widened.

"Bobby, don't touch it! It's a portkey!" He shouted and started to run over but it was too late. Anna reached for Bobby and touched his shoulder and in that second they disappeared in a burst of colors.

"NO!" Hadrian shouted and Castiel had to grab him around his waist to stop him from running over.

"What's going on?!" Dean and Sam ran out each holding a gun.

"Bobby and Anna just disappeared. A man was here and he left a portkey - a wizard means of travel." Castiel explained quickly.

"Can't you feel where they are?" Sam asked frantically. Castiel frowned and looked down at Hadrian who was looking up at him with desperate hope in his eyes.

"I can feel that they are alright, but I can't tell where they are." Castiel said. In that moment Hadrian broke into a run.

"ANDY!" Dean and Sam shouted after him, but Hadrian was already in the house. The two Hunters and the Angel ran after him only to hear a metal door slam closed in the basement. Dean looked at Sam and Castiel with a frown until realization struck.

"The panic room." He whispered and Sam's and Castiel's eyes widened.

"He's gonna use the ritual to find them!" Sam shouted and Castiel ran down. They reached the door of the panic room in record time and Dean tried to open them.

"He locked himself in!" He shouted.

"Move aside!" Castiel said and Sam and Dean jumped to the side. Castiel tried to open the door with his powers, but even though the door rattled they wouldn't open.

"Try to port in!" Sam said and Castiel shot him a glare before he tried to do so only to fail.

"He is somehow blocking me." He growled.

"DAMN IT!" Dean cursed and hit the wall with his fist before he turned around and kicked the door three times strongly. "HADRIAN, DON'T DO THIS!" He shouted, but got no answer.

Inside the panic room, Hadrian was done drawing the ritual circle on the ground. He looked at the door when someone knocked hard on them again and his heart clenched.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't let anyone else get hurt." He whispered and took his ritual dagger from his belt. He kneeled in the middle of the circle and rolled he sleeves up. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and cut his forearms from elbow to wrists. He spread his arms to the sides and let the blood drop on the inner lines of the ritual circle. As if led by magic the spilled blood started to spread, following the lines of the ritual circle.

"HADRIAN!" Sam shouted and kicked the door with his fist. All of a sudden a wave of magic spread out and the doors clicked open. Sam, Dean and Castiel exchanged looks. Castiel pushed between them and slammed the door open. His eyes widened at the scene before him. Hadrian was on the floor with two gaping wounds on his forearms.

"No. Not again." Sam whispered and fell on his knees. Dean leaned weakly on the doorway while Castiel walked over. He fell on his knees beside Hadrian and gently gathered the smaller man into his arms as his trousers soaked in Hadrian's blood.

Hadrian's eyes were closed and there was a frown on his face. With gentle fingers he traced the lines of Hadrian's face and ran them through Hadrian's hair.

'He was desperate, Castiel. You felt it as much as I did. He will come back.'

'I know. Doesn't mean I like him doing this to himself out of guilt.' He answered Gabriel.

'Trust him, Castiel. That's the only thing we can do right now. He accepts us, yes, but he is a long way from letting us in.' Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and hugged Hadrian close, burying his face in Hadrian's sweet-smelling hair.

Sam felt his heart break at the picture before him and Dean had to look away.

"Damn it, you idiot." He growled. "Why must you always do everything on your own?"

"Dean?" Sam whispered brokenly and Dean looked at his younger brother. His heart clenched at the helpless look in Sam's brown eyes and he did something he hadn't done in a long, long time. He kneeled beside Sam and hugged his younger brother as if he was his lifeline. Sam buried his face in his brother's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It's gonna be alright, Sammy." Dean whispered and cupped the back of Sam's head, pressing him closer. "Everything's gonna be alright."

Castiel pressed a kiss to Hadrian's forehead and frowned when he felt magic shimmer against his skin.

'He's coming back. Be ready.' Castiel frowned and moved back a bit although he was still holding Hadrian up with one arm around his shoulders.

All of a sudden it was as if magic slammed into them both and Hadrian's eyes snapped open. He arched up with a deep, painful breath and started breathing frantically.

"Hadrian!" Sam and Dean jumped up and ran over. Castiel looked Hadrian over and noted the wounds on his arms were half way healed already. He looked at Hadrian's face and frowned when he noticed that Hadrian's eyes were filled with fear and desperation.

"Hadrian-"

"I couldn't find them." Hadrian gasped out and tears started to flow down his face. "I couldn't - I couldn't find them. I could feel them. I could feel they were alright, but I couldn't - I couldn't-"

"Sshh. It's alright. Calm down." Castiel spoke, but Hadrian couldn't calm down. His breathing was fast and painful and tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Hadrian, please, calm down." Castiel whispered. Hadrian grabbed Castiel's sleeve and buried his head in his chest. He was hyperventilating and he simply couldn't stop. He couldn't stop crying, he couldn't calm down his breathing; he couldn't stop shaking no matter how hard he tried.

Sam and Dean could only stare in shock as they watched the man they came to think of as a part of their family break down. He was holding onto Castiel as if he was the only thing helping him hold onto the last bits of sanity he had left.

Sam took a step closer to Dean, seeking out his comfort and Dean swallowed over a lump in his throat.

Ever so slowly Hadrian's breathing calmed down and a few long minutes later he was lying shivering in Castiel's arms.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking straight, I just - I just wanted to find them. I don't want to lose them. I don't want to lose anyone anymore." Hadrian whispered. His face was still buried in Castiel's chest and the Angel was soothingly running his fingers through Hadrian's hair.

"It's alright. We'll find them. Everything will be alright." Castiel whispered and looked up at the brothers. Dean and Sam nodded their heads in silent understanding and Castiel nodded in thanks. He was about to look down at Hadrian when clapping and a child's giggling made them all tense up.

"Aww. How sweet." Dean and Sam slowly turned around. In the doorway of the panic room stood a small girl with long, blond hair. The smile on her face was positively evil and her eyes were glimmering in glee. "Long time no see, boys." She said and tilted her head to the side.

"Lilith." Dean growled and she giggled.

"Right you are, Dean! Now it's time to go to sleep." She said and before anyone could do anything everything went black.


	19. Of Darkness Rising

**Chapter 19: Of Darkness Rising** **And Restoration of Hope**

* * *

**SECOND BOOK IS NOW OUT!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! XD XD XD XD**

**I hope you enjoyed the first book and that you'll continue to read the next one.**

**Love you all!**

* * *

The moment the spinning stopped Anna pushed Bobby behind her and raised her hand up, summoning a shield.

"Easy, Anna. You will not be harmed." Bobby frowned and cocked the rifle, ready to shoot at a moments notice.

"Come out of the shadows." Anna spoke. "Both of you." She said and Bobby frowned further. He stood back to back with Anna, trusting the Angel the have his back covered. A man came out of the shadows before him and Bobby frowned.

"Impossible." He muttered and the young man before him gave him a small smile.

"Hello, uncle Neville."

"Theodore Lupin." Bobby muttered. Before him stood a carbon copy of a younger Remus Lupin he remembered seeing in the pictures from Harry's album, back during their Hogwarts days.

"It's been a long time." The young man said with a small smile.

"A very long time, indeed." A voice spoke from behind Bobby and Anna pulled back, closer to him. The man before her was the same man they saw standing outside Bobby's house. His eyes were ice blue and a small, mysterious, knowing smile was on his lips.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"You can call me Chuck. I'm a Prophet." He said and took a seat at a desk.

"What is going on here?" Bobby asked and looked at Theodore again. "And how did you get mixed up in all of this?" The young man gave him a sheepish smile.

"Grandma and I hid in Romania after the British Ministry of Magic started their hunt. She died when I was 15 and I decided to go and look for my Godfather." Theodore shrugged and looked at Chuck. "I stumbled upon Chuck and he told me he could help me in exchange for a favor." Bobby frowned.

"You made the portkey." Theodore nodded.

"Yep, and Chuck delivered it."

"Why? Why did you bring us here?" Anna asked. Chuck sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Because things have to play out the way they are supposed to. You were gonna prolong the whole process making it more painful in the end. Lucifer will break free one way or another. So I say, better happen sooner rather than later. Besides, Magic was kind enough as to give you a weapon to seal him away again."

"What weapon?" Bobby growled.

"The Rings of the Four Horsemen." Theodore said. The young man took a seat on the couch. Both he and Chuck looked as if nothing was going on; as if they have all gathered for a pleasant conversation. "Combined, they will open the gates of Lucifer's prison and lock him in there forever." Bobby snorted.

"And how, pray tell are we supposed to get the Four rings?" Bobby asked.

"The Horsemen will rise with Lucifer. You hunt them down and get the rings. Besides, you already have one." Chuck said and Anna frowned before realization downed and her eyes widened. Bobby looked at Chuck over his shoulder.

"Hadrian's ring." Chuck grinned at him.

"Right you are. He is the Master Over Death. The Guardian of the Three Markings of Death. His ring is the Central ring." Chuck said.

"Great. Now, would you be so kind as to let us go? Our friends are worried." Anna said.

"No can do, hot stuff." Chuck said with a rouge grin.

"Why not?" Bobby said, still keeping a careful eye on Theodore who was observing him with unreadable eyes.

"Lilith already captured them." Theodore said and Bobby frowned.

"Impossible." Anna muttered, her voice wavering.

"It is quite possible. Actually it's happening as we speak. The Master Over Death was so distraught by your disappearance that in his hurry to reach the Panic room he disturbed one of the salt lines. The other three further disturbed them in their attempt to reach him. After he performs the Blood Ritual trying to find you two, the other three will enter the room leaving the door wide open. The circle won't be complete and Lilith will be able to stroll in without anything stopping her." Chuck said and Anna tried to attack him only to be met by a shield Theodore conjured in front of Chuck.

"I can't let you do that. I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially not my Godfather, but there is nothing we can do to stop them. Even if we let you leave you would not be able to find them. Not even we know where she took them exactly." The young man said and Bobby scowled.

"Don't you care what happens to them?" He snapped and the younger man looked at him with specks of anger in his amber eyes.

"Of course I do! Harry is my Godfather! I don't want anything to happen to him, but this has to happen! It is the only way to end things!" Bobby scoffed at him.

"You are so much like your father." He said and the young man's eyes widened. "Always going for the most obvious solution."

"Like Theodore said, there's nothing you can do now either way. Sit down and wait for it all to end." Chuck said and stood up. "Anyone wants some coffee? Tea?" He asked and Anna and Bobby growled.

"You really expect of us to sit still and wait?" Anna snapped and Chuck shrugged.

"I already know what you're capable of doing and I told Teddy what to do in every possible situation. You can get out of here but you won't do anything useful." He said and made his way to the kitchen. Bobby lowered his rifle and Anna straightened from her defensive stance.

"Can you feel them?" Bobby asked.

"They are all unconscious; I can't locate them though." Anna said and looked at Theodore.

"What will you do if one of them gets killed?" She asked and felt a spark of pleasure when she saw a flash of fear in the younger man's eyes.

"They won't. They'll be fine. Chuck told me so."

"Your Godfather may be powerful, kid, but sometimes not even that power can save him." Bobby said and Theodore looked at him.

"Chuck said they would all get out of it alive. He said help would arrive." Bobby frowned and looked at Anna.

"Could he mean Gabriel?" She asked and Bobby looked at Theodore with a strict look making the younger man flinch slightly.

"He better be."

* * *

Dean's mouth was dry, his head was pounding and he felt as though someone tore him apart and put him back together wrong.

With a groan he opened his eyes and slowly raised his head. They were in a big stone room. There were no windows and the only light was provided by two torches on the far wall by a metal door. He squinted, looking around and let go of a relieved sigh when he recognized the prone forms of his brother, Hadrian and Castiel. He realized he wasn't shackled in any way and immediately checked himself for all his weapons. He sighed again when he found his trusty gun where he always kept it.

Slowly, he crawled over to Sam and gently shook his shoulder.

"Sam? Sammy! Come on, bro - wake up." He hissed and Sam groaned.

"Damn. Did you catch the plates of the semi that hit me?" Sam mumbled and Dean chuckled lowly.

"Come on, sleeping beauty, we have to get out of here." He said and moved over to try and wake up Hadrian.

"Andy?" He shook the Wizard's shoulder and the smaller man hissed in pain. "Come on. I know you hate this but we really need to get out of here."

"Cas?" Hadrian's voice was scratchy but with a little help from Dean he managed to sit up.

"I'm alright." Castiel said and slowly sat up as well.

"Where are we?" Sam asked. He was looking around the room, trying to find anything that would tell them where they were and how to get out of there. Dean let Castiel take over Hadrian and stood up, joining his brother in inspecting the room.

"I have no idea." He said. "Cas?" He turned around and looked at the Angel who was gently holding Hadrian while the Master Over Death gathered his bearings.

"The room is covered in Demonic sigils. I cannot use my powers." Castiel said and looked back at Hadrian when said man took hold of his sleeve.

"What happened either way?" Hadrian asked as Castiel helped him stand. Hadrian swayed, but Castiel's arms around him kept him from falling.

"Lilith somehow entered the house and got us. I guess that can be explained by one of us disturbing the salt lines while running into the house. What I don't get is how she managed to get into the panic room. Nothing is supposed to work there." Sam said.

"The door was wide open." Hadrian said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to stop the room from spinning any further. He was still quite anemic from the ritual he performed. "The circle wasn't complete. Anything could have entered at that time."

"Great." Dean said.

"Bobby's gonna flip when he finds out." Sam said.

"We should try to find a way out of here before anyone comes back." Castiel said.

"Sam, you have your gun?" Dean asked and Sam checked.

"Yes. My knives are here as well." The brothers looked at Hadrian who raised his hand. The Elder Wand appeared in his hand in a second.

"Give me a moment." Hadrian said and for a moment the wand glowed white. When nothing happened Hadrian looked up at Castiel.

"Lumos." He whispered and a globe of light appeared, hovering over the wand.

"Nox." The globe vanished. With a sigh Hadrian lowered the wand and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Seems I can use my magic for everything but to try and get us out of here." He said with a sigh.

"So basically - we're fucked." Sam said and Hadrian looked at the door.

"Maybe not. Everyone get behind me." Hadrian said and aimed the Elder Wand at the door, raising his free hand as well. A black, see through shield appeared before them.

"Exscindo!" He shouted and a large red orb hit the door, causing a huge explosion. The shield protected them from the dust and the pieces of the stone and metal.

"You could have tried something less attention-drawing." Sam commented as the dust settled to reveal a free passage. Hadrian lowered his arms and the shield dissolved.

"I wanted to see if I could use darker magic. That last spell was barely legal. Obviously, I can do whatever I want as long as I don't try apparating us out of here." Hadrian said and Castiel hummed.

"The whole place is filled with Demonic Sigils. I won't be of much use to you." Castiel said and Hadrian nodded.

"Let's just get out of here. We'll improvise." He said and the four slowly made their way out, Hadrian with his wand at the ready, leading the way, Castiel somewhat behind him, while Sam and Dean walked behind them, both with their guns out, read to fire at any time.

"Remember, Lilith wants us to kill her. Shoot to maim, not to kill." Hadrian said and the brothers nodded their heads.

They reached a stone staircase and slowly started their way up.

"It's quiet." Sam muttered.

"Too quiet." Dean agreed.

"It's a trap." Castiel spoke lowly and got closer to Hadrian.

"They know we've gotten out. They are waiting for us." Hadrian said just as they reached a door. The Elder wand vanished from his hand. "Put your guns away. Right now we have to be smart, not hasty." Hadrian said and Dean and Sam put away their guns. With a deep breath Hadrian opened the door.

For a second they were blinded by light as they entered. They found themselves in what seemed to be an abandoned church. There were no crosses and no idols. The walls were plain and made out of time-worn stone blocks. Judging by the light that came through the windows it was past noon. Slowly they walked deeper inside the church, looking around.

"Seems we're alone-"

"Took you long enough!" All four of them turned around sharply. There sat Lilith on what seemed to be a high-backed chair. She had a small smile on her cherub face and a self-satisfied look in her eyes.

"Hello, Lilith." Hadrian said lowly. She looked at him and her smile widened.

"Hello, Mr. Prewitt!" She said cheerfully. "I hope you weren't too uncomfortable down there, but I hope you understand; we didn't exactly have time to acquire proper accommodations."

"We didn't come here to chat, Demon!" Another familiar voice spoke from behind them and while Dean, Sam and Castiel jumped around Hadrian simply turned slowly, with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Uriel. I thought I smelled your putrid stench down there." Hadrian said when he looked at the dark skinned Archangel.

"You will die today, Master Over Death." Uriel growled.

"Easy, Uriel. We don't want the party to start too early." Another man joined them. "I would advise you to show us some respect." He said and Hadrian snorted.

"Hadrian." Castiel muttered and got closer the Wizard.

"Respect must be earned." Hadrian said and the unknown man smirked slightly.

"I heard you were quite self-righteous but I see now that you are simply foolish." He said and Hadrian snorted again.

"I was told that a couple of times." He said. "Which one are you? We all know you're a traitor so why don't we put a name to that ugly mug of yours." Hadrian said and Uriel growled.

"I am Zachariah; a Seraph." Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"Seraph, Archangel, Angel, Demon." His eyes took on a murderous gleam and when he next spoke his voice was deep and menacing. "A traitor is a traitor no matter what else he may be." Zachariah frowned at him.

"Do we really need him? I would be happy to end his pathetic existence." Uriel growled and summoned his Angelic War Weapon. It was a short sword, with no specific decorations or any intricate designs; just a piece of crafted metal, shining dimly in the light.

"You wouldn't be able to get a single hit on him, shit-face." Dean said and raised his gun again while Sam and Castiel got closer to Hadrian. Zachariah looked at Castiel who frowned at him, his baby blue eyes darkening to a midnight blue.

"Castiel, I was very sad when I realized you were no longer with us. Michael was devastated when he found out you chose to side with this filth."

"Michael should know better than wish to start the Apocalypse." Castiel said.

"He only wishes to end this millennia old feud!" Zachariah said.

"And thus go against his Father's orders? I don't think so." Hadrian spoke.

"Don't imagine you know what our Father wants from us, scum!" Uriel shouted.

"He ordered us to love Humans as we love Him!" Castiel shouted.

"He created us first!" Uriel snapped. "We are His real children! They don't deserve half of what they were given by our Father!"

"They deserve it more than we do!" Castiel answered, rage practically glowing in his eyes. Further argument was stopped by childish giggling and merry clapping behind them.

"This is so much fun!" Hadrian looked at Lilith and felt something dark flare in his heart at the gleeful look on her cherub face. She stopped giggling and shot them all a serious look. "But we don't have time for that." She said and looked at Castiel.

"You aren't needed, Angel. Say buh-bye!" She said and raised her hand but before she managed to do anything Hadrian moved faster than he thought was possible in his current condition and raised his wand. Behind him Sam and Dean held the Angels at gun point.

"Just because we can't kill you, doesn't mean we'll sit back idly while you play your games, Lilith." Hadrian growled at the she-demon. She grinned at him before the grin vanished without a trace and her eyes went white.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Master Over Death, but either you kill me-" She snapped her fingers and a Demon entered the room dragging a brown haired woman a little girl along.

"DADDY!" She screamed reaching for Castiel.

"JIMMY!" The woman shouted. Both were thrown on the floor and with a flick of Lilith's wrist encased in metal bars.

"Ah-ah-ah!" She said playfully. "You're not here for a family reunion." Lilith said and the mother and daughter looked at her.

"What is going on here? Jimmy!" The mother looked at Castiel who was glaring daggers at Lilith.

"Release them. They have nothing to do with this." He spoke and the woman flinched back obviously surprised at the malice-filled voice that came from her husband's mouth.

"Amelia is the wife of your vessel, isn't she? And the little one is his daughter." Lilith spoke playfully. Amelia and the little girl looked frantically from Lilith to Castiel.

"Jimmy?" Amelia whimpered.

"Castiel." Hadrian whispered and moved closer to him.

"Jimmy Novak is gone. His soul moved on when he accepted to be my vessel. He agreed to it under the condition that his family be kept safe." Castiel said. "Release them." Hadrian frowned and looked at the woman and child.

Yes, he knew how it went when an Angel decided to take on a vessel. It was somewhat cruel but two souls cannot exist in one body, especially not a human soul and an Angel soul. The soul of Jimmy Novak was better off dead than chained to his body while an Angel possessed it.

"Why should I? They are the ticket to me completing my mission." Lilith said.

"What, you plan to torture them so that we would kill you?" Sam spoke up; his back was still turned on Lilith, his gun aimed at Zachariah, while Dean's was aimed at Uriel.

Sam knew that Dean's chances were bigger since his gun was more than just a gun, but if he managed to just slow down Zachariah that would be more than enough in his eyes.

"It won't work, Lilith. We made our choice." Dean said, even though his voice was filled with pain.

"You'll find it hard to fulfill your plan, Lilith. We are all ready to do whatever it takes to stop Lucifer from rising." Hadrian said. He looked at the mother and daughter and felt his heart break when he saw Amelia hug her daughter close. Pictures over lapped before his eyes. It was as if he could see his own mother holding him close, begging for her baby's life. He looked at Lilith and found her smiling at him in a knowing way.

"Are you willing to do that, _Hadrian_?" She asked in a sweet voice and a steel hand squeezed Hadrian's heart. "Are you willing to kill them so they don't have to suffer?" She asked and hopped off her chair.

"Andy, don't listen to her." Dean spoke but Hadrian suddenly felt as if he was suffocating.

"It wouldn't be like the last time, though." Lilith whispered and kneeled beside the cage she conjured. Her eyes were focused on Hadrian's; teasing, malicious. "It won't be like the last time, because last time, while you were in that cell those two girls knew; they were ready to take their own lives. You just gave them the knife." Hadrian gasped out a breath and his knees almost gave out on him. He remembered.

He remembered. They were held prisoner in the same cell as him; waiting to be tortured so that he would talk.

All three of them knew what the Death Eaters would do to the two of them. All three of them knew there would be no one coming to save them.

Lilith grinned darkly.

"This time is different, oh yes." She whispered.

"Hadrian, don't listen to her!" Sam snapped, but Hadrian was lost. He wasn't with them anymore. His mind was back in that cell. He was 17 again, waiting for Voldemort to call him forth, waiting to be taken into the torture chamber.

When he surrendered himself willingly he didn't know he would be facing that. He had hoped, foolishly, that Voldemort would be happy with just killing him.

But no; he wanted to make him suffer even more.

"This time you would have to be the one to kill them." Lilith whispered. "This time, you can't just give them your knife and let them do the deed. You will have to bloody your hands-"

"No." Hadrian whispered.

"Hadrian." Castiel spoke and grabbed Hadrian's forearm. He shivered when Hadrian's memories slammed into his mind like a sledgehammer.

"Forget it, Castiel." Zachariah spoke and the Angel looked at the Seraph while the brothers aimed their guns higher. "You know she's right. Either one of you kills her, or those two will suffer."

"What will you do, _Harry Potter_?" Lilith said and drawled out his name with a small hiss making a shiver run down Hadrian's spine. His eyes dulled and he gripped his wand tighter.

"Please. Please." Amelia whimpered and Hadrian looked at her. His dead eyes met her pleading orbs and Hadrian's bottom lip quivered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Lilith giggled.

"You can't do it, can you?" She asked. "Let me make it easier for you." She said with an evil grin and with a snap of her wrist the little girl's head snapped around with a small crack. Amelia screamed and Hadrian's eyes flashed.

"CRUCIO!" He screamed and Lilith was flung back, screaming insanely, her screams overlapping with Amelia's cries.

"HADRIAN!" Sam, Dean and Castiel shouted. Hadrian broke the curse. He was breathing deeply, his eyes almost black with rage.

"You fucking bitch!" Hadrian cursed and Castiel wound his arms around Hadrian's waist, holding him back while Lilith laughed insanely.

"My baby! My baby!" Amelia was whimpering over and over, cradling the body of her dead daughter in her arms.

"Andy!" Sam shouted, trying to decide whether to keep holding Zachariah at gun point or to try help Castiel calm Hadrian down. He understood, oh how he understood, but they couldn't; they couldn't allow Lilith to die!

"Hadrian." Castiel whispered. He could feel Hadrian's pain. It was overwhelming; so overwhelming.

"You will burn for this!" Hadrian rasped out. "I swear on my Magic, on everything I am and everything my name stands for you will burn for what you did!" Lilith laughed again and stood up.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk. If that was all it took for you to use an Unforgivable on me, than I guess I won't even have to kill the mother! All I have to do is hand her over to a Demon to have some fun with her!" She said and before Dean, Sam and Castiel had a chance to react Hadrian tore out of Castiel grip.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Hadrian, no!"

It happened in a flash.

All of a sudden all four of them were bound to the walls and a very unhappy Lilith was gazing at the dead body of Amelia in the cage.

"Tsk. Look what you did now, Hadrian. Now I have to find another way to have some fun." Lilith said and only then did Dean, Sam and Castiel realize that the curse was aimed at Amelia. The three looked at Hadrian who had his head bowed. His whole body was shaking but it wasn't rage that he was shaking with.

"Enough of your games, Demon!" Uriel snapped. "Zachariah, take the gun. We will do it if they won't."

"No." Lilith stopped them. "It has to be one of them." She said with a small grin. "A righteous man started it a righteous man must end it." She said and Dean looked at her sharply.

"What are you-"

"Oh, you didn't know?" She asked innocently. "It was you who broke the first seal, Dean."

"What?" Sam asked and Lilith grinned at him.

"It was all planned." She said. "You were supposed to die so that Dean would sell his soul. Only we didn't know it would take him so long to break and start torturing those souls. Why do you think Castiel wasn't sent to pull him out of Hell until Dean tortured 66 souls?" She asked. Sam and Dean looked at Castiel who frowned at Lilith before he looked at Zachariah and Uriel. Both the Archangel and the Seraph looked indifferent. They knew this all along. They were a part of the plan.

"Of course, the plan had loops. The Master Over Death almost destroyed it all." Lilith said and with a snap of her fingers Hadrian was flung away from the wall and into the middle of the chamber. Several metal spikes jumped out of the ground and wound themselves around Hadrian's body. Lilith appeared in front of him and cupped his face between her hands. She raised his head up and looked in his eyes.

All of a sudden Hadrian's eyes widened and his lips opened in a silent scream. He was choking on his breath and twitching in his binds, but no sound escaped him.

"The only ones who can kill me are Dean with that gun of his, Sam with his powers and the Master Over Death. Dean and Sam because of their inborn righteousness and the Master Over Death because, ironically, Death is the only thing that deals ultimate Justice." She said and let go of Hadrian. He slumped in his binds, taking in deep, raspy breaths.

"You Angels served your purpose as well." Lilith said and looked at Uriel and Zachariah. "I needed you to break two Seals. Death of 3 Angels and one Archangel." She said and smiled. "But I guess you have outlived your usefulness!" She said merrily and in the next moment Uriel and Zachariah were slammed against the wall, Uriel's sword meeting the ground with a clang.

"What are you doing?!" Uriel snapped.

"We had a deal, Demon." Zachariah said and Lilith just raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember ever making a deal with you." She said and looked at Castiel. "Now I think I should kill you first since it was your mate that took my fun away from me!" She said and raised her hand. "Say buh-bye, Angel!" Hadrian's head snapped up and his frantic eyes met Castiel's wide ones.

"CAS, GET OUT OF HERE!" And then an explosion shook the building.

* * *

Hesitant footsteps approached the Singer Salvage Yard. Silver eyes took everything in with a frown. He was worried. The sun was almost down and he could feel no one in the house.

He approached it carefully. He was about to enter it when a glowing blob of light collided with him and started to dance frantically in front of him.

"Grim?" He asked, recognizing the blob of light for who he was. "Where is everyone?" He asked and Grim's frantic moves became even faster. The frown on his face deepened and he fisted his hands.

"I have to find them; quickly." He muttered and Grim shone brighter for a second.

The silver eyes closed and a wave of uncontained power surged through the air, spreading to the four winds. Mere moments later his eyes snapped open.

"I guess that would be the only logical place to look for them." He spoke lowly. A hiss stopped him from moving and he looked down at a small black snake.

"You must be Athena. You two stay here. I'll bring them back." He said and Grim danced in the air again.

"I should have done this sooner, Grim. My brothers will find me one way or another." Gabriel spoke and looked at the setting sun. With a determined nod he closed his eyes.

'Hadrian. Castiel. I'm coming.'

* * *

"Hadrian!" Sam, Dean and Castiel shouted, trying to locate their friend through the dust and smoke. All of a sudden they fell, as if whatever was binding them disappeared. A strong gust of wind cleared the air and the three gapped.

"Loki!"

"Gabriel!" Dean and Sam looked at Castiel who was staring at the man that was holding Hadrian up, while the Master Over Death regained control of his legs again.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked and looked at his brother.

"Later. Now we have to get out of here." Gabriel said.

"You're going no where." Zachariah growled and attacked Dean only to be flung away by Castiel.

"You will be judged as a traitor." Castiel growled. "Gabriel-"

"I have him. You take care of Zachariah. Dean, Sam; Uriel is all yours." The brothers exchanged looks.

"With pleasure." They spoke together and looked at where the treacherous Archangel was supposed to be only to find that place empty.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean snapped and cocked his gun.

"He's there!" Sam shouted and Dean looked where Sam showed. Uriel ran for the opening Gabriel created with his explosion and the two brothers took aim.

"The one who aims better gets to eat a double portion of Andy's apple pie for dinner." Dean said and Sam snorted.

"Even now all you think about is food." Sam spoke while taking aim.

"Wonder why he's not zapping away?" Dean said, taking aim as well.

"Probably too scared." Sam commented with a positively evil grin. Dean snorted and rotated his shoulders.

"Now!"

* * *

"Castiel, think about what you're doing. Michael won't be happy with you." Zachariah spoke while he took careful steps back. Castiel advanced with measured footsteps, with a look in his eyes no one has ever seen.

"I have long stopped caring about his opinion, Seraph." He spoke lowly. "I have found people who matter much, much more than him." With that said he attacked the one he once called brother.

* * *

"Gabriel, I'm fine now." Gabriel looked at his mate. Hadrian's eyes were covered by his bangs. His skin was pale white and he could feel the tension in his muscles.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Hadrian said shortly and Gabriel let go of him. Hadrian steeled his stance and turned to look at Lilith. She frowned and took a small step back.

"What is it, Demon; afraid suddenly?" Gabriel asked and Lilith's lips twitched.

"I came here to die so that He can walk free again, Archangel. I am not afraid to die." She said and Gabriel bowed his head, his eyes flashing silver.

"Don't, Gabriel." Hadrian muttered and Gabriel looked at him from the corner of his eyes. Hadrian's body was vibrating with rage and Gabriel caught sight of black eyes under Hadrian's fringe.

"Calm, little Death. We'll think of something together." Hadrian growled and squeezed his wand so tightly his knuckles turned white and his nails pierced his skin.

They heard two guns firing off and a body somewhere in the distance hitting the floor. They heard Zachariah scream as Castiel destroyed his very essence. They heard Dean and Sam running behind them racing to see which one would reach the fallen Uriel first.

But Gabriel and Hadrian had eyes on Lilith and Lilith alone.

Gabriel felt Hadrian's pain and rage. By touching him he saw what happened and he wasn't happy; he wasn't happy at all.

"I wish I could kill you." He said and Lilith winced at the promise of pain in Gabriel's voice. "But that would be kind of contra productive, right?" He asked. "And as it seems I can't even send you to heaven since I can't know who's on the right side in all of this."

"Gabriel-"

"You have gone too far, First One." He growled and Lilith let go of a strange squeaky sound. Cocking of a gun made him look to the side to see Sam approach them and take his place on Gabriel's right.

"It seems the gun Andy made for Dean can kill Angels as well." He said and aimed his gun at Lilith's legs. He gave her a small, dark smile. "Just in case you try to run away."

"What neither one of us knows is when you blessed my gun as well." Sam said and Hadrian spared them a glance. Sam raised an eyebrow when a shimmer of magic passed over his gun and markings similar to those that were on Dean's gun appeared all over it.

"I did it a few days ago while you were sleeping. I didn't want to leave anything to chance." Hadrian said and Sam nodded.

"Glad you decided to join us, Archangel." Dean said and threw Gabriel a glance. "Although you do have a lot to explain." Castiel walked over and took his place beside Dean.

"We'll have time for explanations later." Gabriel asked. Dean snorted.

"I say we seal her powers, bind her and lock her up in the darkest pit in the world." Sam said.

"Lock her up and melt the key." Dean said and gave Lilith a rouge grin.

"And make her live through everything she ever did. All the harm she ever brought upon anyone." Hadrian muttered and raised his head. Lilith's eyes widened when she took a look in his malicious, almost black eyes. "Make her feel everything, over and over and over again, until the end of all times." Castiel, Gabriel, Sam and Dean looked at him with matching frowns while Lilith growled.

"You think you're all so high and mighty." She growled. "You think you've won? You think you've stopped us?"

"What do you think you can do, Lilith? If you attack us, we'll just defend ourselves. If you run, you'll just prolong our hunt." Dean said and Lilith glared at him.

"This is no fun." She growled.

"The fun is over Lilith. You'll never win." Sam said and Lilith looked at him. A second later her eyes turned white and she gave him a shark like grin.

"Maybe I still will." She growled out.

What happened next one might call a consequence of an oversight, one might call it destiny, fate or karma; but whatever name you choose to give it the outcome was still the same.

"SAM, BEHIND YOU!" Dean shouted and raised his gun; Sam instinctively ducked while Gabriel, Castiel and Hadrian all raised their hands. Dean shot his gun; Hadrian fired the killing curse while Gabriel and Castiel fired their own attacks.

Lilith giggled and threw herself in front of the Demon taking a bullet for him.

Dean stood there in shock; Sam was on the ground his eyes wide open. Gabriel and Hadrian couldn't breathe and Castiel could only stand in the back equally shocked.

They failed.

After everything they went through, they failed.

The ground shook.

The skies darkened.

Thunder struck.

And blood thirsty howling echoed through the night.

* * *

Bobby and Anna shivered. It was as if a cold hand gripped their heart. They looked at Theodore and Chuck. The prophet nodded his head at the younger man.

"It's done."

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH!" Dean shouted. The ground was shaking so hard they had problems keeping their balance.

"We have to get out of here!" Gabriel shouted when Lilith's blood started to form a summoning circle. "We have to get out now!" Castiel zapped over and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, Hadrian ran over to Sam and Gabriel followed. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and Hadrian placed his hand on Gabriel's forearm. Their breaths hitched in their throats when the ground cracked open and Lilith's body dissolved into black dust.

"Castiel!" Gabriel snapped.

"Bobby's place!" Castiel shouted and just as a dark light started to shine from the crack the 5 people vanished.

"We have to go." Anna said, feeling Castiel's distress.

"All of them are fine." Chuck said and Bobby shot him a glare.

"Why should we trust you?"

"You couldn't have changed anything, uncle Neville." Theodore said and Bobby looked at him sharply.

"Maybe, but at least I would have been there."

"You would have died." Chuck said and Bobby snorted.

"I may die tomorrow; I may die in 20 years. Death is a part of life. It doesn't matter when you die; it matters how you've lived your life." Bobby said and Anna nodded shortly.

"However you're stopping me from getting us both out of here, stop it. We want to go back to our family." She said and stood up. Bobby grunted and grabbed his rifle.

"I think you should stay here for a bit longer." Chuck said and Bobby cocked his rifle aiming it at him.

"Uncle Neville-"

"Either you stop whatever you're doing or I blow a hole in your head." Bobby said. "We've been patient enough with you. Now either you let us go or we'll find another way out." Theodore looked desperately from Bobby to Chuck who only observed the older man carefully.

"You won't shoot that rifle." Chuck said and Bobby gave him a shark-like grin.

"Would you bet your prophetic abilities on that, kid?"

"Uncle Neville-"

"I am Bobby Singer, kid. Your uncle Neville died about the same time as your Godfather." Bobby said and Theodore flinched back, his throat closing up. Bobby turned to look at Chuck again.

"You got what you wanted. Lucifer is out. Now let us go." Bobby said and took aim. Chuck looked deep in Bobby's eyes and nodded his head.

"Teddy, lower the wards."

"But Chuck-"

"Lower them. He's right. There is no reason to hold them here any longer." Theodore swallowed over a lump. With a few muttered words and a few complicated waves of his wand, Anna felt her powers snap into place. Bobby looked at Theodore again and the young man shivered.

"Just so you know, kid." Bobby said and lowered his rifle. "The most obvious solution isn't always the best one. Nothing is ever set in stone." He looked at Anna and the she-angel nodded her head.

"Let's go." And with a whisper of wings they were gone. Theodore looked at Chuck.

"Did we do the right thing?" He asked. "Could we have stopped Him?" Chuck sighed and looked out the window at the raging sky.

"He would have been freed one way or another Teddy. This way at least it wasn't bloody." Theodore sighed.

"Is Harry okay?" He asked and Chuck sighed.

"No. But he will be." Chuck said and tried to give the younger man an encouraging smile. "He will be."

* * *

"Bobby, Anna! You're alright!" Dean jumped up when Sam shouted. The Angel and the hunter looked surprised when they found the two uninjured.

"Where are Castiel and Hadrian?" Anna asked and the brothers exchanged looks.

"Hadrian is in the bathroom and Castiel's in their bedroom with-" Sam hesitated and looked at Dean. Bobby and Anna frowned.

"What?" She asked. Dean took a deep breath and Sam rubbed the back of his head.

"Well-"

"Hello, Anna." The she-angel and Bobby turned around sharply and Anna gasped in shock.

"Gabriel?" She whispered weakly. The youngest Archangel gave her a small, rouge grin. "You - You're - You're really here!" She spoke wide eyed.

Bobby looked at Sam and Dean.

"Trust me, Bobby. We're just as confused as you are." Sam said and Gabriel chuckled.

"It's nothing to be confused about. When I left Heaven I needed a way to hide, so I thought I'd just change who I am and that's how I created the Trickster." Gabriel said and shrugged his shoulders.

"That would explain why the stake didn't kill you." Dean said and Gabriel smiled at him.

"Where is Castiel?" Bobby asked.

"He's waiting for little Death." Gabriel said and the mischievousness disappeared without a trace of ever being in his eyes. Sam and Dean looked at the ground with matching worried expressions. Bobby and Anna exchanged worried looks.

"Why don't you two sit down so that you can tell us what happened to you and then we can tell you what happened to us." He said. "But, first thing's first." He went over to his desk and pulled out his trusty flask. He took a swing first and then offered the boys the flask. Sam gave him a fond smile and accepted it, and Dean followed with an eye roll.

Gabriel chuckled lowly and Anna sighed and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Angel." She said and Bobby shook his head.

"Either drink it or wear it." He said and Anna accepted the flask.

"Don't know why it's necessary. I was with you all along." She said and drank.

"It's more for our comfort." Sam said and Anna nodded. She looked at Gabriel who accepted the flask without a word and took a swing. He looked at Bobby and gave him the flask.

"Now, why don't you two sit down and we can explain everything to you. We already repaired all the salt lines and Gabriel erected a quick barrier around the house, just in case." Dean said.

"Even though I doubt it can actually stop Lucifer." Sam spoke and Dean nodded, running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

"What happened?" Anna asked and walked over to the couch to take a seat.

"Well, as you know we're neck deep in shit with anchors 'round our necks and no way to swim out." Sam said. Dean chuckled and sat down in an armchair.

"That's putting it mildly." He said and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Start from the beginning, kid." Bobby said and sat down at his table. Gabriel leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and Sam took a seat on the armchair across from Dean.

"Well, right after you and Anna disappeared-" Sam started talking.

While the 5 exchanged information, on the upper floor, in the bathroom at the end of the hall, Hadrian was standing under the spray of burning hot water.

His mind was filled with images and memories; memories of pain and blood. It was suffocating. The water was burning hot but he didn't feel it. His chest was burning and he wanted to cry, he truly did, but the tears just wouldn't come.

He wanted to scream, but his throat was closed up.

He wanted to curse everything, but words were stuck somewhere in his mind behind the worst memories he had.

He felt like something was sucking out every single good memory and feeling out of him. His body was covered with goose bumps, as if he was freezing, but his body was numb.

The bruises he didn't feel. The pain he felt in his heart overruled everything else.

He couldn't even feel his connection with Sam let alone Castiel and Gabriel. He felt alone; he felt so alone.

He choked on his breath and leaned against the wall. He slipped down and pulled his legs to his chest. He hid his face in his knees and hugged his arms around his legs.

He failed.

He failed to save them.

He failed in stopping Lilith.

Why?

Why did it always end up like this?

What use was all the power he was granted when he couldn't save anyone?

What use was there from all the sacrifices he made when all he could do was watch another innocent life be extinguished forever?

He raised his head up and looked at the ceiling.

At the end of the day he was just another human being helpless in the face of destiny.

He gave up everything.

He gave up his chance at a normal life. He gave up normality all together.

What for?

Nothing; absolutely nothing.

In that moment his mind went blank. His eyes reflected nothing. The ring on his finger burned and Hadrian looked at it. The black stone shimmered; it felt like the ring was vibrating on his finger.

"You brought me nothing good." He muttered and covered the ring with his other hand. The weight of the ring seemed to have tripled.

"I should have given up long ago." Hadrian said and closed his eyes not feeling that the water already turned cold.

* * *

Castiel looked at the door of the room. Hadrian left for the bathroom almost an hour ago and Gabriel left downstairs to talk with the others.

Grim was glowing dimly, resting on Hadrian's pillow, while Athena rested around Castiel's neck.

Although one couldn't see it on Castiel's face he was worried; very worried.

Just because Sam refuses to accept Lucifer doesn't mean the former Archangel wouldn't find a willing vessel. There were enough people out there to accept him into their darkened hearts.

Castiel was also afraid.

No, he wasn't afraid to go against Lucifer. He made his choice to fight. He was worried about Hadrian. He was afraid what all this would do to the Master Over Death. He couldn't stand the very thought he could lose the dark haired man.

He knew there was a chance Hadrian couldn't die, but it didn't mean he couldn't be lost. He couldn't feel him. Where Hadrian should have been was just dark, empty space. Athena hissed from around his neck and Castiel frowned.

"I don't know how to help him." He whispered.

"All we can do is be there for him." Castiel turned around and saw Gabriel leaning against the doorway.

"What if that isn't enough?" Castiel asked and Gabriel pursed his lips.

"It has to be. He believes he should always be the one to save everyone due to his powers and title. We have to prove to him that it isn't always his fault, that sometimes one just can't stop things from happening in a certain way. We have to prove to him that it's okay for him to sometimes be the one who needs saving and right now he needs saving big time." Castiel frowned.

"You certainly know a lot." He said and Gabriel snorted.

"I was an idiot. Instead of throwing everything to the four winds I chose to hide. I spent the last few months in your heads; in his head. He's been putting up a strong front, suppressing thoughts and needs." Gabriel pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He was alone for far too long. He doesn't know how to depend on others. He doesn't know when to accept that he just couldn't do anything to stop things from happening the way they happened. Somehow we need to pull him out of that. We need to show him that it's okay to be the weak one from time to time; that, despite his powers, it's alright to seek someone to protect him." Castiel nodded.

"Easier said than done." He said and Gabriel chuckled.

"That's why he has the two of us, and before we can do anything, first we have to convince him that we won't ever leave him."

"We can't promise him that. We both know that we are both willing to die for him." Castiel said and Gabriel nodded.

"We have to prove to him that we are both willing to live for him, Cas." Castiel frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"I don't think it'll be simple." He said and Gabriel nodded.

"And yet, that is the only thing we're able to prove. Everything else will take far more time and more than a little effort." Castiel hummed.

"He's worth it." Castiel said and Gabriel smiled.

"Yes, he's worth it." Castiel smiled slightly and stood up. Gabriel pushed away from the wall and walked over to stand in front of Castiel. He was a bit taller than the brown haired Angel.

"It's good to see you again, Cas." Gabriel said and Castiel awarded him with a small smile.

"Likewise." He said and Gabriel chuckled.

"You changed a lot." Castiel frowned slightly and tilted his head to the side.

"Changed?" Gabriel chuckled again and raised his hand slightly. His lips twitched again when a small blush covered Castiel's cheeks when he gently caressed the Angel's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You're more open with your feelings. You speak up. You don't frown all the time anymore." Castiel hummed and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"I guess I have changed; somewhat." He said and Gabriel laughed.

"Only somewhat?" Castiel chuckled.

"It is all thanks to Hadrian." He said. "He makes me feel whole." Gabriel's smile was somewhat sad.

"I guess it was just never meant to be just the two of us." Castiel hummed.

"He completes the both of us. It wouldn't work if there were only two anyway." Gabriel nodded and lowered his arm. Castiel managed to hide a shiver and took a small step back.

"No. It wouldn't. There would always be something missing." Gabriel said. Athena hissed from around Castiel's neck and the Angels turned to look at the doorway. A moment later Hadrian walked in, in nothing but sweatpants and a towel over his head. His head was bowed and he was rubbing the water out of his longish hair.

"Hadrian?" Castiel called for him with a small frown. Hadrian raised his head slightly.

"I'm fine." He said cuttingly and walked over to the bed. His voice was lifeless and dull; his shoulders hunched under a heavy load.

"Hadrian-"

"I'm fine, Gabriel."

"No you're not." Castiel said and Hadrian looked at him sharply. Grim glimmered and Athena hissed something before slithering down Castiel's body. Grim flew over to Hadrian, did a few circles around him and flew out of the room, Athena following close behind. The door closed magically behind them leaving the three men closed off from the rest of the house.

"Don't lie to us, little Death. You know that it won't work." Gabriel said and Castiel nodded his head slightly. Hadrian hummed and finished drying his hair.

"It' doesn't matter." Hadrian said.

"It does." Gabriel spoke cuttingly and Hadrian looked at him with harsh eyes. The towel disappeared from his hand and he faced the two Angels straight on.

"I'm afraid you don't have the right to question me when I say something." Hadrian said and Gabriel frowned.

"You're wrong there, little Death. I admit I'm a fool in my own right, a great fool, but I think Cas and I have the right to tell you to snap out of it when there's no reason for you to act like you do."

"Oh, really now?" Hadrian asked and with a flick of his wrist charmed himself a pair of black trousers and a skin tight black turtleneck. "And how should I be acting? Lucifer is out! We failed! _I failed_!"

"It wasn't your fault, Hadrian." Castiel said.

"Whose was it, Castiel!" Hadrian snapped and focused solely on Castiel. "Dean fired to save Sam! I should have at least had the common sense to watch out for Lilith!"

"We all fired instinctively, Hadrian. If I remember correctly you, Castiel and I killed the Demon. Dean killed Lilith." Gabriel said and Hadrian looked at him.

"I could have stopped it from happening." Hadrian growled out and Gabriel frowned.

"You could have done nothing to stop it! It all happened too fast! Besides, we all knew it would happen sooner or later. Lucifer is out, yes, but it doesn't mean we have to give up."

"And what can we do? Lucifer is powerful! He had eons to get stronger! He had eons to plan out his revenge! He's not here to fight it out with Michael, Gabriel! He's here to get revenge on humans!"

"Even if Michael by some miracle finds a suitable vessel and fights Lucifer, there is no guarantee he would win, Hadrian." Gabriel said. "All we can really do is make sure Lucifer is locked back in the pit where he belongs."

"And how do we do that!" Hadrian snapped.

"Where there's a will there's a way! You used to believe that!" Gabriel said.

"Gabriel, Hadrian." Castiel tried to get between them, but Hadrian's glare intensified.

"Where there's a will there's a way?" He growled. "We had the will!" He snapped and the glass on the bedside table exploded. "We had all the will a human can have! So why couldn't we stop Lucifer from rising! He could be summoning the Four as we speak! As much as we know Plague, Famine and War could already be out! Tell me, Gabriel, what hope is there?" Hadrian snapped and Gabriel frowned.

"I didn't know you were one for giving up on the upstart just because your opponent has the upper hand." Gabriel said and Hadrian growled.

"Well, what is there to do, Gabriel?! Tell me! What can we do?! What power do we need to save the world? We're supposed to fight on two fronts! How do you plan to fight both Heaven and Hell!"

"Magic said that with the Four Rings of the Horsemen we can lock Lucifer away again. All we have to do is get them and we would have a chance." Castiel said.

"Yes and we already have one." Gabriel said looking pointedly at Hadrian's hand. Hadrian looked at the Resurrection Stone and chuckled lowly; hopelessly.

"So? That's one and three more to go. You think it will be that simple?" Hadrian spoke bitterly.

"I didn't know you were so quick to lose hope." Gabriel said and Hadrian looked at him. It seemed as if all the anger he held a moment ago turned into sadness and hopelessness.

"What hope is there? Tell me Gabriel; Castiel. What hope is there?" He asked.

"There is always hope." Castiel. Hadrian closed his eyes. He sighed, covered his face with his hands and sat down heavily. He leaned his elbows on his knees and hunched over, his hair falling forward like a curtain to hide his face.

"What _hope_, Castiel? I could do nothing. That woman and child-"

"It couldn't be helped little Death-"

"If only we acted sooner-"

"It couldn't be helped." Gabriel stressed and Hadrian's shoulders tensed.

"Neither suffered." Castiel said softly. "They are all together again now. You shouldn't worry about them." Hadrian's shoulders tensed.

"She was so young. It's not fair." Hadrian said. "What use is there from all these powers when I can't save anyone?" Hadrian asked and Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other.

"But you saved a lot of people." Castiel said and Hadrian slowly raised his head and looked at the two. "You saved Sam from destroying himself. You saved Dean from ending up alone because of his radical views. You saved Bobby from having to live with his secret forever. You saved me." Castiel said and Hadrian looked at him, confusion and doubt coloring his eyes. Gabriel chuckled lowly and rubbed his head.

"You saved me as well." He said and Hadrian looked at him. "I wanted to stay as far away from all of this as possible. I admit I'm still afraid to face my brothers. I don't want to be in the middle of their fight. Even though I decided to join you the first time we talked I wanted to stay away from everything. But when I finally reached this place, no matter how long it took me, because I was still determined to hide from everyone, when Grim told me what happened, I was ready. I knew that if I wanted to have a snowballs chance of being with the two of you, first we would have to get my brothers out of the way. I hate to say this because I love my brothers, but if comes to choosing between them and the two of you, I'll always choose you." Hadrian gazed at them with unreadable eyes.

"How can you do this? How can you hold on to hope when the situation is more than just desperate?" He asked. Gabriel walked forward and kneeled in front of Hadrian. Castiel took a seat beside Hadrian and looked down at Gabriel who gave him a small smile.

"Because we're all together; because now we have each other." Gabriel said. "We each have our strengths and weaknesses. Sam, Dean and Bobby are human; that means that they'll be counting on Anna and the three of us to make sure they always come back in one piece since they just have so much luck." That comment made Hadrian let go of a surprised chuckle and Gabriel and Castiel cracked small smiles.

"I don't know how I'll react once we come face to face with Lucifer or Michael, but I know you two will be there to remind me what we're fighting for. Castiel with his logic, you with your sympathy and understanding, Anna will mother us all and Bobby will make sure we're well informed about everything and anything, while Sam and Dean fight over who'll get to do the dirty work." Gabriel said and reached up to gently caress Hadrian's cheek with the back of his fingers. Castiel gave up fighting it and gently reached around Hadrian to pull the smaller man closer. Although he was at first resisting it, Hadrian gave up and let Castiel pull him against his side.

Gabriel's hand on his cheek sent waves of almost burning warmth through his body, while Castiel's firm presence made the dark cloud around his thoughts thin a little. With a deep sigh, his shoulders relaxed and he closed his eyes.

"We'll always be there to save one another." Castiel spoke.

"We'll find a way around whatever happens. We just can't lose hope." Gabriel said and Hadrian opened his eyes to look in Gabriel's gray ones.

"And here I thought you were a coward." Hadrian muttered and Gabriel rolled his eyes while Castiel choked in surprise at the bluntness of Hadrian's words.

"I'm not a coward. I just- I thought I could just sit aside and let everything play out for better or for worse." Hadrian closed his eyes again.

"It would be easier." He muttered. "It would be so much easier if someone else decided to fight this war." Gabriel and Castiel exchanged looks.

"We were chosen to fight this war for a reason, Hadrian. I would like to believe we were chosen because we have a 'snowball's chance' of winning." Hadrian and Gabriel chuckled when Castiel used the phrase. Hadrian sighed and the smile vanished from his face.

"I wish I had that kind of confidence." Hadrian whispered.

"You've had it before." Gabriel said and Hadrian looked at him. "Back when you could say 'screw destiny'." Hadrian flinched and bowed his head. Gabriel cupped his cheek and made him look down at him. "You had it then. Cas and I will help you find it again. I can't think of a creation that hasn't doubted itself and the world at least once in its life. You have us, you have Dean, Sam, Bobby and Anna. We'll help you find that hope again."

"We'll always be there." Castiel said and hugged Hadrian tighter.

"You can't promise that." Hadrian whispered and Castiel and Gabriel shared a look.

"Maybe we can't." Gabriel said. "But never the less we'll do our damn best to make sure that at the end of the day we all come together like this." Gabriel said and Castiel nodded his head.

"We can't promise it, but we can promise that we are willing to do whatever it takes to always come back to you." Hadrian shivered and squeezed his eyes tightly. The Resurrection Stone was burning and pulsating on his finger, the dark cloud that settled on his mind was threatening to pull him into darkness and yet the two Angels made his heart stop hurting slightly. They made him feel just a little bit warmer. They made him feel just a little bit more alive.

'When did I lose myself? When did I stray so far?' He thought and a lump appeared in his throat. It felt like a metal hand gripped his heart. 'What happened to me?' He choked on the pile of guilt in his throat and his whole body tensed.

Gabriel felt his heart constrict when a choked, pain-filled grunt escaped Hadrian's lips. Hadrian fisted his hands so hard his knuckles turned white.

"It hurts; it hurts so much." Hadrian choked out and leaned closer to Castiel. Gabriel looked at the Angel and saw the pain in his baby blue eyes. He slowly stood up and sat down on the bed. Castiel gathered Hadrian in his arms and climbed on the bed. Soon enough Hadrian was settled between his two Angels his back against Gabriel's chest, his face hidden in Castiel's chest and hands fisted in Castiel's shirt. His whole body was tense and shaking. His breathing was quick and shallow, and choked whimpers escaped his lips.

"It's okay to cry, little Death." Gabriel whispered in Hadrian's hair.

"We're here." Castiel said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hadrian whimpered and pressed himself closer to Castiel.

"It's okay, little Death." Gabriel whispered. "It's okay."

* * *

And finally Hadrian cried.

Hadrian sighed as he finished the last amulet. He looked up and out the window. The sky was dark with thick, stormy clouds.

Even thought he felt like sleeping the rest of his life off, he managed to force himself into finishing the amulets. He looked at them, searching for any flaws. An amulet for each one of them.

He even had enough of white gold to make an amulet for Gabriel as well. All three Angels were momentarily in the living room reading through the books, trying to find anything on the Horsemen, mostly on how to locate them.

Sam, Dean and Bobby were asleep, since they stayed awake almost all night.

With a sigh he placed the amulets on the table and vanished the potions. With another flick of his wrist the kitchen went back to its usual size and décor. He stood up and walked into the living room. The moment he entered all three Angels looked at him.

"Are you done?" Gabriel asked and Hadrian nodded.

"Yeah." He said and walked over. He took a seat on the couch, beside Castiel and summoned their amulets.

"I didn't dip your amulets in the anti-possession potion since, well, you're Angels and all that but there are charms on them to protect you from most power and magic attacks. They can't protect you against unforgivables, but they will protect you from almost anything else. There are also anti-illusion charms; the potion I dipped them in will make you see through any and all illusions. And last, but not least I made them into portkeys. By saying 'domus' you will be immediately transported into the panic room in the basement, no matter where you are, as long as there are no anti-portkey wards around you." He said and watched as the Angels hung the amulets around their necks.

"Thank you, Andy." Anna said with a warm smile. Hadrian returned it with a weak one and looked at the table. There was a bunch of notes all over it; papers covered in different handwritings.

"How are you coming along?" Hadrian asked.

"Poorly." Anna said and leaned back in the armchair.

"All we found for now is folklore and biblical teachings and interpretation." Castiel said.

"Can I help in any way?" Hadrian asked.

"You should go and rest, little Death. You won't make anything better if you push yourself too hard." Gabriel said and Hadrian sighed.

"I can't sleep." Hadrian said and leaned back on the couch. He pulled his legs up and under himself hugging his arms around his waist.

"Stay here with us. We read everything we find out-loud either way. But don't force yourself, okay?" Anna asked. "I don't want to sound cruel, but you're of no use to us half-dead." She said and Hadrian chuckled lowly.

"I know, I just-"

"Relax." Castiel said. "By worrying too much we won't get anywhere. Lucifer is out there, somewhere. Dean and Sam are safe from both him and Michael. We won't get anywhere if we force anything. We'll take one step at a time and hopefully come out as the ones on top." Hadrian sighed.

"You have no idea what I would give for a single piece of that level headed rationality of yours, Cas." Hadrian muttered and Castiel frowned.

"I only-"

"I meant nothing bad by it." Hadrian said and Castiel turned to look at him. "I admire it, actually. It makes me feel somewhat safe since it seems I'm miles away from any sort of balance. The way you put things makes me feel like we have all the time in the world to find a solution." Hadrian said and gave Castiel a small, weak smile.

"You'll find your balance again soon, little Death."

"We'll all help you." Anna said and smiled at Hadrian. The Master Over Death nodded his head and settled more comfortably on the couch. The three Angels went back to reading and Hadrian sighed and looked at the ceiling.

Soon enough he relaxed completely while listening to periodical turning of the pages. Castiel's steady warmth by his side made his tense muscles relax completely.

"Andy, could you-"

"Sshh." Gabriel stopped Anna from speaking any further and the she-angel looked up. Gabriel placed his index finger over his lips and nodded his head in Hadrian's direction. Anna looked over and felt a small smile tug on her lips.

The Master Over Death leaned on Castiel's shoulder and fell asleep. Even now there were worry-lines beside his lips and on his forehead but at least he was sleeping.

"Should we move him up in his room?" Anna whispered and Castiel shook his head while Gabriel just smiled.

"No. I'm almost a 100 % sure he would wake up immediately. We just have to make sure we're not too loud so that he can get some rest." Gabriel said and Castiel nodded. Anna sighed.

"I just can't believe how hard this is hitting him. I mean, he seemed so strong and unbreakable."

"Even the firmest and the strongest tree will bend under a hurricane." Castiel spoke. "He also never dealt with his old problems. He accepted them, yes, but he never learned to depend on others. That's why he lost focus and balance. He will have to accept himself the way he is and rebuild his strength anew." Gabriel nodded with a small smile.

"But this time he won't have to do it alone. We'll help him deal with everything; all of us." Anna sighed and gently touched the amulet around her neck.

"I can't imagine how he feels. He's so self-sacrificing; so knowledgeable and yet- "

"Like I said." Castiel spoke. "Even the strongest tree can bend under a strong enough wind. What matters is that even if it breaks, it has strong enough roots to grow anew." Gabriel nodded.

"Well, back to our other problem." He said. "All we have for now are the possible omens connected to different Horsemen. Right now we should focus on finding a way to capture them since killing them would disturb the balance of existence and all we really need are the Rings. Capturing them is the best solution."

"Great." The Angels turned around and saw Sam, Dean and Bobby in the doorway, all three as rested as they could be considering the situation. "And just where are we supposed to find that sort of information?" Dean asked.

"We look everywhere if need be. We'll find the answer eventually." Castiel said. Sam, Bobby and Dean exchanged glances. Sam shrugged and walked over. He suppressed a smile when he saw Hadrian asleep beside Castiel and took a blanket that was placed on the backrest of the couch to cover Hadrian with it. Castiel nodded at him in thanks and Sam smiled at him. He took a seat on the floor, leaning back against the couch and grabbed the first book he could reach.

"Well, if it's a ball." Bobby said and walked over to his table. He carefully carried his chair over to the others and sat down. Dean rolled his eyes and joined them, taking a seat beside Sam, who smirked at him. Dean bumped his shoulder against Sam's and grabbed a book.

Gabriel looked at Castiel and smiled slightly.

He knew he made the right choice. Just looking at Castiel and Hadrian extinguished any and all doubts he still had.

Yes, Lucifer was free.

The Armageddon was starting.

Their chances were slim.

Hadrian's break-down was another set back they could do without, but even with everything going south he still felt hope.

For the first time in eons Gabriel remembered how it felt to have a family; something he missed greatly.

'We'll be alright. As long as we stick together, we'll be alright.' He thought and with a small smile went back to reading the book he took.

And while they were searching for a way to tip the scale in their favor the 'source of all evil' on Earth found a man to serve him as a vessel for the time being.

With a disgusted snort Lucifer, the Fallen Angel, the Prince of Darkness, the Light-bringer, the Accuser, the Blasphemer, the Evil One, the Old Serpent, the Archenemy, the Foul Fiend, the Tempter of Mankind looked at his reflection in the window of a run down shop in a back street alley.

The body he decided to use as a temporary vessel wasn't exactly to his tastes but it would have to do since his true vessel was being childish and hiding from him.

He took a deep breath and looked at the horizon. The sun was slowly setting and his lips stretched into an evil smile.

Without any effort at all he sent a wave of power in a wide circle around himself.

"Now, to free the Horsemen." He growled and took a deep breath.

"Maybe I should free Famine first, or maybe Plague? It would be fun to watch the humans slowly suffer." He muttered and with a last look at his reflection made his way out of the alley and onto the main street. With a dark gleam in his eyes he walked down the street. People instinctively cleared a path for him. With each step his smirk grew until it turned into a dark, evil grin.

Soon.

Soon enough those pathetic worms his Father loved so much will be nothing but dust in the wind and everything would be alright again. Everything would go back to how it was before God created Humans.

Yes.

Once they are gone, everything would be alright.

'Sorry Father, but I told You immediately. Humans aren't worthy of Your love and I will prove it. I swear upon my life.'

And with those thoughts he disappeared in the crowd.

While the rest of the ignorant humans continued normally with their lives, in the living room of Bobby Singer's house, 6 out of 7 inhabitants were searching for a way to stop the Apocalypse, and somewhere in USA Chuck, the Prophet of the Lord and Theodore Lupin sat in the living room of Chuck's home, both lost in thoughts.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Theodore asked and Chuck hummed.

"There are many possible outcomes, Teddy. Trust me when I tell you, we have a bumpy ride in front of us. There will be a war but who will come out as a winner?" He muttered and sighed before he looked out at the dark sky.

"Sadly, that even I don't know."

* * *

**End of Book One**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!**


End file.
